Tus Decisiones Tuvieron Consecuencias
by NeSLY
Summary: Han pasado demasiadas cosas desde su partida, y su regreso no las mejorara, una nueva decision en los Akatsuki, y el miedo de perder lo que Naruto mas quiere lo obligara a verse entre la espada y la pared...
1. Todo No Esta Mejor

**TUS ACCIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 1: Todo No Esta Mejor**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras sus iris chocaban directamente con el sol, un pequeño contraste se formo logrando que apartara la vista, como detestaba levantarse tan temprano, era insoportable, pero debía hacerlo, prefería quedarse un poco mas en la cama, unos cuantos minutos mas que le permitieran alcanzar esos minutos de sueño que aquella sombra le impide alcanzar #lo que yo haga no le incumbe a nadie!# esas palabras aun podia recordarlas, tan hirientes y vacías como siempre, ya habian pasado varios años desde la ultima vez que lo vio, desde la ultima que vio a aquel Sasuke que un dia fuera su amigo, a aquel Sasuke que un dia fuera su meta a superar, ahora aquel respetable Uchiha, aquel a que todo el mundo admiraba y llenaba de elogios por lo que era se habia reducido a una sola palabra 'traidor' ya nadie lo buscaba, ni mantenía la esperanza de volver a verlo.

Un pequeño suspiro se escapo lentamente por sus labios mientras estiraba sus brazos en la cama #Naruto… yo…# cuantas veces deseo que el pudiera seguir hablando, que aquella lluvia no hubiera interrumpido las palabras de aquel pelinegro, muchas veces deseo saber el significado de aquellas palabras que un dia quedaron inconclusas, pero ya no era tiempo de eso, ya no, aquellas palabras se habian vuelto en lo que siempre fueron: simples palabras vacías, tras ellas no habia nada, y ahora el tiempo se habia interpuesto entre los dos, pero mas que todo lo que ahora los separaba era esa horrible noticia que ya hoy cumplía un año de existencia #Orochimaru ha muerto… lo mas seguro es que el lo haya matado… aunque no es seguro…# aquella tarde, fue la ultima vez que volvió a escuchar algo de aquel pelinegro.

Desde aquel dia se habia vuelto incierto si es que siquiera seguía con vida o no, pero era imposible que hubiera muerto, lo habia visto aquella vez que fue a buscarlo, era simplemente imposible su muerte, pero aun asi la confirmación de aquella verdad lo único que hacia era lastimarlo mas, por que aun asi el no habia ido a buscarlo no esperaba un 'lo siento' de aquellos labios pero por lo menos esperaba que se dignara a hacerle ver que se mantenía vivo ¿acaso era demasiado pedir? A el que era el único que aun guardaba la esperanza de que volviera lograda su venganza, pero aun no la habia logrado, aun no lo habia alcanzado y el ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperándolo o buscándolo.

#Naruto! El no quiere ser salvado!!# fijo sus ojos en el techo de su habitación, aquella vez Tsunade le habia gritado como nunca antes recordaba perfectamente esa sensación, el golpe estruendoso de las manos de la mujer al golpear la mesa que tenia enfrente, definitivamente esas palabras habian chocado mas que nunca, esa era la verdad aunque se lo quisiera negar, esa era la verdad, el habia decidido dejarlo atrás, habia decidido dejarlo a el… #tienes que retomar tus sueños Naruto-kun…# una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro aquella débil voz de esa chica que se habia vuelto su gran fuerza retumbaba en su mente…

#No me busques…# una fuerte punzada se hizo en su pecho mientras una de sus manos subía para agarrar la zona cercana al corazón ¿por que aun seguía doliendo? –Sasuke…- ese leve susurro inundo la habitación mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir, aun guardaba aquella bandana #tu y yo no somos iguales!# esa bandana que ahora no le servia de nada, aquello era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de aquel joven si es que a eso se le podia llamar recuerdo, aquella raya marcada por sus uñas lo único que marcaban era el inicio de su sufrimiento y el comienzo de una traición, de una nueva vida para ambos en la que el otro no tenia cabida, una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla marcando un lento camino hasta llegar a su nuca y desaparecer.

Ahora ya no habia nada que decir, ya no habia que buscar, ni que esperar, ahora el volvería a luchar por sus sueños, volvería a entregarse a sus amigos, a su vida, a su aldea y a sus sueños por completo, ahora dejaría de lado aquella búsqueda que un dia creyó eterna, la ultima gota de esperanza que quedaba en su alma se habia acabado, Sasuke habia decidido sacarlo de su vida hace mucho tiempo, ahora el tomaría la decisión de olvidar su existencia para siempre, ambos jugarían el mismo juego, jugarían a ignorarse mutuamente, aunque quizas y el pelinegro no lo ignorara si no que ya lo hubiera olvidado, aun asi para el desde ese momento Sasuke habia muerto, habia muerto hace muchos años, junto a la cascada.

+++-+++++

Su cuerpo se movía rapidamente en medio del bosque, su cabello se mantenía pegado a su frente debido a la velocidad que se marcaba, aun faltaba mucho por llegar pero no habia prisa, simplemente debía mantener el mismo ritmo, si podia andar a esa velocidad ¿por que no hacerlo? Salto nuevamente a otra rama mientras sus ropas se movían al chocar contra el viento, poco a poco el sol se fue aclarando cada vez mas, mostrándose tan esplendoroso como siempre, haciendo relucir mas aquel negro cabello que contrastaba hermoso bajo aquella luz, no entendia como, pero ya se encontraba en camino hacia aquel lugar al que creyó nunca mas regresaría, aun no era el momento de regresar todo aun no habia terminado, pero ya no lo soportaba debía regresar, su meta seguía pendiente, pero a pesar de todo sabia que regresando ganaría el doble, a su lado no solo estaría cada vez mas cerca de los Akatsuki, sino que a su lado también podria recuperar esa luz que tantas veces quiso apagar.

Vanamente creyó que tratándolo mal y logrando que el lo odiara podria olvidarse de una vez por todas de ese estupidez que sentía, que lo único que hacia era confundirlo, tenerlo cerca lo debilitaba, era capaz de sacrificarse por el, como aquella vez con Haku cuando se interpuso para que no lo lastimaran, el no se podia dar ese lujo, el no se podia dar el lujo de morir sin antes matar a su hermano, pero sentirlo lejos lo dejaba con un vació, por eso prefirió alejarlo, seria lo mejor, pero no! Como siempre el llevándole la contraria, por mas que intentaba alejarlo parecía que el mas se acercaba, nunca lo dejo de perseguir, de buscarlo, pero ahora no habrían mas búsquedas, ahora solo quedaba una meta por cumplir, que sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo…

+++FLASHBACK+++

-entonces era en serio…- dijo con un tono sarcástico Suigetsu mientras lo observaba caminar hacia la puerta –ja! Y yo que pensé que no descansarías hasta ver a tus pies el cuerpo sin vida de tu hermano…-

-y quien dijo que haya renunciado..- hablo sin siquiera mirarlo y con los ojos cerrados

-Sasuke-kun…- dijo entre cortadamente Karin mientras se acercaba lentamente a el –no te vallas…o por lo menos…- no iba a permitir que se fuera asi como asi, un 'me voy' quizas para el bastara pero para ella no, ella ya tenia sus planes, y lo incluían, pensaba estar junto a el todo el tiempo hasta que cumpliera con su venganza, sabia perfectamente que lo único que habitaba en la cabeza de aquel muchacho era la venganza, pero después, para el no habia después, y ella estaba dispuesta a convertirse en ese después, no, no se marcharía asi como asi -…o por lo menos llèvame contigo…- agarro débilmente su brazo intentando parecer destrozada –Sasuke-kun!-

-basta- se soltó bruscamente del agarre, poco le importaba lo que la chica sufriera o no, sabia perfectamente que solo era un capricho y el no estaba dispuesto a tener que aguantarla mas…

-ojala encuentres lo que buscas Sasuke-kun…- dijo Juugo sin siquiera abrir los ojos mientras se mantenía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

-…o por lo menos llegues a tiempo…- Suigetsu giro por completo sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por parte del pelinegro, este simplemente continuo caminando hacia la salida, era imposible que los Akatsuki hallan atrapado a Naruto, si todavía no lo habian hecho era por que tenían grandes planes para el o por lo menos aun buscaban la forma de poder controlar el poder del Kyuubi, y para cuando eso pasara el estaría ahí, y sabia que por ende su hermano también, faltaba poco o quizas mucho para lograr su anhelada venganza lo único que debía tener era paciencia, y eso era lo que el mas habia cultivado, esperaría, pero estaba seguro de que como fuera cumpliría con su venganza, levanto la mirada hacia aquel negro cielo, tantos años, tantos dolores, todo lo que dejo atrás por fin tendría fruto, faltaba poco para que todo a lo que habia renunciado valiera la pena.

+++FINFLASHBACK+++

Apresuro un poco mas su paso definitivamente ansiaba llegar ponerse al dia con todo y saber que tan lejos se encontraban los Akatsuki definitivamente se sentía emocionado, como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía, pronto tendría la cabeza de su hermano entre sus manos y aunque no lo quisiera el lo ayudaría, ahora que mas importaba, sabia que su cercanía no lo afectaría, Naruto pudo cambiar a muchos, Gaara, Neji, pero con el no podria y de eso estaba mas que seguro, no habia podido en tanto años y menos podria ahora.

El se habia vuelto mas frió de lo que un dia pudo ser, tantos años con Orochimaru habian servido para algo aparte de para darle poder, cualquier rastro de emoción que algún dia pudo sentir por aquel rubio habia quedado sepultado por completo con aquel Sasuke, aquel niño estupido que un dia se permitió tener amigos habia muerto junto a su mejor amigo en aquella cascada, por que si de algo estaba seguro es que el habia lastimado algo en aquel rubio, su intención era matar cualquier sentimiento hacia el pero, la búsqueda que el seguía le demostraba que solamente lo habia dejado lastimado, en el fondo sabia que en cualquier momento terminarían por morir sus sentimientos hacia el, tarde o temprano Naruto se rendiría.

Freno su paso deteniéndose por completo en una de las ramas de aquel espeso bosque ¿que habia sido eso? Algo extraño habia recorrido su cuerpo sin que lo previniera, sabia que no podia ser ningún tipo de jutsu eso era seguro pero… toco levemente su pecho y sus brazos intentando verificar algún daño interno o externo… pero no habia nada ¿acaso… habia sido un sentimiento? Sacudió su cabeza, eso no podia ser, eso menos que nada el ya habia olvidado por completo lo que era sentir, ya ni siquiera recordaba el significado de aquella palabra, soltó un poco de aire mientras levantaba nuevamente la vista –Konoha…- murmuro apenas mientras retomaba su paso nuevamente, aquello solo seria una misión de infiltración ya luego abandonaría esa aldea nuevamente, ya luego vería que hacia con su vida después de aquella venganza ahora lo único que podia ocupar su mente era asesinar a aquel que un dia lo convirtió en lo que es ahora y aquel usurantonkachi no se entrometería.

+++-+++++

Los rápidos movimientos del mayor la hicieron dar un rápido salto hacia atrás, mientras se agachaba un poco para que la palma de su mano no la alcanzara, definitivamente practicar con el no era cualquier cosa, volvió dar un salto pero esta vez hacia un lateral logrando que por un mínimo segundo el la perdiera de vista, eso era algo que un ninja no se podia permitir ese segundo en una misión le podia costar la vida, sonrió cortamente no podia creer que en realidad ella hubiera despistado al gran genio, se acerco con suma rapidez hacia al muchacho pero una suave capa de humo la hizo darse cuenta de que aquel muchacho siempre iba a estar un paso adelante en sus ataques.

Una sonrisa mucho mas amplia que la anterior se dibujo en su rostro, algún dia lo alcanzaría, algún dia lo derrotaría, esa otra de sus metas a alcanzar, dio un pequeño salto instintivamente varios metros sobre el piso para ver como el daba una patada pasando lateralmente por el lugar donde ella habia estado, definitivamente las practicas con el no eran las mismas que con Naruto "_Naruto-kun.._" un pequeño sonrojo empezó a subir por sus mejillas pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza ahora no era el momento, el entrenamiento con Neji merecía el respeto que valía, volvió a colocar sus pies sobre el piso mientras juntaba sus manos –Byakugan!- sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez mas rápidos hasta que vio como el castaño se alejaba un poco y juntaba sus manos de la misma manera que ella…

-Byakugan!- Neji apresuro sus movimientos al mismo nivel que su prima, definitivamente habia mejorado mucho aquella vez que se habia enfrentado a ella, era fuerte no cabía duda pero ahora… era diferente podia distraerlo con gran facilidad aunque aun no podia acertarle un golpe pero el sabia que no demoraba en lograrlo, algo que no se podia negar era su gran cambio no solo físico sino también interior, no era la misma tímida chica que apenas y hablaba poco, sin darse cuenta habia comenzado a relacionarse mas con la gente, no era precisamente lo que podia decirse la chica mas sociable de Konoha pero por lo menos ya podia mantener una conversación tranquilamente sin sonar tan tímida y aislada de todos, esquivo dos golpes de la muchacha mientras se cubría con sus antebrazos y elevaba su pierna para poder darle un golpe, pero esta lo esquivo y el coloco sus manos en el piso logrando levantar las dos piernas, sin embargo ella logro dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás…

Hinata intento aspirar un poco de aire debido al rápido movimiento que su primo le habia obligado a dar saco un pequeño shurinken y lo lanzo certeramente hacia su rostro a sabiendas de que el lo esquivaría con gran facilidad, los entrenamientos junto a el la dejaban realmente exhausta, no sabia de cuando acá tenia tantas fuerzas para soportar tanto, pero lo hacia, en todo este tiempo se podia apreciar que habia adquirido gran fuerza interior gracias a aquel rubio que lograba que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aun con solo nombrarlo, Naruto definitivamente fue esa luz que la saco del anonimato, ahora podia llamarse amiga de aquel rubio, aunque deseara ser algo mas, por ahora para ella eso era un gran logro, poder hablar con el era lo mejor que le podia pasar en el dia, por ahora era una gran meta alcanzada, alrededor de todo este tiempo no habia podido quitar por completo aquel nerviosismo pero por lo menos lo controlaba mejor, estar a su lado era un gran apoyo, aprendía mucho de el, definitivamente Naruto era su mayor inspiración.

Se acerco sigilosamente a su primo mientras corría en zigzag acercándose a el soltando libremente un pequeño puño rozando de cerca su mejilla "_estuvo cerca" _giro de inmediato sobre su propio terreno como solo ella sabia hacerlo al darse cuenta del próximo ataque del castaño, entrenar con Naruto era increíble a parte de poder estar a su lado, parecía que las fuerzas nunca se le acabaran podia practicar mucho el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias a eso velocidad habia mejorado considerablemente, pero con Neji era distinto con el tenia que prestar mucha atención por que con el no solo se utilizaban los golpes y el Byakugan sino también la mente ambos pensaban mucho las estrategias y sus movimientos, eso sin contar con sus amigos de equipo definitivamente habia entrenado mucho y estaba mejorando no solo en un aspecto sino en todos…

Neji empezó a lanzar sus palmas hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha mientras ella las esquivaba con mucha agilidad retrocediendo con mucha elegancia, hace un momento rozo levemente su mejilla, estuvo tan cerca que aun no lo podia creer, pero aquel roce habia logrado que su cuerpo se electrizara con el solo tacto de su mano ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo asi? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso en este momento? Cerró sus ojos brevemente con gran rapidez sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello en un intento de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, volvió a lanzarse sobre ella quien ahora lo esquivaba con sus antebrazos…

La ojiblanca movía con destreza sus brazos logrando esquivar cada uno de los movimientos de el, pero de repente sintio su espalda chocar contra algo, la habia acorralado ¿Cómo no se habia dado cuenta? Definitivamente aun le faltaba para poder superarlo, vio como la mano de su primo se acercaba a su rostro sabia de sobra que el no la tocaría pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que el parara la palma de su mano a un par de centímetros de su rostro como siempre, movió lentamente su cabeza a un lado mientras su cabello caía graciosamente a un lado al igual que su rostro…

Neji pudo ver como la gennin movía su cabeza, eso era algo que no se esperaba por lo general siempre terminaba unos centímetros lejos de ella, pero ahora ella se habia movido, sin proponérselo su mano se estrello contra la pared contra la que ella se encontraba arrimada ¿Cómo le habia pasado eso… acaso se habia confiado? Eso le podia costar mucho en una misión, su Byakugan desapareció al instante al notar aquellos ojos blancos que lo observaban fijamente con el Byakugan desactivado igual que el, se percato de la cercanía de ambos cuerpos al haberse estrellado contra la pared, la observo por un segundo sus facciones seguían siendo prácticamente las mismas, tenerla asi de cerca era tan absorbente, por un momento deseo tanto poder abrazarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, pero algo lo detenía y era esa mirada que la muchacha sostenía era de total confusión ¿Por qué no se movía? Aunque lo quisiera no podia su cercanía definitivamente lo debilitaba

-Neji-kun…- susurro levemente la muchacha sin entender el por que de su actitud, el calido aliento que salio de los labios de la muchacha golpeo los labios del castaño, quien rapidamente se retiro demasiadas emociones en un momento, eso no podia estarle pasando, no a el…

-go… gomen, gomen Hinata-sama…- murmuro dándole la espalda ¿Qué le sucedía? Porque de repente su cercanía con ella lo habia puesto asi

-no te preocupes…- dijo en su usual tono de voz, tan dulce y tranquilizador como siempre

-creo que lo mejor será terminar con el entrenamiento…- continuo con la mirada en el piso y dándole la espalda a la muchacha definitivamente tenia muchas que pensar

-pe…-

-además me imagino que no falta mucho para que Naruto…- un extraño sabor amargo recorrió su garganta al mencionarlo Naruto no le caía mal, es mas lo consideraba una gran persona y una gran amigo, pero no entendia por que se puso asi al saber que su prima se marcharía con el -…venga a recogerte… de verdad te estas esforzando mucho Hinata-sama, no solo entrenas conmigo sino también con Naruto, sin contar con el entrenamiento diario de tu equipo… estoy seguro que te volverás tan fuerte como quieras, o mas…- giro para observarla un momento su cabello se movía libremente debido a la pequeña brisa que los abrazaba -…serás una gran representante del…- pudo ver como la muchacha fruncía el seño, ahora lo recordaba ella le habia dicho al igual que Naruto que iba a deshacerse esa tontería del Bouke y del Souke, y ella odiaba esas dos palabras –del clan…-

Hinata levanto la mirada para observarlo por un momento penso que le diría que se convertiría en una gran representante del Souke, pero se equivoco, lo observo por un instante, era la primera vez que el le decia algo asi ¿acaso la estaba elogiando? Sonrió libremente se sentía tan bien que ahora se llevaran asi, definitivamente la compañía de Neji era grandiosa –arigato Neji-kun…-

-Ohayo Hinata-chan!- grito el rubio a todo pulmón mientras se colocaba sobre el borde de la pared en el patio de la mansión Hyuuga sabia de sobra que a esta hora ella estaba ahí, era siempre puntual y no era de extrañarse que Neji también estuviera ahí –Ohayo Neji!…- pego un pequeño salto acercándose a ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hoy definitivamente comenzaba otro dia…

-Ohayo Naruto-kun- el rostro de la muchacha se ilumino mas si se podia al verlo –¿ya nos vamos?- pregunto mientras sostenía sus manos algo que habia cambiado y no hacia casi todo el tiempo con sus manos era ese leve golpe con sus dedos índices, ahora cuando sentía ese impulso y no podia evitarlo discretamente tomaba ambas manos y las apretaba levemente, aunque debía admitir que en esas ocasiones en las que Naruto se acercaba demasiado no podia evitarlo y volvía a su vieja costumbre ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta aun? Juraba que todo Konoha lo sabia y el único que aun no se daba cuenta era el, pero quizas era mejor asi, sabia que el corazón del rubio aun no estaba listo para aquellos, y peor que ahora la consideraba una gran amiga, y a su parecer por mucho tiempo…

-por supuesto!- de un salto volvió a estar en la misma pared de hace un rato –nos vemos Neji!- dio un salto alejándose de su vista mientras Hinata hacia lo mismo –hasta la tarde Neji-kun…- hizo un pequeño ademan con la mano mientras se alejaba por completo de su vista…

Eso era lo mejor definitivamente lo mejor, suspiro un poco aliviado por un momento sintio una gran confusión con la cercanía de su prima sabia que a ella le esperaban muchas cosas junto a el si, pero el estaría su lado como su primo como nada mas, y Naruto… pues si el no seguía siendo tan despistado como siempre, el si estaría a su lado como corresponde, volvió a suspirar mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba con fuerza sus puños ¿Por qué de repente dolía tanto la sola idea? No era de su desconocimiento que Hinata queria a Naruto, ni para el, ni para nadie, claro a excepción del rubio, pero… ¿Por qué ahora sentía eso…?

-hasta que vas avanzando Neji-san…- el castaño levanto la mirada para observar como Hannabi caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de la mansión sin preocuparse en mirarlo tan apacible como siempre ¿a que se refería, a su entrenamiento… o? sacudió un poco su cabeza ¿acaso ella los habia visto? Intento tomar un poco de aire ¿en que momento se habia vuelto tan expuesto? No podia permitirse algo asi, el debía concentrarse en su entrenamiento y no andar pensando en tonterías –deseas un poco de te Neji-san…- Hannabi paro un poco su camino y giro apenas su rostro para observarlo de reojo de verdad que aquel muchacho se habia demorado en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su hermana, aunque dudaba que en realidad se hubiera dado cuenta por completo…

-No gracias…- escucho como empezaba a subir las escaleras, evitándola

-me imagino que tendrás mucho en que pensar…- escucho claramente como su primo detuvo su andar, obviamente quedándose estático en las escaleras, pagaría por ver sus rostro en ese momento, pero aun asi continuo caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a la cocina, varios segundos escucho la puerta de una habitación cerrarse –no entiendo como pueden catalogarlo como un genio…- murmuraba mientras se servia un poco de te –en fin… falta poco para que termine de abrir los ojos…- soplo el poco humo que salía de la pequeña taza –ah… Hinata-san… vas tener muchas cosas que decidir…-

+++-+++++

Hinata caminaba con las manos por delante mientras las apretaba con un poco de fuerza, definitivamente aun no se acostumbraba a esa nueva cercanía con aquel muchacho, lo observo durante un momento, su vestimenta la de siempre naranja y negro, que bien le quedaba aquella combinación, su cabello se movía libremente con la pequeña brisa que recorría las calles de Konoha, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y su mirada perdida… pero ¿callado? Eso definitivamente era algo muy raro en el… -etto… Naruto-kun…- el rubio giro su rostro para observar a la muchacha realmente habia perdido la cuenta del tiempo que se mantuvo ensimismado

-eh… disculpa Hinata-chan… es que…-

-no te preocupes…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras fijaba la mirada en sus pies –por lo visto… no dormiste muy bien ¿cierto naruto-kun?…- dijo con un leve tono de tristeza

-¿eh…?- el muchacho para sus pasos para observarla detenidamente ¿acaso era tan obvio? –yo… pues… en realidad no…-

-Naruto-kun… no importa solo esperaba que algún dia puedas…-

-ya no es algún dia Hinata-chan…- la muchacha levanto la mirada para fijarla en aquellos orbes azules que la miraban fijamente –hoy… hace un año me hice una promesa…- suspiro vagamente mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo –me prometí que ahora que el ya no tenia mas cadenas, ahora que ya no habia nada que lo apresara a Orochimaru… que ahora lo único que lo alejaba de mi, de la aldea, de sus amigos, era su voluntad, por que su venganza es su decisión, su venganza es su voluntad… ya no lo buscaría, simplemente lo esperaría y que si en un año el no daba señales de vida o de siquiera valorar la amistad que algún dia tuvimos prefería asumir que aquel amigo que un dia tuve, aquel Sasuke que de algún modo admire, habia muerto hace muchos años en aquella cascada…-

-Naruto-kun…- murmuro bajamente mientras lo observaba fijamente, sabia de sobra el dolor que debió haber sentido cuando se hizo esa promesa, era obvio que se estaba jugando la ultima gota de esperanza que le pudiera quedar del Uchiha, pero no queria ni imaginarse lo que sintio en la mañana al darse cuenta que hoy se acababa el plazo del Uchiha de recuperar lo único que bueno que ha tenido en esta vida, después de la muerte de su familia, sus amigos.

Se acerco lentamente al muchacho no sabia por que pero sentía como si su cuerpo se moviera instintivamente necesitaba hacerlo, debía hacerlo, apreso en sus brazos al muchacho mientras apoyaba su rostro en aquel pectoral -…tu eres fuerte Naruto-kun…-

Naruto sintio la cercanía de la muchacha, de inmediato bajo sus brazos para poder posarlos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, sonrió ampliamente, Hinata era una gran amiga, le agradecía tanto su apoyo, su comprensión y por supuesto su cariño –arigato…- susurro mientras sentía como la muchacha se separaba poco a poco de el…

-go… gomen Naruto-kun…-

-¿eh?- se sorprendió al ver el pequeño sonrojo de su amiga ¿por que se habia sonrojado? –Hinata-chan ¿te sientes bien…?- coloco una de sus manos en la frente de la muchacha

-etto… si… si…-

-¿segura…?- pregunto no muy convencido de su respuesta ya que parecía que se habia puesto mas roja cuando acerco su mano a su frente -…por que hace un poco de frió y de repente…-

-no, no Naruto-kun, estoy bien… ahora vayamos a entrenar ¿si?- hábilmente intento cambiar de tema, no era el momento

-si bueno…- un pequeño ruido que salía de su estomago hizo que un leve carmesí subiera por sus mejillas –eh… jeje es que no he desayunado…-

-bueno entonces que te parece si vamos a desayunar…- dijo la muchacha mientras ambos retomaban el paso

-¿en seerio?- al muchacho se le ilumino el rostro ¿acaso Hinata podia ser mejor persona?

-por supuesto… que tal…- dijo la muchacha fingiéndose pensativa… sabia perfectamente los gustos de el

-El Ichiraku Ramen!- dijeron ambos al unísono, mientras unas pequeñas risitas los acompañaban

-jaja ves Hinata-chan estamos en la misma frecuencia!…- decia mientras inconscientemente posaba una mano en el hombro de la muchacha y esta se sonrojaba por el contacto… de lejos cualquiera pensaría que eran algo mas que amigos ¿Por qué la ponía en esta situación? Estaba tan nerviosa…

-etto… Hinata-chan… ¿segura que no tienes fiebre?-

-n… no… Naruto-kun…-

+++-+++++

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, aquella suave brisa golpeaba su rostro tan pacíficamente que parecía un sueño, tenia planeado por completo su dia, no iba a hacer nada fuera de lo normal iba a practicar un poco después como ninja medico no puede equivocarse, luego pensaba ir por ahí de compras, conversar un rato con su amigos, etc, cosas normales… lo único que hacia diferente ese dia era lo que planeaba hacer en este instante, iba camino a la casa de Naruto, lo iba a invitar a desayunar, aunque eso implicara desayunar ramen, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco con la sola idea, desde hace algún tiempo que se habia dado cuenta de muchas cosas, aquel muchacho rubio, hiperactivo de siempre le habia demostrado muchas cosas, le habia demostrado que nunca habia que rendirse, que era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, no sabia como, ni cuando pero aquel gennin simplemente se le habia metido en el corazón.

A pesar de que por lo general lo tratara mal, era su costumbre pero eso no evitaba que durante todos esos años en ella haya crecido una gran admiración por aquel muchacho, una gran admiración que volvió cada vez mas fuerte esa gran amistad que ya tenían, sabia que Naruto era ese tipo de chicos que le gustaba rodearse de amigos, que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a las personas que queria y Sasuke era la prueba de ello, dio un corto suspiro aquel Uchiha era la única promesa sin cumplir del rubio, seria tan lindo que todo hubiera seguido normal, sin que aquel moreno se hubiera vuelto tan egoísta y hubiera antepuesto su venganza a sus amigos "_Sasuke-kun…_"

#Arigato Sakura# esas habian sido sus ultimas palabras antes de marcharse ¿acaso le agradecía por que se estaba preocupando por el? Quizas esa seria su salvación que alguien lo valora, lo quisiera y le demostrara todo el cariño que podia tener, pero para aquel muchacho ya era demasiado tarde, o quizas no… ya no lo sabia, lo único bueno de todo esto es que gracias a la partida de aquel joven ella reacciono, ya no era la misma niñita presumida y a la que siempre salvaban… no era precisamente la mujer mas seria del mundo pero ahora era un poco mas centrada y podia ayudar de mucho en una misión "_después de todo yo tendría que darte las gracias Sasuke-kun_" suspiro tranquilamente ya el era parte del pasado.

Continuo caminando hasta que vio a una sonrojada Hinata aferrarse al pecho de un muchacho rubio –Naruto…- una pequeña punzada en su pecho hizo aparición en ese momento tenia unas ganas de gritar, golpear, llorar, pero sabia que no tenia derecho nada de eso, muchas veces ella habia rechazado aquel muchacho, no tenia el mínimo derecho, vio como ambos se separaban y hablaban algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, no sentía el paso del tiempo, muy aparte de lo que sintiera por Naruto y de cómo lo habia tratado estaba que no era un secreto para nadie que aquella muchacha estaba enamorada de Naruto desde que eran unos niños, con mas razones ella no tenia derecho a interponerse, pudo ver como ambos sonreían y empezaban a caminar hacia ella, giro su rostro hacia la izquierda e ingreso al primer local que alcanzo a divisar…

-¿eh… Sakura?- Ino observo extrañada a la pelirrosa que se arrimaba con fuerza a la pequeña pared como queriendo esconderse de algo, o alguien, su pequeño flequillo ocultaba sus ojos que aunque quisiera no podia ver lo que le sucedía ya que mantenía su mirada fija en el piso, camino lentamente hacia la muchacha -¿Sakura? –

-jaja ves Hinata-chan estamos en la misma frecuencia!…- la voz de aquel muchacho la hizo girar de inmediato el rostro viendo como ambos pasaban frente a la floristería hablando de algo que ya no alcanzo a escuchar, la rubia los observo durante un rato mientras fruncía el seño, no era justo, si bien era cierto que Naruto no le gustaba tanto como para andar detrás de el como lo hizo alguna vez con el Uchiha, Naruto le parecía muy atractivo, definitivamente los años le habian sentado definitivamente bien, mujer que no se diera cuenta de ello estaba ciega y Naruto atraía y mucho…

-je! ¿No me dirás que también te gusta Naruto? Ino-cerda- pregunto un poco burlona, molestar un poco a su eterna rival le tenia que sacar un poco de su tristeza

Ino la observo fijamente y estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea hasta que cayo en cuenta de las palabras de la muchacha -¿también?- pregunto mientras vio como la pelirrosa abría los ojos y desviaba de inmediato su mirada observando hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en su rostro ¿acaso no se habia dado cuenta de que fue tan obvia? –Eh Sakura-frentuda! Suficiente tuve con lo de Sasuke hace mucho tiempo… no me vengas ahora con lo de Naruto!-

-¿Cómo? Te recuerdo que Naruto es mas mi amigo que tuyo…-

-y ¿Qué? Es a ojos de todos que siempre lo trataste de lo peor-

-es nuestra forma de tratarnos!-

-como sea…- dijo la rubia dándole la espalda a la muchacha y agitando su mano mientras volvía su puesto, detrás del mostrador –no vas a poder contra mi…-

-¿eh!!?-

-lo que oíste!!- ambas se miraron fijamente mientras flamas de fuego salían de sus ojos…

-que problemáticas que son…- murmuro el muchacho de la coleta mientras fijaba su mirada en otra parte –mi mama me dijo que viniera a retirar un ramo que te habia dejado encargado…- dijo con toda la pereza del mundo, definitivamente no entendia como hacia esas cosas, el considerado uno de los genios de la aldea haciendo encargos, pero mas allá de que fuera por presunción era por que en realidad le daba mucha pereza hacerlo, aunque sabia de sobra lo que era enfrentarse a su madre ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan problemáticas? Pocas cosas en esta vida le daban miedo y entre ellas estaba su madre que junto a la Gondaime no sabia cual era peor…

-es la que esta sobre esa mesa!- grito Inno sin desviar la mirada de aquella muchacha –pago por adelantado puedes llevártelo!-

-si… bueno nos vemos…- dijo tranquilamente acostumbrado a esas peleas sin sentido que siempre mantenían ¿acaso no se aburrían? –por cierto… no creo que Naruto las vea mas allá que unas buena amigas…- salio lentamente del local imaginándose la reacción de Ino, era realmente divertido molestarla, casi tan bueno como molestar a Temari definitivamente de las pocas cosas que consideraba problemáticas pero que valían la pena, entre ellas estaba Temari.

-Shikamaru!!!!!- grito ensordecedoramente la rubia dispuesta a salir a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban del local

-déjalo…- susurro sakura logrando que ella detuviera su camino –después de todo tiene razón… mas que tu y yo Hinata es la única que realmente merece ese cariño por parte de Naruto, después de todo las dos nunca lo tratamos de lo mejor…- dijo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el piso –además! A ti solo te gusta por su físico!!- dijo levantando nuevamente la mirada…

-¿eh? También pero no solo por eso frentuda!!-

-¿que dijiste!!? Cerda!!…

+++-+++++

-Itadakimasu!- dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a comer su tercer tazón, definitivamente una de las mejores cosas era ese manjar de los dioses que tenia por nombre 'Ramen' Hinata lo observaba sonriente le daba tanto gusto verlo tan feliz, mientras que el dueño del local observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro a su mejor cliente, que mas que eso ahora era como su segundo hijo, definitivamente muchos lo consideraban asi, es que ese muchacho podia ganarse a la gente con una facilidad impresionante, estaba mas que seguro que muchos también lo consideraban como un hijo entre ellos Iruka-sensei, la Gondaime… definitivamente aquel muchacho era un ser muy valioso.

-gracias por la comida!- dijeron ambos muchachos mientras salían del restaurante habia sido un deliciosos desayuno –ah… bueno creo que ya perdimos suficiente tiempo ¿no Hinata-chan? Que te parece si ya comenzamos con el entrenamiento…- pregunto tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-por supuesto Naruto-kun…- de repente vio como una pequeña sombra se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos y de inmediato se puso en guardia, pero del mismo modo se relajo al fijarse de quien se trataba…

-que sucede Hin…- el rubio de inmediato sintio un fuerte peso sobre el mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía de golpe al piso –auch!- decia mientras se sobaba la cabeza y sentía unas grandes lamidas sobre su rostro –Akamaru…!-

-Buenos días Kiba-kun…- dijo regalándole una sonrisa al muchacho, este se sonrojo un poco por la sonrisa de la muchacha no cabía duda de que Hinata se habia vuelto una joven realmente bella y el lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora era mucho mas notorio que antes –Akamaru…- dijo la chica mientras se agachaba un poco para sobar la cabeza del cachorro

-eh… basta! Basta Akamaru!...- decia graciosamente el rubio mientras dejaba escapar pequeñas risas, Hinata y Kiba observaron sonrientes la escena definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambiarían…

-ya Akamaru ven…- dijo golpeando un poco sus muslos el castaño llamando la atención del cachorro

-Uff! Como pesa…- dijo un poco exhausto el rubio mientras se levantaba

-pues claro ha crecido mucho…- dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba a su cachorro, que ya no lo era debido a su tamaño pero imposible dejar de verlo como siempre

-¿y que te trae por aquí Kiba?-

-ah cierto! Se me olvidaba la Gondaime me mando a llamarlos parece que hay una misión…-

-una misión!- dijo emocionado el muchacho mientras sonreía abiertamente

-pues entonces vamos…- dijo tímidamente Hinata

-perfecto!! Una misión!!!- grito exaltado el muchacho mientras daba un pequeño salto

-¿acaso no vas a madurar nunca Naruto?-

-ja! Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia Kiba…- dijo entrecerrando un poco sus ojos

-ah… no puede ser…- suspiro resignada la ojiblanca, ya sabia lo que venia, estaba acostumbrada, siempre era asi en las misiones lo único que tenia que hacer es adelantarse para no quedarse atrás

-que mas quisieras!!-

-si claro, apuesto que yo llego primero a la torre Tsunade-obaa-chan-

-por supuesto que no! Akamaru y yo llegamos antes que tu!- dijo dando un pequeño golpe con el pie

-pues pruébalo!- Naruto hizo el mismo movimiento con su pie

-AHORA!- gritaron ambos mientras empezaban una carrera a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha.

+++-+++++

-¿hablas enserio?-

-por supuesto que si…-

-a mi no me parece lo mas prudente…- una tercera voz decidio objetar a las ordenes recibidas, eso no estaba bien

-Deidara…- el mencionado observo fijamente al que tenia enfrente –lo que te parezca me tiene sin cuidado…- el rubio simplemente frunció el ceño, cambiando de inmediato su actitud haciendo gala de su indiferencia

-como sea… a mi tampoco me parece lo mejor… además…-

-Itachi…- la mirada roja choco de inmediato con la azulado, ambos no mostraban el mínimo sentimiento –lo mismo va para ti…- se levanto elegantemente aun observando a los dos que tenia en frente –dignate a cumplir con lo que se te pide…- camino con parsimonia dándole la espalda ambos mientras su ropa negra se movía al mismo tiempo que sus pasos –no quiero errores…- dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta

-nunca los he tenido- dijo arrogantemente el pelinegro mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la pared que tenia en frente y escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba lentamente…

-me sigue pareciendo una locura…- murmuro Deidara sin la intención de llamar la atención del pelinegro, era ya conocida su frialdad, pero aun asi las cosas no deberían ser asi, aquel hombre estaba pidiendo demasiado, podria decirse que era hasta imposible, además de imprudente, seria mas practico y mejor hacerlo igual que siempre pero ahora pedía aquello… definitivamente no era lo normal…

-jm…- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del mayor de los Uchihas –asi que lo quiere con vida…-

+++-+++++

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**__Bueno antes que nada queria aclararles que habra unas cuantas cosas que no coordinaran mucho, con respecto a uno de los personajes que anda por ahí, es que quise darle un pequeño giro a la historia, pero no intentare mantener la trama, por cierto yo se que al principio puede parecer de TODO menos SasuNaru pero no se preocupen que si lo es!, además de otras parejas que iré armando por ahí, como por ejemplo el NejiHina es que me encanta esa pareja… en fin espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y me dejen sus reviews para saber que les ha parecido (por cierto es mi primer SasuNaru…) asi que disculpen si parece demasiado obvio… bueno ahora si no los atormento mas._

_Cuídense!_

_NeSLY._


	2. En busca del Kyuubi, de Naruto, ¿Donde?

**TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 2: **Detrás del Kyuubi. De Naruto ¿¿¿Dónde Esta La Princesa Dattebayo!!???

La puerta de la oficina de la Hokage se abrió con fuerza dejando la entrada a dos chicos que se peleaban en el umbral de la puerta obviamente viendo cual de los dos entrara primero…

-Yo llegue primero…!!-

-por supuesto que no!!- ambos se empujaban de un lado a otro intentando ingresar en la oficina mientras Tsunade los observaba con una venita en la frente es que acaso nunca dejarían esos juegos de niños, podrían haber madurado a la hora de tomar decisiones en una misión o en su vida personal, podrían ser de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, podrían ser lo que quisieran pero esto, esto era demasiado…

-QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE CON USTEDES!!!- grito mientras sus manos golpeaban el escritorio que tenia en frente y Shizune abrazaba mas a Tonton –DEJAN ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS!!!!- ambos se quedaron en shock observándola con los ojos muy abiertos "¿_como le hace para influir tanto miedo Dattebayo?_" penso Naruto mientras una gota caía por su frente –Demonios!- termino de expresar la rubia mientras volvía a tomar asiento y ambos muchachos intentaba entrar a la oficina pero volvieron a forcejear con pequeños susurros, aunque de inmediato la mirada de Tsunade los paralizo -¿caso no piensan entrar?- pregunto retándolos a que siguieran con la estupidez, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba dar su brazo a torcer…

-es mas fácil si lo hacen asi…- una tercera voz se unió mientras ambos muchachos sentían como eran empujados con algo de fuerza por la espalda cayendo de cara contra el piso…

-rayos!- exclamo Kiba mientras sentía como Akamaru se le acercaba para verificar su estado –estoy bien…- murmuro para que su cachorro se calmara un poco

-eso dolió…!- grito Naruto mientras se sobaba la frente levanto rapidamente la mirada para encontrarse con un chico de tez blanca, ojos y cabellos negros que se encontraba arrimado contra el umbral de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y con aquella sonrisa tan irónica de siempre –Saiii!!- intento abalanzarse sobre el muchacho

-NARUTO!!- pero se detuvo de inmediato al sentir la ira de Tsunade "_rayos!_" Penso mientras se colocaba erguido frente al muchacho y lo observaba con unos ojos de 'esta me la debes'

-¿Cómo asi por aquí Sai?- pregunto aun observándolo de la misma manera mientras el continuaba con aquella sonrisa

-bueno acabo de llegar de una misión…- empezó a caminar un poco hasta quedar enfrente del ojiazul –como uno si trabaja…- murmuro en tono burlón

-¿Qué dijiste?? Dattebayo!!-

-lo que oíste…- continuo hablando de la misma forma, definitivamente sacar de sus casillas a aquel rubio era lo mejor

-AHHH SAAAAIII!!!- lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa con la intención de levantarlo pero una silla golpeando su cabeza lo hizo soltarlo de inmediato

-DIJE QUE YA BASTA DEMONIOS!!!- grito Tsunade

-ah… eso dolió obaa-chan…- murmuro el rubio sobandose la cabeza, aun sentado en el suelo y con los restos de silla aun lado definitivamente eran muchos golpes por un dia

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Tsunade acercando su rostro al del rubio en un tono amenazante

-jeje nada… nada…- decia moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, esa mujer de verdad que cuando queria o sin quererlo daba miedo

-Naruto-kun…- susurro la pelinegra al entrar a la oficina y verlo tirado en el piso, se acerco a el y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara

-gracias Hinata-chan… tal pareciera que eres la única que me aprecia en esta oficina…- susurro el rubio mientras terminaba de levantarse

Tsunade masajeaba pasivamente sus sienes, definitivamente que cuando creía que ahora que habian crecido no seria tan difícil tratarlos, habia resultado peor –como sea… la razón por la que están aquí es por que los voy a mandar en una misión…-

-eso es obvio…- susurro el rubio

-¿Dijiste algo, Naruto?- pregunto entre dientes la Hokage, intimidando por completo al muchacho que tenia en frente

-¿eh? No, no nada, nada…- dijo rascando su nuca -¿tu dijiste algo Kiba?... si de seguro fuiste tu!- dijo ahora señalando al castaño

-¿que?!! Te volviste loco Naruto!! Si fuiste tu el que hablo!!-

-¿Qué!!!?-

-ah… Naruto-kun…- suspiro resignada la muchacha, no entendia como ese muchacho se metía tan rápido en problemas…

-Hokage-sama… podemos ignorar las estupideces de Naruto e informarnos de nuestra mision…- habla seriamente el pelinegro mientras el rubio hacia un pequeño puchero con sus mejillas..

-pues yo no entiendo que hace Sai aquí…- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos –yo ya he trabajado con Kiba y Hinata-chan, no entiendo porque EL- dijo mientras lo observaba de forma amenazante –esta aquí…-

-pues…- volvio a tranquilizar sus nervios la rubia mientras se sentaba nuevamente –simplemente por que es una misión muy importante y como no viajaran con Jounnin…-

-pero antes ya hemos ido solo los tres!- exclamo el rubio

-Naruto digamos que de cinco misiones en las que han ido solo los tres por lo menos dos han traído buenos resultados…- dijo tranquilamente sabiendo que no vendría ningún tipo de reclamo –en fin… es una misión importante y por eso necesito que vayan los cuatro, ojo que no digo que por que Sai vaya con ustedes, llegue hacer la diferencia… pero mejor cuatro que tres…- termino por hablar la rubia al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que el pelinegro le estaba dedicando al rubio, la cual se borro de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de la Hokage –como sea…- dijo moviendo las manos lentamente –su misión es escoltar a la princesa hasta su país natal… pero por favor tengan mucho cuidado con ella muchos ninjas se pueden interceptar en su camino, ya saben lo típico en estas situaciones… y por cierto tengan mucho cuidado ella es muy sensible…-

-¿a que se refiere Hokage-sama?- pregunto Hinata sin terminar de entender las palabras de la mujer

-pues… ella tiene la capacidad de poder leer las emociones y la mente de las persona… aun esta desarrollando sus capacidades asi que es muy sensible a escuchar voces, o tantas emociones terminan por aturdirla…-

-pero… ¿y eso que tiene de fuera de lo normal…?- Pregunto Kiba, Tsunade entrelazo sus manos frente a su rostro apoyando los codos en el escritorio como usualmente solía hacerlo

-lo que sucede es que no utiliza ningún tipo de jutsu para hacerlo…- pudo observar la sorpresa en la cara de sus ninjas, era de esperarse –es una habilidad innata-

-vaya…- susurro el rubio mirando fijamente a la rubia -¿Qué es innata?- pregunto mientras llevaba una mano a su quijada en una pose de pensador, una gran gota salio por parte de todos los presentes, Tsunade simplemente suspiro, pero Sai lo único que hizo fue darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza…

-baka… quiere decir que es algo que viene en sus genes, desde que nació puede hacerlo…-

-ah…- dijo tranquilamente el rubio mientras le devolvía el golpe al pelinegro -…y no me vuelvas a golpear baka!-

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta llamo la atención de los presentes –ah ya llegaron…- dijo la Hokage mientras veia como Shizune se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla…

-adelante Yukino-san, Linto-san…- dijo pasivamente la mujer mientras todos observaban como ambos muchachos ingresaban a la oficina, la primera era una hermosa muchacha de unos dieciséis años de cabello castaño largo y con un hermoso kimono azul cielo, el segundo era un joven de la misma edad de cabellos negros bien vestido…

-ellos son Yukino Unaki y su acompañante Linto Saho…, Linto es su acompañante debido a que no gusta viajar con completos desconocidos, a pesar de que Linto es un excelente ninja el padre de la princesa ha decidido contratar mas ninjas por seguridad… ¿alguna pregunta…?- Tsunade observo a los presentes todos miraban fijamente a la presente en especial Naruto…

-en serio puedes…-

-Naruto!- lo regaño la Hokage ¿como podia ser tan imprudente?

-no se preocupe Hokage-sama..- dijo cortésmente la muchacha –si es verdad- contesto observando al rubio con una gran sonrisa

-entonces no usas ningún tipo de jutsu…- la muchacha negó con la cabeza –vaya…- el muchacho la observo por un momento parecía muy frágil –eres sorprendente Dattebayo!-

-----------------------------------------++++++++++

Itachi se movía con agilidad en medio del bosque a su lado iba Deidara, no entendia aun el por que de esa orden que le habian dado, era muy extraña e inusual, pero debían acatarla, aun asi el no estaba de acuerdo, pero que mas daba después de todo tener de su lado a alguien como el seria realmente ventajoso para todos, el único problema seria su hermanito menor, se preguntaba si lo estaría buscando, después de todo hace un año que se entero de la muerte de Orochimaru, el muy idiota habia decidido irse con esa serpiente, ya que mas daba ese era su problema, por ahora esperaba que su tonto hermano no se interpusiera, aunque en realidad lo dudaba, si llegaba a hacerlo era poder asesinarlo mas no para salvar al que alguna vez fue su amigo, eso era normal…

-Itachi…- la voz del rubio lo saco de inmediato de sus pensamientos -¿de veras crees que sea tan fácil?... te puedo asegurar que mas fácil será llevarlo a la fuerza que…-

-ya dije que nunca cometo errores…- lo corto inmediatamente el pelinegro –y esta no será la ocasión…- continuaban saltando de rama en rama faltaba poco por llegar a Konoha, ya tenia un plan trazado para aquel rubio, como fuera daria resultado, solo era cuestion de manejar bien las cosas y eso no era problema para el, aunque si lo analizaba Deidara tenia razon seria mas facil llevarlo a la fuerza, pero ese era un lujo que el no se podia dar.

-----------------------------------------++++++++++

Sasuke detuvo de golpe sus movimientos mientras examinaba muy bien sus alrededores estaba seguro que habia sentido el chakra de su hermano mayor muy lejos aun, pero lo habia sentido aunque en realidad no podia asegurarlo por completo habia una distancia impresionante definitivamente no podia ser el, miro de un lado a otro buscando una explicación a esta situación no podia ser, sacudio un poco su cabeza mientras volvia retomar su camino aun faltaba para llegar a Konoha no debia entretenerse con estupidos presentimientos…

-----------------------------------------++++++++++

-Adiós Naruto!- grito la pelirrosa moviendo su brazo desde la entrada de Konoha…

-hasta pronto Sakura-chan…!-grito el muchacho girando su cuerpo y despidiéndose de la muchacha de la misma manera, una pequeña punzada se poso sobre el corazon de la muchacha ¿acaso era un mal presentimiento? Observo por un momento al muchacho rubio que ya se habia girado y ahora caminaba junto a sus amigos

-Naruto!- el aludido giro su rostro para ver a la pelirrosa colocar sus manos alrededor de su boca para que alcanzara a escucharla perfectamente –cuidate mucho por favor!- Naruto dibujo una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro se sentia bien que la gente se preocupara por ti, ahora tenia tantos amigos, tantas personas que de verdad lo apreciaban

-claro que si Sakura-chan! Al gran Uzumaki Naruto no le va a pasar nada!- grito levantando uno de sus puños

-nos vamos gran Uzumaki…- dijo un poco hastiado Sai, demonios! Ni que no se fueran a volver a ver

-¿eh?… claro que si Dattebayo!- dijo entusiasmado el muchacho mientras ahora todos continuaban caminando…

-es un muchacho muy entusiasta ¿no es asi?...- dijo bajamente Yukino mientras caminaba tranquilamente

-si Naruto-kun… siempre ha sido asi…- dijo feliz la muchacha definitivamente sin que se lo propusiera Naruto podia ganarse el corazon de quien quisiera

-¿y ella es su novia?- la castaña pudo ver como la muchacha agachaba un poco la cabeza –oh perdon… yo no…-

-no, no se preocupe, pero no ella no es su novia…-

-ah, disculpa por un momento pense que habia cometido una indiscreción… entonces es tu novio…-

-¿eh?- de inmediato un gran sonrojo subio por sus mejillas

-ah… tampoco… hay perdon…- dijo un poco avergonzada la muchacha definitivamente este no era lo suyo, sonrio débilmente mientras veia como la ojiblanca tambien sonreía –aun no puedo manejar muy bien los sentimientos y los pensamientos de las personas…- dijo un poco triste –y es raro por que mis hermanos a mi edad ya podian hacerlo con completa facilidad…- dio un corto suspiro mientras fijaba su mirada en el camino -…yo simplemente a veces tengo unos cortos en los que puedo oir los pensamientos de las personas o sus sentimientos, pero sin que sea mi voluntad… vienen y se van de la misma forma, nunca se en que momento ocurriran…-

-ya veo…- susurro la pelinegra –pero… pero no se preocupe Yukino-san yo se que usted podra manejarlos muy bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo, de practicar y de querer hacerlo…- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-ojala…- fue la unica respuesta de la muchacha mientras giraba su rostro un momento para ver al pelinegro que estaba unos pasos delante de ella

-Linto-kun… se ve muy amable ¿no es asi?...-

-etto…- dijo un poco nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Hinata pudo observar el pequeño sonrojo que subia por las mejillas de la muchachas –si… Linto-san… es muy amable…- Hinata sonrió débilmente

-asi que custodias a una princesa- hablo Kiba abiertamente como siempre lo hacia, Linto y el iban primeros, mientras que la princesa y Hinata iban en el centro y detrás iban Naruto y Sai, podian escucharse los pequeños gritos que ese par se lanzaban definitivamente Naruto nunca dejaria de ser tan ruidoso

-pues si… mi familia es como muchas… siempre ha custodiado a la realeza del pais al que pertenece…-

-ya veo… y a ti ¿te gusta hacerlo?... por que me imagino que si quisieras harias otra cosa ¿cierto?...-

-pues la verdad… no me disgusta en lo minimo la princesa en una gran persona y es un verdadero gusto estar a su lado…- dijo serenamente el muchacho.

-----------------------------------------++++++++++

Tsunade golpeo fuertemente el escritorio mientras levantaba su cuerpo con gran velocidad –¿estas seguro?-

-en realidad no podria asegurarlo... pero..- Kakashi levanto la mirada apartándola de su libro -...creo que lo mejor seria comunicártelo.. es muy peligroso que se acerquen demasiado a el.. si tu lo ordenas podria escoltarlos...- Tsunade penso durante unos segundos las palabras del peliplateado

-no estas seguro ¿cierto?...-

-no...- respondio tan serenamente como siempre

-pues no hay por que alarmarse demasiado... enviare a unos ANBU con eso bastara...-

-lo que digas..- dijo regresando su vista al pequeño libro que sostenia en sus manos, dio media vuelta mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta -..solo.. procura no preocuparte demasiado.. Naruto es fuerte..-

-Kakashi..- Tsunade llamo débilmente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella –solo sentiste su chakra no los viste ¿verdad?- el peliplateado asintió tranquilamente –no tengo por que preocuparme ¿cierto?...- la respuesta de Kakashi demoro unos segundos quien aun se encontraba dándole la espalda a la rubia, tomo el pomo de la puerta mientras la empezaba a abrir lentamente...

-eso no te lo puedo asegurar...- termino por salir de la oficina mientras cerraba la puerta de la misma forma en que la habia abierto, ya no tenia nada mas que decir, no tenia misión que realizar y ella no podia impedirle que fuera a verificar que todo estuviera bien con quien un dia fue su alumno.

Tsunade observo durante unos segundos la puerta que se acababa de cerrar frente a sus ojos... eso no podia ser, no podia estarle pasando, ella no podia perder a otra persona importante en su vida, no otra vez, apreto con fuerza sus puños, no tenia por que comportarse tan pesimista, despues de todo Kakashi no le habia asegurado nada "_sin embargo..._" se desplomo contra su silla mientras mantenia la mirada en fija aquella puerta, hace unas horas lo habia visto salir por aquella puerta, el volveria a entrar con gritos de por medio como siempre lo hacia, el regresaria, no pasaria nada, suspiro quedamente mientras giraba su silla para observar la aldea y se levantaba nuevamente para acercarse al ventanal –Naruto...-

Shizune observaba calladamente a su jefa sabia perfectamente que una perdida mas seria un golpe demasiado fuerte, y ya no estaba tan segura de que pudiera soportarlo, si aquella vez cuando conocio a Naruto durante esos pocos dias estuvo dispuesta a morir con tal de salvarlo, peleo contra Kabuto sin importarle nada mas que salvar a aquel muchachito rubio escandaloso, no queria ni imaginarse cuanto habia crecido ese cariño con el paso de los años, no queria ni imaginarse lo que seria para Tsunade la perdida de aquel rubio, observo como Tsunade continuaba con la mirada perdida hasta que la volvio a escuchar a hablar -..mas te vale volver.. sano y salvo baka...- susurro la rubia mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-----------------------------------------++++++++++

Poco a poco la luz de la tarde iba desapareciendo y la noche empezaba oscurecer el pequeño camino por el que transitaban, definitivamente esa pequeña brisa que golpeaba sus cuerpos se estaba haciendo notar cada vez mas evidente, Hinata se abrazo un poco mas a su cuerpo ¿cómo era posible que su abrigo no fuera capaz de abrigarla? Solto un poco de aire por su boca intentando calentarse un poco –no es bueno que aguantes tanto frio..- dijo el castaño girando un poco hacia ella viéndola de reojo..

-es que no traje otro abrigo Kiba-kun..- el castaño giro por completo observándola atentamente, mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrrisa en su rostro

-pues eso se soluciona fácilmente..- dijo mientras empezaba a sacarse su abrigo –ten..- estiro tranquilamente el abrigo frente a la muchacha mientras continuaba con su amplia sonrisa

-Kiba-kun..- susurro la muchacha con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kiba noto la mirada de la muchacha y de inmediato sintio como un pequeño calor subia por sus mejillas, asi que opto por desviar la mirada

-por mi no te preocupes.. yo puedo aguantar mucho el frio..-

-gracias.. Kiba-kun..- dijo la pelinegra mientras se colocaba el abrigo, poco a poco; Naruto y Sai empezaron a acercarse al grupo, con unos pequeños moretones en el rostro sin contar con los que nose podian observar debido a la ropa, que los abrigaba por completo...

-ya terminamos Dattebayo!- dijo el rubio mientras movia un poco su brazo intentando darle un poco de movilidad

-ultima vez que me mandan a hacer las tiendas con este baka..- exclamo Sai mientras se sobaba un poco la mejilla

-bueno como sea..-dijo Kiba tranquilamente –me imagino que ya saben como van divididas las tiendas, por seguridad nadie puede dormir solo, por lo tanto Hinata y la princesa dormiran en la mas grande, Linto y yo en la otra y ustedes dos en la siguiente..-

-QUE!!- exclamaron ambos mientras lo observaban fastidiados al castaño

-ademas quien te dijo a ti que eres el jefe de esta misión dattebayo!!-

-el rubio tiene razon! Ademas que no ves que casi nos matamos simplemente armando las benditas tiendas!- exclamo el pelinegro señalándose los pequeños golpes en su rostro

-bueno esto va para rato.. ¿le parece si entramos a la tienda?..- dijo cortésmente Hinata –siendo Naruto-kun y Sai-kun quienes la armaron me imagino como habra quedado..- murmuro bajamente la pelinegra

-si vamos..- dijo de la misma manera mientras ambas caminaban dejando atras el griterio de ese trio de locos..

-ja! Y que quieres que yo duerma con Naruto! Tu has visto que no nos llevamos precisamente bien.. por todo nos peleamos y competimos!!-

-claro y me lo tiras mi!-

-¿QUÉ?! De que hablan Dattebayo!- exclamo el rubio ¿acaso estaban hablando de el como si fuera una cosa? Demonios! Detestaba cuando hablaban como si el no estuviera presente

-ustedes son amigos ¿cierto?...- hablo Linto quien hasta el momento se habia mantenido al margen de la situación, los tres chicos asintieron un poco avergonzados por su comportamiento –se nota..- dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreia un poco –pues... que les parece si yo duermo con Naruto-kun.. y ustedes dos en la siguiente tienda.. seria lo mas opcional ¿no creen?- dijo el pelinegro como si fuera lo mas obvio de este mundo...

-eres realmente muy inteligente Linto!- exclamo el rubio mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza en su postura habitual

-no es para tanto Naruto..- exclamo el castaño mientras dirigia su mirada hacia otro lado debido a la vergüenza que sentia por su despiste

-si no es para tanto ¿cómo no se te ocurrio antes dattebayo??- pregunto maliciosamente el rubio

-¿que dijiste baka?- una gran vena aparecio en la frente de Kiba mientras lo observaba fijamente

-¿cómo me llamaste??- el rubio acerco su rostro al del castaño

-y luego dicen que yo me llevo peor con el baka este..- dijo despreocupadamente Sai con su parada usual y una de sus manos estiradas

-AHHH NO MAS DATTEBAYO!!!- grito enojado el rubio de que lo estuvieran insultando tanto en un solo momento, dos contra uno no era justo, se lanzo contra los dos, mientras empezaban una pequeña pelea por los alrededores del pequeño campamento que habian armado

-ah..- Linto suspiro resignado después de todo habian terminado peleando ¿cómo podian ser tan cabeza huecas? Lo unico bueno de todo eso es que el comprendia por muy extraño que pareciera que esa era su forma dedemostrarse lo mucho que se apreciaban como amigos, esquivo con habilidad una pequeña kunai que iba en dirección a el mientras con su mano izquierda detenia un shurinken que se dirigia a su rostro, suspiro un poco ¿que habia de malo en demostrar un poco de cariño? se movio un poco hacia la izquierda permitiendole a Naruto pasar a toda velocidad a su lado, definitivamente estos chicos eran increíbles...

-----------------------------------------++++++++++

Itachi observaba fijamente al rubio definitivamente cada vez que se lo encontraba lo sorprendia cada vez mas, se estaba volviendo cada vez fuerte, en esos simples movimientos, en esa pelea absurda que mantenia con sus compañeros de equipo claramente podia observar lo mucho que iba mejorando poco a poco, quizas ahora no estuviera a su nivel pero estaba conciente de que si se descuidaba un poco aquel muchacho ruidoso lo podia alcanzar fácilmente, sonrrio un poco mientras observaba como hábilmente el rubio se agachaba esquivando una patada y de inmediato el estiraba ambas piernas para pegarle en el rostro a sus dos compañeros logrando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio.

Definitivamente aquel muchacho iba a servir de mucho, habia perdido mucho tiempo yendo hasta Konoha para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el chakra del rubio no estaba, hasta podia asegurar que aquel peliplateado habia sentido su chakra al ingresar a la aldea, pero poco le importaba si lo hacia o no, el manejaria las cosas demasiado bien como para que alguien se diera cuenta de algo –Kage Bunshin no jutsu!- la voz del rubio se escucho algo fuerte a pesar de la distancia que el pelinegro se habia marcado, sonrio nuevamente definitivamente si lo pensaba mejor la idea de su lider no era tan descabellada, pero a pesar de todo sabia que no era simple poder lo que el buscaba en aquel rubio, continuo observando todo el lugar mientras planeaba su proximo movimiento...

-----------------------------------------++++++++++

-Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!!- Shizune ingreso rapidamente a la habitación de la Hokage

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto un poco adormilada todavía ¿qué podia ser tan importante como para levantarla a estas horas? Pero de repente una idea cruzo por su cabeza –Naruto!- grito un poco alterada mientras se sentaba -¿qué le ha pasado?-

-no.. no es sobre el..- dijo entrecortadamente la mujer debido a la velocidad que habia mantenido

-entonces.. ¿qué sucede?- pregunto un poco mas calmada

-es mejor que lo vea por usted mismo Tsunade-sama..-

-¿qué lo vea? ¿a quien?- pregunto un poco fastidiada por quien se atreviera a molestarla en este momento en el que solo necesitaba calmar sus nervios, ya suficiente tenia con la preocupación de saber que aquel Uchiha habia estado merodeando la aldea, lo mas seguro que en busca de Naruto

-es mejor que vaya a su oficina..- dijo un poco mas calmada

-de acuerdo.. esperame un segundo Shizune..-dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse.

Shizune se arrimo contra la pared durante un minuto esperando a que la rubia terminara de cambiarse, definitivamente haberlo visto era algo que no se esperaba pero habia algo que no terminaba de entender ¿qué hacia el aquí? Suspiro resignada definitivamente entender a las personas de esta aldea no era algo facil –listo, vamos..- dijo tranquilamente la rubia mientras salia de la habitación –mas le vale a esa persona y ati Shizune que sea algo de suma importancia para sacarme a estas horas de la cama...- dijo la rubia mientras llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Tonton

-lo es Tsunade-sama..- dijo pasivamente la mujer, Tsunade continuo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina, pero de inmediato se detuvo mirando fijamente la puerta que tenia en frente como si pudiera ver a travez de ella "_ese chakra.._" se quedo estatica durante varios segundos, bien podia equivocarse no lo conocia lo suficiente como para asegurarlo, pero... coloco su mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta sin la intención de abrirla todavía, no podia ser, el no podia estar ahí –Tsunade-sama..- su asistente miro un poco preocupada a la Hokage se habia quedado inmóvil acaso ella tambien habia sentido esa mala espina que ella habia sentido cuando lo vio, definitivamente no podia juzgarlo como mal presentimiento pero si podia juzgarlo como un completo desconcierto de las recpecursiones que la presencia de aquel hombre podria traer.

Tsunade apreto con fuerza el pomo de aquella puerta mientras la empezaba a abrir lentamente, fuera lo que fuera que el viniera a buscar ella no se lo iba a poner tan facil, por supuesto que no, termino de abrir por completo la puerta mientras veia como aquel hombre se encontraba parado frente al escritorio dándole la espalda a ella en aquel momento, poco a poco comenzo a girar su cuerpo para poder encarar a la rubia que lo miraba fijamente –Buenas noches... Hokage-sama...-

-tu...- fue el unico susurro que salio de la rubia mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños...

-----------------------------------------++++++++++

Yukino levanto su cuerpo pesadamente mientras sus ojos se entreabrían delicadamente, empezo a caminar pausadamente fuera de la tienda mientras su rostro no mostraba reaccion alguna con los rayos de luz que pegaban directamente a sus ojos –Yukino-san..- exclamo Hinata mientras asomaba su cabeza por la tienda viendo como la muchacha caminaba pero no paraba a pesar de que la habia llamado, esto era demasiado extraño, se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo volviendo a repetir su nombre –Yukino-san..-

-Deidara- fue lo unico que pronuncio el pelinegro, mientras el rubio desaparecía casi de inmediato de su lado

-no deberias meterte a jugar en juegos de grandes, pequeña..- fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de darle un certero golpe en la nuca a la Hyuuga, ella solo atino abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, todo habia sido extremadamente rápido, estaba conciente de que ni con su Byakugan hubiera podido detenerlo ¿qué clase de tipo era ese? Empezó a sentir su cuerpo extramadamente pesado y como sus sus huesos parecian destrozarse en su interior, a su vez aquellos huesos lastimaban su piel ¿qué clase de jutsu era ese?

Alcanzo a girar su rostro lo mas rapido que pudo para ver a su agresor pero lo unico que alcanzo a divisar fue aquella capa negra desaparecer con gran rapidez frente a sus ojos, cayo desplomada contra el piso mienrtas las lagrimas caian por su rostro debido al dolor...

-A... Akat.. suki...- fue lo unico que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

-----------------------------------------++++++++++

Naruto abrio lentamente los ojos mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo por los labios, definitivamente apenas se habia acostado habia alcanzado el sueño –hacer ejercicio antes de dormir definitivamente esmuy gratificante dattebayo!- dijo feliz el muchacho mientras se rascaba un poco los ojos "_ese chakra!_" de inmediato su rostro tranquilidad cambio por uno de extrema preocupación ¿acaso esos malditos nadaban por aquí? Rayos! Lo que menos queria ere traerles problemas, se levanto rapidamente mientras salia de la tienda y se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos al ver tirado en el piso el cuerpo de su amiga –Hinata!- grito el muchacho mientras corria rapidamente hacia ella y la tomaba delicadamente en sus brazos –Hinata por favor hablame!!-grito un poco mas alterado –dime quien te ha hecho esto!!-

-¿por qué haces tanta bulla tan de mañana Naruto?- exclamo Kiba mientras asomaba su rostro por la tienda y veia como Naruto sostenia a la pelinegra en sus brazos –Hinata!- corrio rapidamente hacia ellos mientras los otros dos muchachos terminaban de levantarse, observaron el rostro de la muchacha que en ocaciones fruncia el ceño y hacia muecas de dolor..

-la princesa no esta!- exclamo un poco alterado Linto mientras salia de la tienda que ambas muchachas habian ocupado

-demonios!- dijo Naruto estrellando su puño en la tierra

-tenemos que ir por la princesa- dijo lo frio que pudo Sai

-¿de que demonios estas hablando? No podemos dejar a Hinata sola..- exclamo Kiba

-Sai tiene razon..- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a la muchacha con mas cuidado y se levantaba para dejarla en la tienda mientras era seguido por sus compañeros –la princesa es nuestra responsabilidad...- recosto con cuidado a la muchacha que aun se continuaba quejando –aunque no podemos dejarla aquí..- dijo el rubio tocando la frente de la muchacha comprobando que ardia en fiebre –lo mejor sera que tu y Akamaru se queden con ella, Sai tu regresa a Konoha y pide refuerzos..- Naruto hablo de una manera completamente seria y fria como muy pocas veces lo hacia, sorprendiendo por completo a sus compañeros, mientras observaba fijamente a su amiga y apretaba con fuerza sus puños ¿cómo fueron capaces de dejarla asi?

-no! Ahora ¿tu de que estas hablando?- exclamo el pelinegro sin entender el por que del cambio tan radical de su amigo

-que estupideces estas diciendo Naruto! ¿Piensas ir tu solo por la princesa?- exclamo un poco alterado Kiba, esto no pintaba para nada bien, no queria ni imaginarse que estuviera pasando lo que se estaba imaginando...

-no son estupideces Kiba...- dijo apretando con mas fuerza sus puños y clavando su vista en el suelo –esto es obra de los Akatsuki.. y ellos me quieren a mi no a ustedes... no quiero que se entrometan mas en esto!- exclamo mucho mas serio que antes –largate de una buena vez Sai!- grito sin despegar la mirada del piso y apretando aun mas los puños, el pelinegro giro su cuerpo para darle la espalda a sus compañeros...

-ten cuidado Naruto...- exclamo Sai mirándolo de reojo por ultima vez antes de desaparecer por completo de la vista de sus compañeros en una pequeña cortina de humo

-no hay tiempo que perder, cuida de ella Kiba..- fue lo unico que dijo el Uzumaki antes de girar y salir de inmediato de la tienda

-Naruto!- Kiba asomo su cabeza por la tienda de la campaña, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pudo observar como el rubio giraba para observarlo –por mas que estes dando muchas ordenes no eres el lider del equipo, asi que mas te vale regresar con vida.. baka..- sonrió abiertamente mientras Akamaru lanzaba un pequeño ladrido en son de aprobación, Naruto también dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, asi que sus amigos tambien tenian el mismo presentimiento…

-no te preocupes baka al gran Uzumaki Naruto jamas lo venceran tan fácilmente!- le regalo una ultima mirada a su amigo antes devolver a su expresión seria, no podia evitarlo esta situación no le gustaba nada, incluso podria decir que le preocupaba y bastante "_pero después de todo esto lo hace mas interesante Dattebayo!_" estuvo a punto departir antes de que la voz de Linto lo detuviera..

-no pensaras irte solo..- dijo el pelinegro quien salia de la tienda con su katana en mano –yo soy el guardian de la princesa y tengo que ser el primero en buscarla..- dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado

-pus vamonos..- fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que ambos muchachos desaparecieran.

-----------------------------------------++++++++++

Sai corria lo mas rapido que podia "_Demonios mas le vale a ese idiota tener cuidado_" salto de una rama a otra incrementando cada vez mas su velocidad tenia que llegar lo antes posible –Hey!- el pelinegro detuvo de inmediato su paso para encarar a la persona que lo habia llamado...

-Kakashi-

-¿qué haces tu por aquí, no están en una mision?-

-si pero las cosas se complicaron tengo que ir a Konoha por refuerzos..-

-ya veo..-dijo levantando parte de su mascara dejando a la vista su Sharingan y viendo hacia un punto –asi que no me equivoque..- decia mientras se volvia a colocar la mascara -...eran los Akatsuki..- Sai pego un pequeño bote hacia atrás debido a la sorpresa "_entonces Naruto tenia razon.._" penso el muchacho agachando un poco la mirada, esto si era mas grave de lo que pensaba, rayos detestaba esta situaciones

-ustedes- la voz del peliplateado lo saco de inmediato de sus pensamientos –vayan donde la Hokage e informenle de la situación- tres ANBU salieron de su escondite y asintieron levemente para retirase con la misma velocidad sabian que eso era lo mejor –tu- Sai levanto la mirada, era obvio que no venia con ellos, simplemente que todos iban en la misma dirección pero a pesar de eso manejo todo con suma rapidez –vamos- fue lo unico que dijo Hatake antes desaparecer y Sai hacer lo mismo tenian que apresurarse, aquel Uchiha no se saldria con la suya.

-----------------------------------------++++++++++

Naruto y Linto corrían a toda velocidad buscando por algun lado el rastro de la princesa, aunque Naruto estaba mas que seguro que no era necesario, si en realidad se trataba de los Akatsuki ellos los buscarian, pararon de inmediato frente a una pequeña cascada al ver a la princesa parada en la cima de la misma con la vista clavada en el agua "_que es todo esto_" penso el rubio, la castaña mas bien parecia no estar conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, obviamente se encontraba bajo algún jutsu, de repente pudieron observar como la princesa sacudia un poco la cabeza como volviendo en si pero al mismo tiempo se lanzaba de la gran cascada, todo demasiado rapido...

-Yukino-san!!- grito Linto mientras corria a toda velocida para poder atrapar el cuerpo de la princesa, corrio a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban sobre el agua mientras sostenia en sus brazos a la joven –Yukino-san!- grito un poco mas calmado al tenerla sana y salva en sus brazos, obviamente habia perdido el conocimiento por la caida desde aquella altura pero estaba seguro que tambien por el cansancio mental que aquel jutsu debio haber provocado en ella –lo siento...- susurro débilmente apretándola mas contra su cuerpo –si no me hubiera descuidado..- decia mientras una solitaria lagrima corria por su rostro, sintio una calida mano posarse sobre su mejilla y deinmediato abrio lo ojos...

-lo importantes es que estas aquí...- la mano de lajoven se deslizo delicadamente por su mejilla secando por completo el camino de aquella lagrima -...tuve mucho miedo, prometeme que no te volveras a separar de mi... Linto... kun..- murumuro la joven mas como suplica que como una orden, antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, el joven la abrazo mas sabia que solo se habia desmayado pero aun asi no permitiria que esto volviera a pasar aunuqe le costara la vida no se volveria a separar de ella..

-se lo prometo.. Yukino-san...-

Naruto observo durante un momento la escena y sonrio débilmente, que bueno que ya todo estuviera bien "_un momento_" eso no podia terminar tan tranquilamente, no estando los Akatsuki de por medio, giro de un lado a otro verificando la presencia de algun otro chakra sin embargo no encontro nada, volvio la mirada al lago y ellos seguían ahí, quizas y solo fuera simple paranoia...

-hasta que nos volvemos a ver..- su cuerpo se paralizo por completo al escuchar aquella voz tan grave detrás suyo ¿cómo es que no habia sentido su chakra? Escucho claramente como se lanzaba de una de las ramas y aterrizaba en el suelo tranquilamente ¿tan cerca habia estado? –..Uzumaki Naruto...-

Naruto sintio su cuerpo tensarse ¿por qué esta sensación tan extraña? Demonios la princesa y Linto aun estaban cerca, aunque sabia perfectamente que ellos no le interesaban preferia que se mantuvieran lo mas lejos posible de todo, pudo escuchar los pasos de aquel hombre acercarse a el, mientras que el rubio aun continuaba dándole la espalda, pudo darse cuenta de cómo cesaba sus pasos sabia perfectamente que se encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia, giro lentamente su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, por alguna razon no podia mover su cuerpo con facilidad, y sabia que no era por algun jutsu, sabia que hoy habia algo distinto, giro por completo y clavo sus orbes azules en aquellas rojizas formando un claro contraste entre ambos, mientras el rubio apretaba con fuerza sus puños –Itachi...-

FIN CAPITULO DOS 


	3. Entre Acuerdos, Presentimientos y Golpes

**TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 3: **Entre Acuerdos. Presentimientos Y Golpes

Kiba observa fijamente a la muchacha que yacía a su lado, su cuerpo temblaba a ratos, mostrando como se estremecía, parecía estar bajo un jutsu permanente, y sabia perfectamente que no habia nada que el pudiera hacer, Akamaru veía a la muchacha y arrimaba su rostro cerca del cuerpo de la pelinegra, Kiba toco levemente su mejilla viendo como ella arrugaba el entrecejo –por favor resiste Hinata..- poco a poco la muchacha pareció calmarse mientras empezaba a abrazarse con fuerza, empezó a mover su cuerpo con mas fuerza mientras empezaba a moverse bruscamente, botando al piso el pequeño pañuelo húmedo que el castaño le habia colocado en la frente –Hinata!- la muchacha siguió moviéndose...

Kiba tuvo que sostener los brazos de la muchacha para que dejara de moverse tanto o se causaría daño, empezaba a quejarse con mas fuerza mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro –demonios!- Kiba no podia creer que realmente no pudiera hacer nada mas que observarla, le dolía ver de esa manera a aquella muchacha, el cuerpo de la muchacha empezó a sudar mientras parecía que le empezaba a faltar el aire, Akamaru empezó a ladrar mientras Kiba soltaba una pequeña lagrima esa impotencia que sentía en ese momento era insoportable, recordo sentir la misma sensación aquella vez que todos habian salido a buscar al Uchiha por primera vez, aquella vez que habia tenido que huir del enemigo evitando que este les diera el golpe final, pero aquella vez era distinto, aquella vez aunque sea podia huir para salvar a Akamaru, pero en esta ocasión, no podia hacer nada, mas que esperar, y esa impotencia lo destrozaba.

Hinata se volvió a quejar mientras su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse un poco, en comparación a su reacción anterior, sus labios empezaron abrirse en un intento de poder hablar –Na.. na..- Kiba soltó poco a poco los brazos de la muchacha verificando de que no se volviera a mover de aquella forma tan brusca –Nar.. Naruto.. k..- la ojiblanca movió un poco su brazo hasta alcanzar la manga del abrigo de Kiba –Naruto-kun..- Kiba abrió un poco los ojos ¿qué pasaba con Naruto? Sabía perfectamente que su amiga en los momentos mas difíciles siempre lo llamaba, pero su rostro estaba tan intranquilo y preocupado...

-¿qué pasa Hinata?... ¿qué pasa con Naruto?..- Kiba sostuvo en sus manos las manos de la muchacha intentando que aquel temblor que se notaba en todo el cuerpo de la muchacha se detuviera un poco..

-Naruto-kun...- Hinata apretó con algo de fuerza las manos del Inozuka mientras este la miraba con atención, la muchacha volvió a sudar nuevamente, apretó con mayor fuerza las fuertes manos que se entrelazaban con las suyas, mientras las palabras parecían no poder salir –A..- intento tomar un poco de aire –Akatsuki..- murmuro la muchacha con un ultimo de aliento antes de volver a perder el conocimiento..

Kiba observo como la muchacha soltaba lentamente sus manos y su cuerpo parecía relajarse por completo "_Akatsuki_" su cuerpo se paralizo por completo "_Demonios! Otra vez esos malditos_" Kiba volvió a tomar las manos de la muchacha antes de que se soltaran por completo #..esto es obra de los Akatsuki.. y ellos me quieren a mi no a ustedes... no quiero que se entrometan mas en esto!#

-el muy idiota..- murmuro el castaño después de todo Naruto habia tenido la razón, el sabia a lo que se iba a enfrentar, tenia unos enormes deseos de ir y ayudar a su amigo, porque aunque se la pasaran peleando, sabia perfectamente que el tiempo y todos los problemas por los que habian pasado los habia vuelto grandes amigos –sin embargo...- observo a la muchacha un segundo, no podia dejar a Hinata y ahora menos cuando la presencia de los Akatsuki era segura, le habia dicho a Naruto que la cuidaría y eso haría –solo espero que el idiota de Naruto este bien...-

+++++++++---+++++++++++++++

-U-ZU-MA-KI- la voz del rubio se escucho en medio del gran bosque levantando muchos pájaros que se encontraban en ellos –Naruto Rendan!- el cuerpo de Itachi desapareció de inmediato antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final –kuso!- volvió a poner los pies en la tierra mientras giraba de un lugar a otro, por el momento Linto y Yukino se encontraban ya en la superficie, giro para ver a un Itachi cerca de la caída de la cascada observándolo fijamente, como burlándose de el.. como detestaba esas miradas de prepotencia de los Uchihas..

-¿qué pasa Naruto..- dijo el hombre caminando un par de pasos hacia el rubio que aun se encontraba en la tierra -¿acaso... las cascadas te traen malos recuerdos?- dijo el pelinegro aun caminando sobre el agua y deteniéndose a unos dos metros de distancia del muchacho, Naruto apretó con fuerza sus puños, maldito Itachi como detestaba ese tonito en el que le estaba hablando, como si se sintiera superior a el..

-eso es cosa del pasado..- murmuro mientras levantaba la mirada y observa fijamente aquellos ojos rojos que tenia en frente -..Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!- frente a los ojos del Uchiha aparecieron dos Narutos mas que se acercaron a toda velocidad a el, sin tener que hacer demasiados movimientos, detuvo el golpe del primero con su antebrazo mientras con la otra mano le daba un certero golpe al estomago, haciéndolo desparecer..

El segundo desapareció al recibir una fuerte patada del pelinegro y el ultimo que parecía ser el verdadero termino desapareciendo por el agarre que ejerció en el cuello –Rasengan!- Itachi giro de inmediato con suma rapidez mientras sostenía el brazo del rubio dejando el ataque a unos escasos centímetros de su cuerpo –debo admitir.. que me sorprendiste...- el rubio arrugo el entrecejo -..no me di cuenta que fueron tres copias las que creaste, y mas encima..- apretó con mayor fuerza el brazo del muchacho, pero el no se inmuto, quejarse por algo que simplemente le iba a dejar una marca que tarde o temprano desaparecía, no valía la pena -..no haberme dado cuenta que pelee con tres copias.. mientras el verdadero estaba creando un Rasengan..-

-¿es un cumplido?- inquirió irónico el rubio, el rasengan seguía presente enseñando la gran energía que guardaba, de por si esto estaba muy raro aquel Uchiha estaba actuando de una manera extremadamente rara, desde un principio sabia que esto era algo extraño.. pero tanto asi lo confundía mucho, un apretón mas fuerte hizo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos..

-solo es la verdad..- dijo bajamente, Naruto lo observo fijamente ¿por qué demonios no hablaba claro, o por lo menos mostraba alguna expresión en su rostro? Pero eso era algo imposible de pedir, lo dejaba igual que antes, sin saber si era un cumplido o no, pero después de todo que mas le importaba –además.. yo no pierdo el tiempo en estupideces..-

Itachi apretó aun mas duro el brazo del ojiazul logrando que el arrugara un poco la nariz debido al dolor pero rapidamente volvió a su actitud de antes intentando no mostrar dolor debido al agarre -..pero aunque me hallas sorprendido...- movió el brazo del rubio a un lado con algo de brusquedad, alcanzando a escuchar un leve quejido, el brazo de Naruto con el rasengan todavía activado se situó a un lado del cuerpo de Itachi mientras el se acercaba elegantemente a el -..no significa que aun seas un digno oponente para mi..- apretó aun mas si se podia el brazo del menor que ya empezó a sangrar debido a la fuerza..

-maldito..- dijo entre dientes Naruto, como detestaba esa arrogancia -..tu no eres nadie..- una pequeña sonrisa que no sabia como identificarla sorprendió a Naruto ¿acaso Itachi Uchiha habia sonreído? Su cuerpo se tenso por un completo, esto estaba siendo demasiado raro..

-digas lo que digas..- volvió a su actitud de siempre, desconcertando mas al rubio -..después de todo aun siguen siendo palabras...- apretó aun mas y Naruto tuvo que morder discretamente su labio inferior para ahogar un quejido de dolor -..sino no pudiera hacer..- Itachi empezó girar aun sosteniendo el brazo del rubio y haciéndolo girar de la misma forma.. –esto!..-

-que demonios estas hac..!!- antes de que pudiera de terminar de hablar pudo sentir como Itachi lo soltaba, sintio un corto alivio al sentir su brazo libre, pero de inmediato sintio el gran impulso con el que lo habia hecho girar, su cuerpo viajo a toda velocidad por los aires sin que pudiera detenerse, sintio su espalda chocar contra algo y de inmediato recordo que aun sostenía el rasengan en la mano –Demonios!-

Una fuerte explosión se hizo escuchar por todo el bosque además de crear una fuerte capa de humo a los alrededores –Naruto-kun!- grito preocupado Linto quien habia observado toda la escena..

+++++++++---+++++++++++++++

Kakashi y Sai detuvieron de inmediato sus pasos un fuerte ruido cubrió los alrededores, Sai abrio en extremo los ojos, Itachi no se podia llevar al rubio –ese idiota..- dijo bajo el pelinegro mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños

-no creo que Naruto haya perdido…- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención del muchacho –…lo conoces, no perderia tan rapido, solo debemos apresurarnos…- y sin decir mas desapareció nuevamente volviendo a correr a toda velocidad hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban Naruto y Kakashi.. con aquel ruido podian hallarlos mucho mas rapido…

Sai observo por un segundo el lugar que Kakashi habia dejado ¿acaso tanto se le habia notado la preocupación? Sacudio un poco la cabeza luego pensaria en eso ahora lo importante era salvar como fuera a Naruto, el era su amigo y asi le costara la vida lucharia con tal de salvarlo de las manos de aquellos malditos, Sai volvio a emprender la carrera detrás de Kakashi.

+++++++++---+++++++++++++++

-maldita sea!- Kiba asomo su cabeza por la tienda de campaña esto no podia estar pasando aquella explosión habia sonado un poco lejos pero aun asi sabia que con el olfato de Akamaru no tardarian en encontrarlos –aun asi.. lo unico que haria seria estorbar…- murmuro el muchacho sabia perfectamente el nivel que tenian los miembros del Akatsuki y aun mas Itachi Uchiha, aun no podia creer cuan fuerte se habia vuelto aquel rubio, sabia perfectamente que hacia mejor quedándose a cuidar a la muchacha, Hinata volvio a quejarse con mayor intensidad llamando la atención del muchacho y haciendolo entrar a la tienda…

+++++++++---+++++++++++++++

Tsunade se sento tranquilamente en su asiento, la sorpresa de ver a ese muchacho ahí ya habia pasado, ahora sabia lo que venia, lo observo fijamente, aun no salia de asombro pero no lo iba a demostrar tan fácilmente –toma asiento..- dijo sin dejar de observarlo de aquella manera tan escrutadora.. -¿Qué se supone que vienes a buscar?...- fue directo al tema si habia algo que odiaba era irse por el tema

-jmm- dijo en una mueca extraña que podia llamarse como una sonrisa de medio lado, aquella sonrisa que tanto exasperaba a un rubio escandaloso -¿eso es lo primero que desea preguntarme?-

-es lo primero que me interesa… por que sinceramente no se a que atenerme contigo…- Shizune observo la batalla de miradas que ese par se lanzaba la templanza fria de aquel muchacho no cuadraba para nada con la actitud de la Hokage, si habia algo que no soportaba a parte de los ancianos de la aldea que la querian mandar, era esa actitud arrogante que el Uchiha estaba destilando por naturaleza, si venia a buscar algo de esa manera jamas lo conseguiría…

-veo que va directo al punto Hokage-sama- dijo el muchacho sin cambiar su actitud

-prefiero que te ahorres el 'Hokage-sama' si lo vas a seguir diciendo en ese tono…- exclamo hastiada de la actitud de ese muchacho ¿Qué se creia que le estaba haciendo un favor a la aldea al regresar? –y bien…- se arrimo contra la silla observandolo de la misma manera

-no es obvio, he regresado…- una sonora carcajada se escucho dentro de aquella oficina

-jaja!… ¿que crees Uchiha?…- dijo calmandose un poco mas –que este es un parque de diversiones del cual sales y entras cuando se te da la gana…- dijo ahora mas seria, no podia creer tal descaro ¿en serio, no entendia como Naruto podia considerar como amigo a alguien tan egolatra como aquel pelinegro?

Sasuke la observo atentamente sabia perfectamente que no iba a ser facil regresar, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a regresar y rogarlo, su orgullo siempre sobre todo, sino lo dejaban ya veria como lo solucionaba, aunque tampoco podia gastar en nada el viaje… Demonios! Sabia que con esa mujer no iba a ser tan facil, con el tercero hubiera sido mucho mas facil… -¿Por qué?- pregunto la rubia sacando de su ensimasmiento al pelinegro y logrando que levantara una ceja…

-¿Cómo…?-

-simple… un traidor no regresa por que si…- Sasuke arrugo débilmente el entrecejo sin ser demasiado notorio, esa mujer se estaba pasando de insolente, y el no sabia si estaba dispuesto a aguantar tanto… -¿y…?- el silencio se hizo presente durante varios segundos en aquella oficina, dejando que ambos cruzaran miradas intentando leer la mente del otro…

-pues simplemente quiero recuperar y vivir lo que aun me queda aquí…- dijo secamente no podia decirle simplemente 'vengo para estar cerca de Naruto por que el me llevara con mi hermano y una vez lo mate desapareceré de nuevo' sabia perfectamente que ella no se lo iba a permitir y menos si al que iba a utilizar si asi podia decirlo era aquel rubio…

-¿y por que aquí?- "Demonios!" Sasuke preferia mil veces un interrogatorio puesto por los ANBU que por esa mujer, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle ella volvia a hablar –dijiste: 'lo que me queda'… para serte sincera… aquí ya nadie te espera…- Sasuke sintio la misma punzada que sintio aquella vez cuando venia camino a Konoha al pensar que el rubio ya no lo buscaba, nuevamente la misma sensación… una sensación que no entendia pero lo unico que se pregunta era si ese nadie lo incluia a el… -ni siquiera Naruto…-

-yo no dije que viniera a hacer vida social…- dijo el Uchiha recuperando un poco su actitud fria –sino que venia a recuperar y a vivir lo que me queda aquí, simplemente quiero vivir una vida, tener un lugar donde vivir y punto no necesito nada mas…- Tsunade entrelazo sus manos sobre el escritorio acercando su rostro al del muchacho

-pues… simplemente…- Tsunade analizaba aquellos ojos negros ¿Cómo creerle a un muchacho que habia dejado medio muerto al que el decia era su mejor amigo? -…no te creo…-

+++++++++---+++++++++++++++

Konohamaru veia desde el umbral de la puerta como su ex-sensei escribia en la pizarra, prefería mil veces las clases practicas por lo menos ahí podia ver algo interesante, dirigio un momento su mirada por la ventana "_¿Qué estara haciendo Naruto-niichan? De seguro ha de estar en una mision importante…"_ aun no entendia por que Iruka-sensei le habia pedido que fuera a la academia, verifico por un momento el reloj faltaba poco para que se acabara la hora…

Iruka continuaba escribiendo en la pizarra la tarea que les iba mandar a los futuros ninjas de Konoha no podia creer aun que hace poco hayan estado ese grupo inquieto de ninjas que ahora estan entre los mejores ninjas, en especial aquella cabecita rubia hace algun tiempo que no lo invitaba a comer Ramen, estaba pensando que seria bueno invitarlo un dia de estos para poder hablar un poco, entre mision y mision ya no lo podia ver como antes "_apenas vuelva lo invitare al Ichiraku… se que eso le encantara…_" Iruka sintio una fuerte punzada en el corazon logrando que la tiza que sostenia en la mano cayera al piso y de inmediato llevo su mano a la zona del corazon "_Naruto…_" que habia sido ese mal presentimiento tan repentino…

-Iruka-sensei…- dijo un poco alarmado Konohamaru al ver la actitud tan extraña del castaño, que al parecer no lo habia escuchado, Iruka seguia en sus pensamientos, pocas veces sentia ese tipo de presentimientos ¿acaso Naruto estaba en peligro? Tenia unas inmensas ganas de pedirle a la Hokage que lo dejara salir a verificar que todo estuviera bien con aquel ninja que consideraba como un hijo, pero sabia que no lo dejarian ir por un simple presentimiento "_sin embargo…_"

-Iruka-sensei!- el castaño giro de inmediato el rostro al ver a uno de sus estudiantes jalando de su ropa con el rostro sumamente preocupado

-no se preocupen yo se como reaccionara…- Iruka alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Konohamaru a su espalda "_Oh no…_"

-Konoh…-

-Sexy No Jutsu!- de inmediato el muchacho se convirtió en una llamativa mujer de cabello negro y sin nada de ropa en medio de la clase

-Konohamaru!- exclamo algo enojado al ver las diferentes reacciones que habia procado su 'tecnica' –deja de hacer eso!-

-henge!- dijo el muchacho volviendo a su forma original –pero es que no reaccionabas Iruka-sensei…- intento justificarse, logrando arrancar un suspiro de resignacion por parte del mayor, definitivamente se parecia mucho a naruto, una pequeña nostalgia lo invadio de repente al recordar el presentimiento que habia tenido hace un momento…

-¿Iruka-sensei, pasa algo malo…?- pregunto un poco serio Konohamaru, el castaño estaba actuando demasiado raro

-no, no te preocupes Konohamaru… no se preocupen…- dijo refiriendose a sus alumnos –tomen asiento y terminen de copiar el ejercio…- dijo antes de terminar el ultimo ejercicio que quedaba y sentarse un momento en el escritorio soltando un pequeño suspiro, la campana que indicaba la salida no se hizo esperar, poco a poco los niños se empezaron a marchar dandole frase como:

-hasta mañana Iruka-sensei-

-ojala mañana este mejor-

-mañana le traigo un obento para que mejore Iruka-sensei…-

-no yo le traere uno!- el castaño sonreía agradecido se sentia bien que sus alumnos lo apreciaran tanto a todos les regalo una amable sonrrisa antes de que se marcharan…

-te estas poniendo viejo Iruka-sensei…- dijo calmadamente Konohamaru mientras ingresaba nuevamente al salon con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras se sentaba en uno de los pupitres frente al escritorio de el castaño, a Iruka le salia una venita de la frente, si bien no era un adolescente tampoco era un anciano, definitivamente ese niño se parecia demasiado a Naruto…

-¿Por qué lo dices Konohamaru-kun?- el muchacho desvio la mirada hacia la ventana mientras continuaba hablando

-vi como te agarraste la zona cercana al corazon cuando soltaste la pizarra… ¿acaso estas enfermo…?- dijo el muchacho intentando no sonar preocupado, hasta que sintio como su cuerpo se tensaba y gira de inmediato para ver al hombre que tenia en frente –a… acaso te vas a morir Iruka-sensei!!- exclamo un poco mas alterado y acercandose a el… -noooo!!!- grito logrando que al mayor le rodara una gota por la frente –para eso me llamaste para que le dijera a Naruto-niichan que te estas MURIENDO!!!- grito en tono dramatico

-Konohamaru-kun… creo que te estas confund…-

-Nooo… Iruka-sensei… no me des ese trabajo tan difícil destrozare a Naruto-niichan!!!- una expresión aun mas sorprendida asomo por la cara de Iruka al ver al muchacho –NO TE MUERAS IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!-

Uno que otro alumno que aun quedaban por los alrededores alcanzaron a escuchar el sonoro grito el muchacho, logrando que fueran corriendo desesperados al salon a ver a su salon que según aquellos gritos se estaba muriendo, pronto un monton de pasos corriendo hacia el salon se dejaron escuchar por los pasillos y luego dejaron ver a una multitud de niños entrar corriendo al salon de dicho maestro, pronto Iruka tenia a un monton de niños a su alrededor lagrimeando por la supuesta perdida de su sensei mientras uno que otro gritaban:

-No Iruka-sensei!-

-Iruka-sensei tiene que ser fuerte!-

-NO SE MUERA IRUKA-SENSEI!!!- al pobre castaño le resbalaba una gota mas grande que la anterior ¿Cómo se suponia que habia llegado a esto???

+++++++++---+++++++++++++++

-me lo hubieras dicho antes Iruka-sensei…- decia un poco avergonzado Konohamaru que caminaba junto al castaño quien sonreía abiertamente

-pero si fuiste tu el que armo todo el escándalo…- ambos llevaban algunos libros en las manos –ademas ¿Cómo creias que me iba a morir?... lo que pasa es que eres un exagerado Konohamaru-kun…- dijo riendo un poco el castaño después de todo hasta habia resultado gracioso, el pobre muchacho solo atino a sonrojarse por el comentario, si habia resultado exagerado y mucho…

-como sea…- dijo desviando la mirada -…¿solo para que te ayudara a cargar los libros me llamaste…?-

-si- contesto alegremente el castaño logrando que el menor hiciera un pequeño puchero

-habermelo dicho antes y no hubiera venido… podria estar entrenando ¿sabes?...-

-precisamente, si te lo decia, no vendrias… por eso te dije que te lo contaba cuando llegaras a la academia… yo que me iba a imaginar que armaras tanto escandalo…- Konohamaru volvio a sonrojarse, hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza

-por cierto Iruka-sensei…-

-dime…-

-entonces… ¿Qué te sucedió en la hora de clases…?- el menor se dio cuenta de inmediato del cambio actitud del castaño por uno completamente serio –¿es algo grave?-

-no sabria decirlo…-

-¿tiene que ver con Naruto-niichan?-

-en realidad…-

-¿le paso algo?-

-fue… un mal presentimiento… de repente sentí como si algo muy malo le fuera a pasar a Naruto-kun…- Iruka observo la preocupación que se marco en el rostro del muchacho, sabia perfectamente que Konohamaru consideraba como a un hermano a Naruto, le regalo una gran sonrisa intentando darle un poca de confianza -…pero no te preocupes solo es un present…- Iruka paro inmediatamente de hablar al ver pasar a los ANBU a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha, ese mal presentimiento se hizo nuevamente presente..

-¿Iruka-sensei?- llamo el muchacho al ver como el otro miraba hacia algun lugar

-Konohamaru… por favor esperame en el Ichiraku…- dijo antes de lanzarles sus libros sobre los que sostenia el muchacho

-que!! pero son…- dijo antes de ver como su ex-sensei desaparecia casi de inmediato y el empezaba a perder el equilibrio y caer al piso de espalda mientras todos los libros caian del mismo modo –demasiados…- observo nuevamente el lugar por donde habia desaparecido Iruka por un momento –que raro…-

+++++++++---+++++++++++++++

Aquella mujer, aquella mujer, le estaba crispando los nervios, en pocas palabras le estaba diciendo 'vete Uchiha, ya nadie te quiere aquí' y el no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo empuño sus manos pero se relajo un poco al ver la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba el rostro de aquella mujer -¿no dices nada Uchiha?-

-¿que es lo que quiere que le diga?-

-no lo se…- dijo moviendo un poco sus manos –defender tu estancia… por ejemplo…-

-¿para que?... diga lo que diga, no me va a creer…-

-tampoco esperaras que de la noche a la mañana confie en ti…- dijo inmediatamete la mujer

Sasuke la observo un momento ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que si cedia un poco lo dejaria quedarse? Si era asi… que tanto tenia que decir, se cuestiono durante un momento comentarle la verdad y prometerle que apenas diera con su hermano, nunca mas pisaria esa aldea, pero por alguna razon sabia que eso no era lo que queria escuchar… -la razon por la que no me cree es por que sabe que aun no he logrado mi venganza…-

-exacto…- dijo la mujer sin abandonar esa posición impasible

-pues… yo no le puedo prometer que sere el mas sociable de aldea, ni que si por alguna razon me encuentre con mi hermano no dude en matarlo… después de todo es mi decisión…- dijo sin inmutarse un poco, después de todo una verdad a medias nunca caia mal -…pero le puedo asegurar que no traere problemas a la aldea, ni me aliare en contra de la aldea para perjudicarla…- Tsunade observo durante varios segundo al muchacho que tenia en frente ¿acaso estaba diciendo la verdad? Y si lo pensaba bien nunca ataco a la aldea, solo traiciono o mas bien abandono la aldea para hacerse mas fuerte y poder cumplir con su venganza, algo egoísta, pero después de todo que se le podia pedir a un muchacho que habia visto como su vida se destrozaba por completo por la persona a la que mas admiraba…

El punto aquí no era lo que habia hecho el Uchiha o no, ni lo que habia vivido, el punto aquí era ¿se podia confiar en Sasuke Uchiha? Continuo observándolo mientras intentaba descifrar aquella mirada tan fría y vacía que aquel muchacho le dedicaba, si queria regresar ¿para que? No habia nada en Konoha que le pudiera interesar, se hecho un poco hacia atrás en su silla mientras la giraba para poder ver el paisaje que le ofrecia su ventanal -¿…estas conciente de que no te lo pondre tan facil Uchiha?...-

Sasuke miraba el espaldar de la silla de la Hokage, sabia perfectamente que ya lo habia logrado solo era cuestion de unas cuantas palabras mas y podria regresar a la aldea, aunque aquella mujer le habia gastado mucha paciencia, observo de reojo por el ventanal la ciudad ¿acaso en verdad estaba haciendo bien en regresar a aquella aldea? Fuera lo que fuera a pasar sabia perfectamente que ya no habia vuelta atrás –lo se…-

+++++++++---+++++++++++++++

FIN DE CAPITULO TRES 


	4. ¿Cuanto Estas Dispuesto a Sacrificar?

TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS 

**CAPITULO 4: **¿Cuánto Estas Dispuesto a Sacrificar?

Naruto se levantaba con algo de dificultad mientras el agua que aun continuaba cayendo por la cascada caía pesadamente sobre todo su cuerpo, el rasengan habia provocado un gran agujero justo en la parte trasera por donde caía la cascada –demonios…- dijo entre dientes el rubio mientras se levantaba por completo y el agua le impedía poder ver como era debido, camino un par de pasos hacia delante para poder salir de la cascada…

Itachi esperaba que aquella cabeza rubia se asomara de una buena vez, ese gran ruido habia provocado llamar mucho la atención, sabia que en cualquier momento llegarían mas personas y eso al no le convenía tenia que terminar de una buena vez por todas con todo esto antes de que no pudiera hablar con el…

-maldito!- Linto empezó a correr a una gran velocidad hacia el pelinegro mientras este solo lo miraba de reojo esperando su ataque, Linto pudo observar como los ojos de aquel muchacho cambiaban de inmediato de una manera extraña, Itachi activo su Mangenkyo Sharingan…

-no estorbes…- murmuro sin prestarle mas atención al muchacho que caía desplomado en el piso agarrando con fuerza su cabeza, Itachi pudo observar como el rubio salía entre el agua y como se empezaba a colocar erguido…

-¿Qué le hiciste?!- grito al ver el cuerpo del muchacho que hace un momento habia estado junto a el buscando a la princesa

-simplemente dejo de estorbar..- dijo de la misma manera fría

-kuso!- empezó a correr nuevamente hacia el muchacho con mas fuerza

-no lo entiendes Naruto…- de inmediato se coloco detrás del muchacho mientras doblaba uno de sus brazos y con el otro brazo apretaba su cuello -…dime algo…- apretó el cuello del rubio haciendo que este se quejara ¿Cómo habia caído en eso?... pero tenia que admitirlo Uchiha Itachi se movía con demasiada rapidez -…¿no te has preguntado… por que me he tomado la molestia de pelear asi contigo… en vez de deshacerme de ti con un jutsu…?- hablo muy bajo pero el rubio alcanzo a escuchar claramente debido a la cercanía que mantenían…

-pues claro que si…- dijo entre cortadamente, aquel hombre estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en el -…pero no me voy a poner preguntarte ¿Por qué no lo haces…?- tosió un poco sintiendo la falta de aire y la enorme presión del brazo del pelinegro -…no soy tan estupido…-

-veamos… ¿te interesa saberlo?-

-me da igual…- dijo de la misma manera, como deseaba poder soltarse y dejarlo noqueado de una buena vez por todas para que dejara esa actitud tan arrogante…

-igual te lo diré…- Naruto sintio como el aire le empezaba a faltar ¿Qué es lo que pretendía matarlo? Pero eso era imposible primero tenían que quitarle al Kyuubi ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? -…ha habido una nueva orden con respecto a ti jinchuuriki…- Naruto arrugo un poco el entrecejo como detestaba tenerlo tan cerca y hablándole de esa manera, lo tenia bajo su poder, sabia que cuando quisiera lo podria matar y lo peor es que el no estaba dando la batalla…

-ya te dije que no me importa!- sus ojos empezaron a destellar de una manera algo extraña, parpadeando entre azul y rojo, tomo con extrema fuerza el brazo del muchacho y logro zafarse sin que el se inmutara demasiado, se alejo unos tres pasos de distancia mientras quedaban frente a frente -…debo admitir… que esta situación me asusta… y mucho… nunca te he oído decir tantas palabras juntas Itachi Uchiha…- dijo sobandose un poco el cuello mientras sus ojos volvían a ese color azulado tan hermoso de siempre…

-pues tienes razón…- el cabello del Uchiha se movió un poco debido a la brisa que habitaba el lugar viendo claramente como el cabello rubio del muchacho hacia lo mismo –pero esta vez es diferente…- activo nuevamente el Mangenkyo Sharingan, pero de inmediato naruto desvio la mirada evitándolo por completo –vaya… veo que has aprendido un truco nuevo Kyuubi…

-Naruto…- dijo apretando sus puños

-¿Cómo?- dijo sin mostrar demasiada atención

-mi nombre es NARUTO!- empezó a correr a una velocidad sorprendente a la cual Itachi no tuvo mucha opción de reaccionar hasta que sintio el fuerte puño del rubio impactar en su mejilla, naruto giro para poder lanzarle una patada al pelinegro pero este reacciono de inmediato agarrándolo de la pierna y lanzándolo varios metros mas allá…

-no te equivoques…- Itachi empezó a caminar con parsimonia hacia el muchacho que se encontraba levantandose con algo de dificultad -…puede que una vez tengas suerte…- dijo señalándose el pequeño moretón en su mejilla -…pero dos veces imposible…- el rubio termino de levantarse mientras sonreía abiertamente

-ja! Hay que ver lo prepotentes que llegan a ser los Uchihas…- levanto la cabeza para ver fijamente al hombre -…al golpe al cual no pudiste reaccionar le llamas suerte…- soltó irónico, sin esperar ninguna reacción del muchacho, si en algo se caracterizaba aquel Uchiha era en jamás dejarse llevar por impulsos o emociones y mucho menos en mostrarlas…

-ya me canse de esto…- dijo deteniendo sus pasos a un metro de distancia del muchacho -…sino quieres que te inmovilice por completo, escúchame de una buena vez…-

-no me da la gana!- exclamo el rubio mientras juntaba sus manos formando un sello –Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!- un clon apareció a su lado mientras empezaba a concentrar chakra en la mano del original…

-tan poco valen las vidas de las personas a las que dices, quieres proteger…- Itachi lo observo como si ya le hubiera ganado la primera batalla al rubio, de inmediato el clon a su lado desapareció dejando a medias el rasengan que empezaba a formarse en mano, terminando por desaparecer…

-¿a… a que te refieres?...- pregunto algo temeroso el rubio, quizas y esta pelea con Itachi solo habia sido para entretenerlo, quizas y ahora estaban atacando a la aldea –responde!- grito con mas furia mientras apretaba sus puños no iba a permitir que el lastimara a las personas de la aldea, ya sus vínculos con todas las personas habian cambiado, habian aprendido a valorarlo y a quererlo por el, por Naruto, y no por el contenedor de aquel monstruo que destruyo la aldea hace ya varios años, no dejaría que los lastimara y asi las cosas siguieran igual que cuando era un niño, tampoco dejaría que lastimaran a la aldea, asi le costara la vida los defendería…

-no te exaltes…- dijo en su tono de usual frialdad -…aun a tu aldea no le ha pasado nada…-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?...-

-solo proponerte algo…- avanzo un par de pasos hacia el viendo la mirada de desconfianza y odio que el rubio le dedicaba -...tu conoces mi fuerza…- Naruto lo miro fijamente ¿a que iba todo esto? -…y sabes que no me costaría ir a Konoha y destruirla en un segundo…- Naruto apretó con fuerzas sus puños, aunque no lo quisiera admitir el muy maldito tenia razón -…y si por alguna razón yo solo no pudiera… me imagino que conoces o por lo menos te imaginas el nivel que tienen los que pertenecen a Akatsuki…-

La respiración del rubio empezó a fallar ¿Qué es lo que buscaba con todo esto? No aguanto mas sostenerle la mirada a aquel pelinegro y agacho un poco la cabeza mientras veía como el pelinegro se continuaba acercando -…asi que bastaría con un par de Akatsukis para destrozar Konoha…- dijo en un deje completamente prepotente como si no le importara en lo absoluto que allí fue el lugar donde algún dia vivió, donde creció y quizas paso momento felices con una familia, aun no lo entendia, no entendia ¿Cómo alguien que tuvo una familia quiso deshacerse de ella… como?

Itachi fijo la mirada en la cabellera del muchacho que tenia en frente ya que por ahora parecia no querer mirarlo a los ojos -¿a que viene todo esto?...- dijo con un hilo de voz que apenas alcanzo a escuchar el pelinegro

-solo dime… ¿estas conciente de eso…?- Naruto arrugo el entrecejo ¿Qué es lo que pretendía, humillarlo?

-lo estoy…- dijo entre dientes, definitivamente aquel Uchiha era de lo peor, sabia muy bien como manejar la mente humana y como controlarla, no en vano era considerado un genio

-que bueno que estés conciente de ello… ahora dime…- detuvo sus paso quedando apenas a treinta centímetros de distancia -…tu estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por la aldea…- Naruto levanto de inmediato la mirada ¿acaso lo estaba amenazando?

-si- contesto de inmediato el rubio, después de todo era la verdad, si su vida le permitía a todos aquellos vivir el lo haría, habian demasiadas personas importantes en aquel lugar

-sinceramente… eso me parece algo muy estupido…- dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda -…pero tu forma de pensar me facilita las cosas…-

Naruto observaba la espalda de aquel hombre, definitivamente lo estaba confundiendo mas ¿acaso queria que el fuera por su propia cuenta con ellos, que se lanzara a un suicidio yendo voluntariamente con Akatsuki? "_sin embargo… si eso salvara a los aldeanos y a mis amigos yo…_"

-en fin… me imagino que si estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por ellos… no te costaría nada dar tu libertad…- Naruto lo continuo observando "_acaso… me quieren mantener encerrado_" Itachi lanzo algo hacia el rubio, el cual levanto el brazo derecho para tomarlo en el aire.

Mantuvo el brazo levantado, con el puño cerrado sin atreverse a mirar lo que el le habia lanzado –mira…- Naruto observo durante unos segundos su puño cerrado mientras el pelinegro continuaba dándole la espalda, abrió lentamente su mano mientras veia un objeto brillar a causa del solo con una matiz rojizo "_pero… si esto es…_"

+++++++++++---+++++++++++++++

Tsunade volvió a sentarse en su silla por el momento el Uchiha iba a estar encerrado un buen rato con los ANBU, masajeo levemente su sien ¿habia hecho lo correcto? Aun no lo sabia, el caso es que ya lo habia hecho, el Uchiha volvía a formar parte de la aldea, ya lo habia decidido, ya habia hablado con los viejos del consejo, ya no habia marcha atrás –pero aun asi… no le pienso dejar las cosas tan fáciles… no señor…- decia la mujer mientras abria un pequeño cajón dentro del cajón principal -...ah que dia tan pesado…- tomo un pequeño vaso mientras se lo llevaba rapidamente a la boca -…que delicioso sake… realmente relajante…- agrego definitivamente sin un poco de aquel liquido no sabia como se encontraría en estos momentos, lo necesitaba, volvió a servirse un poco "_espero no haberme equivocarme con el Uchiha…_" empezo a beber un poco de aquel liquido…

-Tsunade-sama!- la rubia escupió el poco liquido que se habia llevado a la boca, ¿Por qué habia entrado en ese momento…?

-Shizune…- dijo algo derrotada

-ya sabe que no puede beber en horas de trabajo!- dijo la morena acercándose a ella para alejarla de esa botella

-pero…- tres hombres se posaron frente a la Hokage y esta de inmediato frunció el ceño habian sido los mismos que habia mandado a verificar si habia algo raro durante la misión de Naruto, se levanto de la silla mientras estos continuaban inclinados en el piso -…¿y bien?-

Uno de ellos levanto el rostro mientras la Hokage esperaba impaciente la respuesta –Uzumaki Naruto es atacado por lo Akatsuki…- los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de inmediato y Shizune perdió un poco el equilibrio retrocediendo un par de pasos, la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage se abrió con fuerza dejando entrar a un preocupado Iruka…

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Naruto?- exclamo un poco alterado, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a hablar, dirigió su mirada a los ANBUS que se encontraban presentes, luego a Shizune y después a Tsunade, las miradas de aquellas mujeres lo comprobaban todo, algo muy grave estaba pasando con el rubio...

-¿Por qué entras asi a mi oficina Iruka?- dijo pasivamente Tsunade sin mostrar ningún tipo de enojo, entendia perfectamente a aquel hombre…

-gomen… Tsunade-sama… pero algo me decia que algo malo estaba pasando con Naruto-kun… por favor dígame que sucede con el…- dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo…

+++++++++++---+++++++++++++++

-no puedes entrar ahí!!- la voz de Sakura se escuchaba por los pasillos obviamente con algo de fuerza posiblemente sosteniendo a alguien

-que no! Suéltame tengo que hablar con Iruka-sensei, se que algo grave esta pasando y no me lo quiere decir!!- el muchacho se movía inquieto en los brazos de la muchacha ¿Cómo una mujer podia tener tanta fuerza?

-Sexy No Jutsu!- el muchacho se convirtió de inmediato en una mujer completamente desnuda en brazos de la pelirosa

-KYAAA!!!!- grito la kunuochi soltándolo de inmediato mientras veía como este volvía a ser el mismo niño de siempre y corria a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de la Hokage –KONOHAMARU…- a la pelirosa parecia salirle fuego por lo ojos mientras corria dando fuertes pisadas detrás del muchacho…

Konohamaru estaba a punto de entrar y para su beneficio la puerta estaba abierta hasta que sintio como alguien lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa –Konohamaru…- dijo entre dientes Sakura mientras lo miraba de manera asesina y este la observaba suplicando piedad…

-…posiblemente Naruto se este enfrentando a los Akatsuki- Sakura se quedo estática al escuchar el nombrar de aquella organización, se puso palida de inmediato mientras veia como el muchacho que sostenía en sus manos agachaba la mirada y sin que pudiera evitarlo se solto de su agarre entrando a fuerza a la oficina y empujando con brusquedad la puerta…

-MIENTES!!- grito acusadoramente el muchacho mientras apuntaba a la rubia que tenia enfrente

-oye tu!- grito algo exaltada, esto ya era demasiado estaba aguantando esos tremendos impulsos que le ordenaban salir corriendo a rescatar a Naruto y la gente no hacia mas que entrar y salir de su oficina como si fuera un lugar publico, vio como una joven se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta con las manos apretadas y la mirada fija en el piso –Sakura…- dijo algo preocupada la mujer

-ESTAS MINTIENDO NARUTO-NIICHAN NO SE ESTA ENFRENTANDO CON ESOS TIPOS!!- Tsunade observo mucho mas calmada al niño que tenia en frente la preocupación que mostraba su rostro en realidad lo entendia –NO SOLO!!-

-Konohamaru te pedi que me esperaras...- dijo tratando de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad a aquel niño

-Iruka-sensei!- se agarro de los brazos del mayor logrando que este se pusiera un poco en cunclillas -...Onegai dime que no es cierto Naruto-niichan no se esta enfrentando a esos tipos tan peligrosos..- todos los presentes observaban fijamente al joven ninja definitivamente Naruto era un pilar muy fuerte en la vida de muchas personas, mas alla de que tuviera al Kyuubi en su interior sabían que debían salvarlo, como fuera pero habia que hacerlo, Iruka miro a la Gondaime mientras que ella lo miro fijamente para luego asentir un ninja debia ser fuerte, y el que tenia en frente tenia que serlo, tambien para Naruto aquel niño escandaloso era como su hermano, merecia saberlo –Konohamaru-kun..- susurro el castaño pero Konohamaru se alejo de inmediato dando un pasos hacia atrás, entendia perfectamente ese tono de voz y aunque aquel castaño que tenia en frente se lo quisiera ocultar su rostro mostraba mucha preocupación...

-venias buscando respuestas pues ahí las tienes..- Tsunade hablo lo mas indiferente que pudo rayando un poco en lo cruel, si aquel queria parecer a Naruto tenia que aprender a saber llevar los golpes duros y dejarlos de lado un momento para poder salvar a la persona que apreciabas, Konohamaru agacho la cabeza paraevitar que vieran como sus ojos se empezaban a empañar -¿no te importa?..- el muchacho apreto con fuerza los puños –no te importa ¿cierto?!!- el muchacho levanto la mirada para fijarla en la de la mujer, la cual pudo apreciar las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban son salir –pues si a ti no te importa a mi si! E ire a ayudarlo como sea.. con o sin tu permiso!!- dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo de la oficina mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro...

-Sakura..- hablo la mujer mientras mantenia la mirada fija en el escritorio ¿cómo se atrevia aquel niño a decirle que Naruto no le importaba? Apreto con fuerzas sus puños sabia que debia guardar la cordura, en estos momentos lo importante era Naruto y merecia toda su concentración...

-Si, Hokage-sama...- la muchacha entendio de inmediato el mensaje de su sensei, giro para salir de inmediato tras el joven ninja, en el camino seco sus lagrimas con su antebrazo sabia que no era el momento, no era el momento de llorar, tenia que ser fuerte, no solo por aquel niño, sino por Naruto.

-ese niño..- murmuro entre dientes Tsunade, Shizune de inmediato hizo una seña a los ANBU y a Iruka para que se alejaran un poco –QUIEN SE CREE PARA DECIR QUE NARUTO NO ME IMPORTA!!!- grito la Gondaime mientras levantaba el escritorio y lo lanzaba con fuerza contra la puerta por la que hace un momento habian salido Konohamaru y Sakura –USTEDES!- dijo señalando a los ANBU que la observaban fijamente esta definitivamente no era una Hokage cualquiera –diganme que fue exactamente lo que paso!-

+++++++++++---+++++++++++++++

Sakura siguió rapidamente al gennin que corria velozmente por el bosque ¿cuándo demonios habia aprendido a correr asi? Reviso un poco el lugar donde se encontraba "_demo.. si es el lugar donde Naruto y Lee-san suelen venir a entrenar.._" alcanzo a ver aun poco de distancia y apresuro el paso –Konohamaru!- este solo la vio de reojo y apresuro mas su paso..

-se a que vienes... pero no me vas a impedir que valla donde Naruto-niichan!-

-Konohamaru!- la pelirosa detuvo su paso –por favor!- grito mientras agachaba la cabeza, Konohamaru detuvo su paso, jamas habia escuchado ese tono de voz en la chica, parecía que ya no tenia fuerzas aunque quisiera demnostrar lo contrario -...por favor...- ambos se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia pero ninguno se atrevia a acercarse..

-go.. gomen Sakura-chan.. pero debo ir con Naruto-niichan..- dijo antes de empezar agirar su cuerpo

-¿para que.. acaso no te das cuenta que yendo solo lo único que lograrías seria empeorar las cosas?...-

-tu no entiendes...- dijo el muchacho mientras empezaba a apretar los puños con fuerza –Naruto-niichan.. es como mi hermano, yo no quiero a perder a alguien importante otra vez!- Sakura sabia perfectamente aque se referia el muchacho, a la muerte del tercero –no otra vez!!!!- grito mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación mientras las lagrimas caían abiertamente por su rostro..

Sakura se acerco con parsimonia al muchacho mientras lo jalaba hacia ella y lo abrazaba con fuerza, Konohamaru pudo sentir el abrazo que le brindaba la pelirosa pero el solo atino a abrir los ojos sin mover su cuerpo –Konoha Sempuu!- la voz del pelinegro se dejo escuchar en medio del bosque

-Jyuken!- Sakura de inmediato se dio cuenta de quienes eran los que se encontraban cerca, poco a poco Konohamaru se fue soltando del agarre de la muchacha aprovechando su distracción..

-¿qué pasa hoy contigo Neji-kun..? estas muy distraído..- dijo el pelinegro sin querer sonar a burla sino a una observación

-no es cierto- fue lo unico que objeto el castaño mientras empezaban a avanzar a pasos rápidos por el bosque

-espera- fue lo unico que dijo Lee mientras paraba el entrenamiento y caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde habia divisado a la pelirosa, Neji simplemente decidio seguirlo un pequeño respiro en medio del entrenamiento no hacia daño

-Ohayo Sakura-san!- saludo animadamente el pelinegro

-Ohayo Lee-san, Neji-san- dijo dirigiendo una mirada a ambos, sintio como Konohamaru se alejaba un poco de ella y de inmediato lo agarro del cuello de la camisa –ah no! Por favor Konohamaru quédate quieto..-

-que me dejes ir!-

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Neji viendo como el niño se movia inquietamente, el rostro de la muchacha se oscureció de inmediato

-Sakura-san.. ¿qué sucede?- Lee se acerco un poco a la muchacha, ella no sabia si contarles o no, sin embargo la Hokage no le habia dicho nada al respecto..

-es.. es sobre Naruto..- dijo con un hilo de voz –se.. se esta enfrentando con los Akatsuki-

-Naruto-kun..- Lee observo a Sakura por su expresión, las cosas eran demasiado graves

-Naruto..- fue lo unico que dijo que dijo el castaño mientras agachaba la cabeza pero de inmediato una idea cruzo por su cabeza "_Hinata_"

-muchachos..- Shizune hablaba desde lo alto de una rama, mientras los cuatro levanataban la mirada –la Hokage los requiere en la oficina, apurémonos...- dijo antes de desaparecer, los cuatro de inmediato emprendieron camino sabian para que los habian llamado y no debian ni querian demorar...

+++++++++++---+++++++++++++++

-entonces Kakashi esta con Sai, por lo que veo tendremos que mandar refuerzos lo antes posible..- Tsunade continuaba para da escuchando las palabras del hombre que tenia delante –muy bien, entonces yo ire-

-ya llegamos Tsunade-sama- dijo solemnemente la castaña mientras se volvía a colocar erguida –y disculpe que a contradiga pero usted no puede abandonar la aldea, no en estos momentos..-

-lo siento Shizune pero yo iré- dijo sin devolverle la mirada

-sabe que no puede- los cuatro chicos llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage observando a los presente y atentos a la pequeña platica que alli se armaba -..puede que los Akatsuki decidan venir.-

-ellos no tienen nada que buscar aquí!- dijo un poco mas alterada, ella tenia que ir, tenia que proteger a Naruto, no importaba contra quien

-es por precaución!- Shizune levanto mas la voz para supresa de los presentes –no estamos seguros de sus intenciones y no podemos dejarles el campo libre asi como asi, yo también estoy preocupada por Naruto-kun, pero a el no le gustarías ser el causante de que usted abandonara la aldea, puede que el ataque a Naruto-kun sea solo una distracción!-

-pero puede que no...- dijo en voz baja la rubia sabiendo que los términos de la castañas eran correctos, aunque tampoco era algo seguro

-aun asi..- dijo bajando un poco su voz intentando sonar un poco mas calmada -..es por el bien de todos.. yo se que Naruto-kun es fuerte, y creo que el merece nuestra confianza..-

-yo no desconfió de el Shizune!-

-no me refiero a ese tipo de confianza..- la castaña miro fijamente a la rubia -..hablo de la confianza como ninja, por eso quiere ir a protegerlo.. entienda que lo mejor es que se quede aquí, y solo si las cosas empeoran ira-

-y si no llego a tiempo..-

-y si todo resulta ser una trampa..- objeto Shizune, Tsunade simplemente apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras mordia un poco su labio inferior, tenia razón ella debía quedarse..

-bien, ustedes Irán..- dijo levantando la mirada y observando a los presentes -..pueden retirarse..- miro un momento a los ANBU en lo que ellos simplemente asentían y desaparecían casi de inmediato –me imagino que ya conocen la situación ustedes Irán como refuerzo.. Irán los tres..- dirigió su mirada a los presentes y vio la mirada del castaño que se encontraba a lado de Sakura ¿estaba el preparado para una misión como esa? Después de todo por aquella organización podria catalogarse como una misión de rango S..

-déjeme ir- fue lo único que dijo el niño parándose erguido frente a la mujer

-lo siento Konohamaru..- Tsunade cerro un poco los ojos aun no estaba listo para una misión asi -..no pued..-

-NO! Asi me lo impida ire! Hace un momento usted estaba dispuesta a ir como fuera!!- Konohamaru dio un paso hacia ella

-pero no se trata de querer o no mocoso!- se acerco aun mas a el ahora entendia porque eran tan allgados el y Naruto eran condenadamente igual de tercos -¿estas conciente de que esta es una misión rango S??!- lso tres muchachos se impresionaron un poco aunque era algo que ya sabían, no dejaba de preocuparlos

-lo se! Y no me importa!!- apretó con fuerzas sus puños –usted no entiende.. nadie entiende..- dijo un poco mas calmado –Naruto-niichan es como mi hermano.. el me ha enseñado muchas cosas.. el estuvo conmigo cuando el tercero murió, el estuvo a mi lado.. el ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir, el persigue el mismo sueño que yo..- apretó con mas fuerzas sus puños mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza -..yo pienso ser el próximo Hokage después de el, yo no quiero que otro que no sea el, sea nombrado Hokage antes que mi!- Tsunade miro al castaño, sabia a lo que se refería, por un momento recordo sus primeros días en la aldea ese muchachito no la habia querido dejar entrar, sonrió débilmente si se parecía a Naruto -..además una vez Naruto-niichan me dijo que la única forma de hacerse mas fuerte era protegiendo a aquellos que te importa.. por favor Hokage-sama.. permítame ir a ayudar a mi niichan..-

Tsunade abrió mas los ojos si era posible aquel muchachito le estaba pidiendo algo de favor, e incluso le estaba pidiendo permiso para ir, definitivamente queria ir, y lo dejaría ir, lo merecía, los demás presentes observaban al castaño con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza agachado y con sus puños apretados, definitivamente Naruto era demasiado importante en su vida –Konohamaru..- hablo la rubia, pero fue interrumpida casi de inmediato por la pelirosa

-Hokage-sama..- Sakura dio un paso acercándose al muchacho y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del castaño –onegai, déjelo ir.. yo..- tomo un poco de aire, sabia que lo que iba a decir era una completa locura, sin embargo ya lo habia decidido -..yo me responsabilizo por el..-

Konohamaru levanto de inmediato la cabeza para mirar a la muchacha ¿lo estaba ayudando.. ela lo estaba ayudando? Sus lagrimas volvieron a salir por sus rostro al ver la sonrisa de la muchacha –Sakura..- murmuro la rubia, estaba a punto de dejarlo ir, pero mejor asi, mejor que ella no diera su brazo a torcer -..siendo asi- vio durante un segundo al muchacho que ahora la observaba fijamente -..puedes ir..- Konohamaru sonrió abiertamente..

-¿en serio?-

-ya dije que si, asi que no me lo vuelvas a preguntar antes de que me arrepienta!- dijo un poco exaltada, sabia que posiblemente era un error dejarlo ir pero ya le habia dicho que si

-hai!- dijo colocándose erguido y atento a las indicaciones de la mujer

-bien.. veamos me imagino que ya conocen la situación, su misión es traer con vida a Naruto, intentando salir lo mejor mejor librados de todo esto, procuren noi enfrentarse demasiado con los Akatsuki, me imagino que conocen su nivel y no quiero muertos.. sin embargo..- dijo acercando su rostro a los presentes influyéndoles temor -...si a Naruto le llega a pasar algo.. tengan por seguro que si los Akatsuki no los dejan gravemente heridos, yo si lo haré..-

-Hokage-sama!- exclamo un poco alterada Shizune mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su frente y movía la cabeza negativamente ¿cómo podia amenazarlos asi?

-solo es para que sepan las condiciones de su misión..- volvió su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás -..bien, como sabrán los otros ninjas se encuentran en misiones, Shikamaru, Chuoji e Ino salieron en una misión especial hoy por la madrugada, mientras que Tenten y Shino salieron con Kurenai a resguardar a un feudal.. asi que son los unidos gennin que Irán.. su líder será Iruka-sensei..- dijo mirando fijamente a este -..por que se perfectamente que es igual de terco que ese Kakashi.. se que aunque te lo impida iras..- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla -..bien que esperan retírense que con lo que menos cuentan es con tiempo!..- los cinco ninja giraron para salir por la puerta pero detuvieron su paso al escuhar la voz de la rubia -..por cierto lo de mi amenaza va en serio..- los shinobis detuvieron su paso y un pequeño escalofrio subio por sus espaldas, se notaba lo importante que era aquel rubio para ella...

-no se preocupe Hokage-sama- dijo Lee levantando su puño y sonriendo como solo el, Naruto y Gai saben hacerlo –traeremos con vida a Naruto-kun..- dijo antes de que todos desparecieran de la vista de la Gondaime

-eso espero..- murmuro antes de sacar una pequeña botella de sake de su ropa y llevarla a su boca

–Hokage-sama!- Tsunade solto resignada la botella esta vez Shizune tenia razón tenia que estar completamente lucida por si algo llegara a pasar..

+++++++++++---+++++++++++++++

Naruto continuo observando el anillo que tenia en la mano ¿qué es lo que pretendía con esto? "_es el anillo que identifica a los Akatsuki_" continuo mirándolo, claro que era ese anillo, ¿pero para que se lo daba? Naruto levanto la mirada para observar al Uchiha que continuaba dándole la espalda -..¿para que me das esto?..-

-¿no lo imaginas?..- volvio a girar para poder mirarlo fijamente -..son ordenes del líder...- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Naruto lo miro sorprendido queria equivocarse, sin embargo sabia que no era asi, mas explicito no podia haber sido..

Naruto rió abiertamente soltando sonoras carcajadas –jaja!!- detuvo un poco sus risas para mirarlo fijamente demasiado para el gusto del Uchiha -¿qué se creen?- cerro nuevamente su puño apretándolo con fuerza –yo jamás aceptaría esta porquería- cerro con mas fuerza su puño mientras el anillo que sostenía en su mano terminaba por destruirse –yo no soy igual que tu..- abrió su mano para dejar caer los restos de aquel anillo -..yo no busco poder por sentirme superior a los demás, sino para proteger a la gente que me importa, para poder defenderlos de gente como tu!- dijo dejando caer los últimos restos de su mano...

-que noble..- dijo el Uchiha mirándolo fijamente -..pero ya te lo dije son ordenes del líder..-

-¿y que?- dijo sacudiendo un poco su mano como sin los restos de aquel anillo le dieran asco –diga quien lo diga.. me da igual.. jamás me iría con ustedes..-

-no te equivoques Naruto..- el pelinegro volvió a apresar al rubio de la misma forma que la ves anterior, con uno de sus brazos doblado sobre su espalda, y su brazo sobre el cuello del rubio, demasiado rápido como para que naruto pudiera reaccionar -..lo que te estoy ofeciendo es estar entre los mejores..- dijo cerca del oido del rubio -..te ofrezco dejar de ser un idiota con fuerza que solo salva a gente que con el tiempo no se lo agradecerá..-

-sueltame..- dijo faltándole nuevamente el aire

-no- el Uchiha doblo mas el brazo del muchacho -..ya veo que por las buenas no entenderás y tienes razón tu no eres igual que nosotros..- apreto mas su brazo contra aquel cuello -..sin embargo tu dices que protegerías con tu vida a tus amigos ¿cierto..- acerco mas sus labios a la oreja del muchacho -...jinchuuriki..?- soltó aquellas palabras de una manera extremadamente extraña, como si estuviera desafiándolo, un escalofrió subió por la espalda del rubio...

-ya te dije..- dijo volviendo a forcejear con en el -..que no me llamaras asi!- soltó un golpe moviéndose rapidamente, pero su puño quedo en el aire al no ver al Uchiha por ninguna parte..

-ya te dije que un golpe de suerte no se repite dos veces..- Naruto giro de inmediato el muy maldito se había movido con una velocidad impresionante -..como sea estoy gastando demasiado tiempo..- cogió a Naruto del cuello y lo empujo largo hasta que la espalda del rubio se estrellara con un árbol..

Naruto soltó un leve quejido mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados empezó a abrirlos lentamente habían recorrido mucho camino desde el agua hasta aquel árbol y en muy poco tiempo -..suél.. tame..- dijo agarrando el fuerte brazo del Uchiha

-ahora escúchame..- se acerco un poco a su rostro que se empezaba a poner un poco rojo por la presion que el mayor estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuello –la situación es muy facil.. la vida de toda Konoha.. por tu libertad..- susurro mientras el rubio abria desmesuradamente los ojos –únete a Akatsuki y no atacaremos a Konoha..- se separo un poco del muchacho para observarlo, sus brazos habian caído a un lado y sus ojos lo miraban fijamente como esperando que todo fuera mentira, se habia olvidado completamente del dolor, parecía que su mente estuviera trabajando a todo lo que daba...

Itachi apreto un poco mas el cuello del muchacho haciendo que este reaccionara un poco y sacudiera sus pies que no tocaban el suelo –ja.. jamas!- espeto el rubio mirándolo fijamente

-bien..- dijo el pelinegro soltándolo y el caia al piso, llevando sus manos al cuello mientras intentaba regular su respiración -..dejare que lo pienses..- dijo dándole la espalda

-no lo necesito...- el rubio saco su voz un poco ronca debido a la fuerza que aquel hombre habia puesto sobre su cuello –no lo hare..- empezo a levantarse –jamas!-

-¿seguro Naruto?- volvio a girar mientras veia como terminaba de levantarse y sobaba su cuello –en este momento Kisame se encuentra en las afueras de Konoha... Tobi sobre la academia.. y Deidara ya debe de estar llegando a la torre de la Gondaime..- Naruto abrio los ojos asi que tenia razon todo habia sido para distraerlo -..y si no me equivoco ya en la aldea se deben haber enterado que estas peleando contra mi asi que ya deben de haber salido los mejores ninjas..- Naruto abrio desmesuradamente los ojos "_un ninja siempre esta un paso adelante.._" penso el rubio viendo al pelinegro –¿no que serias capaz de dar la vida por todos ellos...?-

+++++++++++---+++++++++++++++

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**


	5. Secretos Familia ¿Sacrificios? Tu Deci

**TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 5: **Secretos. Familia. ¿Sacrificios?. Tu Decides Naruto.

Iruka se movia hábilmente entre los arboles que cada vez se empezaban a hacer mas espesos los muchachos que venian detrás suyos no eran unos principiantes asi que sabia que todo por el momento iba bien, miro de reojo a Konohamaru iba corriendo a la misma velocidad que ellos, con un rostro que no mostraba esfuerzo, ni cansancio, se mostraba serio como muy pocas veces lo habia visto #_le prometo que no sere un estorbo Iruka-sensei.._# sonrio un poco mientras recordaba las palabras del menor antes de salir de la aldea "_Naruto.._" penso el castaño mientras devolvia la mirada hacia delante y cambiaba su expresión por una mas seria..

Neji observaba a todos completamente serios pero aun asi la preocupación se marcaba en sus rostros, estaba preocupado por aquel rubio, cierto sin embargo el estado de su prima lo preocupaba mas si al llegar al lugar donde estuvieran y ella estaba mal, el preferiría quedarse y llevarla de regreso a Konoha, su seguridad antes de nada, sabia que Naruto lo entendería..

+++++++++++-+++++++++++++++++++

El cuerpo del muchacho se tenso mientras el viento que corria cada vez mas fuerte empezaba a mover su cabello, seguramente lloveria en cualquier momento, la ropa se encontraba pegada a su cuerpo debido al agua que aun corria encima, esos ojos rojos que lo observaban fijamente lo incomodaban, pero mas lo incomodaban sus palabras...

Analizo durante un momento su situación mientras, tenia una marca muy notoria en su brazo que tenia restos de sangre a su alrededor, su cuello mantenia un rojo intenso debido a la fuerza que aquella mano habia ejercido sobre el ademas de encontrarse completamente mojado debido al agua de aquella cascada, mientras que aquel pelinegro lo unico que tenia era un pequeño golpe en la mejilla que apenas y se alcanzaba a divisar, ni siquiera estaba mojado aunque el tambien hubiera estado peleando ahí..

-de todas formas..- la voz del pelinegro lo saco de inmediato de sus pensamientos -..ya te dije que te dejaria pensarlo...- por primera vez Naruto simplemente callo, Itachi estaba jugando sucio y aunque quisiera negarlo estaba dudando –dos semanas..- dijo el Uchiha levantando dos de sus dedos -...creo que es el tiempo suficiente..- Naruto agacho la cabeza el muy maldito lo tenia entre la espada y la pared, Itachi camino lentamente hacia el y lo tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos -..sin mencionar a nadie una palabra de esto..- dijo bajamente logrando que el rubio temblara un poco..

Naruto reacciono de inmediato estaba dejando que lo intimidara, y eso jamas asi estuviera en desventaja jamas dejaria que lo humillara -..y si de todas formas digo que no..- solto rapidamente a lo que el pelinegro simplemente se alejo y empezo a caminar hacia el lado contrario..

-ya conoces las consecuencias..-

-¿y si hablo?.. podemos prepararnos ante uste..-

-asi lo hagan..- lo corto de inmediato el pelinegro -..no podran y si lo llegas a hacer sabes que me enterare...- el rubio giro un poco su rostro a un lado, como detestaba sentirse asi, Itachi continuaba caminando ¿cómo ese rubio podia ser tan testarudo? Iba a tener que jugarse su ultima carta...

Itachi detuvo sus pasos dándole la espalda al muchacho a un metro de distancia -..Naruto..- el rubio dirigio la mirada hacia la espalda de aquel Uchiha -¿qué tanto sabes de tu familia?...-

+++++++++++-+++++++++++++++++++

-¡Kiba!- dijo un poco alto el castaño mientras saltaba de un arbol directo a la tienda, el Inozuka asomo su rostro desde la tienda reconociendo de inmediato esa voz

-Neji!- dijo mientras Akamaru salia detrás de el

-¿cómo estas?- pregunto viendo de un lado a otro

-bien.. pero..-

-¿dónde esta Hinata?- pregunto de inmediato y su preocupación aumento mas al ver como el castaño agachaba la cabeza

-ella esta adentro.. esta muy mal..- dijo señalando la tienda por la que habia salido

Neji entro inmediatamente a la tienda mientras se acercaba delicadamente a su prima, la observo durante unos segundo antes de poder reaccionar, su rostro mas pálido de lo normal, su cuerpo se movia de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que sudaba, su rostro se contraía de vez en cuando debido al dolor –Hinata..- murmuro mientras se acercaba a ella y tocaba sus mejillas un poco caliente, de seguro Kiba habia estado intentando que le bajara la fiebre con el pequeño trapo que cubria su frente, tomo el cuerpo de la muchacha entre sus manos mientras empezaba a salir de la tienda..

Kiba observo como Neji salia con Hinata en brazos, agradecía que tanto que ya hubiera llegado –arigato..- dijo Neji mientras Kiba lo observa fijamente -..por cuidarla- la acomodo mejor en sus brazos dispuesto a salir -..yo la voy a llevar a Konoha dse inmediato para que la vea la Gondaime.. tu ve con los demas que ya se estan adelantando..-

-hai!- fue lo unico que dijo el Inozuka antes de salir –vamos Akamaru!- ambos desaparecieron casi al instante mientras

Neji observo durante un momento a la pelinegra su cuerpo continuaba temblando y la fiebre parecia que empezaba a subir -..Hinata..- susurro el castaño mientras empezaba a correr velozmente en dirección contraria a su amigo -..resiste porfavor..-

+++++++++++-+++++++++++++++++++

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos ¿a que venia esa pregunta, acaso el sabia algo de su familia..? sintio el viento mas frio que antes, una extraña sensación se formaba en su pecho mientras el viento sacudía con mas fuerza las hojas en los árboles, su respiración parecía fallarle a segundos, empezó a agachar la mirada sin proponérselo mientras la fijaba en el piso y sin notarlo se arrimo contra el árbol que tenia detrás #¿_que tanto sabes de tu familia?# _el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse poco a poco mientras aquel viento golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte su rostro –por lo visto.. muy poco.. o nada..- dijo el pelinegro sin atreverse a girar todavía se imaginaba la situación en la que se encontraba el rubio -..entonces..-

-¿qué pretendes?!- el grito del rubio lo sorprendió un poco –es imposible que tu sepas algo de mi familia!-

-de acuerdo te doy la razón, de toda tu familia no se todo, pero si de quien mas te interesa- objeto el pelinegro, Naruto lo observo un instante

-¡mientes!- grito mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, intentaba negarse a si mismo la situación, no podia ser cierto "¡_el no sabe nada, nada!_" negaba con la cabeza el muchacho..

-cree lo que quieras entonces...- continuo caminando sin recibir respuesta por parte del rubio, este lo miraba alejarse, sintio un fuerte vació en su corazón ¿acaso de verdad era posible que el supiera algo de su familia? Observo como el Uchiha detenía sus pasos -..sin embargo.. puede que te este mintiendo ¿sabes?- el rubio lo miro con desconfianza -..eso lo podrás comprobar tu mismo...- el rubio apretó sus puños ahora lo entendia, podia que el Uchiha se estuviera jugando su ultima carta contándole todo eso, pero también podia ser que le estaba mintiendo pero no habia nada que le indicara que podia ser verdad y que mentira se sentía en medio del camino –..de todas formas tienes dos semanas para pensar las cosas.. Uzumaki-

Naruto se tenso un poco al sentir como el Uchiha haciendo gala de su rapidez se coloco a un paso de distancia de su cuerpo, acerco un poco mas su cuerpo al del menor notado su confusión en ese instante, su cabello rubio caía por su frente ocultando su bandana y algunos se movían con fuerza debido al viento que los albergaba, sus labios entre abiertos debido al frió que sentía y su ropa completamente mojada, aun seguía siendo un poco mas bajo que el -..asi que te dejare esto como recuerdo.. o incentivo.. como quieras llamarlo..- Naruto sintio su respiración fallarle por completo cuando sintio la mano del pelinegro sostener su barbilla y acercarlo a su rostro, abrió por completo sus ojos al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos moviéndolos con una extraña delicadeza un corto momento, pudo percibir el cuerpo del mayor acercarse mas al suyo mientras su respiración faltaba por completo, el Uchiha se movía en su boca con extrema sensualidad mientras el rubio no terminaba de reaccionar..

-nos vemos en dos semanas Naruto..- el Uchiha se separo un poco del menor mientras clavaba sus ojos rojizos en los azulados del rubio, el beso no habia estado entre sus planes, iba a usar el Mangenkyo Sharingan, aun no entendia por que lo habia hecho, pero sabia que en ese momento lo que menos debía mostrar era debilidad y mucho menos confusión, observo como el rubio empezaba a estremecerse con fuerza mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y gritaba con fuerza –jm- fue lo único que pronuncio antes de marcharse y dejar al rubio en medio del bosque gritando con suma fuerza...

+++++++++++-+++++++++++++++++++

Naruto se despertó bruscamente, su cuerpo se encontraba semi-recostado sobre el mesón del Ichiraku, estaba en Konoha "_acaso todo fue un sueño_" fue lo primero que penso el rubio, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia sus labios "_si es asi.. entonces por que soñe eso con Itachi.._" recordo de inmediato la conversación que habia mantenido con el Uchiha y de inmediato verifico su ropa, ahora seca, su cabello de la misma forma, su brazo no tenia ningun tipo de marca y del mismo modo su cuello –acaso de verdad todo fue un sueño, un ensordecedor grito de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero luego escucho una voz mas grave llamarlo –Na.. Naruto-kun..- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir el dueño del Ichiraku antes de caer desplomado en el piso a lado del cuerpo de su hija..

-viejo!- grito Naruto saltándose el mesón y llegando hacia ellos, pudo observar como una sombra salia de inmediato del restaurante –maldito!- grito el rubio saliendo tras el asesino de aquellas personas, al salir del restaurante su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, mientras su rostro palideció casi de inmediato todo Konoha estaba destruido habia fuego por todas partes mientras se escuchaban gritos por todas partes, muejres y niños corrian de un lugar a otro, mientras que otras eran atacados con brutalidad, se escucho una fuerte explosión proveniente de la torre de la Hokage –Tsunade-baachan!!- grito el rubio mientras corría apresuradamente hacia aquel lugar..

Naruto vio como un rubio de larga coleta reia frenéticamente antes de marcharse del lugar, estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero vio el cuerpo Tsunade tirado en el piso –obaa-chan!!- grito el rubio mientras se acercaba a el cuerpo y lo tomaba en sus manos –por favor, porfavor resiste!! Resiste demonios! tu eres fuerte!!!-. gritaba mientras veia como la rubia le regalaba una ultima sonrisa conciliadora antes de cerrar por completo los ojos –Nooo!!obaa-chan!!- grito histerico el rubio no podia creer que eso estuviera pasando..

-Naruto-niichan!- el grito del niño lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato vio como el ninja retrocedia con el miedo reflejado en su rostro

-Konohamaru!- grito el rubio mientras se empezaba a levantar, vio como el menor se chocaba contra la pared observando al hombre que tenia delante

-Naruto-niichan ayudame!!- grito mas fuerte, Naruto de inmediato identifico al que tenia enfrente Konohamaru, era el mismo que habia ido a la aldea junto con Itachi hace unos años

-detente!- grito al rubio al ver como desenvainaba algo en su espalda, Kisame simplemente le regalo una cruel sonrisa al rubio antes de clavarle aquel objeto al niño, Konohamaru escupio sangre casi de inmediato mientras su pequeño cuerpo caia en el piso y Kisame desparecia casi de inmediato, Naruto se acerco lo mas rapido que pudo al menor –Konohamaru!-

-Naruto-niichan..- susurro el castaño en los brazos del rubio -..perdoname no supe defenderme..- dijo mientras escupio un poco mas de sangre y su cuerpo convulsionaba

-Konohamaru!- el cuerpo del pequeño dejo de moverse por completo mientras Naruto se encontraba completamente lleno de sangre, salio corriendo de inmediato –Detenganse!! Basta malditos!!- comenzo a gritar mientras apresuraba sus pasos intentando encontrar a alguno..

-Naruto..- sintió como alguien lo tomaba del pie y de inmediato agacho la mirada –Sakura!- la muchacha se encontraba llena de sangre mientras su cuerpo temblaba con algo de brusquedad –sakura-chan!- una sombra paso rapidamente frente a sus ojos estrellándose con fuerza contra la pared y cayendo al piso, de inmediato reconoció aquel rostro –Hinata-chan!- grito el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada a un hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos con una mascara algo extraña, sostenía entre sus manos el cuello de Shikamaru, el sonido del quebrar del cuello del Nara estremecio el cuerpo del rubio –ya basta!!!- se lanzo contra aquel hombre pero este desapareció de inmediato..

Los cuerpo de sus amigos empezaron a aparecer uno por uno tirados en el piso todos con graves punzadas por todo el cuerpo, Tenten, Chuoji, Ino, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, un hombre con algo extraño alrededor de su cuerpo apareció detrás de ellos mientras una extraña planta parecía tragárselo para luego desaparecer, las lagrimas caían con fuerza por sus rostro mientras empezaba a temblar notoriamente, se tiro al piso desplomado con las manos sobre el piso y sus rodillas dobladas –esto no esta pasando.. esto no esta pasando..- dijo mientras se movía de un lado a otro en señal de total impotencia...

-te advertí que los lazos afectivos lo único que lograban era volverte débil..- la voz del menor de los Uchiha lo hizo levantar la mirada de inmediato y clavarla en el

-Sasuke!- grito mientras se levantaba –por favor ayúdame, están atacando Konoha!- grito con una halo de esperanza

-Konoha ya no es mi problema- dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba la espalda

-¡¿de que demonios estas hablando?!- el sonido que emanaba el fuego al quemar los restos alrededor del rubio lo hizo estremecerse aun mas –¡todos ellos un dia fueron tus amigos Sasuke!-

-entiéndelo de una buena vez, ni tu, ni Konoha me importan, mucho menos ellos..- dijo antes de desaparecer por completo de la vista del Uzumaki

-¡¡SASUKE!!!- grito al ver como el pelinegro se marchaba, escucho el grito de Iruka lo cual lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato y girar hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido si le tocaba luchar a el solo no importaba el lo haria...

Observo los cuerpos de Kurenai, Asuma, Gai y Anko en el piso completamente destrozados, el cuerpo de Iruka cayo a su pies sin vida –¡Iruka-sensei!- se agacho un poco para tomarlo entre sus brazos pero de inmediato levanto la vista para ver al que se habia atrevido a hacerle eso al que el consideraba como un padre, su cuerpo se paralizo por completo al ver al mayor de los Uchiha frente a el..

-te lo adverti Naruto..- pronuncio Itachi mirandolo fijamente, acerto a ver como dos sombras se paraban delante de el, las cuales rapidamente reconocio..

-¡Ero-senin!, ¡Kakashi-sensei!- grito un poco emocionado al verlo por lo menos alguien que podia ayudarlo, Itachi se acerco a ambos con suma rapidez mientras en ambos clavaba dos katanas que atravesaban certeramente sus estómagos, cayeron al suelo casi de inmediato sin poder siquiera esquivarlo, Itachi volvió a su posición erguida mientras daba un salto sobre el techo de una de las casas, los gritos se seguían escuchando por toda Konoha y el fuego seguía consumiendo la aldea..

Naruto levanto con fuerza la vista y la clavo en el mayor de lo Uchiha –¡¡¡MALDITO!!!- a lado del pelinegro se encontraba otro hombre con el cabello algo corto y rubio pero no pudo ver su rostro debido a que estaba de espaldas...

–tomaste tu decisión Naruto..- fue lo unico que dijo el Uchiha antes de desaparecer por completo junto a aquel hombre, Naruto comenzo a gritar con fuerza mientras se movia de un lado a otro –NO BASTA DETÉNGANSE!!!- no entendia por aquellos tipo eran tan rapidos no habia podido atacar a ninguno –¡¡¡BASTAA!!!- grito con mas fuerza mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas tirado en el suelo –¡¡NO ES CIERTO!! ¡¡DETÉNGANSE!! ¡¡ONEGAI!!- el rubio comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza mientras la imagen de todos sus amigos pasaban por su mente…

#_Entrenemos juntos Naruto-kun, yo practicare mi taijutsu y tu, tu Kage Bunshin.. Aprovechemos la flor de nuestra juventud!_#

#_Ja! Asi quisieras no podrias ganarme Naruto, Akamaru y yo somos mas veloces#_

#_Naruto-niichan mira mi mejorado Sexy No Jutsu!_#

#_Naruto-kun.. Etto no tengo fiebre.._#

#¡¡_Naruto!! Ten mas cuidado_#

Su cuerpo se sacudió con mas fuerza mientras ahora llevaba sus manos a su cabeza apretándola con fuerza –NO... ¡¡NO ES CIERTO!! ¡¡PAREN ONEGAI!!... ¡¡¡ONEGAI!!!!- sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar –ONEGAI! ONEGAI... onegai..- dijo mientras empezaba a perder las fuerzas...

+++++++++++-+++++++++++++++++++

La fuerte lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el bosque mientras Kakashi observaba la cascada donde obviamente habia terminado el rasengan de Naruto..

-¡aquí están la princesa y Linto! Pero no encuentro a Naruto!- el grito de Sai lo hizo girar de inmediato su rostro, los dos yacían sobre el piso sin conocimiento pero sin ningún tipo de daño superficial, bajo un poco su mascara para poder divisar algo con su Sharingan –aquí esta- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al rubio..

Naruto se encontraba en el piso tiritando de frió mientras las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, sus manos apretaban con fuerza su cabeza y su cuerpo temblaba de la misma forma –onegai... onegai...- alcanzo a escuchar los pequeños susurros del menor ¿qué es lo que le habia hecho esta vez el Uchiha? Se acerco un poco mas a el mientras se colocaba en cunclillas para poder tomarlo entre sus brazos, su brazo mostraba un fuerte moretón además de la sangre que habia estado, ahí su cuello tenia un rojo intenso aun, Kakashi miro con impotencia al rubio que temblaba en sus brazos, ¡demonios! Era tan duro verlo asi...

–Naruto...- lo apretó un poco contra si mientras se levantaba con parsimonia, sabia que esta vez no podia llevarlo en la espalda...

-¿lo encontr..- Sai enmudeció casi de inmediato ¿ese que tenia Kakashi entre sus brazos era Naruto? No lo podia creer, se veía tan indefenso, tan frágil, agacho un poco la cabeza sentía una rabia enorme con aquel que se habia atrevido a hacerle eso a su amigo, su negro cabello se pego a su frente mientras intentaba calmarse un poco –eso se lo hizo el Uchiha ¿cierto?..-

-es lo mas probable..- dijo el peliplateado sin dejar de observar el cuerpo que sostenía en sus manos –ve por la princesa y Linto lo mas seguro es que Itachi también haya usado el Mangenkyo Sharingan con ellos..-

-hai- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ellos y tomaba a cada uno en un brazo..

+++++++++++-+++++++++++++++++++

Sasuke caminaba pasivamente por los pasillos hacia la oficina de la Hokage que interrogatorio mas abrumador, definitivamente si no les pedía que los dejaran respirar seguramente seguiría ahí encerrado, no podia imaginarse que realmente mañana tuviera que volver, se extraño un poco al ver la tranquilidad en los pasillos y mas aun raro le pareció no ver por ninguna parte a aquel rubio o algún ninja que le indicara que habia movimiento en esta aldea, dudaba que Konoha halla tenido una baja en misiones sabia perfectamente que la aldea se caracterizaba por los excelentes ninjas que poseía, tomo el pomo de la puerta hasta que escucho a un hombre hablar en voz algo baja con aquella rubia...

-ya los encontraron Hokage-sama, la princesa y su acompañante al parecer solo estan sin conocimiento..-

-¿y Naruto?- la extrema preocupación que la rubia mostro en su voz hizo que el pelinegro arrugara el entrecejo ¿qué le pasaba a ese dobe, acaso habia tenido algun problema?

-su estado es un poco mas grave..- Sasuke tomo con fuerza el pomo ¿acaso se habian atrevido a lastimarlo?

-ni siquiera te atrevas Uchiha..- dijo pausadamente la mujer, al cabo de un par de segundos la puerta se abrio dejando entrar aun Sasuke con la frialdad marcada en el rostro

-no pensaba irme- fue lo unico que dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si

-me imagino que no tardan en llegar- dijo la rubia ignorando por completo al Uchiha lo que habia dicho lo habia hecho mas como amenaza, ya se imaginaba que era capaz de salir corriendo de ahí si lo dejaba, pero el habia hecho un compromiso con ella y le gustara o no el ya habia aceptado las condiciones, el ANBU simplemente asintió –muy bien retirare..- el ANBU desaprecio de inmediato mientras Tsunade se tiraba sobre la silla soltando un largo suspiro..

-Tsunade-sama..-

-estoy bien Shizune no te preoucupes..- dijo la mujer mientras se acomodaba un poco en el asiento –solo ve y prepara todo para cuando lleguen..-

-hai..- la mujer se acerco a la puerta pero giro un momento –¿no desea un te o algo?..- Tsunade negó con la cabeza mientras Shizune salía inmediatamente de la oficina para tener todo listo

-para relajarme necesito un poco de sake..- dijo la rubia una vez vio cerrarse nuevamente la puerta, saco una pequeña botella y se la llevo a la boca, mirando al pelinegro que se encontraba frente a ella.. –simplemente recibio un ataque..-

Sasuke observo a la mujer, el no habia mostrado un deje de preocupación ¿por qué le estaba contando eso? Sin embargo tenia un presentimiento –si fuera asi..- pronuncio el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la Hokage, ella no esperaba que le respondiera ni mucho menos, lo observo de reojo mientras continuaba bebiendo -..no estaria en ese estado.. además por lo poco que camine hacia aca me di cuenta de que no habian muchos ninjas asi que la mayoria deben estar por alla, ademas de que te relajaste mucho cuando te dijeron que Naruto estaba herido.. realmente algo muy extraño, en otra ocasión te hubiera preocupado que estuviera herido y al parecer de gravedad, pero el que se encuentre en ese estado y te tranquilice me hace ver que la situación era en extremo grave y que esperabas lo peor, mejor herido que sin vida ¿cierto?- dijo haciendo gala de su inteligencia -..sin contar que lo unico que puede ser en extremo grave para Naruto son los Akatsuki.. es decir Itachi...-

La rubia coloco con fuerza la botella de sake sobre su nuevo escritorio, esa arrogancia que destilaba el Uchiha la sacaba de sus casillas –si dedujiste eso.. entones ¿por qué no te marchaste?-

-le recuerdo que tenemos unas condiciones para mi regreso- dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha mientras Tsunade levantaba una ceja en completa señal de desconfianza –ademas.. de que me serviria ir en este momento para alla..- se sento en el pequeño sillon que habia en la oficina -..si ya lo encontraron es por que Itachi ya no estaba..- dijo cruzandose de brazos –seria ir a perseguir a la nada..-

Tsunade respiro algo resignada preferia mil veces eso a que le saliera con la estupidez de que respetaba sus condiciones, si de algo estaba segura es que aunque a simple vista el Uchiha no mostrara indices de conveniencia en regresar a Konoha hasta que no estuviera cien por ciento segura de el, no lo dejaria andar asi como asi por las calles de Konoha –ademas...- volvio a hablar Sasuke mientras cerraba parsimoniosamente los ojos -..le recomiendo que si quiere atender a Naruto como es debido.. no siga bebiendo de esa manera..-

La Gondaime apreto con fuerza la botella que tenia en las manos, esa arrogancia, esa arrogancia –escuchame muy bien Uchiha..- dijo intentando influir miedo en el pelinegro el cual no hacia ningun tipo de gesto en el rostro –tu te podras creer el ombligo del mundo pero en este momento ¡estas en mi oficina!- dijo levantándose de la silla logrando que el muchacho abriera los ojos –en la oficina de la Hokage de esta aldea asi que si no quieres salir mal parado ¡¡lo mejor es que le bajes los humitos a tu maldita arrogancia!!- dijo lanzándole la botella directamente a la cabeza, pero el solamente se movio a un lado dejando que la botella se estrellara contra la pared.

Tsunade solo atino a soltar un poco de aire aun molesta mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla, ya estaba decidido ella no se iba a encargar de custodiar al Uchiha durante el tiempo de prueba que iba a estar en la aldea, si lo hacia terminaria matándolo, alguien mas tendría que cargar con la arrogancia del muy maldito "_además de que desperdicie un exquisito sake_" pensaba aun mas molesta, si, definitivamente ella menos que nadie.

+++++++++++-+++++++++++++++++++

Iruka apresuraba cada vez mas el paso, el lapso que mantenian no solo era de distancia sino tambien de tiempo, en especial de este ultimo en este momento el tiempo les llevaba una gran ventaja, se detuvo de improviso en una de las ramas de los árboles mientras veia como la sombra que habia detectado se detenia de la misma forma, los tres shinobis detuvieron tambien su paso al ver como su sensei se habia detenido en una de las ramas –Kakashi..- todos giraron de inmediato al ver al peliplateado unos cuantos árboles mas adelante dándoles la espalda, al fin reaccionaron cuando vieron al castaño acercarse velozmente al jounnin..

Iruka dio un pequeño salto quedando en frente del peliplateado, agacho un poco su mirada para ver al muchacho que sostenia en sus brazos –Naruto...- lo miro fijamente la lluvia caia cada vez mas fuerte y ese cuerpo temblaba, pero no precisamente de frio, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su cabeza mientras no paraba de llorar –uso el maldito Mangenkyo Sharingan otra vez ¿cierto?- el peliplateado solo atino a asentir mientras los otros ninjas se acercaban a el, dio un pequeño salto para que terminar en el piso..

Sakura se llevo una mano a la boca mientras intentaba ahogar su llanto, sintió de inmediato la mano de Lee posarse sobre sus hombros mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho, jamas habia visto en ese estado al muchacho ¿cómo se habia atrevido a dejarlo asi? Solto una pequeña lagrima mientras el pelinegro completaba el abrazo rodeándola con su brazo derecho –tranquila Sakura-san.. el estará bien.. Naruto-kun es fuerte-

Konohamaru apretaba con fuerza sus puños mientras mantenia la mirada en el piso –¡¡fue el maldito del Uchiha ¿cierto?!!- el silencio que se posesiono en el ambiente no hacia mas que comprobar sus dudas, dio media vuelta dispuesto a encontrar como fuera a aquel hombre, le haria pagar como fuera el estado de su niichan, detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a un joven pararse delante de el mientras sostenia dos cuerpos en sus brazos..

-no seas imprudente.. nunca lo has visto, y lo unico que lograrias seria preocupar a Naruto...- fue lo unico que dijo Sai antes de adelantarse –Lee..- dijo lanzando a Linto hacia el muchacho, este reacciono de inmediato soltando a Sakura y garrando con extremo cuidado al muchacho –lo mejor sera apresurarnos..- dijo mostrando indiferencia, por si ninguno de los presentes se habia dado cuenta sus amigos necesitaban llegar a Konoha cuanto antes, en especial aquel rubio.

Iruka intercambio miradas con Kakashi, el cual entendio de inmediato lo que el castaño le queria decir, extendio con cuidado al rubio mientras Iruka lo tomaba tranquilamente en sus brazos, el queria llevarlo, sabia que podia ser un poco extraño, pero el queria asegurarse de que Naruto llegara a tiempo, sabia que Kakashi era un excelente ninja, pero aun asi Naruto era como su hijo necesitaba sentir que podia ayudarlo, el rubio se sacudio un poco en los brazos del castaño mientras apretaba con fuerza una de sus manos, el castaño sintio la fuerza que el rubio ejercía en una de sus manos, sin embargo no le importo..

Kiba dio un acertado salto entre los presentes junto a Akamaru -¿y Nar.?- dejo de hablar al ver como Iruka lo sostenia en sus brazos, se acerco lentamente mientras Akamaru daba pequeños gemidos en señal de tristeza, Kiba lo observo durante unos minutos, era tan fuerte verlo asi, a el que siempre mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, a el que siempre era el fuerte, al que no le importaban los obstáculos, igual nunca se rendia "_maldito Uchiha.._" toco levemente la frente del muchacho mientras giraba y les daba la espalda –lo mejor sera apresurarnos en llegar a Konoha, pronto le empezara a subir la fiebre y si seguimos bajo la lluvia empeorara.. Neji y Hinata ya estan en camino..- comenzo a correr rapidamente entre los arboles mientras era seguido por los demas, el Inozuka tenia razon, debían apresurarse..

**+++++++++++-+++++++++++**

Itachi caminaba lentamente en dirección contraria a los shinobis de Konoha, Deidara caminaba a su lado aun sin mostrar intenciones de empezar una conversa, la lluvia que caia sobre ellos parecia a ninguno de los dos importarle por el momento tenian que alejarse de ese lugar, eso era lo principal "_dos semanas.._" penso el pelinegro mientras una fuerte brisa movia su cabello en dos semanas buscaria al rubio, habia que ver lo estupido que podia llegar a ser, arriesgar su vida y su libertad por un monton de gente que en un pasado lo desprecio, habia que ser muy idiota...

-Itachi..- el pelinegro simplemente lo miro de reojo mientras el rubio continuaba caminando a su lado -..el tiempo que le diste al Kyuubi ¿al líder no le va a gust..-

-me importa muy poco si le gusta o no- lo corto el pelinegro –el pidio eficiencia pero no me dio el tiempo, asi que ahora le toca esperar- Deidara lo miraba fijamente como detestaba esa arrogancia y esa tendencia de los Uchiha a creerse lo mejor de este mundo

-aun asi.. como crees que tome que lo hayas be..-

-no tiene por que enterarse, eso es relevante..-

-aun asi..-

-Deidara no tengo ganas de hablar, asi que mejor callate- dijo friamente sin mirarlo, el rubio apreto con fuerza sus puños, detestaba esa arrogancia, pero mas que todo detestaba que se creyera intocable…

Ambos continuaban caminando sin prisa ahora, sabian perfectamente que los shinobis a esta hora ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que los alcanzaran y asi lo hicieran ellos no serain ningun problema, sin embargo preferian no gastar tiempo innecesario, la lluvia empezo a caer con mayor fuerza mientras ambos desaparecían entre las sombras..

**+++++++++++-+++++++++++**

-el estado de Hyuuga Hinata ya es estable en unas cuantas horas estará normal y le podremos dar de alta, al parecer recibio un golpe en el cuello, pero según parece no era mas que una distracción ya que al parecer el Uchiha utilizo el Mangenkyo Sharingan con ella, el Jutsu que utilizo fue fuerte, pero ella estara mejor..- el reloj marcaba la media noche en el hospital de Konoha mientras la Gondaime hablaba con los presentes, hace varias horas que habian llegado y habia tenido que atender primero a la primogénita de los Hyuuga ya que su llegada fue antes que la del Uzumaki, la gran mayoria dio un largo suspiro mientras se relajaba un poco..

-¿y Naruto?..- hablo la pelirosa

-pues..- Tsunade se agacho un momento en la pared que estaba contigua a la puerta que permitia el ingreso a la habitación del rubio -..al parecer su estado mental es un poco grave, no se que le habra mostrado esta vez, pero al parecer lo afecto mucho, aun se mueve inquieto pero es cuestion de tiempo para que vuelva a ser el mismo griton de siempre..- dijo mostrando una debil sonrisa en su rostro, todo esto la habia cansado un poco

-¡si! ¡¡Yo sabia que Naruto-kun es fuerte!! El no es de los que se rinden asi como asi, el ¡¡si sabe vivir la flor de su juventud!!- exclamo emocionado Lee mientras levantaba su puño y sonreía abiertamente

-Lee..- dijo el Hyuuga que tambien se encontraba arrimado en una de las paredes y con los brazos cruzados, por fin tenia un poco de calma -..no es necesario que grites.. estamos en un hospital..- dijo sin la intención de sonar antipático, en seguida el pelinegro se sonrojo provocando que muchos de los presentes sonrieran abiertamente, por fin un poco de calma...

**+++++++++++-+++++++++++**

Las risas se escuchaban claramente desde aquella habitación mientras aquella lluvia caía aun sobre las calles de Konoha, en aquella habitación se encontraba recostado aquel rubio a simple vista muy intranquilo mientras arrugaba a tiempos el entrecejo, a unos pasos de el se encontraba un pelinegro observándolo fijamente, mientras el pequeño viento se colaba por la ventana semi abierta moviendo con algo de fuerza las cortinas –usuratonkachi...- susurro bajamente mientras no despegaba la mirada de su rostro, al parecer no habia cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio, sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas..

Dio unos paso acercándose a la cama mientras continuaba viéndolo, nunca lo había visto en ese estado, tan frágil, una media sonrisa asomo en su rostro ya se imaginaba el escándalo que le armaría si llegaba a decirle como se veia en este instante, volvio a estar serio mientras veia como una solitaria lagrima caia por la morena mejilla del muchacho, apretó con fuerza sus puños ¿qué pudo mostrarle Itachi para dejarlo asi? Se acerco un poco mas mientras su pierna rozaba un poco el borde de la cama, continuaba observándolo en silencio, no esperaba que el rubio lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos pero tampoco se imaginaba encontrárselo asi, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso, sacudio un poco su cabeza ¿acaso era preocupación lo que estaba sintiendo? Giro de inmediato para darle la espalda al rubio, eso era imposible, un minuto observándolo y ya se estaba confundiendo nuevamente, sacudió un poco sus pensamientos, el había venido con una meta, el sabia que ya no era capaz de sentir, pero lo mejor y por su bien era salir de esa habitación...

El rubio se quejo con algo de fuerza mientras se revolcaba un poco en la cama logrando que el menor de los Uchiha girara para mirarlo, Sasuke se acerco un momento a la cama, el rubio se movia con un poco de fuerza en la cama -..on.. onegai..- fue el unico susurro que alcanzo a escuchar de su boca, coloco una de sus manos sobre la frente del rubio para verificar su temperatura, Naruto parecio calmarse un poco con ese leve roce mientras parecia descansar un poco los parpados que todo el rato se habian mantenido cerrados con fuerza, Sasuke lo observo durante un segundo sin mover su mano de la frente del Uzumaki, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores ninjas, a pesar de la pelea que habia mantenido con su hermano, su piel era tan suave y tersa..

Naruto comenzo a moverse con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior mientras empezaba a sacudirse y comenzaba a llorar abiertamente –no.. onegai...- dijo con un poco de mas fuerza pero sonando muy cansado, se notaba que aun no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado, Sasuke vio como el cuerpo del rubio se empezaba a mover con mas fuerza si lo dejaba seguirse moviéndose asi acabaria haciendose daño..

-Naruto basta..- hablo en voz baja intentando que el muchacho se calmara, pero este se movio con mayor fuerza, Sasuke tomo los brazos del muchacho inmovilizándolo un poco mientras sentia el calido aliento del rubio subir por su cuello

-dejame.. quiero ayudarlos..- fuel unico susurro que se alcanzo a escuchar de sus labios, Sasuke lo miro un momento era obvio que no se habia percatado de quien lo sostenia ¿pero a que se referia con 'ayudarlos'? "_de seguro esto es obra de Itachi_" –onegai..- la voz del Uzumaki se escuchaba en pequeños susurros mientras su calido aliento seguia rodeando el cuello el Uchiha..

Movio con mas fuerza su cuerpo soltándose del agarre del pelinegro mientras las lagrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro –maldicion dobe..- fue lo unico que pronuncio el Uchiha antes de treparse en la cama de un solo salto y quedar sobre el cuerpo del muchacho mientras sus manos apretaban con algo de fuerza las manos del rubio –quedate quieto, te vas a lastimar..- el rubio se continuaba moviendo a pesar de que su cuerpo ejercia algo de fuerza sobre la del Uzumaki –¡Naruto basta!..-

Por un momento parecio quedarse quieto mientras analizaba la voz que habia escuchado a lo lejos.. estaba seguro de que habia identificado aquella voz, pero era imposible ¿que hacia el alli? Continuo moviéndose sin saber quien era el que se encontraba sobre el y lo sotenia con fuerza –¡Naruto!- fue lo ultimo que escucho pero esta vez mucho mas fuerte, sus ojos se empezaron a abrir por primera vez después de varias horas..

Las lagrimas que caian por su rostro no lo dejaban ver con claridad, apenas podia ver una pequeña sombra, pero por lo menos sus sentidos empezaban a aclararse poco a poco, pudo escuchar la fuerte lluvia que caia y sus ojos empezaban a aclararse..

Sasuke observo como Naruto empezaba a abrir su ojos lentamente, ya no se movia con fuerza y parecia estar recobrando un poco sus fuerzas, pero aun asi sentia claramente que su chakra en estos momentos era casi nulo, eso sin agregar la fuerza que habia hecho al moverse con tanta intensidad hace un momento, noto como el rubio parecia querer acercarse un poco a el para verificar lo que sus lagrimas no le permitian ver -..Sasuke..- fue lo unico que dijo el rubio mientras sentia nuevamente su cuerpo pesado y como las pocas fuerzas que habia reunido se desvanecían casi por completo..

Sasuke simplemente suspiro un poco veia eso venir, aun su mente tenia que descansar un poco, lo mejor era que descansara, tenia que recuperar fuerzas sin embargo no se movio, esa cercania era extraña pero abrigadora, hace mucho tiempo no se sentia asi, a pesar de la situación el rubio expedia un calor corporal realmente exquisito, se agacho un poco mas mientras su rostro caia levemente sobre el pequeño espacio entre el cuello y la cabeza, rozando con su quijada el hombro del rubio, su rostro parecia encajar perfectamente en aquel espacio y su aroma era completamente delicioso, el pequeño frio que rozaba sus cuerpos parecia no tocarlos, mientras el pelinegro sentia la debil respiración del Uzumaki golpear la zona cercana a su espalda, paz, era lo unico que se podia percibir, era lo unico que el podia percibir -...por eso te odio... usuratonkachi...-

**+++++++++++-+++++++++++++++++++++ **

FIN CAPITULO CINCO 

¡¡Apropósito muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!


	6. El Regreso De Un Traidor

TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS 

**CAPITULO 6: **El Regreso De Un Traidor.

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha mientras llevaba en sus brazos unos cuantos libros, eran las primera horas de la mañana y tenia que continuar con unos cuantos estudios, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, habia visto a Sasuke y ya se habia enterado de su estancia en Konoha, se sentia feliz para que negarlo, por fin todo volvia a la normalidad, volvió su amigo de la infancia, su compañero del equipo siete, Sasuke, su amigo.

+++FLASH-BACK+++

-Sasuke-kun..- dijo casi en un susurro al ver al pelinegro en uno de los pasillos del hospital, no podia creerlo, el simplemente giro un poco mientras la miraba sin mostrar ningun tipo de emocion –Sasuke-kun!- no pudo evitar ese impluso de abrazarlo, corrio rapidamente para abrazarlo y poder comprobar que el que estaba ahí realmente era Sasuke, sintio el cuerpo del muchacho quien ni siquiera se inmuto o correspondio a su abrazo, no la sorprendio, ni mucho menos la molesto..

El abrazo duro varios segundo mientras ella sonreia abiertamente, no sintio esas cosquillas que sentia cuando lo abrazaba cuando eran unos niños, ningun sonrojo subia por su rostro, lo unico que sentia en ese momento era felicidad, felicidad de volver a ver su gran amigo Sasuke Uchiha

-vaya Sasuke..- fue lo unico que dijo el peliplateado asomándose por unos de los pasillos contiguos, mientars Sakura se soltaba rapidamente

-Kakashi-sensei!- dijo feliz la pelirosa –Sasuke.. Sasuke volvio!- exclamo mientras el peliplateado se acercaba a ambos

-que bueno que al fin hayas reaccionado Sasuke..- fue lo unico que dijo antes de continuar caminando por el pasillo, hasta que detuvo sus pasos –de verdad es un gusto verte Sasuke..- fue lo unico que dijo antes de desaparecer..

-Sasuke..- dijo un poco mas seria la pelirrosa -..¿en serio regresaste a Konoha?..-

-tu aseguraste que lo habia hecho tan solo con verme aqui..- dijo mientras continuaba caminando -..sin embargo no te equivocas..- fue lo unico que dijo antes de seguir caminando, Sakura simplemente sonrio, seguia siendo el mismo Sasuke de siempre, llevo sus manos cerca de su pecho, ahora todo parecia estar bien, Sasuke habia vuelto y Naruto, Naruto pronto se recuperaria, estaba conciente de que todo no volveria a ser completamente igual, pero sabia que por lo menos todo volvia a estar en calma, esa promesa sin cumplir por fin habia desaparecido, esa persecución sehabia terminado, ahora parecia que todo por fin tendría un poco de calma

+++FIN-FLASH-BACK+++

Sonrio aun mas mientras continuaba caminando y miraba el hermoso cielo que ahora iluminaba las calles de Konoha, muy diferente al del dia anterior, ya habia pasado por el hospital dejando un ramo de rosas para Hinata y otro para Naruto, sus mejillas se azoraron un poco al pensar en el muchacho, tenia que evitar mostrarse tan evidente, suspiro resignada, quizas Naruto a no era para ella, aun asi no podia evitar sentir lo que sentia, y mientras nadie lo supiera no habia problema..

-Hola frentuda! Ya te veía en el hospital o con Sasuke-kun..- dijo una rubia mientras detenia su paso cerca de la muchacha, Sakura arrugo su frente

-pues no cerda!- dijo, ya todos o casi todos sabian de la presencia de Sasuke aunque algunos aun no se lo habian encontrado, pero como era de esperarse ya la gran mayoría se habia enterado -..y para que te informes.. yo ya le deje un ramo a Naruto..- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras reanudaba su paso..

Ino simplemente giro su rostro mientras continuaba caminando ¿cómo le habia ganado? Aunque era de esperarse Sakura prácticamente vivia en el hospital –adios cerda!-

-adios frentuda!- ambas se miraron con fuego en los ojos, luego ambas giraron su rostro al mismo tiempo mientras continuaban cada una con su camino..

-no que adios..- dijo entre dientes la rubia al ver como Sakura se volvia acercar a el

-ni creas que voy a dejar que estes a solas con Naruto.. quien sabe y termina violado por una rubia pervertida...- dijo mientras Ino la fulminaba con la mirada –ademas todos estan alli..- dijo en tanto ambas continuaban con su camino al hospital..

**+++++++++++-++++++++++++++++++++++-+++++++++++++++**

#_La amistad es el sentimiento mas simple, egoísta y convenenciero que existe Naruto!# _Naruto abrio lentamente sus ojos mientras se fijaba como su mirada se encontraba directamente con la ventana, habia un hermoso dia ahí afuera, el clima era templado mientras su cuerpo se encontraba completamente estirado, no entendia como pero habia recordado las palabras que aquel Uchiha le habia dicho hace ya varios años, suspiro un poco mientras evitaba mover su cuerpo, por el momento estaba con demasiada pereza como para moverse lo suficiente, fijo un momento su vista sobre el hermoso ramo que habia en la mesita junto a la ventana, una pequeña sonrisa asomo a su rostro "_de seguro son de Sakura-chan.._"

Paso sus manos por el rostro mientras estiraba por completo su cuerpo, se movio lentamente mientras ahora miraba fijamente el techo no entendia como pero estaba seguro que había visto al Uchiha "_sin embargo.._" sabia que era imposible, habia sido una mala jugado como consecuencia del Mangenkyo Sharingan, volio a estirarse mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro "_sin embargo todo parecía tan real.." _juraba que aun sentia las manos del Uchiha apresar las suyas, escuchar su voy sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, un leve carmesí subio mientras empezaba a sacudirla con fuerza "_¿qué demonios estoy pensando?!! Que iba a hacer Sasuke encima mio!_" se auto-recrimino el rubio mientras volvia a calmarse y tirarse perezosamente sobre la cama, solto un poco de aire, por fin un poco de paz, pero de inmediato una idea cruzo por su mente –¡Hinata-chan!- se sento inmediatamente mientras veia como la pequeña cortina que estaba aun lado de su cama se movia..

-Ohayo Naruto-kun..- dijo con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en su cama –que bueno que ya estes mejor..- continuo sonriendo mientras veia como el rostro del rubio parecia iluminarse

-Hinata-chan!- dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y poder sentir que de verdad estaba bien, se abrazo con fuerza a ella logrando que ambos cayeran acostados en la cama –que bueno que estes bien dattebayo!- exclamo sin poder observar el notorio sonrrojo de la muchacha..

**+++++++++++-++++++++++++++++++++++-+++++++++++++++**

-parece que ya despertó..- dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todos los presentes pudieron notar como la mujer parecía relajarse un poco para luego volver a su temperamento de siempre, todos los amigos de los dos shinobis que se encontraban en la habitación se encontraban ahí, incluyendo a sus sensei y por supuesto Jiraiya, Ino y Sakura se acercaron por uno de los pasillos..

-Ohayo Hokage-sama- dijeron ambas al unísono

–ya podemos ver a Hinata y a Naruto- dijo abiertamente Kiba

-claro en este momento ibamos a verlos..- la Gondaime tomo el pomo de la puerta y empezo a abrirla –Buen...- la rubia no pudo terminar de hablar al ver la imagen que tenia enfrente, todos los presentes tenian una gota en la cabeza al ver la escenita que tenian enfrente, mientras a otros parecia que uno de los parpados les empezaba a temblar debido a un tic, Naruto se encontraba sobre Hinata abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella se encontraba sumamente sonrojada, y al parecer ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de aquella multitud...

-¡¡¿pero que crees que le estas haciendo a Hinata, Naruto?!!- grito un poco alterado Kiba

-¿eh?- Naruto giro un poco su rostro para ver a los presentes sin cambiar aun de posición

-ese es mi alumno! Ni la enfermedad te debilita ¿eh muchacho?!- exclamo orgulloso Jiraiya

-¿pero!? ¿Pero de que demonios estas hablando viejo hentai??!!- dijo molesto Naruto

-etto... Naruto-kun.. creo que estan mal interpretando la situación..- dijo bajamente Hinata, mientras el rubio observaba su situación y de inmediato se sonrojaba ¿cómo podían ser tan mal pensados?

-Naruto por tu bien aléjate de Hinata-sama..- murmuro Neji en un tono que creo un escalofrió en los presentes

-eh.. eh no es lo que piensan Dattebayo!- dijo mientras de un salto se levantaba de la cama y movía sus manos frenéticamente de un lado a otro

-ah.. ¿entonces te estabas aprovechando de que Hinata estaba inconsciente?- objeto de manera burlona Sai

-cállate Sai!- exclamo el rubio al ver la venita que asomaba por la frente del Hyuuga

-pero.. ¿por qué se exaltan tanto?.. a esta edad es normal que los jóvenes hagan eso..- Tsunade y Sakura le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al peliblanco

-NO EMPEORES LAS COSAS!- gritaron ambas

-que no es lo que piensan Dattebayo!!- grito algo exaltado

-etto Naruto-kun no..- intento hablar la Hyuuga pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

-no es necesario que lo defiendas Hinata-sama..- dijo sobreactuando Sai –nosotros entendemos la situación tan dramática por la que debes haber pasado..-

-que demonios hablas Sai!- Naruto no podia creerlo en vez de ayudarlo lo estaba inculpando acaso no se acordaban que hace un momento estaba en una camilla

-tsk.. que problemático..- fue lo unico que dijo Shikamaru mientras giraba un poco su rostro

-vaya Naruto-niichan!-

-no pensaba que te gustara hacer ese tipo de cosas Naruto- dijo Shino, era bueno ver al Naruto de siempre, molesto y ruidoso

-Naruto por lo menos te hubieras esperado a que les dieran de alta..- dijo con una sonrisa Kakashi aunque era un poco difícil de ver a través de su mascara

-¡¡¡QUE YO NO HICE NADA MALO DATTEBAYO!!!- grito a los cuatro vientos el rubio con los brazos extendidos, mientras todos reían abiertamente, que bueno era verlo como siempre, la imagen del Naruto de ayer había chocado a muchos, pero verlo así, les daba mucha tranquilidad, ese pequeño puchero que hacia con sus mejillas, el sonrojo que asomaba por su rostro, su cuerpo moviéndose como histérico y por supuesto los ensordecedores gritos que lanzaba a diestra y siniestra...

-dobe..- fue el único comentario que soltó el Uchiha mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por su rostro, se encontraba fuera de la habitación arrimado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, definitivamente le aliviaba un poco verlo y oírlo como el Naruto de siempre.

**+++++++++++-++++++++++++++++++++++-+++++++++++++++**

Gaara continuaba leyendo los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio, detestaba tanto papeleo, por suerte y Temari estaba en este momento con el ayudándolo con todo, por que lo que era Kankuro, brillaba por la ausencia –AHH!!!!- grito enojada Temari –se puede saber donde demonios esta el vago ese de Kankuro!- dijo mientras se levantaba aun mas molesta y colocaba con fuerza los papeles sobre el escritorio..

-calmate..- la voz relajada del pelirrojo la hizo soltar un largo suspiro y volver a sentarse

-no se como soportas que..-

-es mi hermano- fue lo unico que contesto, Temari lo observo por un instante, ese cambio que aquel rubio habia provocado en su hermano, se lo agradecia tanto, por un momento recordo cuando después de dos años y medio habia vuelto a ver a aquel rubio escandaloso, realmente la habia soprendido, se habia vuelto muy apuesto, pero después de todo seguia siendo el mismo "_guapo e infantil, una combinación muy insitante, pero lo mejor es cuando se pone serio durante una misión, su actitud cambia por completo, lo que lo hace aun mas llamativo.._" pero aun asi, sabia perfectamente que a ella no le gustaba de esa manera, por lo menos no el.

Naruto habia sido muy importante en la vida de su hermano, y por ende en la vida de ellos y por supuesto de la aldea, era gracias a el que por fin tenia a ese hermano pequeño, por fin tenia a un hermano que valiera la pena, pensaba a ratos la rubia cuando Kankuro la sacaba de sus casillas -..ademas asi puedo pasar un poco de tiempo contigo.. hace mucho que no te veia..- hablo nuevamente le pelirrojo mientras dejaba de lado los papeles y la observaba fijamente -¿qué te retuvo tanto tiempo en Konoha?..- pregunto mientras veia el pequeño sonrojo que asomaba por las mejillas de su hermana..

-¿eh.? Ya sabes el motivo por el que fui a Konoha..- dijo desviando la mirada de la de su hermano

-Ohayo!- grito Kankuro mientras abria las puertas de la oficina del Kazekage

-que dem..- grito la rubia mientras se levantaba con fuerza –por que demonios no estabas aquí! Ayudándonos!- Gaara vio como su hermana lo esquivaba triunfalmente, sabia que habia algo que le ocultaba y siempre le hacia lo mismo

-por que estaba recibiendo un mensaje importante de Konoha..-

-¿de Konoha?- pregunto la rubia viendo el papel que su hermano sostenia en las manos

-ahora si verdad..- dijo burlonamente mientras lanzaba el papel hacia su hermano menor –es para ti..- Gaara tomo el papel mientras se levantaba de su asiento sin aun abrirlo

-resume...- fue lo unico que dijo el pelirrojo

-¿de que hablas? Es un mensaje privado para el Kazekage de la aldea ..-

-si eso veo..- dijo mientras leia el remitente sin abrir la carta -..pero eso no es algo que a ti te importe mucho que digamos ¿cierto Kankuro?- su hermano solamente puso cara de ofendido

-ja!- espeto la rubia mientras colocaba su mano en el espaldar de la silla donde hace un momento estaba sentada –que te pensabas.. por algo es el Kazekage..-

-como sea..- dijo moviendo sus manos -..en resumen.. el Uchiha ha vuelto-

Los dos abrieron en extremo los ojos ¿acaso su hermano estaba bromeando..? no sabian que el no jugaria con algo tan serio como el caso de Sasuke Uchiha ¿qué o quien lo habia obligado a regresar? Por que hasta ahora no habia noticia de que el mayor de los Uchiha hubiera muerto, la muerte de Orochimaru habia sido una noticia que se expandio rapidamente, sabian que la del Uchiha tambien lo seria en especial por que pertenecia a los Akatsuki..

-¿Sasuke.. Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunto la rubia sin aun terminar de creerselo

-asi es- Gaara se sento lentamente en su asiento mientras analizaba un poco la situación

-¿voluntariamente?-

-asi es- respondio el shinobi a la pregunta de su hermano

-bueno..- dijo Gaara mientras volvía a los papeles, si el Uchiha habia vuelto voluntariamente a Konoha entonces queria decir que uno de sus amigos se encontraba o muy feliz o en una situación demasiado contradictoria -..terminemos rápido.. después de todo hace mucho que tenemos unas vacaciones.. sin contar con que hace algun tiempo que no vamos a Konoha..-

Sus dos hermanos lo miraron atentamente, Temari no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, mientras que Kankuro asomo un pequeña sonrisa por su rostro sabia a que se debia la ida a Konoha, aquella vez cuando lo vieron por ultima vez como un niño, antes de que se marchara a entrenar por dos largos años y mas, le habia agradecido discretamente aunque no lo habia escuchado, pero mejor asi el no servia para esas cosas, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera agradecido, miro un momento a su hermano, se sentia tan bien, ahora si podia decir que su familia estaba completa, por fin contaban con la presencia de su hermano menor, muy a su manera eran una familia, un hermano despreocupado, una hermana algo histérica y gritona y un hermano menor que era el mas serio y maduro de los tres y que ademas era el Kazekage.

**+++++++++++-++++++++++++++++++++++-+++++++++++++++**

Naruto terminaba de acomodarse la ropa mientras daba un corto suspiro y asomaba su rostro por la ventana, observo todo Konoha en paz mientras los niños corrían de un lugar a otro, muy diferente a lo que el maldito de Itachi Uchiha le habia hecho ver, apretó con fuerza el protector que sostenía en las manos –dos semanas..- fue lo único que murmuro mientras continuaba viendo hacia la calle, hace un momento Hinata se habia marchado a su casa, ya que a ella le habian formulado el alta en la madrugada solo que habian preferido que terminara de descansar para luego marcharse en la mañana, mientras que a el recién le iban a formular la suya..

-¿estas listo Naruto-kun..?- dijo Shizune mientras asomaba su rostro por la puerta

-claro que si dattebayo!- dijo emocionado de por fin poder salir de ahí, se coloco el protector en la frente mientras continuaba amarrándolo para que se sostuviera

-pues entonces vamos, Tsunade-sama te espera en la oficina..-

-Tsunade-baachan..- murmuro mientras continuaba caminando -¿..y para que? Acaso me tiene una misión dattebayo!- una gran sonrisa asomo por su rostro

-por supuesto que no Naruto-kun, acabas de salir del hospital y ya quieres una misión..-

-pues claro que si Shizune-chan! Yo soy muy fuerte y estoy listo para la misión que sea!- Shizune sonrió abiertamente le agradaba tanto verlo de esa manera, ambos continuaban caminando mientras salían del hospital -..Pero si no quiere mandarme en una misión... ¿para que quiere que valla a la oficina?..-

-pues quiere hablar contigo-

-¿de que?-

-ella te lo tiene que decir Naruto-kun..-

-pero.. es algo grave, ¿el maldito de Itachi me dejo tan grave??!!-

-Naruto-niichan!- el rubio giro su rostro para ver como el castaño se acercaba a el junto a Iruka que sonreía abiertamente habia oído claramente el grito del rubio, definitivamente esos dos en realidad parecían hermanos

-Konohamaru! Iruka-sensei!-

-Ohayo Naruto..- dijo Iruka con una sonrisa en su rostro –no habia tenido tiempo de saludarte con todo.. el escándalo que se armo..- dijo mientras veía como el rubio se sonrojaba un poco

-oye Naruto-niichan..- dijo alejándolo un poco de los presentes -..¿ella es tu..?- dijo el menor levantando el dedo meñique de su mano, mientras recibía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio

-que no! Solo es mi amiga dattebayo!- decia un poco molesto mientras se volvía a acercar a los otros dos

-bueno veníamos a invitarte a comer al Ichiraku.. ¿tienes tiempo?- pregunto el mayor mientras Konohamaru se acercaba a todos

-¡asi es! Iruka-sensei y yo te pagaremos todo el ramen que comas para celebrar de que ya estas mejor!-

-¡¿en serio dattebayo?!- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos bajo su quijada y sus ojitos parecían brillar con estrellitas, Shizune carraspeo un poco llamando la atención del rubio, haciéndolo recordar algo, el cual de inmediato agacho la cabeza mientras una sombra parecía rodearlo -..no puedo dattebayo.. Tsunade-obaachan quiere hablar conmigo.. pero..- dijo analizando la situación -..no creo que le moleste si llego un poco tarde dattebayo!- exclamo mientras volvía a sonreír

Shizune soltó un corto suspiro mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su chamarra y lo empezaba a jalar camino a la oficina de la Hokage –vamos.. Naruto-kun..-

-NO SHIUZUNE-CHAN... NO SEAS MALA SOLO UN POCO DE RAMEN!!!- exclamaba mientras unas pequeñas lagrimitas corrían por su mejillas –¡EL RAMEN DEL ICHIRAKU ES EL MEJOR... ME ESTAN INVITANDO DATTEBAYO!..-

**+++++++++++-++++++++++++++++++++++-+++++++++++++++**

Tsunade se encontraba parada justo en frente de la puerta mientras Sasuke miraba fijamente a través del ventanal, ella lo miraba fijamente, su pose completamente indiferente con el mundo y con todo lo que lo rodeaba ¿Cómo podia el desear regresar? Si a simple vista parecía darle lo mismo hacerlo, pero lo que le preocupaba no era el, ni mucho menos como se comportaba, por lo menos no por el momento, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era como reaccionaria aquel rubio, estaba bien que el Uchiha regresara, pero el queria traerlo de vuelta, y entre que el volviera y el lo trajera habia mucha distancia, unos cuantos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo mientras las voces se iban aclarando mediante se iban acercando…

-¿y que sucedió con Linto-kun y Yukino-chan??- pregunto el rubio mientras mantenía sus manos detrás de la nuca

-ellos están mejor… solo necesitan descansar un poco… nada fuera de lo normal, luego los podrás ver…- dijo la castaña mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, Shizune suspiro un poco mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta –pasa Naruto-kun…- el rubio la observo durante un momento, realmente estaba actuando muy extraño, camino tranquilamente con las manos aun sobre su nuca mientras veía de frente a Tsunade

-Tsunade-baachan… ¿para que me mandaste a ver…?... todo esto es muy raro, ustedes están muy raras dattebayo…- dijo el muchacho sin mirar a la persona que tenia tras su espalda

-Naruto…- la rubia empezó a hablar ¿Cómo podia ser tan despistado? Como siempre habia entrado sin ver nada mas que el lugar por donde andaba

Naruto observaba directo al ventanal sin mirar hacia atrás hasta que de repente sintio ese mismo aroma que en su sueño, su cuerpo se paralizo por completo "_ese chakra…_" sus brazos cayeron lentamente mientras continuaba dándole la espalda, por ese momento todo pareció desvanecerse, sus ojos se abrieron completo intentando adivinar, que era lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, su mirada se fijo en el piso intentando buscar una respuesta que le demostrara que se estaba equivocando, el no podia estar ahí, su mente no le podia estar jugando esta mala pasada, no otra vez, apretó con fuerza sus puños, no se estaba equivocando, el estaba ahí –Sasuke…-

El moreno lo miro de reojo sin la intencion de mover su cuerpo para verlo por completo, simplemente observo como le daba la espalda y apretaba sus puños con fuerza…

–Sasuke…- volvió a mencionar su nombre mientras las otras dos mujeres los observaban atentas, Naruto giro su cuerpo lentamente mientras lo veía, ahí parado frente a el con una de sus manos sobre su kusanagi y la otra estirada por completo, con su mirada perdida en Konoha, como siempre aparentando que no le importaba nada, que no le importaba nadie, ni siquiera el -…¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke…?- Tsunade y Shizune se miraron por un momento si habia algo que no se esperaban era esa actitud tan ¿calmada? Por parte del rubio, y de paso que le preguntara el porque de su presencia, Sasuke apenas ladeo un poco su rostro para ver al rubio que lo observaba fijamente…

-lo que haga o no aquí, no es tu problema Naruto…- su voz sonó completamente gélida

-entonces… ¿para que me hiciste venir Tsunade-obaachan…? No lo entiendo…- dijo el rubio moviendo un poco su cabeza para observar a los dos mujeres que ahora estaban detrás de el, Tsunade solamente suspiro mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su silla

-es simple…- Sasuke la miro fijamente

-ni se le ocurra- dijo tajantemente el pelinegro estaba mas que seguro con lo que le saldría

-lo que decida o no, no es tu problema Uchiha- Sasuke levanto un poco la cabeza en señal de superioridad ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a hablarle asi?

-lo es si me incumbe…-

-entonces a Naruto también le incumbe saber el por que de tu presencia…-

-no es asi…- el rubio giro un poco para quedar frente a la Hokage -…hace mucho tiempo que el pequeño lazo de amistad que me unía a Sasuke se rompió, el lo rompió…-

-¿tan infantil como siempre Naruto…?- el Uchiha lo miro atentamente -…aunque ahora lo ocultes bajo esa mascara de supuesta madurez, tu actitud refleja lo contrario sigues siendo tan infantil como siemp…- un fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla lo hizo callar de inmediato, retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras limpiaba el pequeño hilo de sangre que corría por su boca…

-y tu sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre Sasuke…- su voz sonaba algo intranquila, luchaba por no gritar -…creyéndote mejor que todo el mundo, y no lo eres… tu eres igual que todos no eres perfecto Sasuke…- dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños

-jm…- volvió a colocar su indiferencia frente a todos -…ya algunas veces te he dicho, que tu y yo no somos iguales…-

Naruto apretó con mas fuerzas sus puños, maldito Sasuke, y maldita su arrogancia que lo hacia creerse mejor que nadie, Sasuke no le hablaba asi para recuperar de alguna manera los viejos tiempos en los que se peleaban, Sasuke le hablaba asi por que eso era lo que creía, por que a el no le importaba nadie mas que el mismo, Naruto dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo miraba fijamente -siempre me pregunte… ¿Qué paso con aquel Sasuke que me salvo del ataque de Haku…? Y creo que llegue a la conclusión de aquel Sasuke, desde aquel dia fue muriendo poco a poco…- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-¡Naruto!- grito Tsunade ¿Qué le pasaba a ese muchacho, acaso se le habia olvidado que ella estaba presente? –¡¡Naruto!! Aun no te he dicho para que te llame!!- le grito mientras una venita salía por su frente, la puerta se cerro silenciosamente con la salida del rubio –maldito niño… nunca escucha lo que le digo…- dijo entre dientes mientras se desplomaba en su asiento…

**+++++++++++-++++++++++++++++++++++-+++++++++++++++**

Naruto se arrimo con fuerza contra la pared ya se habia alejado unos cuantos pasos de la oficina, lo suficiente como para que no notaran su presencia a menos que lo buscaran, cosa que lo dudaba mucho, aun no podia creerlo, no sabia de donde habia sacado fuerzas para hablarle de esa manera al Uchiha, le hubiera gustado tanto agarrarlo a golpes y entre ellos decirle lo imbecil que habia sido, le hubiera gustado sonreírle y decirle que le agradaba volver a verlo y que regresara, pero habia algo en el, en su mirada, o habia algo en el mismo, que no se lo permitió, quizas eran esas ganas de el regresarlo, suspiro tranquilamente mientras fijaba su mirada en la pared que tenia delante, lo mejor era salir de ahí, y cuanto antes mejor…

Camino distraidamente por las calles de Konoha ¿Por qué habia regresado, por que si el mismo le habia pedido que no lo buscara, que lo dejara en paz, que no queria saber nada de ellos? Miro por un momento hacia el cielo –¿desde cuando tienes la misma aficion que Shikamaru?- giro un poco su rostro mientras veia a aquel pelinegro recostado en una de las paredes…

-Sai… ¿Qué quieres?-

-que animos… ¿tu desde cuando eres callado y tranquilo?-

-ahora no Sai…- siguió caminando mientras el pelinegro lo observba fijamente, ese rubio que caminaba frente a el ¿era Naruto? Lanzo rapidamente una kunai mientras este lo esquivaba y de inmediato el se lanzaba contra el rubio para agarrarlo por la cabeza

-muy bien no se quien seas… pero ahora mismo me vas a decir donde esta Naruto!-

-que te pasa… Sai!! Deja la ridiculez!!- comenzo a gritar mientras se movia de un lado para otro con Sai en la espalda

-no hasta que me digas que has hecho con el idiota ese!!- Naruto se empezo a mover de un lugar a otro mientras se chocaba con una que otra a pared

-que te bajes Sai!-

-que no! Ahora dime donde esta!! No puedo creer que se haya dejado atrapar!-

-Sai soy Naruto dattebayo!!-

Sai se bajo lentamente mientras lo miraba algo desconfiado –mmh no lo se pruebalo…-

-yo no tengo por que privarte nada baka!-

-ah! Entonces si eres un infiltrado!- dijo señalandolo directamente y sin la menor discreción

-que no!-

-veamos… ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?-

-el ramen!-

-y ¿Dónde prefieres comerla?-

-en el Ichiraku ramen- Sai lo continuaba viendo con detenimiento

-no lo se… cualquier idiota sabria eso…-

-entonces ¿para que me preguntas eso dattebayo?!- Sai choco su puño derecho con su mano izquierda mientars levantaba la vista

-…mmh… has dicho dos veces dattebayo en muy poco tiempo… si…- dijo sonriendo de una manera que empezo a exasperar al rubio -…solo el idiota de Naruto repite tantas veces dattebayo…-

-Saiii- comenzo a murmurar mientars apretaba sus puños

-ya… ya calmate… tenia que asegurarme… y… se puede saber ¿Por qué andabas pensativo…? En especial pensativo…-

-no importa...- dijo mientras intentaba regalarle una pequeña sonrisa y empezaba a girar para continuar caminando, pero de inmediato el pelinegro sostuvo su brazo deteniendolo…

-una vez lei de esto en mi libro… intentas que no me preocupe ¿cierto?-

-otra vez tu libro inservible…-

-si… pero por lo que veo te preocupa algo… asi que no intentes cambiar el tema…- Naruto desvio un poco la mirada no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos de esto -…tambien lei sobre esto… no quieres hablar… y según mi libro lo mejor es que yo te diga algo que reconfor…-

-podrias dejar por un momento lo que dice tu maldito libro Sai!- dijo soltandose del agarre del muchacho –ahora no tengo animos de nada Sai, onegai nos vemos luego…-

-solo…- dijo mientras veia como el rubio le daba la espalda -…dejame decirte algo, si bien es cierto que lo primero a lo que yo puedo llamar verdaderos amigos son ustedes… no puedo comprender la amistad que te une al Uchiha… ni con mi libro…- dijo mientras el Uzumaki parecia escucharlo atentamente -…lo poco que comprendo es que entre ustedes se crearon muchos obstáculos y que en este momento has de sentir que al que tuviste al frente hace unos minutos fue un completo desconocido… eso no implica que el tiempo borre los recuerdos… alguna vez ustedes fueron amigos y alguna vez te escuche decir que tu querías sacarlo de esa oscuridad… quizas no sea fácil pero el Naruto que yo conozco no se rinde…-

Naruto apreto con fuerza sus puño mientras le lanzaba un shurinken directo al libro que tenia en las manos –¡¡MALDITO SAI TODO ESO LO ESTABAS LEYENDO!! NO SE POR QUE CREI QUE LO ESTABAS DICIENDO DE VERDAD!!!! DATTEBAYO!!!- dijo mientras lo miraba con fuego en los ojos, Sai rio tontamente mientras se guardaba nuevamente el libro

-…me descubriste…-

-ERES DE LO PEOR DATEBAYO!!!- empezó a correr hacia el pelinegro mientras intentaba darle un golpe pero este lo esquivaba con esa sonrisa tan característica de el en el rostro

-Naruto no es para tanto…-

-¡¡si se supone que querias subirme los animos por lo menos hubieras disimulado o te hubieras aprendido el discurso!!- Sai se agacho un poco debido a la patada que Naruto le quizo dar

-es que no me esperaba encontrarte tan pronto…-

-un momento…- dijo mientras se tranquilizaba un poco y lo observaba fijamente -¿Cómo sabes que Sasuke esta en la aldea…?-

-pues todo el mundo ya lo sabe…-

-¿¿QUEE??-

-asi es desde ayer pero como estabas inconsciente y todo eso…-

-¡¡AHHH NO IMPORTA DATTEBAYO!! YO ESTABA PUNTO DE MOLARTE A GOLPES DATTEBAYO!!!- dijo mientras volvia a correr hacia a el y lanzaba una patada directo a su rostro, pero el lo esquivo

-como si pudieras… ademas deja de gritar Naruto, eres muy ruidoso…-

-¡¡demonios Sai!!!- empezo a correr nuevamente hacia el mientras veia como no se movia

-¿Sai… Naruto…?- la voz de la pelirosa lo hizo detenerse de inmediato

-sabia que te detendrias…- dijo Sai mientras sonreia abiertamente

-¡¡Sakura-chan! Estaba a punto de golpearlo!!-

-¡no me grites Naruto!- grito un poco enfadada ella no tenia la culpa de que se hubiera detenido

-¡no estoy gritando dattebayo!- dijo algo exaltado

-hasta que serviste para algo fea…- dijo mientras la pelirosa lo observaba con fuego en los ojos

-¿¿¿que dijiste???-

-fea… ¿Qué ahora tambien estas sorda…?- pregunto con algo de incredulidad ¿de verdad no lo habia escuchado? Sai miro como Naruto movia sus manos de un lado a otro frenéticamente -¿Qué te sucede Naruto?... ah tambien piensas como yo…- dijo sin entender la advertencia que el rubio le queria hacer

-¿¿QUEE??- dijo mientras veia al rubio paralizado que miraba de un lado a otro ¿en que momento el habia dicho algo asi? El solo le estaba advirtiendo a Sai que por su bien se callara sino queria ver la furia de Sakura, la pelirosa agacho la mirada y apreto con fuerza sus puños mientras una fuerte aura asesina crecia a su alrededor –¡¡¡¡NAARUTOOOOO!!!... ¡¡¡SAAIIIII!!!!!- empezo a correr velozmente hacia ellos, en tanto el unico que pudo reaccionar fue Naruto quien agarro por el cuello al pelinegro y lo empezo a jalar a toda velocidad mientras huia de una Sakura que tenia toda la intención de demostrar al maximo la enseñanza de Tsunade…

-¡¡¡COREEE DATTEBAYO!!!!!- gritaba el rubio arrastrando a Sai mientras una enojada Sakura lo perseguia muy de cerca –TRANQUILIZATE SAKURA-CHAAAAN!! YO NO QUISE DECIR ESO… FUE SAIII!! DATTEBAYO!!!-

-¡¡¡¿entonces por que no lo sueltas?!!!-

-¡por que no quiero que lo mates dattebayo!-

-¿COOOMO???- grito mas enojada mientras apresuraba el paso casi alcanzandolos a lo que Naruto corrio mas fuerte

-¡¡AHHH!!! POR QUE SIEMPRE A MI DATTEBAYOOOO!!!!!-

**+++++++++++-++++++++++++++++++++++-+++++++++++++++**

-hay cosas que nunca cambian…- dijo bajamente Tsunade mientras observaba como el Uchiha miraba aquel escándalo por la ventana

-me tiene sin cuidado..- dijo mientras regresa al sillón y empezaba a sentarse –me podria explicar ¿por qué pretende que Naruto sea el que me vigile?-

-en realidad no tengo por que- Sasuke tomo un poco de aire, esa mujer no podia siquiera disimular que el le caía mal –aun asi es fácil.. Podria decirse que considero a Naruto como el mas apropiado..-

-¿por qué?-

-de alguna manera, muy extraña que aun no comprendo… Naruto y tu fueron amigos...-

-usted mismo lo escucho es obvio que esa amistad se acabo hace mucho tiempo...- la frialdad en la voz del Uchiha dejaba ver lo poco que le importaba el tema, pero si era asi ¿entonces por que la preguntadera..? Definitivamente algo se traía entre manos y ella estaba segura de que no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya

-como sea.. Naruto va a ser y punto, además no te preocupes, para el alivio de la aldea y de Naruto mismo no va a tener que cuidarte todos los días, tres días a la semana Irán otros ninjas a cuidarte..-

-vigilarme... yo no necesito que nadie me cuide...- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba las calles de Konoha cruzado de brazos, definitivamente esto no iba bien tres días sin el dobe, no era lo planeado, en esos tres días, Itachi se podia acercar y el lo que queria era encontrarlo a el, acabar con esa maldita venganza de una buena vez...

**+++++++++++-++++++++++++++++++++++-+++++++++++++++**

FIN CAPITULO SEIS 

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**__Bueno creo que esta vez he actualizado un poco mas pronto que antes, en fin, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews… a proposito se que aun no hay mucho entre Naruto y Sasuke pero prometo que para el proximo capitulo lo habra, por cierto intentare actualizar un poco mas pronto, pero todo depende de mi imaginación… bueno no los molesto mas, hasta el proximo capitulo!_


	7. Dia 1: Aproximaciones

**TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 7: **Dia 1:Aproximaciones

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha su rostro reflejaba la furia de cierta pelirosa mientras unas cuantas zonas moradas mostraban el intento de escape junto a su amigo pelinegro, claro sin mucho éxito que digamos debido a las circunstancias "_demonios porque tiene que ser tan brusca dattebayo_" pensaba mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hinchada mejilla, por suerte tenia al Kyuubi y esas marcas en unas horas desaparecerían, soltó un poco de aire mientras levantaba nuevamente la mirada hacia al frente ¿cómo podia ser tan difícil tener al Uchiha a lado? Vio de reojo al pelinegro que caminaba a su lado sin mediar palabra, mas bien parecía que caminaba completamente solo ¿cómo podia ser tan impasible? Devolvió la mirada hacia el camino intentando que no descubriera que lo habia estado viendo ¿cómo es que habia aceptado esta locura? Ah.. claro... la forma tan amable en la que la Hokage de Konoha tiene la costumbre de pedir las cosas hace imposible que te niegues...

FLASH—-BACK++

-¡¡¡ME IMPORTA MUY POCO LO QUE QUIERAS NARUTO, ES UNA ORDEN Y PUNTO!!!- grito la Gondaime golpeando con las palmas de sus manos su escritorio, mirando fijamente al rubio

-¡no puedes obligarme a llevar al teme a mi casa!-

-¡claro que puedo, primero soy la Gondaime, segundo tu eres un ninja y debes obedecer las ordenes que se te imponen, tercero ¿no dizque era tu amigo, y lo estuviste buscando por tanto tiempo para regresarlo a la aldea?!-

-¡eso no tiene nada que ver dattebayo!-

-¡claro que tiene que ver, Escúchame bien Naruto, vas a obedecer mi orden y se acabo!- Naruto giro su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-y a todas estas... ¿por qué no lo vigilas tu?... eres la Gondaime..- pregunto el rubio mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia, esta simplemente soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla y levantaba una mano…

-pues es fácil... no lo soporto, hace unas horas le lance una botella de mi mejor sake por cierto, directo a la cabeza, claro que lo esquivo, y eso que apenas teníamos unas horas juntos, si es que no era menos, ahora imaginate si me toca tenerlo todo el dia a mi lado, creeme que no sobreviviría...-

-no lo dudo dattebayo..- murmuro el rubio mientras la veía de reojo aun con su rostro algo enojado

-¿qué dijiste?-

-nada... Tsunade-baachan.. yo de verdad.. onegai...- Tsunade lo observo por un instante ¿por que de repente el rubio habia cambiado de actitud, que era lo que lo obligaba a pedirle de favor que no lo pusiera junto al Uchiha?

-¿qué sucede Naruto?-

-es que.. es que... ¡¡NO SOPORTO AL TEME ESE!!-

-¡¡NARUTO NO BAKA!!- grito la rubia mientras le lanzaba la silla a la cabeza -¡y yo preocupándome por que te pasara algo!-

-eso dolió dattebayo...- murmuro el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¡¡PUES QUE BUENO, AHORA LARGATE DE MI OFICINA Y LLEVATE AL UCHIHA CONTIGO Y MAS TE VALE QUE NO RECIBA QUEJAS DE QUE SE ESTEN MEDIO MATANDO ¿ME OISTE NARUTO?!!-

-demo.. demo...-

-¡¡LARGATE!!- grito señalando con fuerza la salida

-..onegai..-

-¡¡LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!-

-lo podemos negociar obaachan...-

-¡¡NAARUTOOO!!- apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras sus ojos se escondían bajo su rubio cabello, a parte de que no queria obedecerla se atrevía a llamarla asi...

-mira puedo conseguir un buen sak..-

-¡¡FUERA!!- y lo ultimo que se escucho en la oficina de la Hokage fue el resonar de un fuerte escritorio al chocar contra una puerta...

FIN—-FLASH—-BACK++

Suspiro nuevamente mientras agachaba la mirada ¿por qué tenia que aparecerse en estos momentos.. por que ahora? Volvió a mirarlo unos segundos, definitivamente aquel Uchiha no iba a cambiar nunca, era obvio que para el, todo habia quedado atrás, sin embargo y a pesar de que el rubio era conciente de ello no podia evitar ese estupido cosquilleo que le recorría desde el cuello hasta cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía su pecho frió y un gran vació en el estomago, y mas encima ahora lo iba a tener cerca todo el tiempo, por que a pesar de que no le tocara vigilarlo todos los días, el pelinegro iba a vivir en su casa, sintio un pequeño escalofrió nacer en su cuello y recorrer la zona cercana a su espalda "_demonios ¿por qué tiene que estar cerca de mi todo el tiempo?_"

-¿qué tanto me ves dobe?- pregunto el Uchiha logrando que el rubio diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás

-eh.. nada..- dijo desviando de inmediato la mirada mientras un pequeño sonrojo asomaba en sus mejillas, el pelinegro simplemente continuo caminando sin volver a mencionar palabra..

Naruto sentía su pecho agitado y un gran frió que lo recorría, luchaba por no empezar a respirar con bocanadas de aire ¿cómo lograba ponerlo asi? No queria ni imaginarse como seria su convivencia, y mejor asi, mejor ni imaginárselo..

+++++--+++++--+++++

-eso fue lo que le dijo el miembro del Akatsuki.. ¿cree que Naruto-kun acepte?- Yukino se acerco lentamente a la ventana mientras fijaba su mirada en las calles de Konoha

-la verdad no lo se, pero espero que no, mañana partimos Linto ¿ya tienes todo arreglado?-

-claro que si Yukino-san-

-Naruto-kun, me preocupa, sin embargo no le he dicho nada a la Hokage, no quiero preocuparla, y espero que tu hagas lo mismo..-

-por supuesto que si Yukino-san- la muchacha se acerco al pelinegro tomando sus manos entre las suyas

-arigato..- bajo durante unos minutos la mirada pensando en aquel rubio, aquel muchacho de verdad la preocupaba pero sabia que ella no debia entrometerse en esos asuntos -...solo si Naruto-kun toma una decisión equivocada procederemos a contarle a la Gondaime lo que paso durante la batalla con Uchiha Itachi- murmuro mas para si misma que para que Linto la escuchara, el pelinegro solo atino a abrazarla dulcemente logrando que ella dibujara una tierna sonrisa en su rostro –arigato Linto-san..-

+++++--+++++--+++++

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa ofreciéndole la entrada al pelinegro mientras veía como este caminaba hacia el interior, cerro nuevamente la puerta mientras los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los de sus llaves al ser guardadas nuevamente en su pantalones, y los parsimoniosos pasos del pelinegro, encendió una de las luces mientras veía como el ojinegro recorría lentamente con la mirada el lugar un nuevo cosquilleo nació en su pecho mientras desviaba la mirada de la espalda del Uchiha..

-¿y donde se supone que voy a dormir?- su voz sonaba tan seria, como si fueran dos completos desconocidos ¡demonios algún dia fueron amigos, los mejores amigos para ser mas claros!

-pues como te pudiste haber dado cuenta mi departamento no es muy grande que digamos.. asi que.. tendremos que dormir en mi habitación, no hay mas cuartos...- su mirada ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa que tenia unas cuantas fundas de ramen sobre ella

-bien..- fue lo único que dijo mientras volvía a caminar dentro del pequeño edificio tratando de ubicar la habitación, aunque sabia que no iba a ser tan difícil, Naruto apretó con fuerza sus puños ¡demonios ese idiota se comportaba como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, con una indiferencia absoluta!

-¿puedes dejar la estupidez? baka..- Sasuke solamente ladeo un poco su cabeza viendo de reojo al rubio –no soporto esa actitud tan estupida que tienes..- Sasuke giro por completo para ver al Uzumaki sin decir palabra todavía -¡¿qué no piensas decir nada?!- el pelinegro solo levanto una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos -¡TEME!- fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de abalanzarse sobre el y lanzar un golpe el cual fue detenido de inmediato por el pelinegro quien apretó con algo de fuerza su puño..

-..¿y que es lo quieres que hablemos..?- sus ojos negros miraron fijamente a los azules del menor que inmediatamente sintio un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, ahora que estaba cerca del Uchiha podia percibir su aroma, el mismo aroma que habia percibido en su supuesto sueño ¿acaso era un dejavú? -..¿qué es lo que quieres que diga Naruto, que te pregunte que has hecho en estos años, que juguemos cartas, que entrenemos juntos, que pretendamos ser los mismo niños idiotas de antes.. es obvio que eso no es posible yo ya no te considero ni siquiera un conocido ni tu a mi tampoco, eso es obvio asi que ahora no te la vengas a dar de buena gente..- dijo en un tono de desprecio que hizo enojar aun mas al rubio que de inmediato levanto su otro puño para estrellarlo en el rostro del pelinegro..

-¡eres un completo baka!- grito mientras su puño se acercaba al rostro del moreno pero este de inmediato cogiò la otra mano bajando ambos puños del rubio a sus costados, giro de inmediato el cuerpo del Uzumaki logrando que su espalda chocara contra la pared y el quedara frente al rubio..

-¿es que acaso no es verdad..?- el ojiazul simplemente lo miro sin entender de lo que hablaba, y aunque supiera que decir no podia, esa cercanía que inconscientemente Sasuke habia provocado, lo dejaba sin respiración, sin palabras, sin razón y eso definitivamente le preocupaba...

..Y ahí estaba él con sus brazos a sus costados, sus puños apretados con algo de fuerza por el Uchiha, sus rostros tan cerca que podia percibir la respiración del moreno sobre su rostro, y eso sin mencionar la cercanía de sus cuerpos que a lo que Sasuke apretaba sus puños no habia mediado en la escasa distancia que separaba sus cuerpos "_es que por poco y no existe distancia entre nosotros dattebayo.._" pensaba el rubio sin poder siquiera desviar la mirada del pelinegro…

-..respondeme Naruto...- dijo el Uchiha sonriendo de lado casi imperceptiblemente era obvio la incomodidad o lo que sea que el Uzumaki sentía al tenerlo tan cerca, extrañamente le gustaban las obvias sensaciones que producía en el rubio... -¿no es verdad?-

-cl.. claro que no Sasuke...- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios, ¡demonios la cercanía con el Uchiha de verdad lo afectaba! Hubiera preferido decirle que no, que ya nada, ni siquiera una amistad los unía, pero no ahí estaban sus estupidos sentimientos entremezclados con sus nervios los que habian provocado que la verdad saliera de sus labios…

-ah si.. entonces...- acerco su rostro al rubio logrando que sus labios estuvieran extremadamente cerca, casi rozándose, lo que provoco que el rubio se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo -..¿por qué le dijiste a la Gondaime que no me querías aquí?- el Uzumaki abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, los habia escuchado, ¿pero ahora como explicarle a Sasuke que lo habia hecho por que no queria que sus sentimientos lo ahogaran ni que explotaran y mucho menos frente a el? Sasuke alejo su rostro del moreno mirándolo aun fijamente -..eres demasiado ruidoso.. imposible no escucharte.. además de que también mentiroso..-

-¡eso no es cierto!- espeto un poco enojado

-ah no.. entonces por que ahora me reclamas que me comporte indiferente.. tanto te molesta..- el rubio volvió a sentir ese calor subir por sus mejillas

-..yo.. yo.. no..-

-jm- el pelinegro solamente soltó al rubio mientras giraba su cuerpo –¿donde esta la habitación? quiero descansar-

-¡no es cierto!- grito el rubio apretando con fuerza sus puños

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto mientras giraba nuevamente para quedar frente al rubio

-yo no soy un mentiroso..- su mirada se encontraba fija en el piso -...me molesto tu actitud, y lo de la oficina es por que pensé que lo mejor seria que no estuvieras conmigo.. no por mi..-

-¿y eso por que?..- se cruzo de brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente

-por que... por que..- ¡rayos! Otra vez le habia pasado habia hablado de mas y ahora estaba en medio de una situación detestable -..mi casa..- "_¡si mi casa!_" -..es muy pequeña y pensé que al gran Uchiha Sasuke le incomodaría quedarse aquí..- dijo con un deje de sarcasmo mientras el pelinegro solo giro nuevamente dándole la espalda..

-tu no eres quien para decir lo que me incomoda o no.. ahora dime donde esta la habitación- Naruto lo observo por un instante ¿acaso eso habia sido un lapsus intermedio entre ambos? Sacudió un poco su cabeza por lo menos esa incomodidad entre ambos habia desparecido aunque fuera un poco, pero por lo menos ya se dirigían la palabra, después de todo algo era algo, miro fijamente al Uchiha mientras recordaba sus últimas palabras...

-¡hey! Bajale a tus humos Sasuke-baka que yo no soy tu sirviente.. vives conmigo, en igualdad, asi que... ahora te diré las reglas de la casa de Uzumaki Naruto el próximo Hokage de esta aldea...- empezó a decir el rubio mientras hacia todo tipo de mímicas y movimientos con sus brazos en tanto lo encaminaba a la habitación, el Uchiha simplemente lo siguió, cuando le habia mencionado lo de la oficina de la Hokage ¿habia sonado a reproche?, no eso no podia ser, era imposible, que suerte que el Uzumaki era un despistado de lo peor, como para darse cuenta, lo observo caminar delante suyo moviéndose de un lado a otro diciéndole los turnos de no se que, de la hora de levantarse, de acostarse, de un montón de cosas que de seguro en este mismo instante se las estaba inventando, seguía siendo un poco menor en estatura a el, apenas un poco, su rubio cabello relucía igual que siempre un poco mas largo que antes, pero apenas imperceptible, su cuerpo, en verdad no podia opinar mucho sobre su cuerpo, después de todo esa chamarra y ese pantalón que le quedaba algo holgado no le permitía observarlo bien, pero era obvio que se ajustaba un poco mas a su cuerpo, arrugo un poco el entrecejo ¡¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?! Al diablo con el Uzumaki y lo que pudo haber cambiado, sin embargo era obvio que la aldea seguía siendo la misma, no habia cambiado mucho..

-¡Hey Sasuke-baka! ¿me oyes?- dijo el rubio moviendo sus manos delante del rostro del pelinegro

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto con un deje de molestia

-¡eres un imbecil dattebayo!, pero que conste que el que calla otorga..- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero en su rostro mientras abría una puerta e ingresaba en una habitación

-..¿y se puede saber que he aceptado?-

-¡que hoy dormirás en el futón dattebayo!- dijo mientras se acercaba al pequeño armario y sacaba un futón azulado y se lo lanzaba a Sasuke

-claro que no yo soy el invitado por lo tanto yo dormiré en la cama- dijo mientras se sentaba en esta

-nada de invitado, de ahora en adelante vas a vivir conmigo asi que serás uno mas en igualdad de condiciones y gastos ¡acaso no escuchaste nada de las reglas de convivencia de Uzumaki Naruto!-

-me dan igual tus estupideces dobe- dijo mientras colocaba las palmas de sus manos sobre el colchón

-¡no son estupideces dattebayo!-

-quieres dejar el griterío..-

-¡claro que no, me toca la cama!-

-¿me toca.. es que piensas que nos turnemos?-

-¡claro que si! No esperaras que durmiera eternamente en el futón ¡¿acaso no escuchaste absolutamente nada de lo que te dije dattebayo?!!-

-para que escuchar estupideces que de seguro recién te estabas inventando..- Naruto entrecerró sus ojos molesto mientras tomaba con fuerza el futón y lo extendía en el suelo, camino nuevamente hacia el armario para sacar algo de ropa y cambiarse, camino con fuertes zancadas hasta que lo ultimo que se escucho fue el azotar de la puerta del baño..

+++++--+++++--+++++

"_¡¡BAKA!!_" era lo único que pensaba el rubio mientras terminaba de colocarse el pantalón, ese idiota de Sasuke lo único que lograba era lograr sacar cualquier tipo de sentimientos desde los buenos hasta los malos, bufo molesto mientras sostenía en su mano la camisa de su pijama, ¡que calor mas insoportable! Decidio que lo mejor seria no ponérsela, sin embargo el ahora ya no vivía solo.. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, ¡que demonios, estaba pensando como una niñita pura y virgen! Ya habia estado con Sasuke antes y en situaciones mas abiertas, como cuando fueron a los baños termales intentando descubrir lo que Kakashi escondía tras la mascara, incluso durante las misiones cuando se bañaban en los ríos, ¿por qué ahora tanto pudor? Suspiro resignado, definitivamente demasiado calor como para llevar camisa si de por si prefería dormir en bóxer, pero eso ya era demasiado ¿pero y si Sasuke pensaba que se estaba exhibiendo? Sacudió nuevamente su cabeza, como se le ocurría que el pensaría algo asi, definitivamente la estancia del moreno lo ponía de mal en peor.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta del baño mientras con pequeños pasos llego nuevamente a su habitación, agarro el pomo de la puerta mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro de resignación, dio vuelta al pomo, pero este ya no giraba "_¡que demonios!_" intento girar nuevamente el pomo de la puerta pero esta no se abría ¡maldito Sasuke le habia puesto seguro! -¡¡abre la puerta Sasuke!!- grito el rubio mientras daba fuertes golpes a la puerta -¡¡BAKA ABRE LA PUERTA!!- gritaba mientras continuaba golpeando la puerta con más intensidad pero sin intentar derrumbarla, lo que menos queria era tener que repararla al dia siguiente y mucho menos comprar una nueva -¡¡¡ABRE DE UNA BUENA VEZ BAKA!!! MAS TE VALE QUE ME ABRAS TEME!!!-

-demonios no puedes dejar de ser tan escandaloso una vez en tu vida Naruto...- dijo el pelinegro abriendo con lentitud la puerta mientras el rubio se quedaba prácticamente petrificado con la imagen del pelinegro, se encontraba en bóxer delante de el sin la menor vergüenza, y el que se estaba muriendo por entrar sin camisa, definitivamente su conciencia tenia razón, estaba exagerando quizas demasiado las cosas.. -..como te fuiste azotando la puerta imagine que te habías ido a dormir a otra parte..- dijo caminando nuevamente hacia la cama y recostándose en ella...

-ganas no me faltaron teme..- dijo el rubio mientras lanzaba su ropa sucia a un cesto, y guardaba su camisa en el armario, estiro un poco su cuerpo mientras continuaba dándole la espalda al moreno, lo mejor seria relajarse un poco, se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota.. –ne.. Sasuke..- giro su cuerpo para ver como el pelinegro yacía en su cama completamente dormido dándole la espalda al futón que se encontraba al pie de su cama –que rápido..- susurro el rubio mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro y se acercaba al futón y se acomodaba como podia para poder dormir aunque fuera un poco.

+++++--+++++--+++++

Fijo su vista en el amplio cielo que se encontraba sobre ella, la pequeña brisa que movía un poco sus cabellos azules la hacían perderse durante varios minutos en ese ambiente tan pacifico que la rodeaba…

-entonces se fue a vivir a la casa de Naruto…- hablo una rubia que se encontraba un poco distante a ella

-si…- el suspiro de la pelirosa alcanzo los oídos de la pelinegra que aun se mantenía callada sin la intención de que se percataran de su presencia, la verdad es que no tenia muchos ánimos de hablar con nadie…

-¿Qué pasa Sakura..?- pregunto la rubia al ver el semblante algo decaído de su amiga

-es que… Naruto… yo…- agacho un poco su mirada, no entendia como, ni por que pero por alguna razón esta vez sentía que habian menos oportunidades que antes para poder estar con el…

FLASH—-BACK++

-bueno nos vemos Naruto-kun…-

-¡nos vemos Hinata-chan!- dijo alegremente el rubio mientras agitaba su mano

-Ohayo…- saludo alegremente la pelirosa mientras ingresaba a la habitación

-¡Ohayo Sakura-chan!-

-¡aun no te cambias Naruto!-

-jeje no, aun no, pero lo haré en seguida…-

-bueno nos vemos…- se despidió la pelinegra mientras salía de la habitación, Sakura fijo su mirada en el rubio que con una sonrisa en el rostro buscaba toda su ropa para poder colocársela, después de todo en cualquier momento llegaría Shizune, para llevarlo donde la Hokage, suspiro quedamente mientras lo continuaba observando…

-¿sucede algo Sakura-chan?-

-¿eh?- salto un poco debido a que la habia cogido desprevenida -...No... Naruto- empezó a acercarse al muchacho que aun se mantenía con la ropa del hospital -¿Cómo te sientes?-

Naruto esbozo una dulce sonrisa se sentía tan bien que la gente se preocupara por ti y mas encima que te lo demostrara, definitivamente Sakura era una gran amiga -¡muy bien! Gracias por preocuparte Sakura-chan…- Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de Naruto y las entrelazaba con las suyas en una muestra de afecto..

-Naruto… yo…- observo fijamente las orbes azules del rubio mientras parecía perderse en eso hermosos ojos -…yo… queria decirte algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza extrañado por la actitud de su amiga

-yo…- y ahí estaba ella debatiéndose entre el confesarse o no, de un momento a otro habia sentido la necesidad de decírselo, pero algo en su pecho se lo impedía algo no la dejaba expresarse -…yo…- ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser asi? Tanto años en los que Naruto se la paso gritando su nombre ansiando estar con ella, o que ella mostrara una pequeña muestra de afecto en su nombre y ella no habia podido corresponderle, una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarla, mientras un fuerte dolor en el pecho la invadía, no se lo diría no iba a arruinar la hermosa amistad que habian formado durante tantos años…

-Sakura-chan…- susurro el rubio mientras secaba delicadamente la lagrima que habia corrido por la mejilla de la muchacha -¿Qué sucede?...-

-Naruto… yo… yo te quiero…- dijo casi en un susurro, en una tímida muestra de afecto, mientras agachaba la cabeza, al final el corazón habia podido mas que la razón, al final ella habia terminado perdiendo…

-yo también te quiero Sakura-chan…- la muchacha levanto la mirada casi de inmediato con sus ojos aun mojados por las lagrimas -…pero no es para que llores dattebayo, estoy bien…- dijo tranquilamente mientras le regalaba una de sus infinitas sonrisas, siempre tan calidas, tan tiernas, tan abiertas…

-Naruto…- dijo mientras sonría débilmente y se aferraba al muchacho en un calido abrazo ¿Cómo podia ser tan ingenuo? Ella no estaba hablando de esa clase de cariño, pero no importaba, sintio como el muchacho rodeaba su cintura, completando el abrazo, ya habia quedado demostrado, el la queria, si, pero como una amiga, ahora ya la queria como una amiga nada mas…

FIN-—FLASH—-BACK++

-ya no importa..- dijo la pelirosa mientras sonreía un poco mas abiertamente -…simplemente me preocupa un poco la compañía mutua entre Sasuke y Naruto…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente junto a la rubia

-si, tienes razón quien sabe si un dia de estos no destrozan la casa de Naruto…- comento la rubia mientras ambas desaparecían casi de inmediato entre bromas y comentarios…

-a mi también me preocupa, aunque no creo que de la misma manera que a ti Sakura…- murmuro Hinata mientras abrazaba un poco sus piernas, sabia perfectamente lo que significaba el regreso de aquel pelinegro, sabia que todo no iba a ser tan fácil, que no lo era y que no lo seria, definitivamente Naruto iba a tener días muy difíciles…

-Hinata-sama…- dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la muchacha

-¿eh? Hola Neji-kun…- dijo con una débil sonrisa

-es un poco tarde, te parece si regresamos…- dijo amablemente el muchacho mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, sabia lo que le pasaba y lo que menos queria era atormentarla con preguntas, Hinata se levanto casi de inmediato ¿acaso Neji le habia sonreído? Definitivamente eso era algo que no pasaba todos los días, sonrió un poco mas ampliamente que la ves anterior mientras empezaban a caminar…

-vamos…- murmuro mientras ambos empezaban a caminar por las calles de Konoha camino a la mansión Hyuuga, Neji observo de reojo a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado, realmente se habia vuelto hermosa con el paso de los años, y no es que antes no lo fuera, pero ahora habia algo en el que la hacia ver mucho mas bellas que antes, pero el estaba conciente de que no debía permitir que se algo lo controlara, suspiro algo cansado ya estaba ofuscado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ya no debía, no debía atormentarse mas, Hinata lo observo un momento mientras veía como agachaba la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba? "_de seguro tendrá problemas_" y sin darse la oportunidad de pensar las cosas, casi como en un impulso tomo la mano del castaño con suma ternura mientras lograba sacarle un ligero sonrojo debido a su acción, pero ninguno dijo nada mas, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada mas, simplemente continuaron caminando asi, por lo menos durante un momento querían disfrutar de esa exquisita paz que compartían…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Fijo su vista en el techo de la habitación, durante unos segundos, que luego se convirtieron en minutos y mas tarde en horas "_¡no puedo dormir dattebayo!_" penso un poco exasperado el rubio mientras desviaba un poco su mirada al moreno que al parecer dormía tranquilamente en su cama, lo único que podia alcanzar a ver era la blanca espalda del vengador y su negro cabello caer sedosamente sobre su almohada, si asi iban a ser todas las noches junto al moreno juraba que le iban a salir unas ojeras demasiado profundas, sonrió débilmente justo hace un par de días en esa misma cama el habia prometido que todo empezaría desde cero, que yo no lo iba a buscar y que se iba a olvidar por completo de el que ya no habría mas persecución ni nada, e irónicamente ahora en esa misma cama se encontraba el pelinegro durmiendo placidamente.

Suspiro tranquilamente mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo para poder observarlo un momento mas, a simple vista parecía que todo podia volver a la normalidad que todo podia volver a ser como antes, con un poco de esfuerzo, pero podria volver a ser como antes.. sin embargo el tenia un tema pendiente que parecía que se le habia olvidado "_Uchiha Itachi_" aun no sabia que hacer y no queria atormentarse, no queria pensar en eso ni mucho menos en.. en aquel beso.. que no terminaba de entender como paso ¿por qué se suponía que aquel pelinegro lo habia besado? Inconscientemente rozo con sus dedos sus labios, hace unos minutos el y Sasuke habian estado extrañamente cerca, demasiado cerca, claro sin que el ojinegro se diera cuenta del efecto que producía en el rubio.

Volvió a suspirar mientras recordaba lo mucho que lo habia hecho enojar con el asunto del futón y la cama "_para que al final yo terminara durmiendo en el piso.._" una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras bostezaba abiertamente y cerraba durante unos segundos los ojos, los abrió nuevamente y recordo el golpe que le habia dado al moreno ¿por qué le habia reclamado lo del escándalo por que no se fuera a vivir con el y no le habia mencionado nada del golpe? Bostezo nuevamente mientras veía por encima del cuerpo del Uchiha como el dia empezaba a aclararse ¿cuántas horas llevaba sin dormir? Volvió a bostezar mientras fijaba su mirada en la espalda del menor de los Uchiha y sonreía débilmente debido al cansancio que se empezaba a apoderar de su cuerpo –teme...-

+++++--+++++--+++++

-bueno asi de fácil, digamos que lo que les acabo de mencionar será una misión permanente, por lo menos por un tiempo… si asi lo quieren ver…- la rubia continuaba leyendo el montón de papeles que tenia en sus escritorio, con todo esto del Uchiha y luego de Naruto ya habia atrasado mucho trabajo, mas del que ya tenia, frente a ella Sakura, Sai y Kakashi mantenían un mutismo algo impropio en ellos…

-Y.. ¿Naruto ya lo sabe?-

-asi es, es mas el Uchiha durmió esta noche con el, solo espero que no se hayan matado…- desvio durante un momento la mirada hacia el techo de su oficina mientras se recostaba un poco sobre su asiento -…bien entonces esta decidido durante un dia a la semana ustedes vigilaran al Uchiha ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡hai!- respondieron al unísono Kakashi y Sakura, Tsunade fijo la vista en el moreno que permanecía callado y muy metido en sus pensamientos…

-¿sucede algo Sai?-

-la verdad es mas como un presentimiento…- dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en la rubia -…como… que no me voy a llevar bien con el, pero da igual tampoco me llevo bien con el Kazekage, y eso que es un Kage, da igual, acepto la misión- dijo mientras mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas, Tsunade suspiro durante un momento

-solamente no quiero problemas, suficiente con Naruto… ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡hai!- dijeron esta vez los tres al unísono.

+++++--+++++--+++++

Sentía su pecho desnudo subir y bajar con algo de fuerza procurando que el aire ocupara sus pulmones, su cuerpo completamente desvanecido bajo las caricias que le ofrecía el pelinegro, sus labios subían lentamente desde su ombligo hasta su cuello, el cuerpo del moreno se poso sobre el suyo mientras sus piernas parecían temblar inconscientemente ¿Cómo le podia provocar tantas sensaciones? Se aferro a lo azabaches cabellos del mayor mientras soltaba un suspiro debido al pequeño mordisco que produjo en su cuello –Naruto…- escucho su nombre salir de aquellos labios, era increíble lo bien que sonaba -…Naruto…-

-¡¡¡DEMONIOS DESPIERTA USURATONKACHI!!!- grito mas enojado Sasuke mientras lo pateaba a un costado para que se despabilara de una buena vez por todas

-¿eh? ¿Nani?...- pregunto el rubio mientras miraba de un lado a otro, su mirada se poso en el pelinegro que se encontraba a unos pasos de el y ya vestido -…eh… Ohayo Sasuke…-

-¿Ohayo? ¡Levántate de una buena vez!-

-¡que te sucede baka!-

-sucede que tengo que cumplir unas misiones de bajo rango por mi estadía aquí, y tu eres quien me vigila asi que no me puedo ir asi como asi, levántate…- dijo tomando el futón y levantándolo logrando que el rubio se estrellara con fuerza contra el suelo

-ya voy… ya voy dattebayo…- dijo dibujando un pequeño puchero en su rostro mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad definitivamente necesitaba dormir y este baka lo levantaba a esas horas, restregó un poco sus ojos mientras bostezaba abiertamente, camino hacia el baño, de alguna manera tenia que levantarse…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-asi es, dicen que uno de los Uchiha regreso a Konoha, me imagino que ha de ser el menor…- Itachi detuvo sus pasos mientras oía tranquilamente la pequeña conversación de ambas mujeres

-¿en serio…?-

-claro, realmente me sorprendió ¿Por qué habra regresado?-

-quien sabe…- fue lo último que escucho antes de que ambas mujeres continuaran su camino sin percatarse de la presencia del moreno

-asi que tu hermano regreso-

-asi parece…- arrugo un poco el entrecejo de una manera prácticamente imperceptible ¿Qué es lo que pretendía su hermano ahora? Lo mas seguro es que aun no desistiera de la venganza, pero ese cambio tan repentino, y ese regreso tan inesperado -…no me gusta ni un poco…-

-¿dijiste algo?- pronuncio Deidara

-no- contesto completamente frió como si hace un momento no hubiera dicho realmente nada, aunque no lo quisiera admitir su hermano menor lo hacia dudar de la decisión que tomara el rubio, después de todo con Sasuke a lado podia que se envalentonara, después de todo Sasuke no es precisamente débil sin contar con la fuerza del mismo Naruto que por supuesto contaba con la ayuda del Kyuubi, definitivamente iba a tener que hacerle una pequeña visita al rubio por lo menos una antes de que se cumplieran las dos semanas –vamonos…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que volvieran a reanudar el paso…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Suspiro resignado no podia creer que durante un mes tuviera que hacer estas estupideces ¡¿Quién se creía esa vieja?! El, uno de los ninjas más fuertes que existen, haciendo estas estupideces, y ¡¡durante un mes!! Claro que sabia que si la vieja en algún momento lo necesitaba le 'permitiria' que los ayudara, sin embargo esto era humillante ayudando a un viejo que en su vida habia visto, y si es que lo habia visto ya no lo recordaba, el caso era que tenia que ayudarlo con la construcción de un granero ya era casi medio dia, y el dobe de Naruto hace ya varios minutos que no lo veía, se suponía que lo tenia que vigilar y ya se habia perdido "_el muy dobe…_" por lo menos sabia que no estaba muy lejos podia sentir su chakra pero estaba mas que seguro de que ni siquiera se estaba preocupando de si el seguía ahí o no, solo habian dos opciones, la primera que es que a pesar de todo confiaba ciegamente en el o la segunda que el le importaba demasiado poco…

#_siempre me pregunte… ¿Qué paso con aquel Sasuke que me salvo del ataque de Haku…? Y creo que llegue a la conclusión de aquel Sasuke, desde aquel dia fue muriendo poco a poco…_# inconscientemente a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquel dia, su cuerpo lastimado y herido por salvarle la vida al usuratonkachi ese que tenia por amigo, lo salvo sin saber por que lo hizo, se interpuso entre el ataque de Haku y el rubio, ¿Por qué lo habia hecho? Esas preguntas ya ni sentido tenían, después de todo muchos años habian pasado, ya habian demasiados años entre ambos…

-Uchiha-san…- una pequeña niña de unos seis años se acerco al pelinegro sacándolo casi de inmediato de sus pensamientos, el solo levanto la mirada en señal de que continuara hablando -…mi okasan les ha preparado el almuerzo a usted y a Uzumaki-kun…- dijo sonriente la castaña

-gracias, vamos en un momento- dijo el pelinegro antes de desaparecer para ir a buscar al rubio, aun no lo entendia ¿Por qué EL tenia que ir a buscarlo? Se suponía que lo tenia que estar vigilando, pero no, el muy dobe seguía siendo igual de descuidado…

Avanzo rapidamente entre los árboles y llego al lugar que le indicaba donde se encontraba el chakra del rubio, miro de un lado a otro sin poder encontrarlo por ninguna parte, levanto la mirada para encontrar al rubio parado tranquilamente en la copa de un árbol, por un momento recordo su niñez y que aunque no lo quisiera admitir lo bien que la habia pasado, aquel dia habian llegado juntos a la copa del árbol, el parado lo mas dignamente que su cansancio se lo permitía y Naruto prácticamente agarrado de la copa de aquel árbol.

Naruto mantenía su mirada distante aun sin percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro en la parte baja del árbol, sentía la suave brisa correr por su rostro mientras su cabello y su ropa se movían lentamente, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados recibiendo lo mejor que podia esa tranquilidad, necesitaba descansar un poco sus sensaciones y sentimientos…

-dobe…- la voz del Uchiha lo hizo girar de inmediato logrando que su cuerpo se tambaleara un poco, pero que casi de inmediato recuperara el equilibrio nuevamente, Sasuke se encontraba en la copa de otro árbol frente a el ¿Cuándo se habia acercado tanto? –han preparado la comida, vamos…-

-teme…- fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de seguir al pelinegro de regreso a la pequeña casa, a parte de que lo habia sorprendido, por que el no se asustaba, se sorprendía, venia y le daba una orden…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-bienvenido Kazekage-sama…- dijo Shizune haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente al pelirrojo este solo asintió levemente detrás de el venían sus hermanos algo cansados por el rápido viaje que su hermano menor les habia impuesto #_no pensaran ni de broma que demoraremos días, asi que apresuren el paso…_# fueron las palabras del menor apenas hubieron salido de Suna…

-nosotros te esperamos aquí Gaara…- dijo algo tranquila Temari mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas fuera de la oficina de la Hokage

-buena idea…- pronuncio Kankuro antes de desplomarse sobre su asiento, el pelirrojo solo soltó un suspiro de resignación, esos dos no aguantaban nada o es que llevaban tanto tiempo sin entrenar, ya se los habia advertido, con el los viajes eran de todo menos lentos, aunque tenia que admitirlo este viaje en especial habia sido sumamente rápido…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-¡Naruto-kun!- gritaba la niña corriendo de un lado a otro seguida por el rubio que fingía no poder alcanzarla mientras ambos sonreían abiertamente "_Naruto-kun…_" pensaba el pelinegro mientras lo veía saltar y tomar a la niña de la cintura para levantarla mientras la hacia girar "_hace uno minutos era Uzumaki-kun.. Ahora Naruto-Kun…_" sabia que era cuestión de minutos para que pasara a ser 'onii-chan' ¿Cómo podia hacerle ese rubio para llevarse tan bien con la gente? De repente vio como el rubio al parecer no soporto el peso de la niña y cayo de espaldas al suelo mientras el abuelo y la madre se levantaban para ver como estaba el rubio, pero este solo se rascaba un poco la nuca y sonreía abiertamente mientras movía una de sus manos en señal de que no le habia pasado nada "_dobe.._" bebió un poco de jugo del vaso que sostenía en su mano -¡juguemos a las escondidas Naru-chan!- gritaba la niña mientras lo tomaba de la mano y saltaba, y ahí estaba sabia que en pocos minutos Naruto tendría otra hermanita menor…

-gracias por la comida…- dijo cortésmente Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la mesa y las dos personas frente a el asentían, estiro un poco su cuerpo mientras veía como el rubio habia aceptado jugar y se encontraba arrimado frente a un árbol, contando, mientras que la niña se habia escondido detrás de unas maderas con las que el estaba trabajando, si es que a lo que hacia se lo podia llamar trabajo, giro velozmente su rostro a un punto vació muy lejos de allí, otra vez esa sensación de que el chakra del Uchiha mayor estaba cerca, intento concentrarse un poco mas para cerciorarse de sus sospechas…

-¡Uchiha-san es base!- grito la niña aferrándose a las piernas del pelinegro mientras lo hacia moverse un poco, perdiendo por completo la pista del mínimo chakra que habia sentido…

-¡pero que dem.. ¿Qué no sabes que estaba en algo importante?!- grito algo exasperado, por culpa de esa niña no se pudo dar cuenta si el chakra que habia percibido realmente pertenecía a su hermano ¡maldita niña! ¡Maldito Itachi! ¡Maldita misión! Y ¡maldito… ¿naruto? -¡¿Qué te sucede dobe?!- pregunto mas alterado al sentir el pequeño dolor que le habia causado la piedra que el otro shinobi le habia lanzado…

Naruto sostenía otra piedra en la mano mientras la lanzaba hacia arriba y la volvía tomar en las manos –deja de gritar como si fueras un poseso teme…-

-¡Onii-chan…!- grito la niña mientras iba corriendo hacia el rubio y se aferraba a sus piernas –Uchiha-san grita muy fuerte…-

-ya… tranquila…- musito mientras soltaba la piedra y la levantaba para que se sentara en uno de sus hombros -¡eres un imbecil ¿o que? No te das cuenta que la asustas…-

-me da igual me hizo perder la concentración de algo muy importante…- dijo mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, sabían que en parte no se podían decir mas, pero a través de sus miradas se podia percibir la tensión entre ambos, puro y sano reproche…

-¡¿y en que se supone que te concentrabas, en como es el interior de tus parpados?!- grito un poco mas alterado, ¡demonios! No podia dejar de ser tan ególatra por un solo momento, por su parte el moreno lo ignoro completamente pasando por su lado sin dedicarle una mirada y continuar con su trabajo "_maldito Sasuke.._" suspiro resignado mientras bajaba a la niña y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa -¿seguimos?- la niña asintió efusivamente mientras salía corriendo…

-¡tu cuentas onii-chan…!-

+++++--+++++--+++++

"_¿Dónde se habra metido?" _se preguntaba el rubio mientras continuaba caminando de un lado a otro y buscando a la pequeña, esto era muy extraño, llevaban rato jugando a las escondidas pero hasta ahora ella no se habia escondido tan bien como ahora "_¿y si le paso algo-ttebayo?_" coloco sus manos en la cintura mientras observaba el amplio bosque frente a el, recorrió nuevamente el lugar con la mirada ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? Hace ya quince minutos que le habia perdido por completo el rastro y eso no le gustaba ni un poquito, suspiro pesadamente, se encontraba algo lejos de la casa pero aun asi ya habia recorrido todo y nada, definitivamente le habia perdido el rastro, suspiro nuevamente volvería a recorrer el lugar, aunque a pesar de todo algo en medio de todo esto ya no le estaba gustando…

-¡¡Onii-chan!!- el grito de la niña lo hizo girar de inmediato para verla sobre una gran loma mientras agitaba con fuerza sus brazos para que la viera, subió casi de inmediato, estaba conciente que para el no era ningún riesgo, pero para aquella niña, era algo completamente imposible…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Me tenias preocupado-ttebayo…- dijo mientras le daba un corto abrazo

-¡conocí a un señor muy amable onii-chan!- Naruto la miro seriamente ¿Qué era todo eso?

-¡Sora no debes hablar con extraños ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Naruto mientras la inspeccionaba un poco con la mirada para ver que se encontrara completamente bien

-…pero… no era un extraño onii-chan…- dijo la niña agachando un poco la cabeza por el pequeño regaño

-ah... ya lo conocías…- dijo un poco mas aliviado

-no..-

-¿entonces?..-

-el dijo que era un amigo tuyo…- Naruto inspecciono un poco el lugar con la mirada, esto cada vez le gustaba menos

-¿y... Te dijo como se llamaba...?- la niña movió negativamente la cabeza

-dijo que queria dejarte un recado…-

Naruto suspiro algo nervioso, tenia ligeras sospechas de quien se trataba pero no queria ni imaginárselo, no se podia haber acercado tanto sin que el o el mismo Sasuke se hubieran percatado #_me da igual me hizo perder la concentración de algo muy importante#_ su cuerpo se tenso momentáneamente, no podia ser… -¿Qué te dijo?-

-algo muy extraño…- dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras levantaba la mirada, Naruto la observo fijamente esperando su respuesta, ya que se encontraba en cunclillas –me dijo que te dijera que… a el le gustaban mucho las lunas rojas, y que esperaba que a ti también te gustaran…- Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, justo como latía en aquellas misiones en las que su vida corría peligro "_Akatsuki_" abrazo con algo de fuera a la niña, pudo haberla lastimado y el ni siquiera habia percibido su presencia, y al parecer ni el mismo Sasuke, por que si hubiera estado seguro de que sintio el chakra de su hermano no se hubiera quedado tranquilo, es obvio que Sasuke no estaba seguro, y el, el ni siquiera habia sentido el chakra del mayor de los Uchiha, y de paso habia estado tanto tiempo con la niña, el mensaje estaba muy claro –Itachi…- murmuro el rubio mientras abrazaba un poco mas a la niña y sentía su cuerpo temblar levemente, el muy maldito estaba en Konoha.

+++++--+++++--+++++

**FIN CAPITULO SIETE**

_Bueno muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y disculpen por la demora, espero que les guste este capitulo, que creo que es el mas largo hasta ahora, en fin dejenme sus comentarios para ver si les gusta como va la historia, muchas gracias a todos, a propósito con respecto a la pregunta de si es un itanaru o un sasunaru… que les digo, la verdad es que me mandaron unos correos dandome unas opiniones, asi que la verdad todavia no me decido pero yo creo que va mas para un sasunaru, en fin ustedes deciden, aproposito una aclaracion, "Akatsuki" significa "Luna Roja" (solo lo aclaro por si hubo alguna confusion en el ultimo parrafo de este capitulo) ahora si no los molesto mas, hasta pronto!_


	8. Solo Es Una Forma De Decirlo

**TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 8: Solo Es Una Forma De Decirlo**

Sasuke observo de reojo el lugar donde vio por ultima vez al rubio, hace ya bastante rato que no lo escuchaba y eso ya se le estaba haciendo extraño, dio el ultimo golpe con el martillo mientras se levantaba y de inmediato sintio un presencia detrás suyo que lo hizo lanzar inmediatamente el martillo sabiendo que no le iba a impactar pero que por lo menos le daba tiempo para verle el rostro –Uchiha-san…- dijo el pelinegro tranquilamente mientras lo observaba fijamente –un gusto conocerlo…- dijo mientras sonreía como siempre, Sasuke levanto una ceja acaso ese muchacho se estaba burlando de el o ¿Qué? Esa sonrisa era la más forzada que habia visto en su vida –yo soy Sai ¿podria decirme donde se encuentra Naruto-kun?- hablo intentando sonar cortes después de todo habia tenido el presentimiento de que no se iba llevar con el, y de paso le iba tocar cuidarlo o vigilarlo, como sea que quisiera llamarlo, pero le iba a tocar estar con el todo un dia y prefería poner el respeto de por medio, para evitar complicaciones, por lo menos eso indicaba el ultimo libro que habia leído…

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder escucharon unos pasos leves acercarse muy lentamente, la pequeña iba en el hombro del rubio, tan parlanchina como siempre, pero habia algo raro en esa imagen, Naruto caminaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, estaban seguros que ni siquiera se habia percatado de la presencia de su compañero, además de sumarle a eso la pequeña palidez que asomaba a su rostro -¿Naruto?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al rubio

-¿eh?- el ojiazul levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la oscura de su compañero –hola Sai…- dijo algo apagado, no se encontraba con muchos ánimos, definitivamente la preocupación no lo dejaba pensar bien, y lo peor era que no podia decir nada de lo que realmente sucedía ¿en que momento habia quedado tan vulnerable y manejable frente al mayor de los Uchiha?

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto acercando inconscientemente el rostro al del rubio, quien no se habia dado cuenta de su cercanía sino hasta que sintio la respiración del moreno sobre su rostro

-¡Sai!- retrocedió un par de pasos, demonios odiaba los actos que inconscientemente que el pelinegro realizaba

-¿Quién es el onii-chan?- pregunto la niña mientras señalaba al pelinegro frente a ellos

-soy Sai, mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo un poco, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la niña, Naruto sonrió levemente por lo menos ya estaba mejorando con respecto a las sonrisas, ahora eran mas sinceras que antes

-te pareces a Uchiha-san, pero tu no gritas como el ¿cierto? – Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada, por lo menos por un momento se relajo y fue cuando vio al otro moreno a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, fingiendo no prestarles atención, aunque dudaba que fingiera no prestarles atención, en realidad no les prestaba atención, suspiro resignado…

Bajo a la niña cuidadosamente de su hombro mientras veía como ahora la niña hablaba alegremente con el pelinegro pero sin reprimir el pequeño sonrojo que no se borraba de su rostro, camino pausadamente hacia el pelinegro con algo de miedo a que se hubiera percatado de la presencia del otro Uchiha y le montara el interrogatorio, y lo peor es que sabia que no le debía decir nada -¿terminaste?- el moreno solamente lo observo de reojo

-lo mejor será ir a la torre de la Hokage para informarle que ya termine, y ver que otra 'mision' me encarga…-

-¡¡ah demonios teme intento ser amable ¿sabes?!!-

-nadie te lo esta pidiendo… vamonos…- dijo antes de empezar a caminar en sentido contrario a donde el rubio estaba parado

-puedes esperar a que nos despidamos siquiera…- el Uchiha se mantuvo callado a lo que el rubio lo tomo como un si

Naruto observo a Sai con la niña mientras veía como ella corría alrededor de este mientras el caminaba hacia el rubio –por cierto Sai ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Tsunade-sama me mando a verte dijo que fuéramos los dos, bueno los tres a la torre..- dijo mientras la niña se aferraba a las piernas del rubio mientras este entendia de inmediato el mensaje y la cargaba sobre su hombro

-ya veo… ¿me pregunto que querrá?..- bajo cuidadosamente a la niña –bueno Sora nosotros ya nos vamos..- dijo agachándose un poco y sonriéndole abiertamente como solo el sabe hacerlo

-¿tan pronto? Pero onii-chan…-

-lo siento, pero ya oíste la Hokage me esta llamando…- la niña agacho un poco la cabeza

-entiendo…- murmuro algo triste

-pero prometo que vendré un dia de estos a visitarte ¿de acuerdo?- la niña levanto el rostro de inmediato sonriendo abiertamente

-y.. ¿Sai-kun también vendrá?..- pregunto algo sonrojada

-¿yo?- pregunto el pelinegro señalándose mutuamente, Naruto sonrió con la reacción de la niña

-por supuesto que vendrá- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba un poco al pelinegro para susurrarle algo al oído –parece que ya conseguiste novia ¿eh Sai?- bromeo el rubio mientras veía la mueca que hacia el pelinegro, conocía esa cara, la hacia cada vez que no entendia nada, por lo que el rubio solo rió abiertamente…

-¿novia… novia?- decia el pelinegro mientras levantaba la mirada y recodaba haber leído algo al respecto en algún libro -¡ah claro!- exclamo mientras se alejaba un poco ante la atenta mirada del rubio y la castaña, se agacho para tomar algo del suelo y regreso con una hermosa rosa en las manos –una rosa para otra rosa- dijo mientras se colocaba en cunclillas para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y se la entregaba…

-etto…- dijo algo nerviosa mientras tomaba la rosa y sonrojada a mas no poder –gracias…- Naruto solo sonreía abiertamente ¿Por qué Sai se lo tenia que tomar todo tan a pecho?

-prometo que vendré junto a Naruto-kun para visitarte- una ultima sonrisa y un sonrojo mas evidente en la muchacha, mientras su madre y su abuelo observaban la escena sumamente enternecidos –nos vemos…- dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un corto beso en la frente…

-adiós Sora-chan…- dijo el rubio -¡adiós!- exclamo agitando un poco su brazo despidiéndose entusiastamente de los otros miembros de la familia…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-eres muy cruel… mira que jugar con la psicología del rubio…- murmuro Deidara observando a los tres muchachos que se alejaban mas de ellos, sabia perfectamente que Itachi habia hecho una jugada tan sutil pero a la vez tan efectiva, digna de el, los vio alejarse mientras el otro pelinegro ni siquiera giraba para observarlos irse –la verdad...- dijo acercándose un poco a el -…me intriga mucho el porque del regreso de tu hermano…-

-¿no es obvio?- el rubio encarno una ceja en señal de no entender de lo que su compañero hablaba, Itachi se levanto parsimoniosamente –lo esta utilizando- el viento se empezaba a hacer cada vez mas fuerte moviendo con algo de brusquedad su atuendo y sus cabellos, hoy mismo tenia que volver a ver al rubio, pero con mucha cautela, el no era un idiota como la Hokage de la aldea, sus habitantes o hasta el propio Naruto, Sasuke no habia vuelto por que queria recuperar la vida que un dia dejo atrás, por supuesto que no el habia regresado por que sabia que en algún momento se iba a encontrar con el y que mejor que estar alado de Naruto todo el tiempo -…estupido hermano menor…- murmuro apenas aludible, mientras daba un salto, casi sin tomar en cuenta a su compañero…

Deidara también bajo de la copa del árbol restándole importancia a la actitud del pelinegro ya era normal, verlo y darse cuenta de que su pasatiempo favorito era ignorar a los demás y creerse lo mejor de este mundo "_me pregunto que pensara hacer ahora que su hermanito esta en medio de todo…_"

-no es lo suficientemente fuerte aun…- dijo el pelinegro como leyéndole el pensamiento –asi que evita cualquier comentario…-

-yo no he dicho nada-

-te conozco y se que cuando estas callado es por que piensas decir algo a lo que no te arriesgas, y obviamente no puede ser nada bueno…- fue la frase mas larga que alcanzo a escuchar por parte del Uchiha por lo menos en el transcurso de ese dia, suspiro resignado, mas le valía al muy engreído que todo esto diera resultados, el no estaba dispuesto a soportar tanta arrogancia…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-¡Sai!- grito la pelirosa interrumpiendo la corrida de los tres muchachos

-¿pasa algo?-

-necesito hablar contigo…-

-nosotros continuamos…- dijo Naruto mientras continuaba corriendo junto a un Sasuke que parecía completamente impasible con todo, es que ¿no podia hacer ni un comentario aunque fuera de mal gusto? Bueno en realidad tampoco deseaba eso sabia que iba a terminar gritando y eso no era lo mas conveniente, ingreso de inmediato a la torre, pero ahora a un paso normal, ya habia llegado no habia ningún apuro, giro tranquilamente mientras veía a dos personas al parecer ¿discutiendo? Fuera de la oficina de la Hokage…

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que tienes que esperar a que Gaara salga?!-

-¡ni que fuera la primera vez que vengo, además quiero dar una vuelta por ahí!-

-¡Qué vuelta tu lo que quieres es ir a ver a…!-

-¿Temari, Kankuro?- pregunto el rubio acercándose un poco mas a los dos -¡¿Qué hacen por aquí-ttebayo?!- exclamo emocionado el rubio

-¡hola Naruto!- saludo feliz la rubia mientras le daba un corto abrazo, mientras que el castaño solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de saludo a lo que el rubio respondió con una sonrisa –solo venimos a pasar unos días…-

-¡de veras y… ¿también vino…?—

-hola Naruto…- la voz del Kazekage sonó tan calmada como siempre mientras Salía tranquilamente de la oficina de la Gondaime

-¡Gaara!- grito el rubio mientras saluda efusivamente al pelirrojo en un fuerte abrazo -¡¿Cómo has estado-ttebayo?!-se aparto un poco viendo la leve sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro -¡que bueno que estés aquí, la ultima vez no te invite a comer ramen, pero de esta no pasa el ramen del Ichiraku es el mejor-ttebayo!- la sonrisa casi imperceptible del pelirrojo desapareció casi de inmediato, mientras su rostro se mostraba completamente serio al observar al Uchiha menor recargado en una de las paredes…

-¿eh?- Naruto giro para observar lo que el pelirrojo miraba –ah… etto… pues me imagino que ya te enteraste que el teme regreso…-

-si, algo asi me notificaron…- Sasuke levanto la mirada para cruzarla con la del pelirrojo, Naruto se sentía algo incomodo, se sentía una tensión demasiado pesada, pero los hermanos de Gaara estaban de los mas tranquilos incluso podria decir que hasta estaban divertidos…

-eh… bueno…-

-¡Naruto ¿hablaste con la Hoka..ge?!- Sai entraba corriendo, pero tanto sus pasos como su voz se fueron calmando poco a poco al ver al pelirrojo que tenia en frente no entendia por que razón pero cada vez que el y el pelirrojo se veían habia algo extraño entre ambos que podria denominarse como 'odio a primera vista' no entendia por que pero nunca habian podido hablar mas de lo necesario, era como si hubiera una barrera entre ambos que ninguno de los dos queria derrumbar y que al parecer era eso que llamaban 'no soportarse'…

-¡ah que bueno que llegaste Sai!- exclamo la Gondaime mientras salía de la oficina

-¿para que me necesitaba Hokage-sama?- pregunto el pelinegro acercándose un poco mas

-necesito que te encargues de la estadía de los hermanos Sabaku…- Gaara giro instintivamente el rostro observando a la rubia, pero aun asi su rostro no se inmutaba ya suficiente era con la reacción que habia tenido -¿algún problema Kazekage-sama?- pregunto la rubia al ver la actitud del menor, mientras que este volvía a su pose normal y lanzaba un suspiro casi imperceptible, sino fuera por Naruto estaba seguro que ese pelinegro lo sacaría de sus casillas

-no, ninguno-

-perfecto, entonces…-

-ni siquiera me ha preguntado si yo deseo hacerlo- interrumpió el muchacho a lo que Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ya sabia las reacciones de la Gondaime cuando le hablaban asi, empezó a hacer señas casi imperceptibles para que el pelinegro no continuara hablando mas de lo debido pero este ni lo registraba…

-¡¿perdon?!- dijo entre dientes la rubia, no iba a gritar, claro que no, pero definitivamente tenia que hacer algo con esa influencia de Naruto sobre Sai

-eh… jeje no dijo nada obaa-chan…- dijo Naruto pasando de inmediato su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro

-por supuesto que no yo dije claramente que…-

-¡nada, el no dijo nada!- en esta ocasión el rubio se vio obligado a taparle la boca para que ya no hablara "_¿es que acaso quieres morir joven-ttebayo?_" se preguntaba mientras intentaba sonreír aunque sea un poco, la presencia de Tsunade si que era imponente…

-bueno como sea, igualmente lo hubieras tenido que hacer…-

-per….-

-¡cállate Sai!- exclamo el rubio lo mas bajo que pudo

-encargate de los hermanos Sabaku, pero especialmente del Kage recuerda que viene en representación de Suna, y ahora… ¡larguense! Que tengo mucho trabajo…- dijo mientras se encerraba en su oficina ante la atenta mirada de los shinobis

-a emborracharse será…- murmuro el rubio mientras soltaba al pelinegro

-¡bueno! Yo me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí…- dijo la rubia mientras prácticamente desaparecía

-voy a recorrer el lugar, nos vemos en el hotel…- se despidió al igual Kankuro, mientras dejaban a un Sai un poco ofuscado "¡_perfecto!_" penso sarcásticamente el pelinegro, con los hermanos Sabaku por lo menos podia hablar de cualquier cosa, pero con el menor, imposible, si se notaba que no se soportaban mutuamente…

-buenas tardes Kazekage-sama…-

-buenas…- fue lo único que ambos pronunciaron mientras se miraban fijamente

-¡bueno, bueno déjense de tonterías dattebayo vamos a comer algo!- exclamo el rubio mientras los empezaba a jalar para que caminaran -¡vamos teme!- dijo mientras hacia una seña al pelinegro quien solamente rodó los ojos "_ahora a compartir una amena cena entre amigos_" penso sarcásticamente el pelinegro sabia que esa comida iba a ser de todo menos amena, ¡Por Dios! Si se notaba que ninguno de los tres aparte del rubio se soportaba, era como una lucha de tres contra tres, ninguno se caía bien con ninguno, el único punto de unión entre los cuatro era aquella cabellera rubia, maldito Naruto, y maldita su sociabilidad…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-¡Sai que dejes estos palillos que son míos!-

-¡por supuesto que no yo los vi primero!-

-¡pero el viejo dijo que ya iba a traer mas-ttebayo!- exclamo el ojiazul mientras jalaba los palillos para poder comer su tazón de ramen

-¡Naruto suelt…!- pero antes de que pudiera terminar los palillos se habian partido por la mitad

-¡no es justo-ttebayo!- grito el rubio mientras observaba fijamente al pelinegro frente a el -¡eres un desalmado-ttebayo!- dijo señalándolo con el dedo

-¡pueden callarse de una buena vez!- exclamo el Uchiha golpeando con una de sus manos la pequeña barra donde se encontraban sus platillos servidos, todos observaban fijamente al pelinegro que se levanto de su asiento ¿Uchiha Sasuke habia levantado la voz? El, el impasible, al que nada lo altera, Naruto no terminaba de reaccionar hasta que sintio la fuerte mano del Uchiha apretar con algo de fuerza su brazo –nos vamos…- y empezó a jalarlo fuera del Ichiraku…

-aquí están sus… palillos… ¿Qué raro?- pronuncio el dueño del establecimiento al ver solamente al muchacho pelirrojo y al otro pelinegro y no ver al rubio, Qué Naruto se haya ido sin comer su ramen si que era preocupante…

-¡me puedes soltar teme!- dijo alejando bruscamente su brazo del alcance del pelinegro -¡¡no me dejaste almorzar como es debido!!-

-puedes dejar de gritar..- dijo el pelinegro mientras sobaba su sien

-¡¡pues no me callo nada-ttebayo!!-

-¡que no entiendes!- dijo alzando mas su voz y haciendo que el rubio quedara apresado entre la pared y su cuerpo –no puedes cerrar esa boca un instante…- se alejo tranquilamente mientras volvía a caminar "_¿Qué le sucede-ttebayo?_" se pregunto el rubio mientras lo veía alejarse e intentaba que su respiración se normalizara "_baka_" continuo caminando mientras se acercaba un poco para alcanzarlo, al parecer su estomago iba a tener que aguantar un poco mas…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Sus pasos algo regulares eran lo unico que se escuchaban en las calles de la aldea, el sol empezaba a ponerse anunciando la llegada de la noche y su cabello rosa se movia con delicadeza, una sombra pasando a su lado derecho la hizo detenerse casi de inmediato, giro bruscamente su rostro ¿Qué clase de ninja tenia ese chakra? Giro por completo su cuerpo para hallar a alguien, pero no habia nadie, su corazon empezo a latir con algo de fuerza ¿acaso era… miedo? Sacudio un poco su cabeza debia sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, de seguro habia sido un ANBU y nada mas, suspiro algo cansado definitivamente entre el hospital, el entrenamiento, las misiones, la repentina llegada de Sasuke, los no acercamientos con Naruto y las incoherencias de Sai la tenian completamente agotada, necesitaba unas pequeñas vacaciones…

-Hola Sakura-fea…- giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con un sonriente Sai que levantaba una de sus manos

-¡¿Qué dijiste…?!- dijo casi entre dientes la muchacha pero de inmediato recupero su compostura al ver la cabeza roja a unos pasos de su amigo –eh, Buenas noches Kasekage-sama…- hizo una pequeña reverencia, luego se las pagaria Sai

-jmm…- hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza mientras fijaba su vista en un punto ciego en algun lugar "_acaso el tambien lo percibio…_" Sakura intento buscar las palabras correctas para preguntarselo, pero la pronta seriedad que mostro el rostro de Sai la sorprendio por un momento…

-acaso eso es…- pronuncio por un momento Sai mirando hacia el mismo lugar que el pelirrojo –Sakura…- la muchacha dio un pequeño bote al oir la voz tan decidida de su amigo –quédate un momento con el Kazekage-sama…- pero antes de que si quiera Gaara pudiera protestar Sai ya se habia marchado de la vista de ambos muchachos…

Avanzo rapidamente entre los tejados de la aldea, estaba seguro de que habia sentido dos chakras en extremo poderosos, pero aun asi no podia asegurarlo, quizás se había equivocado, pero no por eso debia dejarlo pasar, hace poco Naruto habia sufrido un atentado por parte de los Akatsuki y una de sus primeras misiones habia sido protegerlo, se detuvo en una zona completamente oscura y deshabitada, su cuerpo se tenzo por unos momentos al sentir una presencia detrás suyo, se irguio un poco para girar con rapidez…

Nada… absolutamente nada ¿acaso se estaba volviendo paranoico? Sacudió un poco su cabeza mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro de cansancio no se arrepentía de haber salido detrás de lo que le indicaban sus instintos, mejor prevenir que lamentar, volvió a dar un pequeño vistazo al lugar asegurándose de que no hubiera nada y sin mas desapareció, debía volver junto a sus amigos ya mañana hablaría con Naruto y la Hokage sobre aquellos chakra tan extraños…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-¿Por qué no me dejaste atacarlo?- murmuro Deidara mientras sentía como el pelinegro soltaba su brazo, había estado a punto de asesinar a ese muchacho pero Itachi lo había detenido, cada vez lo confundía mas ¿Qué es lo que realmente pretendía?

-recuerda que no debemos llamar la atención… asesinarlo nos traería demasiados problemas…- giro su cuerpo mientras empezaba a caminar

-jum… tonterías…-

-solo dígnate a hacer lo que debes, no me conviene que mi hermano nos encuentre, lo único que hace es estorbar…- murmuro deteniendo su paso mientras fijaba la mirada en la soberbia mansión Uchiha donde antes había vivido, la pequeña corriente de aire movio su capa, aun no era tan de noche debia esperar a que oscureciera un poco mas…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-me muero de hambre-ttebayo…- dijo lastimeramente el rubio mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su estomago –me voy a morir…- soltó un suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza -¡tengo hambre dattebayo!- dijo ahora en un tono un poco enojado y viendo con un poco de resentimiento al pelinegro que caminaba a su lado sin prestarle la mas minima atención…

-por mi puedes morirte…- detuvo su paso par ver directamente a los ojos al rubio que se encontraba un poco agachado debido a la manera en que sostenia su estomago –no me importa…- hablo automáticamente pero aun asi sus ojos no se despegaron de esas orbes azules que lo observaban atentamente y sin mediar palabra, el corazon de Naruto empezo a bombear con fuerza "_¡demonios Sasuke ¿Por qué haces esto?!_" era la unica pregunta que cruzaba por la mente del rubio al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos hacia el menor movimiento por separarse, podria acercarse un poco… tan solo un poco… pero de inmediato deshecho esos pensamientos, debia comportarse y calmarse un poco, estaban en la mitad de la calle…

-baka…- pronuncio el ojiazul antes de girar el rostro con un puchero y continuar su camino, era definitivo, Sasuke era un imbecil… Sasuke solo retomo el paso ¿Qué habia sido eso? Habia intentado despegar sus ojos de los de Naruto pero lo unico que habia podido hacer era mirarlo cada vez mas fijamente, intentando tras pasar sus pensamientos, lo habia observado igual que lo habia hecho la ultima vez que lo vio en el valle del fin…

Necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba alejarse un poco de Naruto, todo esto se estaba volviendo demasiado para el, observo como el rubio se detenia y sacaba unas llaves para poder abrir una puerta ¿en que momento habian llegado que el ni cuenta se habia dado? Se reprendio mentalmente, esta situación se estaba volviendo demasiado complicada y el ojiazul no auyada mucho que digamos…

-yo… voy a comprar ramen ¿quieres?- pregunto arrimado en la puerta que aun se mantenia abierta, pero al ver el leve movimiento que hizo Sasuke con la cabeza entendio el mensaje –de acuerdo, regreso mas tarde…- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, poco le importaba que tenia que vigilar a Sasuke, algo dentro de el le decia que a pesar de todo no iria a ningun lado, suspiro cansado mientras se apoyaba un momento sobre la puerta –idiota…- dijo prácticamente en un suspiro mientras volvía a caminar…

Sus pasos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia el Ichiraku ramen su cabeza un poco agachada debido a los pensamientos que aun no lo dejaban en paz ¿en que momento su vida se había vuelto tan compleja? Ahora no solo tenia que tomar una decisión demasiado importante, sino que también tenia al menor de los Uchiha bajo su custodia, suspiro resignado, esto era demasiado incluso para el, una fuerte ráfaga de viento movió su cabello y un poco su ropa logrando que cerrara los ojos en un impulso… Un pequeño remolino de viento se formo frente a sus ojos, se empezó a disipar con cuidado mientras iba tomando forma –Buenas noches…- la voz gruesa del hombre hizo que su cuerpo se tensara por completo –Naruto…-

+++++--+++++--+++++

Se sentó en el mueble con total parsimonia, esto se estaba volviendo demasiado insoportable e insostenible, no aguantaba las 'misiones' que le ponía la Hokage y para rematar su hermano no daba ni rastros de aparecer, se estaba replanteando la idea de que no había sido tan buena idea, coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras sostenía su cara con las manos ¿en que estaba pensando? Se suponía que debía pasar el mayor tiempo con Naruto por si a su hermano se le ocurría aparecer, pero no ahí estaba el dejándolo ir…

Suspiro cansado ¿en que momento el dobe se había ha vuelto tan imprescindible en su vida? Definitivamente necesitaba un respiro y lo mejor era que Naruto se alejara un poco, además solo había ido a comprar comida, no demoraría demasiado, cerro sus ojos por un momento y recordó el día en que había visto a Naruto en el hospital y de lo cerca que habían estado, había percibido esa paz que extrañamente solo el podía transmitirle, sintió un leve calor recorrerle el cuerpo, sentir Naruto debajo suyo con los ojos cerrados no era precisamente una imagen que debería cargar en su mente, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza ¡¿en que demonios estaba pensando?!

Levanto con fuerza la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana del pequeño departamento del muchacho "_ese chakra_" no podía equivocarse, sabia a quien pertenecía ese "_Naruto_" fue el único pensamiento que corrió por su mente mientras salía a toda velocidad por la ventana, su hermano estaba en la villa…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Sentia su corazon latir con fuerza ¿Qué hacia el Uchiha ahí? No se suponia que lo iba a dejar 'pensar' durante dos semanas, su cuerpo se tenso aun mas al ver como avanzaba un para de pasos hacia el -¿Qué haces aqui?- dijo apenas pudo pronunciar algo –se suponia que no vendrias hasta dentro de varios dias…-

-y asi es…- detuvo sus pasos mirando fijamente al muchacho delante suyo –solo vengo por que necesito mostrarte algo…- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿otra vez iba a usar el Mangenkyo Sharingan? Sin poder evitarlo su cuepo empezo a sudar, no soportaria volver a ver todo eso, lo sentía tan real, y dolia demasiado –no te preocupes no lo usare ahora…- Naruto parecio aliviarse un poco al oir las palabras del mayor…

Itachi levanto la mirada sin mostrar ni un ápice de cambio en su rostro –pero creo que por el momento no sera posible…- musito mientras le daba la espalda y saltaba sobre el borde de una pequeña pared –te espero mañana en las afueras de Konoha, sabes perfectamente que no debes faltar…- y antes de que siquiera pudiera replicar el pelinegro habia desaparecido de la misma manera en la que habia llegado…

Apreto con fuerza sus puños ¿Por qué no podia replicarle nada? Maldita costumbre de los Uchiha de no importarles lo que el resto pensara, agacho con fuerza su cabeza lo odiaba, definitivamente lo odiaba –Naruto…- la voz de sasuke lo hizo levantar de inmediato la mirada, el pelinegro se encontraba frente a el con su mirada y su rostro extremadamente serios…

-¿Qué… que haces aquí Sasuke?- la voz de Naruto pareció temblar por unos momento, sabia que así Sasuke le preguntara por Itachi el debería negarlo por completo

-demorabas…- movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando rastro de su hermano, pero otra vez no había nada -¿estas bien?- dijo esta vez mirando fijamente al rubio provocando un ligero temblor en el ojiazul

-si, claro dattebayo ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- dijo intentando sonar algo despreocupado y sonriendo nerviosamente –vamos a la casa…- giro para darle la espalda al pelinegro mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, Sasuke lo miro extrañado sabia que habia algo raro en el rubio pero el no iba a preguntarle nada mas, metio sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando "_un momento Naruto no ha comido y ya quiere regresar a casa…_" hace poco el rubio habia salido de la casa, estaba seguro de que aun no habia comido, todo esto era demasiado extraño, giro un momento para ver el lugar donde habian estado, nada… -teme apresurate…- giro nuevamente y simplemente continuo caminando, el dobe le ocultaba algo y el iba a averiguarlo…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-se supone que eres un buen ANBU ¿cierto?- la voz del pelirrojo sonó en la habitación por lo que Sai ladeo un poco su rostro en señal de que le prestaba atención –¿tu tambien percibiste aquel chakra?-

-si- giro su cuerpo por completo apoyandolo un poco en la ventana

-¿lo encontraste?-

-no- agacho un poco la mirada, estaba preocupado desde hace algun rato por aquello –no se quien pudo haber sido… pero era un chakra demasiado fuerte que desaparecio casi en la nada…-

-cuidalo-

-¿de que hablas?-

-Naruto…- avanzo tranquilamente hasta la otra ventana observando las oscuras calles de Konoha –yo se cuidarme muy bien, pero ellos van tras Naruto…-

-siempre lo hare… es mi amigo…- aquella pequeña conversación podia denominarse la mas normal que habian tenido en su vida, sin una pizca de sarcasmo ni nada que se le pareciera, aun asi algo dentro de ellos les decia que debian tener cuidado, habia un mal presentimiento en el ambiente…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Nuevamente el sol aparecia en la aldea y Naruto se sentaba parsimoniosamente pasando sus manos por el rostro, no habia dormido un poco, podia jurar que habia sido una de las peores noches que habia pasado en su vida, giro un poco su rostro para ver como el menor de los Uchiha dormia tranquilamente dandole la espalda, su cuerpo se movia un poco debido a la constante respiración, pudo apreciar la amplia espalda del muchacho y el silencio que acompañaba la habitación lo hacia un momento realmente perfecto, suspiro resignado tenia que deschar esos pensamientos de su mente, ahora tenia problemas mas graves…

Se levanto con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido mientras tomaba una toalla y caminaba tranquilamente fuera de la habitación para darse un baño, dio una ultima mirada al pelinegro "_Sasuke…_" su pecho aun dolia un poco al notar la actitud tan arisca del muchacho al no querer n siquiera hacer el esfuerzo por volver a unir el pequeño lazo que una vez tuvieron, se dio la vuelta necesitaba bañarse…

La puerta se cerro con cuidado y unas orbes negras aparecieron casi de inmediato, no se movio ni un poco, Naruto se habia levantado temprano incluso unos segundos antes que el, algo le estaba pasando y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar toda esta situación lo estaba preocupando…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Dirigió tranquilamente sus pasos hasta el lugar donde estaban sus amigos, tomo un poco de aire antes de dar unos pequeños golpes a la puerta, hoy le tocaba custodiar a Sasuke, después de tantos años por fin podria hablar con su amigo, como lo que realmente eran, buenos amigos, volvio a tocar la puerta esta vez un poco mas fuerte hasta que una alegre voz se escucho dentro -¡un momento dattebayo!- la puerta se abrio rapidamente para ver como Naruto se terminaba de colocar su maya negra alcanzando a divisar una pequeña parte de su plano estomago logrando que la pelirosa se sonrojara un poco…

-hola Naruto…-

-¡buenos dias Sakura-chan!- le regalo una gran sonrisa mientras se movia un poco para que la muchacha pasara –el teme se esta bañando, pasa… ¿quieres tomar algo?-

-tienes algo que no sea ramen…- Naruto nego divertidamente –entonces no…-

-lo siento Saskura-chan, prometo que para la proxima tendre algo…-

-no te preocupes…- observo al muchacho colocarse la banda algo apresurado -¿sales?-

-si- Naruto giro para observar a su amiga quien tenia el rostro un poco ¿deprimido? Aunque no entendía por que –pero vuelvo pronto…- el rostro de sakura parecio iluminarse un poco, aunque aun no entendia el por que de las reacciones de su amiga por lo menos ya sabia como lograr que volviera a sonreir…

Sakura sonrio sin poder evitarlo, por un momento habia pensado que Naruto saldria con alguien y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, dolia un poco, después de todo era conciente de que no era a la unica a la que le gustaba Naruto, quizas era un poco egoísta, pero no podia pedirle a su corazon que no doliera –no dejes que el teme te amague el humor Sakura-chan…- volvio a habla el rubio –me gusta cuando sonries dattebayo…- dijo sonriendo ampliamente volviendo a provocar un sonrojo en la muchacha, pero el fuerte cerrar de una puerta hizo que la pequela armonia entre ambos se derrumbara…

-¡hey teme que puedes dañar la puerta!-

-no es mi culpa que no tengas cosas de calidad dobe…- hablo parcamente Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la cocina

-buenos dias sasuke-kun…- pronuncio la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa

-jmmh…- fue lo unico que recibio como saludo lo cual interpreto como un 'buenos dias'

-bueno me voy…- Sasuke levanto la mirada al ver al rubio tomar las llaves sobre la mesa y acercarse a la puerta –nos vemos teme, nos vemos Sakura-chan… ah y no olvides lo que te dije…- sonrio nuevamente antes de cerrar la puerta, el pelinegro no despego la mirada de la puerta, otra vez iba a desaparecerse quien sabe por cuanto tiempo y con ese extraño chakra rondando la aldea…

-Sasuke-kun…- llamo la pelirosa pero aun asi el Uchiha no le presto la menor atención, estaba mas ocupado en sus pensamientos, necesitaba hallar una forma de pasar el poco tiempo que tenia en buscar al dobe y saber que es lo que ocultaba –Sasuke-kun…- apreto con fuerza la puerta del pequeño refrigerador algo le decia que Itachi andaba cerca -¡Sasuke-kun!- levanto la mirada para ver a la pelirosa frente a el ¿en que momento se habia acercado? -¿estas bien?- pregunto al ver a su amigo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos

-no hay nada que comer aquí, salgamos…- fue lo unico que dijo el pelinegro antes de salir de la casa con la muchacha detrás de ell…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Corrio a un paso un tanto apresurado hasta llegar a una zona un tanto alejada, se detuvo por un momento mientras giraba su rsotro de un lado a otro ¿Por qué tenia que obedecer al Uchiha? Y es que sabia que aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Itachi lo tenia en sus manos –sigueme…- escucho la voz ronca del hombre pero sin mediar palabra lo unico que hizo fue girar e ir junto al Uchiha, a ojos de cuaquiera esto parecia como si el tuviera un acuerdo a su favor con los Akatsuki…

El mayor detuvo sus pasos a una distancia en extremo considerable de la aldea, Naruto regsitro el lugar con la mirada, estaban algo lejos de Konoha y lo unico que podian divisar era arboles -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-ayer te lo dije, solo quiero que veas algo…- estiro su brazo derecho y de inmediato una fuerte ráfaga de fuego aplaco y desaparecio casi de inmediato la extensa zona de arboles, dejandolo en un amplio deierto…

El cabello rubio de Naruto se movia con fuerza debido al polvo y el viento que levantaban meintars tapaba con su antebrazo sus ojos -¡¿pero que demonios crees que haces?!- dijo una vez todo se calmo un poco ¿Qué le sucedia? Habia dañado una gran extensión de tierras solo por que le dio la gana

-solo queria demostrarte que me fuerza no radica solo en una tecnica, y que esta misma tecnica la puedo usar en Konoha…- el cuerpo de Naruto se tenso mientras lo veia fijamente –Sasuke aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte…- el corazon de Naruto parecio detenerse por un momento ¿tan pronto se habia enterado?

-temes que dude… o que cambie mi decisión…-

Itachi apretó con fuerza el cuello moreno del muchacho logrando que sus pies se alejaran un poco del piso –yo no temo…- dijo de una manera un tanto lúgubre –solo te estoy poniendo las cosas en claro…- Naruto solo sintio su resoiracion empezo a faltarle

-dejame en paz…- hablo como pudo el rubio logrando que el moreno aflojara el agarre

-solo recuerda lo de hoy…- le dio la espalda al menor quien pasaba su mano por la zona enrojecida de su cuello –a menos que quieras que te muestre otra vez el Mangenkyo…- desparecio casi de inmediato logrando que Naruto se tirara contra el piso quedando sentado en el mismo y con su mano sobando su cuello…

-maldito…- era obvia que estaba conciente de la influencia y el temor que le producia al rubio cuando lo amenzaba con lastimar a sus seres queridos, era por eso que el coraje que sentir el menor ya no lo soportaba, todo se estaba volviendo demasiado inaguantable ¿Por qué los Uchiha tenian que alterar tanto su vida? Siguió sobando con cuidado su cuello, el muy maldito de seguro le habia dejado una marca -¡kuso!- dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente el piso con su puño cerrado…

**FIN CAPITULO OCHO**

_¡mil disculpas por la demora! Es que tenia un fic en la cabeza y no podia dejar de escribirlo, si lo desean paseen a leerlo, en fin, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que tengan un feliz año nuevo, hasta el proximo capitulo!_


	9. Sin Explicaciones

TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS 

**CAPITULO 9: **Sin Explicaciones.

Movió su cuerpo con agilidad debido a la forma en la que el muchacho frente a el lanzo la patada, se agacho momentáneamente mientras estiraba su pierna que no alcanzo al muchacho pero casi de inmediato puso una mano en el piso logrando que su cuerpo se levantara un poco y pudiera estirar un poco mas impactando su pie en la cara del muchacho -¡auch Konohamaru-kun!- se quejo el muchacho mientras sobaba la parte enrojecida

-gomen…- dijo mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca -…creo que se me paso la mano…-

-y por mucho…- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo para empezar a levantarse

-jeje… es que no puedo medir mi fuerza…- comento inflando un poco su pecho, mientras al otro muchacho le rodaba una gotita por la nuca debido al comentario –¡Naruto-niichan!- grito el castaño mientras agitaba con fuerza el brazo…

El rubio ladeo un poco el rostro al escuchar como lo llamaban e intento sonreír un poco para no preocupar a los pequeños –Hola Konohamaru, hola Udon…- saludo mientras agitaba un poco la mano intentando parecer alegre

-¿te sucede algo oniichan?- pregunto el castaño mientras intentaba ver los ojos del muchacho

-no… ¿Qué hacen por acá?- cambio te tema enseguida el ojiazul

-¡estamos entrenando, un ninja nunca tiene que bajar la guardia!- exclamo feliz el muchacho por lo que Naruto esbozo una sincera sonrisa…

-tienes razón…- dijo pacíficamente mientras revolvía un poco el cabello de los dos muchachos, una acción que extraño mucho al menor quien lo veía atentamente ¿desde cuando Naruto se comportaba de esa manera? –bueno me tengo que ir…-

-¿Por qué no te quedas un momento oniichan…?- pregunto al ver el rostro de quien consideraba un hermano

-no creo… tengo cosas que hacer y…-

-por favor… a Udon y a mi nos gustaría que nos enseñaras unas técnicas de entrenamiento ¿cierto?- su amigo solo asintió con una gran sonrisa

-demo…-

-¡oniichan!- Naruto los observo por un momento hoy no tenia ninguna misión ni nada importante que hacer, apenas hace nada había tenido un encuentro demasiado peligroso con Uchiha Itachi quizás distraerse un poco lo ayudara, de alguna manera inconciente los niños les estaban ofreciendo una vía de escape a todos sus problemas… quizás por unas horas y podría liberarse de esas cadenas que lo atormentaban…

-de acuerdo- sonrió abierta y sinceramente –¡les voy a enseñar una de las mejores técnicas de Uzumaki Naruto!- dijo mientras levantaba su puño derecho -…aunque dudo que puedan dominarla…- dijo intentando sonar arrogante, provocando un puchero en los menores

-¡eso lo veremos oniichan!-

+++++--+++++--+++++

-¿deseas que te ayude en algo?- pregunto amablemente la pelirosa, sabia de sobra lo humillante que resultaba para su amigo hacer esta clase de trabajos, cuando apenas se habían convertido en gennin les había tocado muchos trabajos como ese y el no se había quejado pero en este caso todo era diferente, Sasuke ya era un ninja muy fuerte y calificado tanto que podía ser considerado un enemigo de rango S, y el estar haciendo esta clase de trabajo realmente debía ser demasiado incluso para el mismo…

-no gracias- fue la seca respuesta del muchacho antes de continuar pintando la reja de aquella vieja casona, Sakura suspiro resignada mientras se iba a sentar bajo una pequeña sombrilla, lo observo por un instante ¿tanto deseaba regresar Sasuke para que aceptara todo esto? Realmente le intrigaba mucho el regreso del muchacho, ahora que la euforia de su llegada había pasado tenia tiempo para pensar con la cabeza fría… ¿Qué ataba a Sasuke a esa aldea? –Sakura…- la voz gruesa del muchacho la hizo temblar un poco a pesar de que ya no lo quería de la misma manera no podía evitar que su cuerpo se pusiera de esa forma al escuchar una voz tan varonil…

-dime Sasuke-kun…- dijo mucho mas tranquila, mientras el pelinegro giraba para observarla fijamente

-tu sabes ¿Dónde fue el dobe?- Sakura lo miro un poco extrañada ¿acaso Sasuke se estaba preocupando por Naruto? Definitivamente ella sabia que sus dos amigos siempre habían sido muy unidos, pero ninguno de los dos mostraba preocupación por el otro ante los demás, a excepción de Naruto luego que el se fuera de la aldea, pero… ¿Sasuke? El solía hacerlo solo cuando la vida del otro corría peligro…

-la verdad no…- dijo la muchacha con un deje de tristeza de una u otra forma pensaba que Naruto podía haber ido con alguien en una cita –solamente dijo que se iba…-

-ya veo…- dijo mientras dirigía su vista a una punto vació a lo lejano, hasta ahora Naruto no daba señas de vida y ya pasaba de medio día, quería terminar rápidamente con ese estùpido trabajo para poder sacarle algún tipo de información, cada vez que lo pensaba mejor, sentía que había algo demasiado raro en todo…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-¡¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO HAYAS ENCONTRADO NADA, VE Y HAZLO DE NUEVO!!- grito un poco enojada la rubia mientras el ninja desaparecía de su vista con un leve asentimiento de cabeza hace unos cuantas horas habían llegado Sai y el Kazekage advirtiéndole de la presencia de un chakra muy poderoso dentro de la aldea –maldito Uchiha…- dijo entre dientes la mujer, otra vez andaba rodeando a Naruto, esto le estaba trayendo mas dolores de cabeza que los necesario, era capaz de encerrar a Naruto en su apartamento si de eso dependía que Uchiha Itachi no se le acercara…

-deberías calmarte un poco…- la voz de un hombre se dejo escuchar por el despacho mientras ella solo levantaba la mirada para ver como este se sentaba con completa calma en uno de los sillones

-no me digas que me calme, es prácticamente imposible en esta situación…-

-¿es por el regreso del Uchiha?- pregunto tranquilamente mientras sacaba una pipa

-no- dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento –es por el mayor-

-¿Uchiha Itachi?- dejo por un momento la pipa para prestarle total atención a la rubia…

-anda atrás de Naruto… Jiraiya te pido que te lo lleves a entrenar o algo, necesito que se aleje un poco de todo y por supuesto que lo protejas…- El peliblanco suspiro un poco antes de volver a acomodarse en su asiento

-no creo que el desee irse…-

-no me importa, convéncelo, enséñale una nueva técnica o algo ¡solo aléjalo del maldito Uchiha!- grito esta vez un poco mas exasperada…

-te recuerdo que el otro Uchiha volvió, esa es una de las razones por las que dudo que quiera irse…- dio un pequeño soplido a su pipa -…además que a donde vaya el Uchiha mayor lo seguirá…-

-¡¡tu solo aléjalo de ese tipo Jiraiya!!- se levanto con algo de fuerza mientras golpeaba con las manos el escritorio

-tu lo que quieres es que se aleje del menor ¿cierto?- Tsunade lo miro fijamente

-de los dos…- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente -…el mayor le quiere hacer daño y el menor solo logra lastimarlo aunque sea inconcientemente…- resoplo un poco molesta mientras tomaba una vaso de sake de un solo golpe -…los Uchiha solo traen problemas…- concluyo mientras se servia otro vaso…

-¿y por que lo dejaste volver?-

-por que de no haberlo echo…- giro con cuidado su silla mientras observaba a la pacifica Konoha –Naruto jamás me lo hubiera perdonado…

-ya veo… aun así su regreso es tan…-

-¿extraño? Lo se…- miraba tranquilamente como un grupo de niños corría de un lado a otro -…pero lo necesito de nuestro lado…-

-¿y como sabes que no finge estar de nuestro lado?-

-Naruto esta de nuestro lado…- cruzo sus brazos mientras observaba como Iruka caminaba tranquilamente por una de las calles -…mientras el lo este Sasuke también lo estará…-

Jiraiya se levanto un momento para observar la aldea –¿como puedes estar tan segura?…-

-aunque el Uchiha diga que no hay ningún lazo entre los dos, yo se que aun hay algo que los une…- suspiro resignada –pero aun así quiero que Naruto se aleje un poco de todo esto…-

-Tsunade-sama…- la suave voz de Shizune se escucho dentro del lugar -…Uchiha Sasuke ya termino su misión del día, pide que le de el resto del día para descansar…-

-¡ni que eso lo cansara al muy maldito!- exclamo enojada la mujer -¡ah… que haga lo que quiera!- dijo mientras volvía a girar para poder seguir su eterno papeleo…

-solo lo voy a intentar…- pronuncio Jiraiya llamando la atención de la mujer –sino se quiere ir, me quedare por un tiempo…- camino a un tranquilo por el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta –nos vemos Tsunade…- la rubia vio la puerta cerrase mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro, esta situación era muy sofocante

-solos haz algo mas que intentarlo Jiraiya…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras bebía un poco mas de sake, de algún modo se tenia que quitar el estrés…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-¡ja se los dije dattebayo!- exclamo el rubio mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas -¡es una técnica muy difícil!- sonrió complacido al ver el cansancio de los muchachos

-¡pronto la aprenderé oniichan!-

-¡hai!- exclamaron ambos niños mientras se levantaban con fuerza ante la amplia sonrisa del muchacho ya había logrado desestresarse un poco…

-Naruto…- el rubio giro de inmediato su rostro y sonrió aun mas al ver al hombre que le había enseñado una de sus técnicas mas poderosas

-¡ero-senin!-

-que tal muchacho…- exclamo feliz el hombre, era su impresión o cada vez que veía al muchacho lo notaba mas grande, quizás al haber entrenado tres años al muchacho no había notado el cambio por la constancia en la que se veían, pero ahora que lo había perdido de vista por un tiempo, lo notaba mas grande…

-¡dime que me vas a enseñar una técnica nueva ero-senin!- exclamo feliz mientras de un salto quedaba frente al hombre con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro

-pues si-

-¡¿enserio?!- su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al Ichiraku y te comento lo que tengo planeado?- dijo mientras daba la vuelta

-si tu pagas…- dijo mientras le seguía el paso -¡Udon, Konohamaru, sigan entrenando nos vemos mas tarde!- agito su mano en señal de despedida, mientras los niños hacían lo mismo con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha mientras se alejaban de la torre de la Hokage había sido una rápida visita, ni siquiera habían tenido que hablar directamente con ella sin embargo ahora se hallaban en un mutismo que incomodaba a la pelirrosa quien a pesar de los años no se acostumbraba a tanto silencio, y a un pensativo Uchiha que caminaba con las manos en los pantalones, su mirada permanecia en el camino que seguia si contar con la presencia de la muchacha aun lado quien ya miraba a un lado un tanto aburrida por el mutismo de su compañero…

-ne… Sasuke-kun…- dijo distraídamente logrando que el moreno la mirara de reojo –ya es hora de almorzar te apetece que prepare algo ¿o quieres comer por aqui?...- pregunto al ver que empezaban a caminar por una zona llena de restaurantes

-vamos…- durante unos segundos parecio pensarselo, sabia perfectamente el lugar donde estaria el rubio -…al Ichiraku Ramen…- Sakura detuvo su paso viendo como el pelinegro ahora giraba una esquina "_¿desde cuando le gusta el Ramen?_" sacudió un poco su cabeza mientras lo seguía, después tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, por ahora se moria de hambre y si el quería ramen, suspiro resignada, pues ramen iba a comer, no le quedaba otro remedio…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Un leve sonido invadió el lugar, unos palillos caían suavemente sobre el pequeño mesón y empezaban a rodar un poco -¿ir… a entrenar…?- Naruto clavo sus orbes azules en el hombre que estaba a su lado mientras este asentía tranquilamente

-no me vas a negar que cada vez que salimos de entrenamiento es muy beneficioso para ti…-

-no… no es eso… es que…- el muchacho pareció pensárselo por un momento ¿salir de Konoha? Pero… ¿y la aldea? ¿y Sasuke? Y lo más grave de todo ¿e Itachi?

-Naruto…- el hombre lo llamo levemente dándose cuenta de cómo se había perdido momentáneamente en sus pensamientos

-yo… ¿Por cuánto tiempo ero-senin?- agacho un momento su cabeza sin atreverse a mirar al hombre

-por un par de meses…- dijo intentando sonar algo despreocupado mientras tomaba unos palillos y empezaba a comer su tazón de ramen, sabia que no era verdad no iban a ser unos cuantos meses, seria una larga temporada fuera de Konoha

-un par de meses…- repitió mecánicamente en tanto mordía levemente su labio inferior, no podía, el plazo de Itachi era de apenas dos semanas, y así lo desease dudaba que Jiraiya en algún momento le enseñara una técnica lo suficientemente poderosa como para derrotarlo y mucho mas si era en apenas dos semanas…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras lo miraba de reojo

-yo…- clavo su mirada en su tazón a medio comer -…no puedo…- Jiraiya enarco una ceja -…Tsunade-baachan me encargo custodiar al teme y… el se esta quedando en mi casa, si me fuera tendría que dejarlo solo en mi casa y…-

-Naruto…- interrumpió casi de inmediato el hombre -…no uses excusas baratas conmigo…- continuo comiendo con parsimonia ante la atenta mirada del rubio -…sabes que yo hablo con Tsunade y asunto arreglado, a ti otro asunto te ata a Konoha…- concluyo mientras daba un rápido sorbe a unos fideos en los palillos…

El cuerpo de Naruto se tenso momentáneamente ¿acaso Jiraiya sabia algo? -¿de… de que hablas ero-senin?...-

-del Uchiha…- soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al acabarse su tazón de ramen mientras observaba como el rubio parecía haber palidecido un poco -…¿o no es así…?-

-e… er… ero-senin… no es lo que tu crees… yo… el…- el corazón de Naruto bombeaba a todo lo que daba, si ero-senin lo había visto con Uchiha Itachi lo mas seguro era que pensara que ellos tenían un trato, pero el no podía hablar…

-tu siempre dijiste que querías traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea, y que por eso entrenabas tan fuerte…- Naruto lo vio un poco desorientado ¿de que estaba hablando? -¿no pensaras dejar de entrenar solo por que ya regreso?...-

-¿Sasuke?...- pregunto sin entender muy bien las palabras del hombre ¿acaso no estaba hablando de Itachi? Su mente razono por un momento si se iba, también dejaría al menor de los Uchiha –Sasuke…- susurro esta vez mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a su tazón a medio comer…

-¿acaso no era por eso por lo que te querías quedar?- Naruto dio un pequeño respingo

-no… bueno yo…- ¿Qué decía ahora? Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y el interrogatorio tan confuso que le había montado el peliblanco no ponía mejor la situación

-te espero mañana aquí mismo a medio día… piénsalo y mañana me dices lo que decidiste…- se levanto tranquilamente mientras tomaba sus cosas del mesón y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida –Naruto…- el muchacho solo se irguió un poco en señal de que lo estaba escuchando -…piénsalo bien… y… que lo de hoy no interfiera en tu decisión…-

El rubio volvió a tensarse por las palabras del hombre ¿acaso lo había visto con Itachi? Respiro un poco agitado, esto cada vez estaba peor, Jiraiya le hablaba a medias y el nunca había sido bueno para entender ese tipo de conversaciones en clave, dirigió su mirada al puesto de ero-senin y vio sus tazón completamente vació, mientras un pequeño tic se empezaba a reflejar en su ojo –a lo de hoy…- murmuro entre dientes, ya había entendido las palabras del hombre, se había ido sin pagar la cuenta… -¡¡¡ERO-SENIN!!!-

+++++--+++++--+++++

-jeje…- reía divertido al escuchar el grito del rubio, suspiro relajadamente sin detener su paso, había sido un buen almuerzo y mientras el no pagara mucho mejor, giro tranquilamente una esquina pero casi de inmediato detuvo su paso al ver a uno moreno recostado en una de las paredes y con los brazos cruzados -…vaya muchacho…- dijo mientras dejaba totalmente de lado la risa…

El ojinegro solo ladeo un poco su rostro para ver al hombre que le había dirigido la palabra sin siquiera mediar palabra -…no sabia que Tsunade ya te dejara andar solo…-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- dijo alegremente la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a ambos hombres agitando un poco el brazo –Jiraiya-sama…- dijo a modo de saludo mientras se colocaba a lado del moreno

-hola Sakura…- el peliblanco no despego la mirada de aquellas orbes negras que lo miraban con ¿rencor? Y la verdad es que no entendía por que, a aquel muchacho jamás le había hecho nada…

-¿almorzaste Sasuke-kun?- hablo tranquilamente la pelirosa intentando disipar el tenso ambiente que se había creado sin que ella entendiera el por que

-no, se me quito el hambre…- le dirigió una ultima mirada al hombre antes de girar y caminar dándole la espalda, Jiraiya enarco una ceja, ese muchacho era demasiado extraño ¿Cómo alguien con ese carácter pudo haber sido el mejor amigo de un muchacho tan hiperactivo como lo es Naruto?

-¿eh?...- la pelirosa quedo extrañada con el comportamiento de su compañero pero suspiro resignada acostumbrándose ya a la actitud tan o mas arisca que tenia Sasuke –nos vemos Jiraiya-sama…- dijo mientras se despedía con un leve movimiento de mano y empezaba a caminar junto al moreno…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-entrenar…- Naruto caminaba ahora tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha mientras jugaba con un palillo en la mano mientras le daba vueltas entre sus dedos con un aire descuidado -¿me pregunto si querrá entrenarme por una semana?...- quizás entrenar un poco con Jiraiya no le haría mal, después de todo tenia razón, cada vez que se iba con el, aprendía algo nuevo y quizás una semana alejado de todo lo ayudara a despejarse, pero de ahí a que Jiraiya aceptara –es prácticamente imposible-ttebayo…- dijo un poco desganado mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y el palillo en sus manos caía al piso…

-Naruto…- la voz grave de Gaara lo hizo levantar la mirada para ver como este se encontraba a un par de pasos de el, mientras Sai permanecía sentado en el borde de una pared con su característica sonrisa

-¡hola Gaara, Sai!- dijo mientras sonreía un poco siempre era bueno estar con amigos…

-¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un poco?- hablo tranquilamente el pelirrojo mientras giraba un poco viendo al rubio de reojo…

-¡¿en serio-ttebayo?!- dijo con una gran sonrisa viendo a ambos muchachos delante suyo…

-por supuesto…- dijo Sai quien de un salto bajo del muro -…siempre es bueno entrenar y mas si es con Kazekage y un ninja tan bueno como yo… haber si aprendes algo de lo que es una buena pelea…- Sai sonrió abiertamente sabia lo mucho que le molestaban esos comentarios al rubio

-¡cállate Sai, ya veras como te derroto en un segundo dattebayo!-Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero de disgusto mientras giraba el rostro con los brazos cruzados

-y bien…- hablo tranquilamente Gaara

-por supuesto-ttebayo ¡vamos!-

+++++--+++++--+++++

Abrió la puerta un poco brusco mientras se iba a sentar en uno de los sillones, suspiro algo desganado mientras recostaba su cabeza en el borde del mueble -¿sucede algo Sasuke-kun?- Sakura se encontraba sentada a lado del pelinegro, esa actitud tan extraña de verdad la desconcertaba ¿Qué había pasado durante el tiempo que ella se habia ido a comer?

-no pasa nada Sakura…- hablo sin abrir los ojos, escucho como la muchacha suspiraba un poco mientras se levantaba del mueble y se dirigía a la cocina, de seguro para tomar un poco de agua…

Frunció un poco el ceño al recordar el por que de su cambio de humor, habían decidido de que cada uno iría a almorzar lo que quisiera, y mientras el iba al Ichiraku Ramen Sakura iría a comer lo que ella quisiese, pero al llegar al puesto había escuchado perfectamente la conversación de el Sanin con Naruto, que el dobe fuera un despistado no queria decir que el tambien lo fuera, se habia dado cuenta perfectamente de la intencion de los dos Sanin por que estaba seguro de que la Hokage tambien tenia que ver en eso, lo que ellos querian era mantener alejado a Naruto de el, y eso no le convenia…

Golpeo con algo de fuerza el brazo del mueble llamando la atención de la pelirosa quien de inmediato asomo el rsotro para ver lo que sucedia –voy a ducharme…- dijo ignorando por completo la mirada de preocupación de la muchacha, cerro con algo de fuerza la puerta y lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar fue un pequeño suspiro de la pelirosa…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Su cuerpo se estrello con algo de fuerza contra un arbol mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre rodaba por su mejila, tosio un poco debido al impacto de su espalda contra el tronco del arbol, Sai se paro frente al rubio mientras el pelirrojo se mantenia a unos pasos de distancia de ambos –creo que por hoy es suficiente…- la grave voz de Gaara resono en el bosque al ver las heridas de ambos muchachos y las suyas propias…

-je como quieras-ttebayo ¡fue un buen entrenamiento!- dijo feliz mientras movia un brazo intentando darle un poco de movilidad, Sai movio un poco su cuello en tanto los dos caminaban hacia el pelirrojo

-Naruto…- hablo el pelinegro mientras veía fijamente al muchacho -¿Qué tienes en el cuello?- pregunto mientras giraba un poco la cabeza

-¿eh?- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el mismo intentando recordar si en algun momento se habia lastimado o algo asi… #_yo no temo# _la voz del mayor de los Uchiha regreso a su mente y recordo de inmediato la manera en que habia apresado su cuello –no es nada…- dijo intentando sonar despreocupado ¿Por qué no se le habia borrado todavía la marca?

Empezaron a caminar de regreso a la aldea en un extraño silencio –Naruto…- hablo esta vez Gaara mientras el rubio le devolvia la mirada –los Akatsuki… ¿no se han vuelto a acercar a ti?-

-no…- dijo esta vez mirando hacia al piso, no le gustaba mentir y mucho menos si era a un buen amigo como lo es Gaara -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-ayer…- continuo el pelinegro –sentimos un chakra muy extraño…- Naruto empezo a temblar ligeramente ¿Qué es lo que pretendia Itachi dejando su presencia tan expuesta?

-yo… no los he visto, no se preocupen…- dijo esta vez sonriendo levemente para bajar un poco la preocupación de sus amigos…

-de acuerdo… con todo ya se lo informamos la Hokage…-

-¿a… a Tsunade-baachan?- dijo mirando con un poco de temblor en sus pupilas, viendo como el pelirrojo asentia levemente…

-¡Naruto-niichan!- la alegre voz de un castaño se escucho entre las calles de Konoha

-Konohamaru…- dijo tranquilamente el rubio mientras movia un poco su mano en señal de saludo

-que tal... ¿entrenamos un poco?-

-claro…-

-Naruto ya esta anocheciendo, ademas mirate estas todo sucio…- dijo el pelinegro mientras el menor se alejaba un poco del rubio para poder observarlo

-mmmh tiene razon Naruto-niichan, mejor mañana..-

-ah… de acuerdo…- dijo tranquilamente mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro…

-¡pero que sea una promesa, Udon y yo encontramos un lugar increíble para entrenar!-

-¿especial?- pregunto Sai mientras fijaba su atención en el menor

-si, no la habíamos visto antes, pero es completamente amplia y sin árboles perfecta para tus ataques Naruto-niichan…-

-¿donde?- pregunto un poco intrigado Gaara no sabia de ninguna zona asi cerca de Konoha

-es un poco alejado pero no demoraremos demasiado en llegar…- dijo sonriente, de inmediato Naruto recordó a que lugar se refería, a la que había hecho Itachi esa mañana

-bueno… bueno… ya me voy a bañar y ya esta empezando a anochecer asi que lo mejor es que tambien vayas a tu casa Konohamaru… mañana nos vemos ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡hai! Hasta mañana…- dijo agitando un poco su mano y alejandose de la vista de los muchachos…

Una pequeña gota cayo en la mejilla de Gaara logrando que levantara sus orbes agua marina hacia el cielo –parece que va a empezar a llover…- comento mientras dirigia su mirada ahora hacia sus compañeros

-asi parece dattebayo…- dijo subiendo un poco su chamarra hacia su cabeza para intentar ocultarse un poco de las lluvias que a cada momento se empezaban a hacer cada vez mas fuertes…

-bueno entonces nos vemos Naruto-kun…- hablo Sai mientras giraba junto a Gaara para continuar su camino

-nos vemos Naruto…-

-¡adiós dattebayo!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y agitando su mano, suspiro un poco, detestaba tener que encubrir a Itachi pero ya nada podía hacer, giro para empezar a caminar hacia su casa, la noche se estaba asentando cada vez mas y Sakura tenia que llegar a su casa después de todo…

+++++--+++++--+++++

-entonces te dijo que no…-

-no precisamente…- se sentó con calma mientras veía a la rubia mirar fijamente por el ventanal como la lluvia caía por las calles de la aldea –simplemente mañana me da su respuesta…-

-ya veo…- camino tranquilamente hasta su silla y sentó en ella soltando un corto suspiro -¿y tu que piensas?-

-no va a ir…- recostó su cuerpo en el mueble mientras levantaba su vista al techo –el Uchiha…- menciono llamando la atención de la mujer -…es muy extraño…- comento logrando que la mujer enarcara una ceja

-crees que no lo se…-

+++++--+++++--+++++

Abrió despreocupadamente la puerta mientras intentaba sacudir un poco el agua que había caído sobre su cuerpo –ah… ha sido un buen entrenamiento…- dijo mientras sacudía un poco su chamarra e ingresaba al lugar completamente empapado…

-¡Naruto!- la voz de su mejor amiga resonó dentro del lugar logrando que girara un poco su rostro para ver a la pelirosa caminar hacia el mientras se levantaba del sillon donde se encontraba sentada -¡mírate, estas todo mojado!- exclamo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cadera -¡quítate rápido esa ropa para que te cambies!- le quito la chamarra de las manos mientras esperaba que empezara a sacarse el resto de ropa -…puedes agarrar un resfriado ¿sabias?-

-jeje gracias por preocuparte Sakura-chan…- empezó a sacarse la camisa negra que llevaba y dándosela a la muchacha en tanto empezaba a desabrochar también su pantalón

-¡¡¿¿pe.. pero que crees que haces Naruto??!!- casi grito la pelirosa sumamente sonrojada al ver a su amigo con sus pantalones casi a la pelvis

-pues quitarme la ropa Sakura-chan…-

-¡pero no enfrente mió!- dio un fuerte suspiro mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro, levanto tranquilamente su rostro para fijarlo en el reloj de la cocina y dio un pequeño saltito al darse cuenta de la hora -¡es muy tarde!-

-¿eh?- el rubio giro un poco para contemplar la hora y darse cuenta de que tenia razon –si tienes que irte no importa Sakura-chan yo prometo cambiarme y dormir en seguida…- sonrio abiertamente provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la muchacha…

-eh… bueno pero ¡promete que te vas a cambiar, la ultima vez no lo hiciste y te resfriaste mucho!-

-si, Sakura-chan…- sonrio un poco mas mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro, definitivamente se se sentia muy bien que se preocuparan por ti

-de acuerdo…- dijo un poco resignada mientras le regresaba la chamarra –te cuidas mucho ¿ne?- recibió un asentimiento por parte del rubio que la dejo un poco mas tranquila -…bueno, hasta pronto Sasuke-kun…- dijo mientras intentaba que su voz llegara hacia el pelinegro sin mas le regalo una ultima sonrisa al rubio sabiendo que el menor de los Uchiha no responderia…

Naruto suspiro un poco cansado no había sido un día precisamente pacifico, camino tranquilamente hacia el cuarto encontrando a Sasuke ya recostado en el futòn y al parecer completamente dormido, detuvo sus pasos un momento fijando su mirada en el cuerpo del Uchiha que yacía a sus pies, dio un largo suspiro tenia que dejar de observarlo tanto, eso lograba ponerlo peor, se acerco tranquilamente hacia el armario en tanto sacaba su pijama y caminaba hacia el baño para poder cambiarse…

Llego hasta el baño y se deshizo de su ropa rápidamente, se metió a la ducha casi de inmediato, era un poco tarde, llovía y hacia un frió abrumador pero aun así necesitaba un baño, lo necesitaba para relajarse, sintió el agua recorrer poco a poco su cuerpo, se quedo inmóvil por varios segundo sin que ningún pensamiento corriera por su mente, sus brazos caían pesadamente a los costados de su cuerpo y su cabello caía graciosamente hacia atrás mientras su rostro recibía el agua caer, definitivamente necesitaba esto… sentir que no se preocupaba por nada…

Empezó a enjabonar rápidamente su cuerpo si continuaba mas tiempo bajo el agua seguro que se resfriaba y no quería aguantar los regaños de su amiga al día siguiente por que no se había cuidado como era debido, volvió a abrir la llave para sacar los restos de jabón de su cuerpo y la cerro nuevamente para poder secar tranquilamente su cuerpo, se sentía tan fresco y apacible, se coloco rápidamente la pijama mientras salía del lugar con una toalla en su cuello con la cual iba secando su rubio cabello…

Volvió a entrar a la habitación esta vez sin prestar atención al pelinegro que esta vez seguía sus movimientos atentamente, suspiro cansadamente mientras se sostenía un momento en la pared sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el moreno ya se había levantado coloco sus brazos sobre la pared mientras colocaba su frente sobre sus antebrazos buscando un poco de apoyo -¿Por qué te despareciste todo el día?- la voz ronca del pelinegro logro que un pequeño estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo al sentir el aliento del Uchiha recorrer su nuca, se alegraba de que estuviera a espaldas del moreno por que no podía ver el sonrojo que asomaba en sus mejillas, pero aun así dudaba que lo pudiera ver puesto que la única luz que ingresaba en el lugar era el de la luna a través de su ventana…

-tenia… cosas… que hacer…- sin que lo deseara su voz sonó casi en un susurro, Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca, sabia que el moreno dormía en bóxer y el apenas con un pantalón no ayudaba mucho que digamos a su imaginación y mucho menos a su autocontrol

-¿ahora tienes una vida interesante?- Sasuke acorto la pequeña distancia entre ambos logrando que su pecho casi rozara con la espalda del rubio quien sintió un pequeño escalofrió cuando sintió el leve tacto que apenas duro un segundo –usuratonkachi…-

El corazón de Naruto bombea con fuerza ¿Qué le sucedía a Sasuke por que le hablaba de esa manera? "_¿Qué le sucede dattebayo?_" sintió sus piernas flaquear un poco cuando sintió la respiración de Sasuke cada vez mas cerca de su cuello "_donde se siga acercando yo…_" -¿Qué sucede dobe?- sintió la fría nariz del Uchiha pasar por su cuello sin apenas tocarlo mientras Naruto cerraba inconcientemente los ojos –acaso…- detuvo sus movimientos mientras colocaba su boca sobre el cuello del muchacho dejando que el suave aire que salía de sus labios al hablar rozara el cuello provocando un estremecimiento en el ojiazul -¿te pongo… nervioso?...- sonrió prepotentemente al ver las reacciones que provocaba en el rubio con solo su respiración sin tocarlo si siquiera… ya sabia como retener a Naruto en Konoha…

Escucho un pequeño trueno debido a la lluvia que cada vez se empezaba a hacer mas fuerte, alcanzaba a escuchar la fuerte lluvia golpear contra el suelo, pero aun así… sabia que lo único que realmente podía oír era la voz que le hablaba tan sensualmente al oído "_¿Por qué se comporta así?_" las palabras no salían de su boca lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y dejar que el aliento de Sasuke lo recorriera por completo, no quería moverse, sabia que haría lo primero que sus instintos o su corazón le mandaran, y no quería hacerlo, no quería alejar mas a Sasuke y mucho menos demostrarle lo que sentía por el…

Detuvo un momento su mirada en el cuello del rubio, debido al pequeño rayo que alumbro por un momento el cuarto le parecio ver una marca rojiza que rodeaba el cuello del muchacho, pero aun asi no estaba seguro poso despacio sus manos sobre los brazos del rubio que permanecían sobre la pared y donde además tenia la cabeza posada el muchacho…

Sintio las fuertes manos de Sasuke tomar sus brazos y bajarlos con cuidados para luego girarlo por completo quedando ambos frente a frente sin que el pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, su corazon se disparo por completo al ver como el Uchiha fijaba su mirada en el cuello mientras arrugaba un poco el entrecejo "_Itachi_" fue lo unico que penso el rubio cuando su respiración comenzó a ser un tanto irregular debido a los nervios que ahora lo invadían…

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- inconcientemente el pelinegro rozo con su pulgar la zona rojiza en el cuello del rubio quien lo observa fijamente sin moverse un ápice

-yo… etto…- Sasuke ni siquiera lo miraba lo único que observaba era su cuello y el ni siquiera podía hablar correctamente ¿y si Sasuke identificaba esa marca?, no imposible, estaba pensando estupideces ¿Cómo iba a saber que esa marca se la hizo su hermano? Pero… ¿y si le contaba a Sasuke lo de Itachi? ¿Y si lo ayudaba? Definitivamente eran muchas preguntas, muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta…

Nuevamente un trueno se dejo escuchar en Konoha y su corazón dejo de latir por completo cuando vio al pelinegro acercarse lentamente hacia a el, sus mejillas se encendieron al máximo y sintio un extraño hormigueo en todo el cuerpo… Sasuke se agacho un poco y ladeo un poco el rostro para poder posar un suave beso sobre el cuello del rubio quien cerro nuevamente los ojos al sentir el suave tacto de los labios de Sasuke, pero igual que hace un rato ese pequeño roze solo duro unos segundos…

Abrio los ojos lentamente para ver como Sasuke giraba tranquilamente dandole la espalda y por primera vez desde que el moreno se le acerco sintio que su respiración volvia a ser normal, llevo su mano hacia la zona en la que Sasuke habia posado sus labios sin que aun terminara de reaccionar solo una pequeña pregunta corria por su mente "_¿Sasuke por haces todo esto?_" pero sin que pudiera salir de sus labios…

-lo mejor sera que ya te duermas…- el pelinegro se volvio a acostar tranquilamente en su futòn sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al rubio, esta accion logro que Naruto se despabilara un poco mientras sacudia un poco la cabeza intentando que su cabeza se despejara un poco, camino casi automáticamente hasta la cama y se recosto de la misma forma, ladeo un poco su rostro hacia la ventana. Aun llovia… suspiro un poco antes de volver a ver el pelinegro quien ahora permanecia acostado con los ojos cerrados, probablemente dormido…

Naruto decidio mirar mejor ahora hacia otra parte asi que fijo sus orbes azules en el techo ¿Qué habia sido todo eso? Pero lo peor de todo no era que Sasuke se hubiera comportado de aquella forma, lo peor de todo era que el ni siquiera se habia movido o mas que sea había dicho algo, se había comportado como un completo idiota "_como un completo idiota enamorado…_" pensó el muchacho mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo para darle la espalda al moreno y fijar su mirada en la lluvia que caía ahora mas fuerte que antes, si lo penaba bien no era su culpa… "_por supuesto que no la culpa es de ese baka por actuar tan extraño dattebayo…_" pensó un poco mas seguro antes de soltar un corto suspiro ¿a quien intentaba engañar? –Teme…- fue el último susurro que salio de sus labios antes de soltar un pequeño bostezo y que sus ojos se empezaran a cerrar para caer en un profundo sueño…

Sasuke abrió los ojos nuevamente mientras la fijaba en el rubio que ahora respiraba acompasadamente, de seguro ya dormido, el cuerpo del rubio habia reaccionado tal y como imaginaba que lo haria, y aunque aun no habia hablado con el, sabia que después de todo no seria tan difícil retenerlo en Konoha, no le convenia que el ojiazul se marchara con Jiraiya de entrenamiento por un largo tiempo, después de todo Itachi iba tras Naruto y si el no estaba cerca de Naruto nunca podria completar su venganza, definitivamente… Naruto era demasiado manipulable…

Vio como el rubio estornudaba un poco para luego abrigarse un poco mas con las sabanas pero aun dormido… inconcientemente recorrio con la mirada la nuca del rubio ¿Qué habia sido es marca rojiza? Claramente eran de unas manos que habian apresado su cuello, pero ¿Quién se las habia hecho? Era prácticamente imposible que en un entrenamiento lo agarraran de esa forma, intento deshacerse de esos pensamientos aun si entender muy bien por que habia tenido el impulso de besar el cuello del muchacho y aunque se lo negara mil veces sabia perfectamente que aquel roce habia provocado demasiadas reacciones en su propio cuerpo –dobe…- susurro vagamente antes de girar su cuerpo y darle la espalda al rubio ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿de cuando aca el contemplaba al rubio? Cerro sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, por el momento no quería pensar en nada mas…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Su cabello se movia con algo de fuerza debido a la lluvia mientras su rojiza mirada se fijaba en el cuerpo del muchacho rubio que ahora se abrazaba un poco así mismo debido al frio y a los pequeños estornudos que empezaba sacar –definitivamente…- su voz se escucho casi en un susurro debido al silencio tan grande que habia en aquel lugar –una buena tecnica…- fijo ahora su vista en el muchacho que dormia en el piso a un lado de la cama del ojiazul –ototo…-

-Itachi…- la voz de Deidara llamo la atención del hombre logrando que dirigiera su mirada al rubio –ya es hora de irnos…- El pelinegro solo giro un poco su cuerpo sin despegar la mirada del rubio quien ahora parecia susurrar algo que el no alcanzo a escuchar, Deidara empezo a dar saltos alejandose del lugar…

-Hasta pronto… Naruto…- y sin mas empezo a alejarse de igual forma como lo habia hecho hace un instante Deidara un solo pensamiento corria por la mente del Uchiha "_hagas lo que hagas nunca podras ganarme… Sasuke…_" sonrio de lado mientras apretaba un poco mas el paso, ya habian eliminado a un par de ANBUS y eso lo unico que les indicaba es que debian alejarse de Konoha, por lo menos por un tiempo…

+++++--+++++--+++++

Naruto estornudo nuevamente mientras se abrazaba un poco con sus brazos intentando darse un poco calor, su sueño parecia tan real, sonrió débilmente al sentir esa calidez tan grande que el recuerdo de esa persona le transmitia en su sueño, tan real que podia jurar que su sueño podia confundirse fácilmente con un recuerdo… con un recuerdo que el no estaba seguro de que haya sido real…

No era la primera vez que soñaba aquello, así que con el tiempo decidió dejar de pensar que si lo que soñaba era el recuerdo de un sueño o el sueño de un recuerdo… giro un poco su cuerpo quedando boca arriba respirando acompasadamente ya no le importaba que fuera un sueño o que fuera un recuerdo perdido, lo único que sabia es que esos sueños lograban calmar un poco su vida en los momentos mas difíciles, su mente seguia divagando en aquel sueño mientras sonreia abiertamente y un ultimo susurro inconciente salia de sus labios –oniichan…-

**FIN CAPITULO NUEVE**

_Bueno antes que nada ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que este capi les haya gustado y… ¡Feliz 2008!_


	10. Inconstancia

TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS

**TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 10: **Inconstancia

Podía ver el pecho del rubio subir y bajar constantemente en un acompasado ritmo que ni ella misma entendía ¿Por qué se había resfriado tanto? Le había pedido que se cuidara y para variar no lo había hecho, volvió a sacar el pequeño trapito húmedo que se había posado sobre la frente morena del muchacho, aun sudaba debido a la fiebre y al inmenso calor que de seguro en estos momentos estaba empezando a sentir, suspiro un poco resignada era obvio que Naruto nunca podría seguir ordenes de nadie, descanso momentáneamente en la silla que se encontraba justo a un lado del ojiazul y suspiro, hace un rato Sasuke se había marchado a su misión…

Cerro los ojos por un momento según recordaba el Uchiha no era muy dado a preocuparse por los demás ni nada que se le relacionara, pero estaba casi segura que cuando salía de la habitación del rubio había visto como le dedicaba una mirada al ojiazul que permanecía dormido en la cama ¿acaso estaba preocupado por el? Sonrió misteriosamente, ya se lo imaginaba aunque en realidad no quería aceptarlo, Naruto era importante para Sasuke aunque este se lo negara incluso así mismo…

El rubio tosió un poco y empezó a abrir lentamente y con algo de pereza sus ojos, se sentó con cuidado e intento divisar por completo el lugar donde se encontraba -¿Qué me sucedió-ttebayo?- hablo cansadamente mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello completamente agotado…

-tienes una fiebre muy alta Naruto…- comento la pelirosa mientras pasaba una mano por la frente de un sonrojado Naruto por la fiebre –debiste cuidarte como te pedí…-

-lo se…- arrastro con dificultad sus palabras y volvió a acostarse presa del cansancio, sentía su cuerpo emanar un calor insoportable propio de su enfermedad…

-¿deseas agua?-

-por favor Sakura-chan…- cerro nuevamente sus ojos, por unos momentos no se había acordado de Itachi, por unos momentos no se había acordado de la extraña reacción de Sasuke la noche anterior, suspiro derrotado ni siquiera podía pensar con tranquilidad ¿Cómo se había enfermado con tanta facilidad? Incluso le resultaba absurdo, si el siempre había disfrutado de una salud de hierro, quizás el cansancio emocional también lo había debilitado…

-toma…- observo a una sonriente Sakura ofrecerle un poco de agua y sonrió, Sakura siempre era muy amable con el y se lo agradecía…

+--+

-¡Ino-san!- la rubia giro al escuchar a un castaño gritar su nombre y vio como un castaño corría a un paso apresurado hacia ella esquivando y dando varios saltos entre la gente…

-¿Qué sucede Konohamaru?-

-estado buscando a Naruto-niichan pero no lo veo por ninguna parte… ¿sabes donde esta?-

-si, esta en su departamento hoy se levanto con un poco de fiebre y Sakura lo esta curando…- arrugo un poco el entrecejo –la muy aprovechada…-

-¿eh?-

-nada, nada… entre mas, mejor para arruinarle el momento a al frontuda…- dijo con una sonrisa que asusto un poco al menor pero igual asintió…

+--+

Kiba caminaba junto a Hinata y Shino por los pasillos de la torre de la Hokage, acabando de entregar el reporte de su ultima misión junto a un feliz Akamaru que andaba de un lugar a otro con su amo -¡hey Lee!- llamo con entusiasmo el castaño al ver como el equipo completo del pelinegro caminaba por una de las calles de la aldea…

-¡Kiba-kun! Buen día…- saludo con una gran sonrisa el mayor mientras los ahora seis jóvenes se reunían conversando de nada en particular, aunque en realidad las únicas voces que se escuchaban eran las de Kiba, Lee y Tenten, hasta que una sombra paso entre ellos empujando a Kiba…

-¡hey!- el pelinegro que había chocado con Kiba detuvo su paso y giro para ver a los mayores que ahora lo miraban con un poco de interrogación

-¡gomen Kiba-san!-

-¿Udon? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- El Inozuka camino hacia el menor con tranquilidad mientras sus amigos lo seguían, una castaña se paro sobre una de las casas y comenzó a agitar la mano…

-¡Udon-kun apresúrate!-

-¿se van de misión chibis?-

-ie…- negó la castaña –vamos al departamento de Naruto-niichan por que esta enfermo…-

-¿Naruto-kun…esta…enfermo?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata mientras apretaba sus manos y veía a la castaña asentir

-bueno nosotros nos vamos ¡ja ne!- y sin mas los dos menores se alejaron del lugar casi de inmediato, Kiba llevo una mano a su quijada…

-¿Qué les parece si le hacemos una visita a Naruto?- la imperturbable voz de Shino llamo la atención de todos

-¡Shino-kun tiene razón!- hablo Lee sin su infaltable animo -¡tenemos que inyectarle el fuego de la juventud para que se mejore!-

-¡bien! Al departamento de Naruto entonces…-

+--+

Horas. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba haciendo ese estùpido trabajo? A aquello ni siquiera podría decirle misión, suspiro por primera vez en su vida con algo de resignación, odiaba tener que aceptar todo esto y de paso ni siquiera podía borrar de su mente la imagen del rubio, había estado enfermo al amanecer y extrañamente había sentido la necesidad de saber que le ocurría pero, para variar su orgullo no se lo había permitido dejando todo en una simple mirada antes de salir del lugar…

Aun podía sentir sus labios algo calientes por el contacto que había tenido con el rubio el día anterior, su cuello había logrado que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera sin que el terminara de entender el por que, un diminuto y casi inaudible suspiro salió de sus labios conciente de que a cierta distancia se encontraba aquel pelinegro que el día de hoy lo vigilaba y si mal no recordaba de nombre Sai…

Se levanto estirando un poco sus brazos y moviendo un poco el cuello, el producto de ese movimiento era mas por el estrés que por el cansancio, y lo sabia perfectamente, camino con Sai unos pasos detrás de el hacía el apartamento pero ya de regreso, en un par de horas comenzaría a anochecer y no tenia la menor intencion de permanecer por ahí mientras cumpliera su misión sabia que no habia problemas…

Divisó a lo lejos el departamento de Naruto puesto que habia decidido llegar simplemente caminando y pudo ver como una gran multitud salía de su casa si mal no recordaba eran los mismo grupos que se habían enfrentado en el examen Chunin, ahora que lo pensaba Sai estaba a cargo del Kazekage, lo mas seguro es que le hayan puesto un reemplazo, y si algo valoraba de la compañía de Sai es que esta parecia no existir, ni siquiera le hablaba a excepción de lo estrictamente necesario, y eso era algo que de verdad agradecía…

Se quedo a varios metros del departamento que compartí con el rubio, dando un salto para quedar sobre uno de los techos a esperas de que todo el mundo saliera de ahí, lo que menos quería era a gente preguntando sobre el o cualquier cosa que lo involucrara, cerca de unos diez minutos en que dejaron de hablar fuera del departamento y cada uno se retiro, camino hacia la entrada, dejandole muy claro a Sai que a partir de ahora se quedaba con Naruto y no necesitaba mas custodia.

Abrio y cerró la puerta de manera casi automática con movimientos sencillos, incluso esperaba que ni siquiera Sakura estuviera, algo en su interior deseaba ver como estaba como se encontraba el ojiazul, sacudió un poco su cabeza ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? Le tenía que dar completamente igual la salud del menor, camino lentamente hasta la habitación del rubio y se detuvo al escuchar otra voz…

-¿Por qué le pediste a Sakura-chan que nos dejara solos Gaara?- la voz de Naruto sonaba algo rasposa debido a la gripe y a que había esforzado de mas su garganta entre risas, conversas y gritos con sus amigos que lo habian acompañado durante varias horas…

-por que creo que algo te esta pasando y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo…- Naruto se acomodo un poco mas en la cama hasta quedar completamente sentado…

-no se a que te refieres….-

-Naruto yo te debo muchas cosas… entre ellas mi vida y quiero decirte que puedes confiar plenamente en mi, si bien yo no soy la persona mas indicada para hablar si me gustaría que creas que puedo ayudarte en lo que sea…- el rubio guardó silencio por un par de segundos –no se bien lo que esta sucediendo pero estas muy extraño y lo he notado… es mas podría decirte que todo radica desde aquel ataque del Uchiha mayor…-

-Gaara… de verdad no es nada…-

-Naruto confía en ti, en tu fuerza y en la de tus amigos…-

El rubio levantó la mirada y vio como el pelirrojo le regalaba una cara llena de paz, como aquella que le regalo cuando se despidieron a la salida de Suna aquella vez cuando le quitaron el Shukaku –si…- murmuro con algo de dificultad mientras agachaba la mirada…

-yo me tengo que ir, tu descansa… nos vemos…- Gaara camino hacia la puerta fuera del departamento del rubio y vio al Uchiha parado tranquilamente cerca de la misma puerta –adiós Uchiha- fue lo único que pronunció antes de salir del lugar, cerrando la puerta con cuidado…

Sasuke solamente bufó con algo de molestia la verdad no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban hace un rato, pero aquello no le habia agradado y mucho menos desde que habian mencionado a su hermano, escuchó unos pasos un poco torpes salir de la habitación y dirigirse con algo de lentitud hacia la diminuta cocina que habia, el pelinegro prefirio no moverse desde donde se encontraba mientras veía al ojiazul sacar un pequeño vaso con agu y beberlo con algo de tranquilidad y con las mejillas sonrojadas debido a la fiebre…

-no sabia que tuvieras problemas…- hablo con aparente calma el Uchiha mientras caminaba hacia el menor quien se sorprendió un poco por su presencia…

-no te había visto desde ayer…- comento mientras bebía un poco de agua…

-no me cambies de tema-

-no lo hago- se miraron desafiantes por un par de segundos antes de que Naruto volviera a beber un poco de agua y cerrara los ojos…

-¿Qué pasa con Itachi?-

-nada- el rubio dejó el vaso sobre el pequeño mesón y se fue caminando con la misma lentitud de un principio hacía la habitación ignorando por completo al Uchiha quien arrugó el entrecejo mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta de la habitación para luego sumirlo en un absoluto silencio ¿Por qué aquello le molestaba tanto?

+--+

Tres días habían pasado desde aquella conversación a medias con el pelinegro, dando a ello cinco días transcurridos desde el plazo que le dio Itachi, obviamente la salud del rubio había mejorado pero evitaba en lo posible hablar con Sasuke cada vez que lo tenía cerca algo dentro de el, hacia que su rabia se elevara y no quería sentirse así aquello no lo gustaba, quería deshacerse de esa maldita sensación y no podía cuando Sasuke llegaba y no le tocaba a el custodiarlo salía del departamento a entrenar o cualquier cosa incluso había rechazado la propuesta de Jiraiya por salir a entrenar y sabía que en otra situación hubiera sido una excelente elección para despejarse un poco…

-¡Naruto-niichan!- el rubio se sobresalto un poco al oír el grito de Konohamaru y darse cuenta de que nuevamente se había sumido demasiado en sus pensamientos…

-disculpa es que…- rió un poco ante la mueca de escepticismo que dibujo el castaño frente a el –últimamente estas muy pensativo nii-chan y eso no es muy normal en ti…-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- pregunto con una venita el rubio a lo que Konohamaru rió abiertamente al ver el gesto del mayor…

-solamente digo lo que pienso…-

-¿ah… con que si?- el rubio coloco sus manos en la cadera -¿quieres que te diga lo que yo pienso entonces? Pues yo creo que tu NUNCA me superaras JAJAJA…- rió fuertemente mientras el menor arrugaba el entrecejo molesto

-¡cállate!-

-¡cállate tu!-

-vaya… vaya… Naruto peleando con un niño ¿Por qué eso no me extraña?- los dos giraron al ver como Kiba se acercaba a ellos con Akamaru a su lado…

-¿Qué insinúas dattebayo?-

-¿yo?- el castaño mayor se señaló asi mismo –nada, incluso me parece muy bien que te relaciones con aquellos que comparten tus mismos gustos y pensamientos…-

-por lo menos nosotros no solo hablamos de la nueva pulga que encontramos en nuestra cama- hablo burlón el rubio mientras veia como Akamaru ladraba y Kiba fruncía el ceño…

-¿de que demonios hablas Naruto? Yo no tengo pulgas…-

-¿y quien dijo que yo hablaba de ti? Yo hablaba de Akamaru, ahora que si te sentiste aludido…- Naruto rió abiertamente y Kiba se sonrojo mientras Konohamaru se le unía a la risa…

-¡además Akamaru tampoco tiene pulgas!-

Naruto rió con mas fuerza todavía mientras veía el gesto molesto del Inozuka quien se cruzaba de brazos, adoraba estos momentos escasos en los que parecía que realmente no pasaba nada más, en los que podía engañarse por unos momentos y fingir que era completamente feliz…

+--+

Pateó con fuerza el árbol logrando que una mas se juntara a la larga lista de árboles que acababa de tumbar, bufó hastiado al ver que esos árboles no aguantaban nada y decidió comenzar lanzar patadas y golpes al aire en un proposito por gastar energías suficientes como para sentirse agotado, dio un salto extremadamente alto y giró con fuerza cayendo el suelo con su pierna derecha completamente estirada y la izquierda flexionada, volvió a repetir el mismo proceso intentando mejorar su habilidad…

Sakura solamente permanecía sentada sobre una roca mientras veía a Sasuke continuar con su extremadamente duro entrenamiento, no entendía por que se esforzaba de esa manera, tal pareciera que quisiera descargarse contra algo o alguien, últimamente estaba de un mal humor que realmente le provocaba no hablarle para evitar que le dedicara una de esas miradas asesinas las cual les lanzaba prácticamente a todo el mundo…

Lo había pensado mucho, quizás demasiado pero no hallaba un factor para que el menor de los Uchiha se comportara asi "_lo único que puede tenerlo así es Naruto_" Sakura llevó una mano a su quijada "_pero es imposible, Sasuke siempre se a reflejado por ser alguien muy maduro y dudo que una pelea con Naruto lo tenga de tan mal humor, aunque realmente si estuviera peleado con el, Naruto también estaría enojado… pero no lo está_" suspiro cansada mientras elevaba sus ojos verdes hacía el cielo donde el Uchiha nuevamente hacía movimientos ágiles con el entrecejo arrugado ¿Qué le podía estar pasando?

+--+

Naruto había llegado a su departamento se había duchado y ahora estaba tranquilamente sentado en un pequeño escalón que había en la sala con la mirada perdida, y con ese gesto serio en el rostro que pocas veces tenía y que ahora se le estaba haciendo costumbre tener, costumbre que a absolutamente a nadie le habia mostrado, escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse en un lapso de seis segundos, cerro los ojos momentáneamente y los volvió a abrir antes de comenzar a levantarse con lentitud…

-hola Sasuke…- saludó rápidamente dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la habitación sabiendo a conciencia ya la rutina del pelinegro, el llegaba, se duchaba, comía algo rápido y luego descansaba un rato, mientras todo esto pasaba Naruto siempre se encerraba en la habitación hasta que Sasuke quisiera descansar en el cuarto y el por supuesto salía a hacer cualquier cosa hasta que estuviera seguro de que el pelinegro ya dormía…

-¿otra vez a encerrarte usuratonkachi?- pronunció con cierto tono de reproche que intento no aflorara pero que obviamente no pudo evitar…

-no se a que te refieres…-

-lo sabes perfectamente, desde que llego procuras que nuestras 'conversaciones' no pasen de un saludo, pensé que cuando querías regresarme lo hacías para que mi vida fuera muy lejos a lo que era antes, pero sinceramente vivir contigo es como vivir solo como cuando tenia doce años…-

El rubio detuvo sus pasos al oír aquella frase por parte de Sasuke, volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad, por supuesto que no quería comportarse así pero no podía evitarlo –tu lo acabas de decir cuando quería, la diferencia entre eso y aquello es que fuiste tu quien regreso…-

-¿acaso quieres que me vaya dobe?-

-no… Sasuke últimamente…- antes de que pudiera continuar hablando Sasuke lo jaló de un brazo haciéndolo girar para mirarse fijamente…

-aprende a hablar dándole la cara a los demás…- musito tranquilo el Uchiha mientras fijaba sus orbes oscuras en las azules del rubio…

-no quiero que te vayas de acuerdo, solo estoy un poco ocupado es todo…-

-¿ocupado?-

-¡¿desde cuando te preocupas por mi Sasuke?!-

-¡yo no me preocupo por ti dobe!-

-¡entonces no me hagas preguntas que es obvio que no te quiero contestar!-

Naruto apretaba con fuerza sus puños y lo miraba directamente a los ojos mientras el Uchiha endurecía cada vez mas su expresión -¿Qué te sucedió con Itachi? Desde aquel ataque estas así…- el rubio desvió la mirada incapaz de saber que responder, siempre que tocaban ese tema, recordaba que el tiempo de a poco se le acortaba…

-no me sucedió nada- una rápida imagen de aquella marca rojiza en el cuello de Naruto paso por la cabeza del pelinegro haciendo que se acercara mas al rubio…

-¿Qué ye hizo?- Naruto retrocedió instintivamente al ver como Sasuke lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sabia perfectamente que podía usar el sharingan -¿Qué te dijo?-

-¡no me hizo nada, no me dijo nada! ¿De acuerdo?- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo odiaba a Itachi por lo que lo estaba haciendo, odiaba a Sasuke por que de repente le daba por fijarse en su estado, y se odiaba a si mismo por sentir lo que sentía cuando veía a Sasuke -¡¡ya déjame en paz me aturdes!!-

-¿te aturdo? ¡¿De que demonios estas hablando Naruto?!-

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Sasuke?!- el pelinegro arqueó una ceja -¡¿desde cuando te importa lo que suceda o no?!-

-tu problema es conmigo…- dedujo de inmediato el Uchiha sin saber por que aquella deducción no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo…

-ya… basta…- el rubio comenzó a masajear su sien al sentir fuertes punzadas…

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¡¡mi único problema eres tu!! ¡¡MI UNICO PROBLEMA ES QUE TE PARECES DEMASIADO A EL!!- Sasuke abrió abruptamente los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, mostrando por primera vez en muchos años una reacción en su frío rostro…

Naruto respiro algo agitado mientras se reprochaba a si mismo por haber dicho aquello, hace algún tiempo que se venía recriminando por eso, cada vez que miraba a Sasuke, no podía evitar darse cuenta de ese tremendo parecido que mantenían los dos hermanos Uchiha, no eran idénticos pero se parecían demasiado, y con Itachi y su impuesta amenaza no ayudaba, cada vez que veía a Sasuke no podía dejar de recordar las palabras de Itachi, cada vez que veía a Sasuke, veía a Itachi…

Sasuke retrocedió apenas un par de pasos para marcar cierta distancia con el ojiazul –yo no me parezco a el- dijo en voz baja intentando que sus palabras no sonaran menos firmes, el rubio solo agacho la mirada arrepentido por lo que acababa de decir, gesto que el Uchiha mal entendió -¡yo no me parezco a el!- agarro de los hombros al menor e hizo que este chocara su espalda con la pared detrás suyo –no es verdad…- negó con la cabeza mientras veía a Naruto cerrar los ojos aun con la cabeza gacha ¿Por qué no le decía algo? ¿Por qué no intentaba mas que sea retractarse? -¿fue el quien te dejo esa marca en el cuello?- sintió el cuerpo del rubio tensarse -¡¿has tenido contacto con Itachi?!-

-¡por supuesto que no!- si mentir no era el fuerte del rubio, en todos eso días le habia tocado aprender a hacerlo

-entonces… ¿Por qué de un tiempo par aca te afecta tanto mi parecido con Itachi?-

-no te importa- el rubio intento escapar del agarre del pelinegro, pero de inmediato este lo volvió a coger de los hombros haciendo que nuevamente se chocará contra la pared…

-¿has tenido contacto con Itachi? ¡respóndeme!-

-¡¡no es asi!!- Naruto logró soltarse del agarre del pelinegro y caminó lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su habitación, con Sasuke detrás de el…

-yo no me parezco a el- repitió el Uchiha azotando con fuerza la puerta detrás de el…

-ya basta Sasuke, lamento lo que dije ¿contento?-

-¿contento? ¡¿Cómo quieres que este contento cuando acabas de compararme con el bastardo ese?!-

-¡después de todo los dos son unos traidores ¿no?!- los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron rojos de inmediato y Naruto se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué decía todas esas estupideces? Sasuke lo estaba aturdiendo con demasiadas preguntas lo estaba agobiando demasiado y sus palabras salían cada vez mas hirientes…

Y si intento siquiera pedirle disculpas al Uchiha no pudo ni siquiera intentarlo puesto que este lo empujó nuevamente con fuerza contra una pared pero en esta ocasión Sasuke coloco un brazo en el cuello del rubio intentando bloquearle el paso del aire, Naruto gimió de dolor y dibujo una mueca de disgusto al sentir la fuerza que ejercía Sasuke contra su cuello –te voy a demostrar que yo no me parezco en lo más mínimo a el…- con su mano libre agarro los cabellos del rubio y junto sus labios, Sasuke sintió un fuerte hueco en el estómago cuando fue conciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero aun así continuó con el beso, aquello era demasiado excitante, demasiado sofocante pero aliviante al mismo tiempo…

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y su corazón prácticamente saltó cuando los labios de Sasuke se juntaron con los suyos, vió al pelinegro y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, quizo pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, quizo debatirselo, quizo hacer algo pero lo unico que alcanzó a hacer fue a cerrar los ojos y comenzar a responder el beso, abrió lentamente la boca y la lengua de Sasuke entro en su boca concientes de que a cada segundo el beso se volvía mas apasionado incluso podia sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke apegarse mas al suyo…

Sasuke jaló de los cabellos al rubio separando sus labios y dejando la quijada del menor a la altura de su boca debido al movimiento e inclusive a pesar de cómo se encontraban, de sus respiraciones agitadas se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, Naruto pudo notar que el Sharingan había desaparecido, y Sasuke pudo notar que la extraña excitación que había recorrido su cuerpo no le había pasado solo a el, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar los dos juntaron sus bocas nuevamente, el brazo que Sasuke tenia sobre el cuello del rubio bajó comenzando a rozar con su mano la cintura del rubio, y la mano que sostenía el cabello de Naruto bajó lentamente a su cuello…

Empezaron a retroceder a tropezones hasta que las piernas del pelinegro chocaron con el borde de la cama y Naruto impulso un poco su cuerpo haciéndolos caer sobre el mullido colchón en ningún momento separaron sus bocas, sus corazones latían con fuerza dejándolos en un extraño estado de suspensión con el mundo, un fuerte frío que los electrizaba recorría sus cuerpos, haciendo que ambos empezaran a dejarse llevar…

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a rozar la piel del Uzumaki, pasando con rapidez el chándal naranja del menor y la malla bajo su cuerpo, empezando a rozar los algo marcados músculos del ojiazul, Naruto movió un poco su cuerpo que se encontraba sobre el del pelinegro y ambos gimieron con fuerza sin la intención de ocultarlo, unieron nuevamente sus bocas aun con mas deseo, y sus ropas aun mas desarregladas… y entonces Naruto recordó… el agua, los golpes, las palabras cortantes, las miradas fijas en el otro, la amenaza, y su beso… #_..así que te dejare esto como recuerdo.. o incentivo.. Como quieras llamarlo..._#

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó notoriamente al tener la imagen de Itachi en su mente pero Sasuke no lo notó y continuó subiendo su mano hasta casi rozar los pezones del ojiazul #_nos vemos en dos semanas Naruto…_# el rubio separo con brusquedad sus labios colocando sus manos sobre el colchón para marcar cierta distancia entre el y Sasuke, sus pechos subian y bajaban constantemente ante su respiración agitada y durante un escazo segundo la imagen de Itachi se poso sobre el rostro de Sasuke -¡¡NO!!- de un salto se levantó de la cama quedando a varios pasos del pelinegro quien se sentó en la cama aun un poco aturdido…

-Naruto…-

-no- volvió a repetir mientras estiraba un brazo intentando marcar una distancia aun mas –yo… déjalo… déjalo así…- el rubio giró a la derecha y salió por ella en un par de saltos…

-¡Naruto!- Sasuke se movió de inmediato hacia la ventana y tuvo el impulso de salir tras el pero decidió no hacerlo su corazón aun latia con la misma ferocidad que hace unos segundos y ni siquiera el entendía el por que…

+--+

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo evitando ser visto por alguien, evitando que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia #_yo no soy igual que tu... yo no busco poder por sentirme superior a los demás, sino para proteger a la gente que me importa, para poder defenderlos de gente como ¡tu!# _comenzó a aumentar la velocidad en un intento por alejarse de todo incluso de la imagen de aquel Akatsuki #_..lo que te estoy ofreciendo es estar entre los mejores... te ofrezco dejar de ser un idiota con fuerza que solo salva a gente que con el tiempo no se lo agradecerá..# _sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y cerró sus ojos sin detener sus pasos #_...jinchuuriki…#_

Para cuando detuvo sus pasos y abrió los ojos se fijo en el árido lugar donde se encontraba, giro de un lado a otro intentando ubicarse y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta que era el mismo lugar que Itachi había destruido hace unos días #_la vida de toda Konoha… por tu libertad… únete a Akatsuki y no atacaremos a Konoha…# _volvió a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos y apretó la mandibula enojado…

-¡¡AHHH!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo -¡¡TE ODIO!!- apretó sus puños y los golpeó contra el piso -¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡TE ODIO ITACHI!!- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza dejando que sus lagrimas humedecieran un poco la tierra debajo de el… necesitaba aquello, necesitaba gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, necesitaba desahogarse…

+--+

Sakura caminaba tranquila hacia el departamento de Naruto con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos e invitarlos a algun lugar, detuvo sus pasos de inmediato al oir un estruendoso ruido que venía del departamento del ojiazul y arrugó el entrecejo con preocupación, y en un par de saltos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta -¡Naruto!- comenzo a golpear con fuerza la puerta, casi hasta hacerla tambalear -¡Sasuke!- golpeó aun mas fuerte -¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¡abran la puerta!!- un golpe mas y la puerta cayó dejando ver a un agitado Sasuke de espaldas y un casi detrozado lugar, lugar que obviamente el Uchiha habia intentado destruir…

-Sasuke… ¿Qué sucedio?- pregunto anodada -¡¿tu y Naruto estuvieron peleando?!-

-Naruto ni siquiera está aquí- respondio cortante son voltear a ver a la pelirosa quien apretó con fuerza sus puños y camino de inmediato hacia el pelinegro agarrandolo de las solapas…

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¿Qué le dijiste Sasuke?!- el solamente se soltó con brusquedad haciendo a la muchacha retroceder varios pasos -¡no voy a permitir que ustedes se destruyan mutuamente Sasuke! ¡son mis amigos!-

-veo que ahora andas atrás del dobe…- una sonrisa prepotente se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha provocando un sonrojo en la menor debido a sus palabras –ve por el ¡de seguro se sentira muy feliz de ello!- Sakura dibujo una mueca de confusión –anda con las hormonas alborotadas, de seguro podrías aprovecharte de eso y aferrarlo a tu lado- una fuerte cachetada se impacto en la mejilla del menor de los Uchiha dejandola un poco rojiza…

-será mejor que tu y Naruto solucionen esto o me veré obligada a informarselo a la Gondaime- y sin mas Sakura salió del piso dejando como pudo la puerta…

Sasuke apretó con fuerza sus puños sin mover nuevamente su rostro que se encontraba ladeado debido al golpe de la muchacha, apreto con mas fuerza sus puños casi hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar "_maldito usuratonkachi…_"

**FIN CAPITULO DIEZ**


	11. No Todo Es Una Venganza Sasuke

TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS

**TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 11: **No Todo Es Perseguir Una Venganza Sasuke

Lo había besado. En que maldito momento se le había ocurrido besarlo ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sentía un endemoniado dolor en su cuello fastidiándole la existencia y por unos momentos pensó que era un completo idiota al pensar solamente en eso, en el beso y en su dolor de cuello, él tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar y era conciente de ello, pero aún así su beso con aquel rubio no hacía más que pasársele una y otra vez por la cabeza como una película interminable.

¿En que momento había dejado que sus hormonas lo controlaran? No era lo mismo su estúpido encontrón de labios hace varios años con Naruto, eso había sido un claro accidente, sin embargo lo de hoy había sido ocasionado por él mismo, había sido incluso correspondido, eso quería decir ¿Qué Naruto sentía algo por él? Golpeó con fuerza la pared que se encontraba en su camino, Naruto no podía sentir nada por él, por que sencillamente él para empezar no sentía nada tampoco… aquello solo había sido… la soledad ¡si! Eso… la soledad, las palabras de Naruto, el enojo, etc., etc.

Una cosa había llevado a la otra y por un momento un calor abrumó sus sentidos y una extraña sensación recorrió su pecho al recordar la piel del rubio siendo rozada por sus manos. Deseaba a Naruto. Ya lo había admitido, la noche anterior le había dicho todo aquello por que… porque ¿estaba celoso? ¡No! Celoso jamás, además no es como si Sakura y Naruto de la noche a la mañana se hubieran enamorado, bueno Naruto siempre lo había estado de Sakura ¡ah demonios!

Él no debería estar pensando en cosas tan banales como esas. El debería estar con Naruto para cuando Itachi se le acercara y poner en marcha su venganza. Ya luego de eso… Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ¿Qué hay después de su venganza? Bufó lentamente y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa conciente de la escrutadora mirada de Kakashi detrás suyo, por suerte no le había hablado y él lo prefería así.

¿Qué iba a hacer después de matar a su hermano? La pregunta quedó flotando en la nada, sin que una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente hiciera aparición, mira que cuestionarse aquello en este punto de la vida. Cuando estaba más cerca que nunca de su hermano –bueno…- habló casi en un susurro para si mismo mientras se acomodaba en la silla –tampoco es como si tenga mucho porcentaje de salir vivo de esa batalla- genial… ahora iba con el humor negro, se recriminó mentalmente y cerró los ojos.

Naruto tenía una meta. Ser Hokage. Proteger a lo demás, después de eso el rubio seguramente encontraría a la persona indicada en su vida, formaría una familia, y continuaría con sus nuevas responsabilidades, ahí había algo más. Sakura, ella seguramente se convertiría en una medic ninja con suerte incluso mejor que su propia maestra, luego se establecería también junto a alguien, una voz en su interior gritaba que esa vida no fuera junto a Naruto.

Ser ninja de por sí no garantizaba una vida larga, podías morir en batalla, joven como los padres de Naruto, o podrías aferrarte a la vida como quien fue durante varios años el Sandaime, y morir en una avanzada edad, pero al igual que la mayoría de los ninjas, entregando tu vida por otros. Después de todo aquella era la muerta más digna para cualquier shinobi. Eso Sasuke lo tenía presente y aunque él jamás ha dado su vida por muchos, una vez, estuvo a punto de dar su vida por una sola persona.

Sasuke era conciente de que su vida y la de Naruto eran muy distintas, seguramente él moriría joven en el campo de batalla, pero eso sí, solo moriría cuando su hermano haya lanzado su último suspiro. Naruto en cambio, el lo más seguro es que siguiera los pasos de Sarutobi y muriera entregando su vida por otros, pero luego de varios años. Un suspiro abandonó los labios del Uchiha y se cruzó de brazos permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

De repente… se sentía abrumado. De repente… se sentía ¿triste? De repente sintió que su vida no valía tanto como lo había pensado y quiso tener algo por que regresar. Quiso y deseo tener a alguien esperándolo en cualquier parte del mundo, alguien que quisiera verlo regresar. No. No quería a alguien que lo esperara. Quería a alguien que estuviera a su lado y por unos vagos segundos la imagen de Naruto pasó por su mente. Por unos vagos segundos que Sasuke consideró suficiente como para ser conciente de que aquel beso no había sido más que el preludio de algo que había intentando negarse durante mucho tiempo.

+--+

Jiraiya supo cuando vió a Naruto caminando por la aldea con la mirada perdida que algo no andaba bien. Detuvo sus pasos esperando a que el rubio notara su presencia pero tal como lo espero, Naruto paso de largo más deprimido que encerrado en sus pensamientos, Jiraiya antes de que el ojiazul se le perdiera de vista agarró por los hombros al muchacho haciéndolo girar, ladeó la cabeza confuso cuando los iris azules de Naruto lo miraron esperando algo, algo que Jiraiya hace mucho no entendía. Pero que vagamente reconoció. Entonces lo abrazó.

Cuando los brazos de Naruto rodearon su cuerpo sintió lo que un padre siente cuando uno de sus hijos lo llama buscando refugio. Jiraiya sonrió y cerró los ojos, Naruto era como su hijo. Pero era obvio que no quería hablar, así como también buscaba un consejo, pero Jiraiya nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, por lo menos no cuando una persona necesitaba ayuda ciegamente. Por eso solo lo abrazó, esperando que aquello sirviera de algo, después de todo era como decirle 'no sé lo que te pasa, pero sea lo que sea cuentas conmigo' por lo menos esperaba que ese descerebrado muchacho lo entendiera así.

+--+

En el momento en que Tsunade palideció, Shizune se acercó al ventanal que ofrecía una vista maravillosa de Konoha para ubicar lo mismo que había sorprendido a la Gondaime, Jiraiya abrazaba a Naruto, como intentando protegerlo de algún peligro que nadie más que ellos percibían –sé que ese Uchiha tiene algo que ver- la voz mordaz de la reina de las babosas consternó a la castaña

-¿Uchiha Sasuke-kun?-

-no… el hermano, Itachi-

Shizune arrugó el entrecejo –¿encontraron pistas de los akatsuki?-

-no, pero para mí con la simple sospecha basta- Tsunade se alejó del ventanal y volvió a tomar asiento cruzando sus manos y colocándolas frente a su rostro –hay algo que Naruto no me ha dicho y eso me preocupa-

-¿cree que Naruto-kun nos está guardando información?-

-no quiero pensarlo, pero su actitud deja mucho que desear. Hay algo más. Lo sé-

+--+

-¡Naruto!- una preocupada Sakura se acercó al ninja y lo abrazó con fuerza, la diferencia de alturas que ahora existía entre ambos, hizo que la pelirosa quedara algo en el aire por un par de segundos, cuando se separaron la sonrisa de Naruto hizo aparición, tan amplia como siempre, tan reluciente como cada día y eso a Sakura la angustió por que ella sabía que entre Sasuke y Naruto había pasado algo y si ahora el ojiazul le sonreía era para calmarla, Haruno Sakura estaba segura que en ese momento la sonrisa de Naruto era falsa.

-buenos días Sakura-chan-

-me tuviste muy preocupada ¡idiota!- le dio un golpe en el brazo de modo que el rubio encogió un poco sus gestos como si aquel golpe en realidad le hubiera dolido mucho -¿dónde estuviste? Te estuve buscando por casi toda la aldea-

-vaya, vaya muchacho. Tienes toda una noviecita preocupada- la risa de Jiraiya que acompañó a sus propias palabras logró enrojecer a los dos jóvenes frente a él, hace dos minutos su abrazo con el rubio había terminado y se habían quedado en silencio hasta la aparición de la ojiverde.

-no digas tonterías Ero-senin, Sakura-chan y yo solo somos amigos- por un momento Naruto recordó el momento en el que hace varios años Konohamaru también había confundido a Sakura con su novia y como ella se había enojado, esos tiempos… los extrañaba

-como sea ¿estas bien?- Sakura cortó con los pensamientos del rubio y lo miró fijamente, esperando claro, una sincera respuesta.

-por supuesto, voy a desayunar ¿nos acompañas Sakura-chan?-

-¿nos?- preguntó Jiraiya

-claro, vienes con nosotros ¿no Ero-senin?-

-lo siento muchacho, pero yo voy de salida-

-¿te vas de la aldea?-

Por un momento la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció, prestando total atención al peliblanco frente a él –sí, te pedí que acompañaras pero te negaste- por unos momentos Jiraiya sonrió –ahora me tengo que ir, nos veremos en un tiempo-

-¡Ero-senin!- el hombre ya había dado la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero el grito de Naruto lo entretuvo por un par de segundos más –Gracias. Y ve buscándote otro tipo de hobie, esas novelas son muy aburridas- Naruto sonrió, y Sakura y Jiraiya supieron que esta vez la sonrisa sí era real.

-jamás dejare de escribir, no mientras tenga seguidores- y en un par de saltos. Jiraiya desapareció con una sonrisa en el rostro que Naruto agradeció, suspiró unos segundos con una punzada en el pecho que no terminaba de entender y giró dispuesto a caminar junto a Sakura

-¿vamos?-

-al Ichiraku me imagino-

-así es-

+--+

Hinata asintió al igual que el resto de su equipo y los tres shinobis salieron con tranquilidad de la oficina de la Hokage, con una nueva misión entre manos, por momentos la pelinegra pensó en que hace algún tiempo que no hablaba como en los últimos tiempos lo hacía con Naruto, pero luego recordó la estancia del menor de los Uchiha en la aldea y analizó que lo más seguro era que el rubio estuviera sumamente ocupado.

-¿nos reunimos en una hora en la entrada de la aldea?- la consulta de Kiba llegó a sus oídos y al igual que Shino asintió antes de que cada uno tomara su camino

-¡Hinata!- ya llevaba un par de segundos saltando velozmente camino a su casa cuando la voz del muchacho que había ocupado sus pensamientos recientemente la hizo detenerse -¿estas ocupada?-

-de echo, si Naruto-kun-

-lástima, Sakura-chan y yo vamos al Ichiraku a desayunar-

-pues…- Hinata bajó del techo en el que se encontraba y camino hacia los dos muchachos –en una hora quedé de reunirme, si desayunamos sin ningún contratiempo pues-

-¡una hora es más que suficiente!- la sonrisa de Naruto hizo aparición y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra quien enrojeció, no acostumbrada a esos gestos impulsivos por parte del Uzumaki –ven Sakura-chan-

Cuando Naruto llamó a la pelirosa observó como la ojiverde sacudía su cabeza, de seguro por haber estado pensando en algo y se unió a ellos -¡no me grites Naruto!-

-pero tú me estas gritando Sakura-chan-

-no es lo mismo- Hinata sonrió mientras oía el parloteo de los amigos y se alegró de haberse encontrado con Naruto, por lo menos antes de irse pasaría un rato con él.

+--+

-lo que haces es lo que te mide como persona- Sasuke levantó la vista al oír por primera vez en mucho tiempo la voz de su ex sensei quien parecía no querer despegar la vista de su inseparable libro, no lo entendió muy bien puesto que al principio se asombró cuando el peliplateado le dirigió la palabra, pero luego observó el departamento todavía desbaratado muestra de la furia marca Sasuke que se había desatado la noche anterior.

Quizás arreglar el departamento no era a lo que Kakashi se refería en ese momento, pero mientras arreglaba el lugar podría pensar y analizar la frase del jounin. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, cuando vivía en Konoha mucho antes de la aparición de Orochimaru, vivía solo y le tocaba a él encargarse de todo solo, tal vez no lo hacía desde hace mucho, pero las buenas costumbres de vez en cuando no se olvidan.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a recoger todo lo que había tirado en el lugar, Naruto no se daría cuenta de que él había arreglado todo, puesto que el desastre había ocurrido después de que el ojiazul se marchara, Naruto era otro punto a analizar mientras terminaba de recoger los pedazos de unas cuantas cosas dañadas, que seguramente el rubio no notaría que le hacían falta. O eso esperaba.

+--+

-¿Qué mi departamento estaba echo un desastre, estas segura Sakura-chan?-

-si- Hinata y Naruto se miraron confusos antes de volver a posar sus ojos sobre la pelirosa –bueno tu departamento no es precisamente un ejemplo de orden y limpieza pero cuando llegué solamente estaba Sasuke y por los ruidos creí que se estaban peleando, pero cuando entré estaba solo él. Si Tsunade-sama se entera de que lo dejaste solo te mata- Naruto rascó su nuca y Hinata pudo percibir la incomodidad del rubio con respecto a la conversación.

-bueno… Sasuke y yo tuvimos una pelea… como siempre, ya sabes Sakura-chan-

-pero nunca lo había visto así, estaba muy extraño-

-bueno es normal- intervino Hinata dispuesta a terminar con el tema como fuera –después de todo no lo han tratado en mucho tiempo y puede que hayan cambiado muchas formas de reaccionar en él, todos lo hacemos-

-pero…-

-bueno entremos al Ichiraku que Naruto-kun de seguro ha de estar muriendo de hambre-

Sakura sonrió y se dejó contagiar por las palabras de Hyuuga Hinata quien obviamente le decía con la mirada que dejara el tema, por lo menos por ahora.

+--+

Konohamaru levantó la vista al cielo. Arrugo el entrecejo y cuando Moegui colocó una mano por su hombro se relajó un poco -¿sucede algo Konohamaru-kun?- el castaño miró a Udon en su acostumbrada pose completamente relajada y algo enferma que nunca sabría cuando realmente lo estuviera

-solo… no es nada olvídenlo- les sonrío a sus compañeros de equipo y continuaron caminando hacia la torre de la Hokage en busca de una misión más.

Sus amigos continuaron caminando y Konohamaru volvió a levantar la mirada, no estaba seguro, pero podría casi asegurar haber visto una mancha negra mezclada con tintes rojos, cruzarse sobre ellos, quizás de alguien con esas vestimentas saltando por los techos ó tal vez de un ave extremadamente rara cruzando el cielo. Suspiró y decidió no continuar pensando en aquello, a lo mejor tan solo se trato de su imaginación.

+--+

-…pero tengo entendido que no saldremos durante un buen tiempo de la aldea- Naruto abrió la puerta del departamento cediéndole el paso primeramente a Sakura, cuando ella se detuvo supo que a lo mejor no había sido buena idea el invitarla. Sasuke permanecía sentado en una de las sillas frente a la pequeña mesa de su diminuto departamento con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en los dos, Kakashi había dejado de leer su libro y también los observaba.

-Kakashi-sensei, Sakura ¿podrían irse? Necesito hablar con Naruto- la pasmosa voz de Sasuke hizo a Sakura retroceder dispuesta a marcharse, pero una de las manos de Naruto inconcientemente puesta en su cintura, quizás por que había sido el primero lugar que el rubio encontró, la detuvo

-no tienen por que irse- Naruto fue claro, serio y firme, por ello Kakashi supo que lo mejor era marcharse y llevarse a Sakura, su presencia podría enredar más las cosas.

-yo me tengo que marchar- caminó hacia la puerta, aunque sabía muy bien que simplemente podría desaparecer, prefirió en ese momento caminar -¿me acompañas Sakura? La Gondaime te estaba buscando en la mañana-

-claro- Sakura entendió la mirada que le envió su siempre atrasado ex sensei y asintió, les dirigió una mirada a los dos mejores amigos que una vez tuvo Konoha, se miraban fijamente y aquella mirada seria solo la había visto en Naruto unas cuantas veces, cuando las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar.

Luego de que Sasuke y Naruto se quedaran a solas, el silencio se apropió de todo. Naruto nunca se había acostumbrado y lo más seguro es que nunca se acostumbraría al silencio y mucho menos a la tensión que había en esos momentos sobre los hombros de los dos, pero cuando observó a Sasuke levantarse de su asiento, prefirió mil veces haberse quedado en el silencio de hace segundos. Por que Naruto, por primera vez no era el primero en sorprender a la gente. Por primera vez Naruto no estaba preparado para lo que se le venía.

La mano derecha de Sasuke se posó en la nuca de el rubio y como si algo de todos los días se tratara lo jaló hacia si, sin contactar sus labios, las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron observando los iris oscuros de Sasuke que lo miraba con la misma atención que se mira a una piedra, otros segundos más de abrumante silencio en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la diferencia era que en esta ocasión podían escuchar la respiración irregular del otro.

Y cuando las pupilas de Sasuke mostraron algo que Naruto jamás había visto, todo cambio. Las cejas de Sasuke se juntaron no en aquella expresión enojada, sino más bien en una que parecía un ruego en silencio, pero ¿un ruego por que o de que? Aquel gesto permaneció a sus ojos apenas un par de segundos antes de que el pómulo de Sasuke quedara mucho más cerca cayendo en cuenta recién en ese momento que el próximo movimiento de Sasuke fue un beso.

Un beso muy distinto a los anteriores fue lento, tranquilo, como si el propio buscara descubrir el verdadero sabor de los labios de Naruto, no fue dulce ó tierno, amoroso o cualquiera de esas cursiladas que Naruto había escuchado en algunas chicas de la aldea, fue sencillamente lento. Ahora, que el corazón de Naruto estuviera latiendo desbocadamente dependía de las reacciones de su cuerpo, y el embriagante sabor a pasión que abrazó su cuerpo a través de los brazos del Uchiha fue tan solo un preludio de algo que él ya conocía.

Cuando comprendió aquello y sorprendido consigo mismo por haber pensado tanto en la situación, comenzó a responder el beso de Sasuke, su mejor amigo, su rival, el renegado, el hermano de Itachi, canceló aquella última comparación de su cerebro y cerró los ojos, no habían palabras, pero sabía que tratándose de Uchiha Sasuke aquel gesto que le había enseñando dos segundos antes de besarlo bastaba.

+--+

Nunca antes tuvo aquella sensación de que estaba perdiendo, él no, él jamás, sin embargo ahora… ahora Uchiha Itachi apretaba con fuerza sus puños mientras dejaba que el viento ondeara su capa, giró tranquilo y calmó cualquier gesto que demostrara algún sentimiento en su rostro. Al parecer hablar con Uzumaki Naruto no servía, pero eso él ya lo tenía muy claro desde hace mucho tiempo. Él había recibido una misión paro llevar a Uzumaki hasta Akatsuki pero Naruto se había vuelto algo más que una misión.

No demoró demasiado en salir de la aldea hasta que divisó a Deidara arrimado en un árbol y con los ojos cerrados en un claro gesto de relajación, pero las palabras de aquel rubio fueron todo lo contrario a lo que su expresión demostraba –esto me esta cansando. Con Sasori-san no teníamos que pasar tanto tiempo-

-¿y donde esta ahora Sasori-san?- Deidara abrió sus ojos mirando con rabia al Uchiha, Itachi sabía muy bien que Sasori había muerto, tan solo le estaba devolviendo el resentimiento.

-olvídalo- Deidara emprendió el paso sin mirar atrás y mucho menos sin la intención de saber si Itachi se había quedado atrás, no soportaría demasiado todo esto, cuando se cumpliera el plazo de las dos semanas con el Kyuubi, Deidara no esperaría un solo segundo más, si el rubio no aceptaba entonces se iría a la fuerza y si a Itachi no le gustaba, pues tendría que aguantárselas.

+--+

Naruto se alejó de Sasuke. Miró la ventana y casi corrió hasta acercarse a ella, cuando divisó el lugar en completa calma y con los ruidos habituales de la gente caminando o conversando, con un par de niños corriendo por ahí, recién en ese momento se percató que cuando Sasuke y él se habían besado, a su parecer todo había enmudecido. Giró una vez más, Sasuke lo miraba esperando que hiciera o dijera algo, Naruto mordió su labio inferior y agachó la cabeza, esto estaba mal ¿verdad? No debieron volver a besarse.

-yo estuve pensando- a pesar de que Sasuke fue el primero en hablar Naruto no levantó la mirada –venir acá no es como se lo dije a la Hokage- cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse Sasuke supo que había llamado la atención del Uzumaki –imagine que Akatsuki te estaba persiguiendo y estando cerca de ti era el medio más rápido para encontrarme con Itachi-

-¿tú me estas hablando en serio Sasuke?-

El pelinegro tomó un poco de aire y afianzó su mirada, haciendo gala del carácter fuerte que siempre ha tenido –si, pero estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que no pienso dejar mi venganza- una sonrisa irónica afloró en los labios de Naruto, esperando ya por anticipado esas palabras –pero… tampoco pienso entregarle mi vida a Itachi- la confusión en los ojos de Naruto fue evidente –viva o no después de mi pelea con él, no pienso dejar que mi vida pierda sentido solo por que cumplí algo que me propuse, en el momento que acabe con él, a partir de eso el resto tan solo será otra etapa en mi vida, una vida sin sombras, algo nuevo. Pero solo será después-

-¿y ese…?- la palabra le resultaba difícil de pronunciar para Naruto -¿y ese beso que fue?-

-también pensé en ti- Sasuke adelantó un paso –en que fuimos los mejores amigos, en que siempre fuimos un gran equipo y que si hay una vida para mí después de la pelea con Itachi, no importa como, me gustaría que siguieras en mi vida, eres un usuratonkachi que tarde o temprano trae problemas pero… fuiste él único que me trato como un rival cuando éramos unos niños, eres el único que me ve como Sasuke y no como un Uchiha. Eres él único al que le brindo mi confianza en un campo de batalla por que no importa como, al final siempre logramos vencer-

En aquel momento Naruto se paralizó. Nunca había escuchado tantas palabras de la boca de Sasuke, era como si hubieran invertido sus papeles, él permanecía callado, sin embargo Sasuke acababa de hablar con tanta facilidad que lo había asombrado. A pesar de las palabras del pelinegro, las expresiones de este nunca habían variado, había permanecido calmado, sereno. Y el mundo volvió a enmudecer por completo. Se miraron a los ojos, Sasuke nunca antes había deseado escuchar la voz de Naruto, pero en este momento, quería escuchar algo, aunque fuera un grito.

El puño de Naruto se levanto en alto hasta la altura del pecho y Sasuke reconoció aquel gesto. Chocaron sus puños como en antaño cuando hacían un buen trabajo en equipo y se felicitaban mutuamente en silencio, la sonrisa de lado perteneciente a Sasuke hizo aparición y la resplandeciente de Naruto también, como cuando eran unos niños, y por un vago segundo ambos creyeron ver, al muchacho de chamarra naranja y al de camisa azul frente a ellos realizando el mismo gesto.

No esperó y tampoco le importó lo que pensara Sasuke y se abrazó a él, palmeó un par de veces la espalada del Uchiha y aún así no se separó –espere mucho por esto Sasuke- susurró en voz baja –espere por mucho que mi mejor amigo volviera, de verdad muchas veces pensé que te habías extinguido- sabía que Sasuke había sido muy expresivo hace unos momentos cuando le dijo todo aquello por eso no espero una respuesta, ni un abrazo asfixiante de su parte, se conformó cuando sintió las manos del mayor posarse suavemente en su espalda. Con eso para él fue suficiente.

+--+

Sakura podía decir tranquilamente que a partir del día en que Sasuke pidió que lo dejaran a solas con Naruto todo se había arreglado y que por ende ella estaba feliz por sus amigos. Pero no era así. Si, era verdad desde esa fecha, hace ya exactamente tres días Naruto y Sasuke lucían extrañamente bien, como si el tiempo atrás hubiera sido repentinamente borrado y nada de eso hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si Sasuke no se hubiera ido con Orochimaru, como si Naruto nunca se hubiera enfrentado a Sasuke en una de sus guaridas.

No era que de repente sus actitudes hubieran cambiado, su amistad en realidad era la misma que hace más de tres años, un Naruto alegre pero no tan exageradamente bullicioso y un Sasuke callado pero que al único que parecía responderle era a Naruto así tan solo fuera a sus insultos, se molestaban, se insultaban, se peleaban, se echaban la culpa cuando algo salía mal, como antes. Como quizás siempre debió ser.

Justo ayer durante una de las peleas, Sasuke y Naruto se gritaban en media casa y ella estaba presente puesto que le tocaba estar con el Uchiha, Naruto con una toalla nada más en la cintura reclamándole a Sasuke quien sabe de que, estaba segura de que en ese momento Naruto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por que apenas ella y Sasuke habían entrado al departamento del rubio este salió de inmediato del baño, de seguro a reclamarle algo que no había podido hacer antes, al final Naruto había echo un puchero, hace mucho que no lo veía hacer eso, había girado dispuesto a marcharse pero había resbalado cayendo sentado en el piso.

Sasuke había dicho un 'dobe' en voz alta y luego se había a la cocina pero Sakura pudo apreciar perfectamente la pequeña sonrisa por parte del Uchiha, casi invisible, nada notoria, apenas un ligero movimiento de labios, como Sasuke sonreía cuando era un niño. De repente Sasuke y Naruto habían vuelto a ser los mismos de antes, solo que en esta ocasión unos cuantos años mas grandes.

Y en cierta manera aquello era lo que la preocupaba, ese acercamiento en sus dos amigos, Naruto seguía extraño pero ya no arrastraba ese anhelo constante en sus ojos, ahora cuando sonreía de vez en cuando eran sonrisas reales, y Sasuke, él tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos que no había visto en él ni cuando eran unos niños #_veo que ahora andas atrás del dobe… ve por él ¡de seguro se sentirá muy feliz de ello! Anda con las hormonas alborotadas, de seguro podrías aprovecharte de eso…_#

¿Celos? Esas palabras de la boca de Sasuke habían sonado con tanto resentimiento que en verdad en ese momento no lo había pensado con demasiada atención ¿y que era eso de las hormonas alborotadas de Naruto? En realidad a aquello no le quería dar más vueltas de las necesarias. Observó el edificio donde pisos más arriba vivían sus dos mejores amigos y sonrió un poco, tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía estar pasando, pero aún no lo quería asimilar, por lo menos no todavía.

+--+

Naruto tenía los ojos semi abiertos mientras inconcientemente de sus actos se servía un poco de leche en uno de los vasos que había –tienes un muy mal despertar dobe- la voz de Sasuke lo sobresaltó y con sus cabellos alborotados y su cara todavía adormilada observó al muchacho detrás suyo que caminaba hacia él con un pantalón y una camisa ambos negros, con su cabello en su lugar y con su rostro completamente sereno ¿Acaso Sasuke ni despertarse podía hacerlo como una persona normal? No es que estuviera en perfecto estado al levantarse, pero obviamente Sasuke se veía mucho mejor que él en estos momentos.

Entrecerró los ojos y giró molesto por lo que Sasuke tan solo enarcó una ceja -¿Qué te pasa ahora?-

-eres un maldito ¿Cómo puedes verte así luego de levantarte? Por lo general la gente se desarregla un poco mientras duerme-

-yo no me muevo como si estuviera en guerra en la cama de un lado a otro- Naruto miró fijamente al Uchiha indicándole que mejor no continuara hablando, la noche pasada él había dormido en la cama y Sasuke en el futón y él solo saber que a pesar de que Sasuke durmió en el piso y se seguía viendo mejor que él, lo enfureció.

-cállate- masculló molesto volviendo a girar pero cuando su silla se movió bruscamente haciéndolo girar a manos de Sasuke su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa

-te ves mal ahora y es obvio por que acabas de levantarte, pero te ves casi igual siempre así que no entiendo cual es el problema- y Naruto realmente no sabía donde había quedado aquel Sasuke que le había hablado de todo eso de la amistad y las buenas intenciones por que en este momento lo único que hacía este Sasuke frente a él era empeorar las cosas, Sasuke nunca había tenido tacto para hablar.

-idiota- miró con odio al Uchiha y este acercó su rostro al de Naruto quien hizo para atrás su cabeza no acostumbrado aún a aquellos gestos cuando sus narices se rozaron

-pero de noche, de mañana o al amanecer sigues siendo el mismo usuratonkachi- los labios de Sasuke atraparon los de Naruto y Naruto no supo en realidad que habían significado aquellas palabras ¿era un cumplido? O ¿quería decirle que viera como se viera permanecería junto a él? La cabeza de Naruto comenzó a evaluar varias respuestas y otra vez se recriminó así mismo por pensar demasiado las cosas, cosa que nunca hacía, y sin embargo ahora había tomado la mala costumbre de hacerlo.

Sus labios se movían luchando contra los otros y aunque la posición era incómoda para él por tener que estirar su cuello y seguramente para Sasuke por tener que estar un poco agachado sin tener que ponerse en cunclillas por su puesto, no se detuvieron. La punta de la lengua de Sasuke rozó el paladar de Naruto arrancándole un pequeño gemido. Y Naruto se sintió feliz, feliz por que por esos escasos segundos pensaba que realmente no había nadie allá fuera esperándolo en cinco días por una respuesta.

No es que de repente aquella misma mañana en la que habían hablado se hubieran declarado infinito amor, se hubieron besado y echo el amor con pasión, locura y desenfreno, después de aquel abrazo habían habido unos cuantos besos más, pero eran solo eso, besos, con mucho significado de por medio, si, pero eran besos tranquilos, Naruto sabía y Sasuke compartía en que debían dejar que las cosas simplemente pasaran. Con tranquilidad. Sin apuros. Por que ningunos de los dos tenía experiencia, por que ninguno de los dos había amado antes, por que habían dedicado su vida a convertirse en ninjas extremadamente poderosos, por que no habían tenido tiempo para más. Por que no sabían de nada más.

Y ahora se estaban descubriendo, estaban aprendiendo, pero a diferencia del tiempo que estuvieron separados, ahora estaban juntos. Juntos como cuando aprendieron a escalar aquellos árboles sin usar las manos, juntos y al mismo tiempo, al mismo paso. Las manos de Sasuke se colocaron en la cadera de Naruto por lo que el rubio decidió levantarse para poder acercar sus cuerpo, y ahora ya ambos a la misma altura seguían con su beso, como si el aire en realidad no les faltara.

Dos golpes en la puerta y se separaron, Naruto con una sonrisa y Sasuke mirando a otro lado, como si aquella persona tras la puerta los hubiera descubierto –baka- murmuró Naruto y ante la sorpresa del mismo Sasuke, deposito un corto beso en los labios del Uchiha antes de correr a abrir la puerta -¡voy dattebayo!-

-ohayo Naruto- una sonriente Sakura le saludó desde el umbral de la puerta y Naruto amplio su sonrisa

-buen día Sakura-chan, pasa-

-vaya… es la primera vez que te veo de buen aspecto recién acabado de levantarte-

Comentó Sakura mientras pasaba al interior del departamento, notando el obvio entusiasmo del rubio y su gran sonrisa, pero cuando vio a Sasuke sentado en una de las dos sillas del comedor de Naruto su estómago se contrajo y dibujo una sonrisa un poco forzada ante el pelinegro, sus sospechas se acentuaban, por que a pesar de la indiferencia en el rostro de Sasuke había un aire de paz y alegría que lo rodeaba, aunque no lo demostrara.

+--+

Kakashi alzó sus cejas sorprendido como único gesto de sorpresa para luego pasar a uno de absoluta tristeza que se quedó guardado en su interior y que no exteriorizo cuando escuchó y luego analizó aquella noticia. Iruka a su lado se sentó en el sillón con la mirada perdida y pensando únicamente en Naruto y como reaccionaría, no es que la noticia no lo hubiera afectado pero en estos momentos quien más le preocupaba era Naruto, el impulsivo Uzumaki Naruto, y aquel adjetivo solo lograba preocupar más al castaño. Tsunade frente a ellos estaba apesadumbrada aunque como la Hokage que era pretendía disimularlo, aunque que no fuera fácil.

-ve por él Kakashi-

-hai- y en un corto segundo el peliplateado desapareció, Tsunade pasó las manos por su largo cabello girando su silla y observando la imagen de Konoha a través de los ventanales, Shizune a su lado si se permitía demostrar el dolor en sus facciones y la tristeza mezclado con la preocupación

-has lo posible por que no cometa una locura Iruka- a pesar de que sabía que Tsunade no lo veía por estar dándole la espalda él solo asintió.

+--+

Uchiha Itachi, ese era el único nombre que cruzaba por la mente de Naruto camino a la oficina de la Gondaime, Kakashi hace unos momentos se había aparecido en el departamento diciendo que Tsunade tenía que hablar de algo muy importante con él y sin opción a que pudiera preguntar algo, Kakashi se había marchado, pero su ex sensei estaba serio, demasiado para ser realistas y eso lo preocupó.

Entonces la angustia de días atrás volvió. Su pelea con Itachi. Sus palabras. Y su espera. Suspiró observando el imponente lugar delante de las cabezas de los Hokage y entró, no decidió ir muy rápido pero inevitablemente sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría, golpeó la puerta un par de veces no acostumbrado a hacerlo y cuando ingresó el paisaje no mejoró, dentro se encontraban Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade y Shizune, todos con una mirada extraña que lo preocupó más.

-Naruto- miró directamente a los ojos a Tsunade –acaba de llegarme una noticia- Naruto deslizó su mirada a Iruka quien ya se había levantado y colocado a su lado –yo sé lo que Jiraiya significaba para ti por eso te pido que lo tomes con calma- arrugó sus cejas confuso y molesto por la antelación que le estaban dando a todo –Jiraiya está muerto- todo a su alrededor desapareció, miró a Shizune quien acababa de agachar la cabeza y luego sintió la mano de Iruka sobre su hombro, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y posó una mano sobre la de Iruka que aún seguía sobre su hombro, y luego cerró los ojos. Dolía. Pero todavía no terminaba de asimilarlo. No quería pensarlo, pero el único nombre que seguía rondando en su cabeza era Uchiha Itachi.

**FIN CAPITULO ONCE**

_Wow tengo tanto tiempo sin actualizar… mis disculpas a los que me han pedido que actualice, de verdad no tengo excusa, pero espero que este capi compense la espera, le cuento que mi parte favorita de este capi es cuando los dos chocan sus puños, no sé pero me pareció que luego de sanar heridas sería bueno que hicieran aquel gesto, a mi encanta. Para mi fue como si dijeran: 'ya esta todo bien, seamos los mismo de antes, los amigos, los rivales, los de siempre' espero que a ustedes también les haya parecido lo mismo._

_Un abrazo a todos los que me han dejado un review y gracias por su apoyo, eso siempre es importante para poder continuar, intentaré no demorar demasiado, fue un capi un poco dulzón y al final triste por lo de Jiraiya y la verdad es que cuando pasó en el manga me entristecí, pero bueno esto es un fic así que les recuerdo que esto sigue otro ritmo. Sin nada mas que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capi!._


	12. Seamos los mismos de antes, los amigos, ...

**TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 12: **Seamos los mismos de antes, los amigos, los rivales, los de siempre

En cierta forma no es como si se sintiera incómodo, Umino Iruka era de las pocas personas que en cierto modo no lo incomodaban lo suficiente como para tenerlos a más de cien metros de distancia, sin embargo Sasuke no podía evitar que la mirada algo escrutiñadora que en estos momentos le enviaba el castaño lo hiciera sentir un poco extraño. El día de ayer Naruto había recibido otra noticia fuerte y por un momento el Uchiha pensó que con apenas dieciséis años, muchachos como lo eran ellos, no merecían noticias de ese calibre. Por lo menos no tan seguidas.

Desde ese día Naruto había llegado y se había encerrado en la habitación, sin hablarle o enviarle alguna mirada. Naruto llevaba siquiera unas doce horas en aquella habitación, Sasuke esperaba que dormido, por que si Naruto lloraba entonces el no sabría como manejarlo, por eso ahora Iruka estaba enfrente suyo, bebiendo relajadamente un poco de té y mirándolo con atención, como intentando descubrir algo. A pesar de todo Sasuke se mostró indiferente.

-Iré a echarle un vistazo a Naruto, espero no te moleste Sasuke-kun- en cuanto el azabache negó con la cabeza, Iruka comprendió que podía acercarse a la habitación sin ningún problema, conociendo el camino de memoria se dirigió al pequeño compartimiento y al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de la gran confianza, que a pesar de todo, Naruto expresaba por el Uchiha, si la puerta no tenía seguro obviamente era por que Naruto confiaba en que Sasuke no entraría, por que de cierta manera lo entendía.

El cuarto completamente a oscuras y un Naruto oculto bajo sabanas no hizo más que encoger su corazón, a pesar de que Naruto no era más un niño aquella imagen lo único que hizo fue reafirmar ese imagen que siempre guardaba en sus recuerdos, el de aquel Naruto llorando bajo la lluvia con apenas siete años, aferrado con fuerza a la cadena del columpio, la respiración acompasada del menor demostraba claramente que se encontraba dormido. Naruto abrazaba con fuerza la almohada y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, le había costado dormir.

-Por lo menos no ha estado llorando- posó la mano con cuidado sobre la frente del rubio y al comprobar que no tenía fiebre, sonrió –me alegra que seas fuerte Naruto- susurró y cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se movió Iruka comprendió que lo único que al parecer el Uzumaki había necesitado era un tiempo a solas para poder sufrir su duelo sin derrumbarse. Un suspiro fue lo único que recibió por parte del menor y con el calor algo encerrado en la habitación lo único que se vio capacitado para hacer en ese momento fue abrir la ventana dejando que algo de luz entrara. Naruto no se había derrumbado, solo había necesitado un día para sufrir ya luego, estaba seguro, lo vería lucir casi como siempre, por que estaba seguro de que cierto tinte de tristeza lo acompañaría.

-¿Está bien?- la voz de Uchiha Sasuke no pudo sino sorprenderlo en cuanto cerró la puerta, no estaba seguro si la sorpresa era por la preocupación o por el que le hablara

-Si, solo necesitaba descansar al parecer- Sasuke asintió y cuando notó la intención del azabache por alejarse de él a hacer quien sabe que Iruka lo detuvo –Sasuke-kun- no se tomo la molestia de percatarse si lo escuchaba o no, por que algo dentro de él le decía que tenía toda su atención –Cuida de él, por favor-

La sonrisa pacífica de Iruka hizo aparición y antes de marcharse volvió a sonreírle al menor quien tan solo se había paralizado al notar aquella expresión, al parecer Uchiha Sasuke tan solo estaba familiarizado con las sinceras sonrisas de su rubio mejor amigo –Y cuídate tú también- no le interesó escuchar una afirmación ya que no dudaba en que el Uchiha cumpliera con su petición. Al parecer después de todo, Naruto no se había equivocado al escogerlo como de su total confianza… a pesar de todo.

+++--+++

A pesar de no estar completamente conciente debido al sueño, Naruto sintió claramente aquel calor abrasador de hace unos segundos desaparecer. Había soñado con Jiraiya, en sus palabras, sus consejos, sus enseñanzas, sus tonterías, en cada uno de esos pequeños detalles que al recordar tan solo lo hicieron sentir una opresión en su pecho #_Después de todo no eres tan inútil muchacho…_# es curioso como aquellas voces se quedan grabadas tan profundas en los recuerdos, y aquel gesto, aquella mano tocando su cabello se siente tan real.

Luego cuando el agradable viento que recorrió su cuerpo pasó a una especie de escalofrío. Se preocupó. Por que si bien era cierto que su sueño con Jiraiya había sido un poco doloroso, también era cierto que había sido agradable recordarlo en cada una de sus expresiones, por lo tanto cuando sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo y como la imagen de sueño pasaba de un soleado campo a una noche oscura y friolenta, arrugó el entrecejo.

+++-FB-+++

_Le costó enfocar a la persona que tenía delante de él pero antes que nada se preocupó por saber donde se encontraba. No estaba seguro por la oscuridad de ese momento, pero sabía que tenía mucho frío y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo tenía mucho miedo. Por que estaba seguro de que no era un simple sueño, era un recuerdo –Todo esto- aquella voz le detuvo el corazón y su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato –Es un secreto, Naruto- levantó la mirada con temor y cuando vió a un Uchiha Itachi de unos doce o trece años en cunclillas frente a él, volvió a preocuparse. No recordaba haber tenido algún contacto como este con él._

_-Yo…-_

_-Sasuke, aunque no lo conozcas lo suficiente, no debe saberlo. Todo esto es por su propio bien ¿lo entiendes?- Naruto quiso preguntar algo, pero como si tan solo fuera un espectador, su cuerpo no le respondió como hubiera querido y a cambio de eso tan solo asintió –Yo se que confías en mi y por eso no juzgas mis acciones, pero eres el único de esta aldea a quien le he contado por voluntad propia mi verdad, aunque tan solo seas un niño pequeño. Digan lo que digan. Promete que no vas a creer nada de lo que digan-_

_-On…-_

_-Ya tengo que irme- la interrupción de Itachi no pasó desapercibida por Naruto quien tan solo quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando y por que tenía la sensación de que era un recuerdo cuando estaba seguro de lo inverosímil de la situación –No es que no confíe en ti Naruto, pero créeme que con todo lo que cargas sobre tus hombros es suficiente, no es justo agregarle algo más por mi culpa-_

_-¿De que hab…?-_

_Las palabras de Naruto volvieron a ser interrumpidas esta vez por una acción del mayor quien colocó su mano sobre la frente del rubio en tanto murmuraba unas palabras que no alcanzó a entender, los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron completamente y una sensación de vacío lo recorrió por completo, por un segundo estaba seguro de que todo se había vuelto completamente blanco y auque sonara ridículo sentía como si le arrancara un pedazo de alma, lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de desplomarse en el suelo, fue el susurró algo apagado de Uchiha Itachi –Lo mejor será que olvides- y seguro como estaba de jamás haberlo escuchado hablar de aquella forma, Naruto despertó._

+++-FB-+++

Se levantó sobresaltado con la respiración agitada y la mirada algo divagante. Maldito. Maldito Uchiha Itachi, le había borrado la memoria, no estaba completamente seguro pero algo en su interior le decía a gritos que aquello no era un sueño, era un recuerdo. Y había una verdad, una verdad que él conocía y que Itachi se había asegurado de guardar borrando su memoria, o por lo menos bloqueándola. La sola idea de saber que había tenido algún tipo de contacto medio razonable con el Uchiha mayor no le desagradó, y aquella reacción de sus propios pensamientos lo extrañó.

-Has dormido demasiado ¿no crees que ya es hora de levantarte?- Uchiha Sasuke permanecía arrimado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con aquella expresión de indiferencia en su rostro que a Naruto le placía borrar a golpes –Eres un completo desobligado, Naruto- una ceja tembló y apretó con fuerza sus puños, molería a golpes al idiota ese que tenía por mejor amigo. Aunque estaba seguro de que aquel término se había quedado perdido en algún punto, los mejores amigos no se besan después de todo.

Y comprendiendo que entre molerse a golpes con Sasuke o empezar una batalla por ver quien llevaba el control entre besos. Lo segundo definitivamente era mucho más placentero, sonrió ligeramente cuando notó a Sasuke prepararse para defenderse de algún supuesto ataque de él, pero cuando lo agarró de la ropa y unió sus bocas, aunque el azabache tardó en reaccionar, unos segundos después ya le estaba respondiendo ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquellos besos? Prefería no cuestionárselo demasiado. Después de todo era mejor que ponerse a pelear. Aquellos besos le quitaban el estrés con mayor facilidad y lo hacían olvidar más rápido de todo.

Por primera vez sus bocas se abrieron por completo y Naruto por un segundo pensó que prácticamente buscaban comerse la boca del contrario, la mano de Sasuke la sintió sobre su cuello y su pechó se heló, no estaba seguro por que y en aquel momento sin estar muy seguro de la razón, decidió que lo mejor era no comentarle nada a Sasuke acerca de su recuerdo vago con Itachi. No quería armar una palabra de ese calibre con el menor de los Uchiha, no por el momento, no cuando quizás no merecía la pena.

Retrocedió inconcientemente y cuando sus piernas chocaron contra el borde de la cama, no dudó demasiado en echarse sobre el colchón con Sasuke encima de él, la mano de Sasuke vagó por su cintura y luego por su espalda, echó su cabeza hacía atrás y cuando la lengua de Sasuke comenzó a pasearse por su cuello un gemido involuntario por parte de Naruto marcó que definitivamente estaba estaban llegando demasiado lejos.

-¡Naruto!- unos golpes en la puerta y el aire que soltó Sasuke sobre su cuello bastó para decirle a Naruto que por hoy todo había terminado

-Es Sakura, no se tú pero te visita demasiado- una risa se escapó de los labios de Naruto y Sasuke por tanto arrugó el entrecejo

-NOS visita, teme- Sasuke rodó los ojos y Naruto comprendió que la conversación había terminado. Se levantó con tranquilidad y con el ánimo ciertamente renovado abrió la puerta a una preocupada Sakura que no dudo en abrazarlo.

-Me enteré de lo de Jiraiya-sama, lo siento mucho Naruto-

+++--+++

Jugar con aquella piedra en un momento resultó hasta cierto punto entretenido, por lo menos para que no se aburriera durante varios segundos, pero ahora treinta minutos después la misma piedra le resultaba incluso hasta incómoda, aburrido como se encontraba ahora la lanzó varios metros sin la intención de ver donde caía y decidió apoyar la espalda en el fresco césped que había detrás suyo. Tranquilamente por unos segundos.

Uchiha Itachi no era un hombre de creer demasiado en presentimientos, pero cuando un viento helado recorrió cada poro de su piel, no pudo evitar volver a sentarse bruscamente, sabiendo quizás no a conciencia pero si lo suficientemente seguro de que algo que no le convenía estaba pasando. Miró a lo lejos a Deidara, jugaba con una pequeña masa de algo que el prefería desconocer en las manos, con aquella mirada perdida y con esa expresión seria que el rubio había adoptado desde la muerte de Sasori.

Deidara cerró los ojos y por un momento Itachi creyó que se había quedado dormido, pero cuando los ojos azules del rubio se mostraron con precipitación antes de lanzar aquella maza que sostenía en las manos contra el tallo de un árbol, supo que lo que había intentando era calmarse aunque no lo hubiera logrado con mucho éxito. El sonido de aquel árbol cayendo para luego producirse un estruendoso ruido y las aves precipitándose apresuradas para poder alejarse bastaron para que Itachi decidiera alejarse.

Lastimosamente antes de que pudiera hacerlo, las refulgentes pupilas de su compañero lo enfocaron primero sorprendidos al saberse descubierto, pero luego pasaron a un enojo, un enojo que el jamás había visto en él, por que Itachi podía jactarse de haber visto a Deidara y todas sus expresiones de enojo desde la más leve hasta la más preocupante, quizás desde que lo conoció. En aquella misión cuando lo mandaron a reclutarlo a Akatsuki. La única diferencia es que en vez de escuchar los gritos del muchacho, reclamando, reprochando o simplemente insultando, lo último que vió fue su espalda antes de marcharse. Enojado quizás consigo mismo por demostrarse tan débil ante el impenetrable Uchiha Itachi.

+++--+++

-¿Un Jutsu capaz de borrar la memoria?- Sakura observó con algo de detenimiento a Naruto quien asentía tranquilamente a pesar de encontrarse comiendo su apreciado ramen, por alguna razón le extraño que le pidiera que lo acompañara a comprar ramen, dejando a Sasuke en el apartamento solo

-Si, es muy importante Sakura-chan ¿Has escuchado o leído algo sobre eso?-

-Me parece haber visto algo- Sakura llevó una mano a su mentón en un gesto pensativo sin distraerse demasiado –Pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Muy pocas veces el nerviosismo no es notable y cuando el palillo con el que Naruto había empezado a jugar se cayó de sus manos, Sakura afiló la mirada –Solo es por que quisiera aprender nuevas técnicas, para mejorar… como en algún momento me convertiré en Hokage… tu sabes Sakura-chan…-

-No, no lo se- la seriedad en la voz de Sakura fue clara –No puedo entender para que necesitarías aprender algo como eso. Y en tal caso, si existiera que es lo más posible, sería un Jutsu que solo deben saber Ninjas de nivel superior como los ANBU o algo por el estilo, puesto que la mente humana y sus recuerdos no es algo con lo que cualquier persona debería jugar, así que lo más seguro es que sea un Jutsu extremadamente difícil de hacer y conseguir-

"_Itachi fue un ANBU_" Por un momento Naruto se desconectó de su platica con Sakura, pensando detenidamente en lo poco que tenía en sus manos y lo mucho que le faltaba por averiguar, empezó a sentir una desesperación que pocas veces sentía, al saber que parte de sus recuerdos no estaban. Y lo que más lo preocupaba era el echo de saber que nunca antes lo había notado hasta ahora y eso solo daba indicio de lo bien que había hecho el Jutsu el Uchiha, por lo tanto aquello reflejaba lo importante que era para el mayor que Naruto olvidara.

+++--+++

Ino entrelazó sus manos y fijó la vista con orgullo en el montón de rosas que tenía en frente, la orden de su madre había sido clara, mientras no tuviera misiones debería encargarse de la floristería, y la verdad es que para la Yamanaka aquello estaba lejos de representar una obligación y mucho menos un trabajo, al contrario era un completo gusto –Ino ¿estás ocupada?- sus ojos azules se enfocaron en el rostro algo contrariado de la que desde hace varios años, pasara lo que pasara seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

-Claro que sí, frentuda… pero ya que has venido hasta acá no me queda más que atenderte ¿no?- Sakura sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de la rubia y con total parsimonia se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas

-¿Has notado que desde que Naruto llegó desde aquella misión donde fue atacado por Uchiha Itachi… él está sumamente…?-

-¿Extraño?- Sakura levantó la mirada para ver a una tranquila Ino terminando de arreglar algún adorno, seguramente encargado –Por supuesto que lo he notado Sakura, tan solo que tal como yo sabes que de nada nos sirve saberlo por que Naruto no lo dirá, el único que podría sacarle información a Naruto sería Iruka o en su defecto Sasuke-

-Pero ninguno de los dos nos dirá nada-

-Quizás hablar con Tsunade-sama ayude- Ino dejó el ramo un momento y se apoyó en el pequeño mesón donde Sakura hacía pequeñas figuras invisibles con su dedo

-No lo creo, Tsunade-sama se angustiaría y Naruto se molestaría por ir con ella-

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo sé, pero tengo que encontrar la forma de que Naruto me diga lo que le está pasando, con o sin su voluntad… En serio me preocupa. Solo tengo que encontrar la manera, así tenga que seguirlo-

+++--+++

Sasuke pensó por consecutiva vez que aquel libro era realmente interesante, lo que lo extrañaba era que en este momento no llamaba su atención, levantó una vez la mirada para observar a un relajado Naruto acostado en el piso profundamente dormido, claro… desde que Naruto había llegado el libro había perdido la total capacidad de entretenerlo. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón en el que se encontraba e intento una vez más concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero una vez más su mirada se deslizó hacia su rubio amigo.

Naruto rascó de una manera algo brusca su mejilla y Sasuke sonrió ante el gesto despreocupado del menor, dejó el libro resignado a que no podría concentrarse de nuevo y cuando escuchó la repentina lluvia caer pensó que sería un buen momento para dormir, bajó su espalda para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza sobre el mueble y cuando cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar una gota de lluvia sobre su nariz lo hizo despertarse sobresaltado –Maldición- masculló molestó al ver la gotera, que al parecer no era la única.

Estuvo tentado a levantar de un patazo a Naruto pero cuando lo vio acurrucarse así mismo debido a lo mejor al frío, suspiro cansado y pensó que por esta vez estaría bien dejarlo dormir, pero solo por esta vez y por nada del mundo Naruto se debería enterar de aquel gesto de bondad que estaba demostrando el Uchiha ante los ojos dormidos del ojiazul. Solo por esta vez.

+++--+++

Sakura bostezó. El frío algo helado de aquella madrugada tampoco ayudaban y cuando vio por la pequeña ventana de aquella diminuta habitación como el sol parecía querer empezar a salir, decidió, en contra de su propia voluntad que ya era hora de ir a dormir; observó con un gesto de cansancio el montón de pergaminos que se encontraban esparcidos en su gran mayoría en el piso, se levantó un poco incómoda y conciente como estaba de que antes de marcharse debía dejarlo todo en su lugar, suspiró.

Estiró su cuerpo con paciencia y luego retomó energías para poder comenzar arreglarlo todo –Un jutsu para borrar la memoria- susurró inconcientemente mientras colocaba en las repisas cada uno de los pergaminos, sabía que preguntarle a Tsunade directamente nunca sería una opción, aunque lo más seguro es que ella si lo supiera -¿Para que necesitas eso Naruto?- se apoyó por un momento en una de las repisas y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansada.

+++--+++

+++-FB-+++

_-No lo olvides, concéntrate en visualizar el lugar marcado- Un Naruto de apenas siete años cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo varios segundos, cuando los abrió lanzó la kunai en sus manos dejando que esta se estampara unos cinco centímetros lejos del centro –Muy bien Naruto, vas mejorando- la voz detrás de su espalda lo hizo girar de inmediato y con un puchero en el rostro desvió la mirada, de esos profundos ojos negros_

_-Pero todavía no soy tan bueno como tú-_

_-No te apresures en querer crecer Naruto-kun-_

_La mano de Itachi se colocó sobre su rubio cabello y alborotando un poco sus hebras, Naruto relajó su expresión –Siento como si siempre me fuera a faltar un poco para llegar a tu nivel-_

_-Naruto…- Enfocó al mayor quien ahora le sonreía levemente como pocas veces lo hacía, los brazos del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y cuando sintió el aroma de Itachi envolverlo, supo que se trataba de un cálido abrazo –No intentes ser como yo, por favor- Naruto no respondió tan solo cerró los ojos y se dejó absorber por aquella muestra de cariño que tan escasamente el conocía._

_-Onii-chan…- _

_-Vamos Naruto, en cualquier momento anochecerá y tienes que volver- Itachi había cambiado por completo su expresión y ahora lo miraba serio_

_-Pero yo no tengo quien me espere-_

_-¿E Iruka?- el pequeño rubio estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero al saber que el mayor tenía la razón prefirió no agregar más y agitando levemente la mano se despidió._

_Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían hasta que después de unos minutos el bosque quedó atrás y Naruto sonriente como siempre entró a Konoha, conciente de aquellas miradas desaprobatorias que él no merecía, pero que de todas formas recibía, no se deprimió mucho por ello, venía de estar con una de las pocas personas que en realidad lo apreciaba y todos esos que ahora lo miraban mal, no le robarían lo que Itachi le acababa de regalar. Un motivo para sonreír._

_-¡Naruto!- Se detuvo al reconocer la varonil voz y giró tranquilo igual de sonriente que como cuando se había despedido del azabache -¿Dónde has estado? Te estaba buscando desde hace mucho-_

_-Fui a entrenar Iruka-sensei- _

_-¿Solo?- Naruto se sintió muy bien al palpar la preocupación en el castaño, y aunque no le gustaba mentirle, sabía que el acuerdo con Itachi era todavía más importante y sagrado para él_

_-Si, solo… sabes que a mucho de los niños no los dejan que anden conmigo-_

_-Bueno, bueno. No hablemos de eso- Iruka colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño y le sonrió calidamente, Naruto a pesar de su corta edad había descubierto que las sonrisas son muy distintas –Vamos a comer Ramen, yo invito-_

_-¡Si Ramen!- Naruto caminó sin ningún problema junto al joven Umino Iruka, saltando a momentos y conversando o gritando a ratos -¡Amo el Ramen-ttebayo!-_

+++-FB-+++

Naruto un poco ya acostumbrado a esos saltos de memoria, si es que lo eran, por que no debía olvidar la posibilidad de que todo a lo mejor era un sueño, o algún juego sucio del Mangenkyo Sharingan que Itachi había aplicado en él como resultado de su anterior ataque, Naruto se levantó sobre su cama con la mirada un poco perdida pero en cuanto miró a Sasuke dormir en el futón, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa bobalicona adornara su rostro, a Sasuke le tocaba dormir en la cama la noche anterior y si mal no recordaba él se había quedado dormido en el piso.

Apreció verdaderamente el hecho de que cuando tenía a Sasuke presente se olvidara casi por completo de Itachi #_Naruto… ¿Qué tanto sabes de tu familia?# _Decidió que era hora de empezar a eliminar aquella voz que todo el día se la pasaba rondando por su mente, aunque la realidad fuera muy distinta, por que la verdad era que tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo a descubrir que en realidad había tenido ese tipo de contactos con el Uchiha.

-¿Qué miras dobe?- Un Sasuke rascando uno de sus ojos lo hizo salir de su estupor y aunque no le gustara sonreírle forzadamente a Sasuke, no le quedó más remedio

-Solo lo buena persona que te estas volviendo teme-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- el azabache se levantó sin el menor problema y tomó una pequeña toalla que había en uno de los cajones.

-Yo me quedé dormido en el suelo y ayer te tocaba a ti dormir en la cama ¡Gracias por cedérmela y haberme traído hasta aquí dattebayo!- Sasuke movió un poco su cabeza alejándose del grito que acababa de pegar Naruto

-En primera no te iba a dejar botado como el saco de papa que pareces ser cuando duermes, y en segundo ni siquiera recordaba que me tocaba a mi la cama- Sasuke salió de la habitación y la sonrisa que parecía no querer borrarse del rostro de su rubio amigo, le demostró que su mentira no había sido convincente.

+++--+++

Sakura abrió los ojos intempestivamente y se sentó casi de inmediato en auto reflejo, con la incertidumbre marcada en la mirada al notar que no se encontraba en aquella habitación pequeña sino en la enfermería particular de la Hokage quien en este momento permanecía sentada a unos metros de ella y con los ojos miel fijamente en ella –Buenos días Tsunade-sama-

-Creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar Sakura- La pelirosa mordió su labio inferior avergonzada y agachó la mirada –Quiero una buena explicación del por que estabas en un cuarto donde se guardan los pergaminos secretos y más importantes de la aldea sin mi permiso o siquiera sin habérmelo consultado antes-

Tsunade permanecía con los brazos cruzados y sentada correctamente esperando una respuesta que al parecer no pretendía llegar de labios de la ojiverde frente a ella –Solo quería buscar algo- La rubia afiló la mirada no convencida por completo de aquellas palabras

-¿Para que?-

-Tenía dudas-

-¿Sobre que?- la muchacha volvió a callar –Sakura debo recordarte que estabas en una zona restringida para cualquier ninja y el que seas mi estudiante no quiere decir que tengas acceso a ella-

-Yo… lo sé Tsunade-sama, pero le pido que por favor me tenga confianza. Usted me conoce y sabe que sería incapaz de hacer algo indebido contra la aldea, contra usted o cualquiera de mis amigos o familia, y ellos permanecen a esta aldea al igual que yo-

-En ningún momento he dudado de ti Sakura- la pelirosa asintió –Solo me preocupa que de repente estés haciendo cosas como estas sin consultármelo, sabes que no te hubiera prohibido el acceso, eso solo me lleva a pensar que lo haces por alguien más-

El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó y Tsunade sonrió ante lo evidente que podía ser en ocasiones su joven alumna –Yo… lo siento… No puedo decirlo-

-Entonces… aunque sea dime que es lo que buscabas- El silencio de Sakura impacientó un poco a la rubia Gondaime, pero ella sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano Sakura hablaría

-Un Jutsu para borrar la memoria-

Tsunade frunció el ceño y tal como Sakura lo esperaba la inevitable pregunta llegó -¿Para que quieres algo como eso?- Sakura sonrió algo triste apretando la sábana que hace un rato la cubría del frío

-Ni yo misma lo sé-

+++--+++

Sai bajó la mano que hace un momento estaba dispuesta a golpear la puerta de la enfermería y arrugó el entrecejo confuso, su rostro reflejó una incertidumbre pocas veces vista en su pálido rostro y sabiendo que con algo de suerte podría marcharse sin ser descubierto comenzó a alejarse, estaba tan acostumbrado a ocultar su presencia que no fue mucho problema. Respiró con normalidad en cuanto se supo lo suficientemente lejos y llevó una mano a su quijada.

-¿No ibas a hablar con Tsunade-sama, Sai-kun?- el rostro de la joven asistente de la Hokage lo miró con la dulzura de siempre y Sai no pudo evitar sonreír

-Si, pero antes de llegar recordé que tengo algo más importante que hacer, hasta luego- y evitando que la castaña preguntara algo más, Sai desapareció de inmediato. Se encamino directamente hacia donde sabía que podrían resolver un poco sus preguntas.

La conversación a medias que había escuchado le bastaba para ser conciente de que algo muy raro estaba sucediendo, y acostumbrado como estaba a codificar frases a medias no le fue difícil darse cuenta de que la persona a la que Sakura protegía, por así decirlo, era Naruto. El rubio era de las pocas personas por las que la pelirosa se arriesgaría tanto, y Sai lo sabía. Lo que lo llevaba a una pregunta aún más grande todavía ¿Por qué Naruto querría saber algo sobre un Jutsu como ese? Y lo que más lo preocupaba era que efectivamente Naruto había estado sumamente extraño desde que llegó de su última misión.

Entró en el salón donde sabía perfectamente que el Kazekage se encontraba y abrió las puertas sin el menor cuidado, Gaara no le agradaba, y al pelirrojo obviamente tampoco le agradaba él, así que entre ellos las cordialidades estaban de más, lo vió atareado entre papeles y pergaminos en el escritorio, pero aún así no aminoró su pasó, los ojos aguamarina de Gaara lo observaron con algo de frialdad -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué sabes sobre alguna técnica capaz de borrar la memoria?-

+++--+++

-¡Eres un maldito idiota, teme!- Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante el grito del ojiazul y se cruzó de brazos esperando que el rubio entre sus gritos le explicará el por que ahora estaba molesto con él -¡¿Cómo te pudiste acabar el agua caliente de hoy?!-

-¿Y por eso gritas tanto dobe?-

-¡Tú, maldito bastardo! ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que es bañarse a esta hora con agua fría y en tremendo frío?-

-Por supuesto que si, soy un ninja- Sasuke se acercó al Uzumaki sin ningún problema mientras este cubierto apenas con una toalla desde su cintura lo observaba enojado -¿Qué clase de remedo de ninja eres que no eres capaz de soportar algo como el agua fría?-

-¡Eres un…!- Naruto detuvo sus palabras y giró bruscamente para golpear a una pelirroja que tras suyo y entre las sombras se había ocultado para poder atacarlo, levantó su pierna sin ningún problema y la impacto contra las costillas de la mujer quien se estrelló contra la pared -¡¿Pero que demonios?!- en esta ocasión fue Sasuke quien lo agarro de los hombros en un abrazo extraño, pegándolo contra él y alejándolo de un hombre al que el azabache golpeó de inmediato y sin ningún problema.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?- la grave voz de Sasuke y la manera en la que lo aferraba contra él hizo que un par de pulsaciones en el pecho de Naruto lo desestabilizaran -¿Juugo?- Sasuke giró una vez más sin soltar a Naruto, quien todavía confundido por su propias reacciones se dejó hacer

-Confía en mí- fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar del pelinaranja frente a él, mientras el Uchiha arrugaba el entrecejo confundido, una mano en su cuello y Naruto se desplomó en los brazos de Sasuke que no lo soltaron en ningún momento.

+++--+++

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, dejando a un inconciente Naruto dentro –Solo dormirá por un par de horas- por algún motivo tan solo asintió ante las palabras de su compañero

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- en cuanto llegó a la pequeña mini sala donde Karin sobaba lentamente sus costillas y Suigetsu se ponía algo de carne fría en la cara, Sasuke suspiró

-Ese rubio tiene mucha fuerza- comentó la pelirroja sin ningún problema –Pero hay que admitir que saber dar muy buenas primeras impresiones, mira que recibirnos con una toalla nada más- soltó una risita que hizo a Suigetsu rodar los ojos, pero por la mirada fría que le envío en el menor de los Uchiha, supo que mejor guardaba silencio.

-Vinimos por que estos estaban preocupados de que hubieras muerto, ya habían pasado casi dos semanas y no regresabas- Suigetsu habló sueltamente, casi como siempre mientras señalaba a sus compañeros de equipo

-Pero en el camino, vimos algo que sabemos te va interesar mucho Sasuke-kun- el azabache arrugó el entrecejo ante lo molesto que le resultaba escuchar su nombre con aquel tonito de voz, pero no dijo nada respecto a eso

-¿Y por que necesitaban noquear a Naruto?-

-Yo creo que la pregunta sería ¿Por que lo protegías con tanto ahínco?-

-¡Baka!- Karin no dudo en levantarse y golpear a Suigetsu -¡¿Qué estas intentando insinuar de Sasuke-kun?!-

-¡Yo solo estoy diciendo lo obvio!- el peliplateado sonrió –Como que perdiste cualquier oportunidad Karin, aunque en realidad nunca tuviste alguna-

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Frígida!-

-¡Patético remedo de…!-

-¡Ya basta!- Juugo suspiró aliviado de que Sasuke los hubiera callado, a veces eran verdaderamente exasperantes –No me importa si se medio matan o no, pero no me conviene que los vean por aquí, así que hablen de una vez para que puedan irse de inmediato-

-Creímos necesario que Naruto-kun no escuchara nada puesto que esto es algo que te concierne únicamente a ti, solo por eso- Juugo pasó una mano por su cabello antes de continuar hablando –Vimos a Itachi con uno de sus compañeros de Akatsuki muy cerca de aquí-

Los tres jóvenes miraron expectantes a su líder y en cuanto este se levanto de su asiento con una determinación en el rostro, sinceramente ellos esperaron escuchar algo como que lo llevaran de inmediato hacia allá y los cuatro salieran de Konoha abandonando todo lo que para el menor de los Uchiha supuestamente ya no era importante, pero a cambio de eso Sasuke los miró fijamente –Les agradezco la información, si es todo pueden irse-

-¡¿Cómo?!- Suigetsu se levantó indignado -¡Te estamos dando la información que tanto has buscado! ¿Y tan solo nos dices 'Gracias'?-

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró -¿No piensas ir por él, Sasuke-kun?- ahora fue Karin quien se levantó, Juugo tan solo analizaba cada expresión del azabache

-Por el momento, No- Suigetsu y Karin compartieron miradas extrañadas –Estoy… un poco ocupado ahora-

-¿Piensas abandonar tu venganza?- Juugo no se movió tan solo se cruzó de brazos y Sasuke pensó que de vez en cuando era bueno ser sincero con ellos.

-No- los tres se extrañaron todavía más –Tan solo por el momento no pienso dejar que arruine lo que estoy intentando recuperar-

-¿Recuperar? ¿Qué estás intentando recuperar?- Suigetsu se acercó un poco –Se más claro por que creo que no estamos entendiendo nada-

-¿Qué quieres recuperar, Sasuke-kun?-

-Mi vida- Karin volvió a sentarse en el sillón con la mirada perdida y entrelazando sus manos, no es como si estuviera enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, por que no lo estaba, el azabache le atraía, era muy apuesto y aquella frialdad indudablemente le habían gustado desde el primer momento, pero tampoco era como si no guardara ningún sentimiento hacía el muchacho. Y con aquellas palabras Karin había descubierto, con tristeza, de que en menos de dos semanas alguien había podido cambiar por completo la perspectiva de vida del Uchiha. Acababa de descubrir junto con sus amigos que Sasuke había postergado su venganza por una nueva vida, por alguien. Y Karin aunque no lo supiera estaba segura de que no se trataba de la primera vez que Uchiha Sasuke sacrificara algo por esa persona.

**FIN CAPITULO DOCE**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus palabras de apoyo y por seguir enviando reviews, se que he demorado un monton, pero es que he estado sumamente ocupada, gracias por todavía prestarle atención a mis fics, y un saludo muy especial a todos.**

**Bye!**


	13. Aquello Que un Dia Fue

**TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 13: **Aquello que un día fue.

-Existe una técnica capaz de bloquear los recuerdos de una persona- Sai comenzó a calmar su respiración algo agitada mientras veía con atención como el pelirrojo se levantaba de su asiento y se apoyaba en el borde de su escritorio con parsimonia –Sin embargo no existe alguna capaz de borrarlos, la mente humana es demasiado complicada y aún no ha sido creado alguna técnica capaz de lograr algo como eso- en aquel momento cuando Sai contempló al Kazekage con aquella expresión serena en su rostro y hablando con tanta libertad sobre algo que verdaderamente conocía, a pesar de ser tan joven como él, por primera vez…

Sai sintió admiración por Sabaku no Gaara.

-Pero esos recuerdos ¿Pueden ser recuperados?- los ojos de Gaara se desviaron por un momento hacía el techo, intentando recordar algo de lo que había leído alguna vez

-Si, pero es más difícil que realizar aquella técnica para bloquear sus recuerdos ¿Cómo sabes de su existencia?- Gaara arrugó el entrecejo –Es casi un secreto, algo que solo conocen los ninjas de alto nivel-

-Háblame de esa técnica, onegai- Sai se inclinó ligeramente en un gesto de suplica y Gaara no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquello.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- Sai posó sus oscuras orbes en los claros ojos del Kazekage y sabía muy bien que no podría ocultarle demasiado, después de todo Gaara también era un gran amigo del rubio

-Es por Naruto-

-¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto?-

-No estoy muy seguro, pero algo me dice que Naruto anda averiguando sobre eso, lo que no entiendo es el por que-

-¿Para que querría Naruto aprender algo como eso?-

Sai se mantuvo quieto a espera de una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, quien se quedó callado por varios segundos, antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y hacerle un leve gesto para que lo siguiera. Sai no estaba seguro de lo que iban a hacer, pero sospechaba que involucraría a Naruto.

+++--+++

Naruto percibió aquel aroma delicioso a ramen que tanto le agradaba y cuando abrió los ojos un poco adolorido en su cuello y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, recién en aquel momento se percató de que había estado inconciente –Demonios…- llevó una mano a su cabeza sabiendo lo incómodo que era quedar inconciente de aquella manera, olvidó de inmediato el delicioso olor a comida, y se levantó velozmente de la cama recordando los tipos que habían ingresado a su departamento, llegó a la cocina algo agitado y cuando divisó a un tranquilo Sasuke sentado y leyendo su habitual libro, tuvo que mirar de un lado a otro para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-Ya se fueron- Sasuke le habló sin levantar la mirada de su lectura y Naruto arrugó en el entrecejo

-¿Quiénes diablos eran? ¿Y por que entraron de esa manera a mi casa?- Jaló una silla y se sentó con tranquilidad, todavía enojado pero confiando en que si Sasuke estaba tan tranquilo era por que realmente no había sido algo grave, por lo menos no algo de que preocuparse

-Solo eran unos compañeros, son algo estúpidos así que no les hagas caso. De todas formas ya me deshice de ellos-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes de más usuratonkachi-

Sasuke le dio vuelta a la hoja, y Naruto se arrimó en la silla rascando un poco su cabeza prefiriendo no preguntar más, no le gustaba quedarse con la duda, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor por el momento era quedarse callado. La manera en que Sasuke lo había agarrado por la mañana cuando pensaban que se trataba de unos desconocidos volvió a su mente y por unos vagos segundos recordó cuando eran compañeros de equipo y vivían cuidando la espalda del otro, aunque fuera inconcientemente. Entonces Naruto sonrió.

-¡Ohayo!- un alegre Kakashi apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a Naruto quien se levantó de inmediato de su asiento como si temiera que el peliplateado pudiera leer sus pensamientos

-¡Buen día Kakashi-sensei!-

-¿Listo para tu misión del día de hoy Sasuke?- el azabache tan solo suspiró y cerró su libro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro –Nos vemos luego Naruto- el rubio tan solo observó como Kakashi salía por la ventana y Sasuke caminaba tras de él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Por si acaso, preparé un poco de Ramen. Almuerza dobe- Naruto sonrió cuando notó que Sasuke había desparecido casi de inmediato y volvió a sentarse. Jugó por un momento con el libro que hace un rato leía su azabache compañero y suspiró conciente de que el tiempo se había pasado demasiado rápido "_Faltan tres días_" cerró el libro con algo de brusquedad y bufó molesto por no haber podido arrancar un solo día al mayor de los Uchiha de sus pensamientos.

-¡Naruto!- se levantó sobresaltado de su asiento por el grito seguramente de Sai y cuando abrió la puerta no le sorprendió mucho verlo acompañado por Gaara

-Necesitamos hablar contigo- la seriedad en la voz de sus dos amigos lo extrañó por lo que simplemente asintió sin agregar demasiado

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué el interés en una técnica para borrar la memoria?- Naruto no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa y a cambio de eso adoptó una expresión seria.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?-

-Sakura- la rápida respuesta por parte de Sai bastó para que Naruto supiera que si sus amigos estaban siendo tan directos era por que obviamente sabían mucho del tema

-Estoy…- Naruto mordió su labio inseguro –Estoy teniendo unos sueños extraños, y se que no son sueños. Son recuerdos-

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-

-No lo sé Gaara… simplemente así lo creo. Díganme que saben algo sobre eso- Gaara suspiró cansado mientras masajeaba un poco su sien

-¿Es por esto que has estado extraño?- Naruto no dudó en asentir –Hay una técnica capaz de bloquear los recuerdos sobre algo o alguien, pero no puede eliminarlos. Eso es imposible-

-Entonces… ¿Puedo llegar a recordar?-

-Es una posibilidad, pero es extremadamente peligroso-

-No me importa- Naruto se levantó para quedar frente a su pelirrojo amigo -¿Sabes hacerla?-

-Primeramente necesito saber que está pasando- la manera en que Naruto desvió la mirada hizo comprender a Sai que algo verdaderamente grave estaba sucediendo

-Yo… no puedo decírtelo. Solo te pido que confíes en mí-

-¿Por qué alguien querría que olvidaras?-

-Eso es lo que necesito averiguar, todo es muy confuso. Gaara solo creo que se que lo último que hizo fue poner su mano en mi frente, luego de eso siempre despierto-

-Puede que en ese momento aplicará el jutsu- el Kazekage se levantó y caminó a paso lento hacía el rubio quien lo miraba expectante, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y cerró los ojos –No soy un experto Naruto, te puedo asegurar que la más indicada para esto es Tsunade-sama-

-Confió en ti, Gaara- las manos de Naruto apresaron con fuerza las pálidas de Gaara quien casi no se inmuto ante el gesto y continuó con los ojos cerrados.

Sai observó callado aquella imagen, cada vez le sorprendía más la cercanía que solo Naruto parecía tener con el pelirrojo, como si fuera el único autorizado a tocarlo, a verlo, a hablarle. Por un momento Sai pensó que sería agradable ganar ese tipo de confianzas con el joven Kazekage, pero al parecer el único capaz de lograr algo como eso era Naruto, por primera vez Sai experimento aquel sentimiento llamado celos.

-Hay… son muchos recuerdos, es como si tuvieras tantas cosas en tu interior…- Gaara sintió la expectante mirada azulada sobre él –Sería muy peligroso hacerlo. Yo no puedo. No quiero lastimarte-

-Entonces, si puedes hacerlo-

-Pero no lo haré-

-Gaara, te necesito. Alguna vez dijiste que yo podía contar contigo en cualquier momento. Este es el momento-

-No puedo-

-Eres fuerte, por algo te convertiste en Kazekage mucho antes que yo ¡Confío ciegamente en ti Gaara!-

-¡¿Y si él que no lo soporta eres tú?!-

-Hazlo- los dos muchachos desviaron sus miradas a un serio Sai que acababa de levantarse de su asiento y aspiraba un poco de aire con tranquilidad –A menos que quieras que sea el mismo quien lo haga, tarde o temprano terminará haciendo alguna estupidez ¿No sería eso mucho más peligroso todavía?- Gaara pasó su mirada de Sai a Naruto y cuando el rubio le sonrió débilmente, Gaara terminó por comprender que negarse no era una opción

-Dame tiempo para leer un poco sobre esto-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Mañana quizás- el corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco, si Gaara era capaz de extraer esos recuerdos que Itachi se había encargado de enterrar, podría tener un arma contra el mayor

-Por favor… es muy importante que nadie más lo sepa. Mucho menos Sasuke-

-Sakura lo sabe-

-Yo hablaré con ella-

+++--+++

Sasuke caminó ahora con parsimonia por los pasillos de la torre de la Hokage con Kakashi delante, una vez estuvieron frente a Shizune esta los saludo cordialmente antes de pedirles un momento y entrar a la oficina de la rubia, Sasuke tan solo suspiró. Odiaba hacer esas estúpidas misiones. Pero cuando vió a Sakura delante del escritorio de la Gondaime con la cabeza agachada, no le tomó mucho deducir que seguramente estaba siendo regañada, y no es que le importara aquello, pero Sakura no era de meterse en problemas.

-Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san y Sasuke-kun están aquí para que les indique la misión de Sasuke-kun del día de hoy- la rubia levantó la mirada con fuerza y Kakashi notó de inmediato la tensión que existía en ese momento

-Que se larguen, estoy resolviendo algo mucho más importante en este momento. Mañana le daré doble trabajo al Uchiha por el descanso de hoy- Sasuke pensó de inmediato que aquello no era justo. Pero replicar aquello sería tener que escuchar los hilarantes gritos de la mujer y no tenía ánimos para eso. Prefería disfrutar de su día libre, por así decirlo en el departamento. Quizás continuar leyendo su libro, molestando un poco a Naruto. Después de todo, esas tontas misiones que le mandaban no eran nada. Dos en un día no causarían estragos en él.

-Como ordene Tsunade-sama- Shizune se disculpó con una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando Kakashi le dijo que aprovechara su día libre, Sasuke tan solo rodó los ojos y se encaminó con tranquilidad hacía el departamento del rubio, trepó los techos y en un par de minutos ya se encontraba cerca del umbral de la ventana.

-Por favor… es muy importante que nadie mas lo sepa- Sasuke entonces se detuvo, intentando de inmediato pasar desapercibido –Mucho menos Sasuke- arrugó el entrecejo, esa era la voz de Naruto.

-Sakura lo sabe-

Y esa obviamente la voz de Sai, sin ninguna equivocación y la otra presencia que podía percibir indudablemente le pertenecía al Kazekage de Suna, por algún motivo la razón de que esos tres se encontraran guardando un tipo de secreto que tan solo les pertenecía a ellos, excluyéndolo por completo de la vida de Naruto, ocasionó un fuerte apretón en su pecho.

-Yo hablaré con ella-

Y eso bastó; en cuanto sintió a Naruto girar bruscamente hacia la ventana, seguramente por que se sintió espiado, Sasuke no dudo en desaparecer casi inmediatamente.

+++--+++

Hinata miró por segunda vez en la mañana hacía el límpido cielo que le ofrecía Konoha aquella mañana, sentía aunque no le gustara admitirlo un mal presentimiento que la venía recorriendo desde aquella última misión en la que estuvo frente a frente al tal Deidara, desde aquel día había comenzado una cuenta regresiva en la que no estaba muy segura del por que se sentía así.

Luego con la llegada del menor de los Uchiha a Konoha, aquella patente preocupación tan solo había empeorado su estado de ánimo, el decir que no le encontraba la solución a aquello era casi imprescindible, por eso cuando vio a Uchiha Sasuke saltar de techo en techo, con la molestia clara reflejada en el rostro. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que el tiempo de calma empezaba a terminar.

+++--+++

Sakura no sabe muy bien como hablar con Naruto.

Por eso mientras camina por las amplias calles de Konoha aprieta con fuerza la tela de su blusa, en la zona cercana a su pecho, con ambas manos y especialmente con la mirada perdida entre la gente que transita a esas horas por la aldea, Tsunade-sama ha sido expresamente clara en cuanto su castigo, sin embargo aquello ha dejado de preocuparle en cuanto dejó la oficina, ahora tan solo puede pensar en como hablar con el ojiazul, en como ayudarlo y en como pedirle que confíe en ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

Probablemente por lo concentrada que iba, la presencia de Sasuke enfrente suyo ha logrado sorprenderla, tanto que ha retrocedido un par de pasos y ahogado un grito de sorpresa debido a la manera tan hábil que tiene el Uchiha para aparecerse cuando le da la gana, el entrecejo arrugado del muchacho y su obvia seriedad han logrado estremecerla, por que al parecer parece molesto y si no se equivoca.

Tal pareciera que en estos momentos, Sasuke la odia.

+++--+++

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?-

Los ojos de Itachi no duraron en buscar al cuerpo de Deidara, quien apenas con la malla que cubría su torso continuaba desvistiéndose frente a él con total libertad, en señal obvia de que pensaba darse un baño en el lago bajo ellos, el pantalón todavía colocado y su cabello recogido le daban una vista completamente diferente a la que tenía usualmente de aquel muchacho escandaloso que últimamente había empezado a acallarse.

-Tan solo faltan tres días, Deidara-

-Al líder, a pesar de los resultados. No le va a gustar el tiempo que hemos perdido-

-No pienso repetir mis motivos-

-Da igual, sigo sin entenderlos-

En cuanto tuvo una vista panorámica del cuerpo desnudo del rubio, Itachi estuvo seguro que por dos segundos vió el cuerpo de Sasori abrazando el de Deidara, rodeándolo de un aire de protección que él escasamente conocía. Aquel contraste que existió desde siempre entre el impenetrable pelirrojo y el impulsivo rubio de Akatsuki, fue algo que a simple vista se le hizo in entendible. Aunque nunca se preocupó en analizarlo demasiado.

No era un secreto.

Sasori y Deidara eran como un pequeño paisaje de que todos los que pertenecían a esa organización no estaban completamente podridos por dentro, después de todo, el que los dos de una manera extraña se quisieran a pesar de que no lo demostraran y nunca lo dijeran a los cuatro vientos. Aquello no era un secreto, para absolutamente nadie, incluso Pein lo sabía y lo aprobaba.

Itachi los había visto un par de veces, cuando creían que nadie los observaba mientras se encontraban los dos mirando hacía el horizonte, Itachi había visto a la perfección como sus manos se buscaban discretamente hasta lograr posarse una sobre la otra, un contacto tan simple pero tan íntimo al mismo tiempo. Itachi había envidiado por mucho tiempo, aquel pequeño escape que ambos encontraban en el otro entre tanta persecución y muerte. Dos adjetivos que describían muy bien a Akatsuki.

_Si ellos dos sobreviven después de todo esto, créeme que de todos son los que más merecen vivir, son los únicos que han podido amar en medio de tanta oscuridad_

Recordaba las palabras de Konan, la mujer lo había sorprendido mirando con discreción a la pareja, ella mantenía esa sonrisa tan poco típica, que en aquel momento creyó que ser la única vez que la vería, y después de todo fue verdad. Nunca más la vió sonreír de aquella forma, él sin embargo se mantuvo igual que siempre, impávido. Como si aquello en realidad lo tuviera sin importancia.

Ha habido muchas bajas en la organización, Itachi es muy conciente de eso, y de que quedan pocos esa no es más que otra verdad. El ruido que provocó cuando el cuerpo de Deidara ingresó al agua logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos ligeramente, nunca había visto a Deidara reaccionar diferente luego de que se enterara de la muerte de Sasori, pero ese cambio tan brusco en su actitud era inevitable no notarlo.

Por un momento… Itachi pensó que extrañaba al ruidoso Deidara.

Pero descartó la idea en cuanto cayó en cuenta de que él ya no estaba para esas tonterías.

+++--+++

_Te odio_

Naruto abrió los ojos con tranquilidad, con el brazo apoyado todavía sobre la mesa y la quijada sobre su mano, con algo de tranquilidad volvió a cerrar los ojos, se había dado cuenta hace poco que no tan solo recordaba cuando se encontraba dormido, recordaba cuando su cerebro dejaba de fluir ideas y pensamientos, es decir cuando aparentemente descansaba. Así que como venía haciéndolo desde que Gaara y Sai se marcharan, cerró los ojos una vez más y puso su mente en blanco.

+++-FB-+++

_Elevó su pequeña pierna izquierda y luego la derecha, tal y como se lo había explicado hace unos días Itachi, su pequeño rubio cabello se movía al igual que su cuerpo, el sudor corriendo por su cuerpo era la clara demostración de como su esfuerzo empezaba a valer la pena y a pesar de que empezaba a respirar agitado pudo darse cuenta con gusto de que por fin las patadas empezaban a salirle como debían._

_-Tú- la voz infantil de aquel niño con cabello azabache que a una distancia de tres metros lo miraba con fijeza apretando sus puños lo detuvo_

_-¿Si?- ladeó ligeramente el rostro, aquel niño se le hacía ligeramente conocido pero no estaba muy seguro de donde, y cuando este se acercó rápidamente colocándose en frente suyo mientras su oscura mirada loa atravesaba con la misma fuerza, su pequeño cuerpo trastabilló hacía atrás en cuanto el puño del menor se impactó en su rostro._

_-Te odio- sus ojos azules, sorprendidos sobre todo miraron con rabia al otro y de inmediato sus mejillas se enrojecieron por la rabia_

_-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!- se acercó peligrosamente al azabache, todavía desconocido para él, sin embargo este no retrocedió -¡¿Estas loco o que?!-_

_-Te odio-_

_-¿Acaso no sabes decir otra cosa?-_

_Naruto se preguntaba por que no le devolvía el golpe, pero aquel parecido que le encontraba se lo evitaba, no encontraba a la persona que se le parecía, pero sabía que no debía responderle, por lo menos no tan pronto al golpe –Te odio, por que eres tú quien me está robando tiempo con mi Aniki-_

_-¿Qué?- entonces Naruto lo observó de pies a cabeza, sorprendido, muy sorprendido, especialmente por el hecho de no haberlo notado antes. _

_Ese niño frente a él, era una versión de su edad de Itachi._

_-¿Eres el ototo de Itachi-niisan?-_

_-¡No te atrevas!- el rostro pálido del niño se enrojeció de inmediato, seguramente por la rabia, mientras caminaba hacía él con los puños apretados, seguramente controlándose para no golpearlo otra vez -¡No te atrevas a llamarlo Nii-san! ¡¡Por que él no es nada tuyo!!- _

_En seguida Naruto se enfureció._

_-¡Tú no te atrevas a decirme que es lo que tengo o no que hacer, niño!-_

_-¡Me llamo Sasuke para tu información! Y ya te lo dije, Te odio eres un ladrón de hermanos mayores-_

_-Tu odio me tiene sin cuidado- Naruto sonrió desvergonzadamente agitando ligeramente su mano mientras elevaba la mirada con despreocupación –Y yo…- habló señalando su pecho con una orgullosa sonrisa en los labios –Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, no lo olvides. Por que muy pronto oirás muchas cosas de mí-_

_-Cosas malas supongo-_

_-¡Jamás!- el rostro de Naruto volvió a demostrar enojo -¡Seré yo el próximo Hokage y seré yo quien le de ordenes a un ninja común y corriente como tú!- la risa estrepitosa del rubio logró que Sasuke volviera a enojarse._

_-¡Eres un completo idiota!- Sasuke lo señaló descaradamente, olvidando las buenas costumbres que sus padres tanto le insistían en que aprendiera, por alguna razón ese insoportable niño los sacaba con facilidad de sus casillas -¡Naruto no baka!-_

_-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y realizó un puchero con sus labios, que en otra ocasión a Sasuke le habría causado risa_

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso a parte de idiota también estas sordo?-_

_-¡¡¡SASUKE-TEME!!!-_

_Y después de aquel grito de guerra, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápidas. _

_Naruto se lanzó sin pensarlo, sobre el cuerpo del pequeño Sasuke quien al sentirse atacado no pudo actuar con la suficiente rapidez que hubiera deseado, pero apenas ambos estuvieron en el piso, Naruto sobre Sasuke, los golpes e insultos no cesaron, cambiando de posición de vez en cuando, con golpes algo torpes y descuidados a conciencia de que todavía ni siquiera tenían un mes en la academia ninja, sus conocimientos después de todo no eran suficientes._

_-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- aquella voz tan reconocible a metros de distancia detuvo cualquier rastro de pelea y golpe que tuvieran -¿Sasuke, Naruto?- Itachi observaba con sorpresa como Sasuke ahora sobre Naruto lo agarraba con una mano de la camisa y con la otra mano dispuesto a impactarla en el rostro del ojiazul, mientras que el rubio tan solo tenía sus manos apretadas con fuerza en el cuello de su hermano menor. _

_Su ropa desarreglada en extremo sucia, sin contar por supuesto con los golpes ya evidentes en sus inocentes rostros, le daba una clara imagen de lo que había estado sucediendo._

_-¡Aniki!-_

_-¡Itachi-niisan!-_

+++-FB-+++

Abrió los ojos.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Era el primer recuerdo que tenía donde Sasuke estaba involucrado.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y al sentir el absoluto silencio que había dentro de su hogar, se sorprendió un poco al notar que en cualquier momento caería la tarde y Sasuke aún no llegaba. Decidió mejor concentrarse en su recuerdo tan extraño y a pesar de que no lo deseaba mucho volvió a sonreír, Sasuke y él se conocían desde mucho antes, desde mucho antes que quedaran en el mismo equipo a cargo de Kakashi y junto a Sakura.

Naruto no recordaba para nada algún otro primer acercamiento con Sasuke, más que el primero que fue cuando se besaron por accidente, de ahí en adelante su amistad se había fortalecido por la convivencia que su trabajo en equipo les había proporcionado, aquel recuerdo que acababa de revivir jamás lo había tenido y estaba más que seguro de que Sasuke tampoco lo tenía en mente.

Mucho antes de graduarse en la academia ambos se habían lanzado lejanas miradas, tan solo para percatarse de que el otro en verdad existía y de ahí nada más.

Lo que sucedía era obvio, Itachi también había bloqueado mentalmente algunos recuerdos en Sasuke –Quizás por eso no nos fue posible llevarnos bien desde el principio- Naruto suspiró apoyando su quijada en la mesa y susurrando con cuidado cada una de sus palabras –Nos perseguían sentimientos de rechazo al otro que no comprendíamos-

La puerta del departamento se abrió y en cuanto vió el cuerpo de Sasuke cruzar el umbral de la puerta, con la seriedad acostumbrada en el rostro no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente –Hola Sasuke- por un momento la manera en la que el Uchiha se le acercó le recordó mucho al pequeño Sasuke de sus recuerdos y su estómago sufrió un fuerte retorcijón al notar aquella mirada llena de apoderamiento en el mayor, como si buscara algo en sus propios ojos, algo que el todavía no comprendía -¿Qué haces… Sasuke?-

La mano derecha de Sasuke lo agarró del brazo haciéndolo levantar de su asiento inmediatamente y antes de que se diera cuenta aquel fuerte brazo del mayor estuvo rodeándolo con fuerza, logrando que sus cuerpos estuvieran demasiado cerca -¿Confías en mi?- la voz de Sasuke sonó tan irreal, tan profunda y Naruto por un momento se sintió hipnotizado por aquella voz, pero especialmente por la manera en que la nariz de Sasuke empezaba a rozar su cuello, aquella voz se escuchaba tan cercana, tan propia, tan de él.

Sincerarse fue inevitable.

-Claro… que si, Sasuke- la otra mano de Sasuke comenzó a acariciar su espalda de una manera muy sensual que obviamente el rubio desconocía

-¿Cuánto?-

-Mucho-

-¿Crees en mis palabras?

-Si-

Y cuando la fría mano de Sasuke entró por debajo de su camisa su cuerpo entero se paralizó, cerró los ojos y sin embargo no evitó la caricia -¿Cuánto?-

-Mucho- un beso en su cuello y sintió aquel lado de su cuerpo enfriarse, un frío extrañamente abrasador que lo complementó por un momento, el cuerpo de Sasuke siempre se mantenía frío hubiera frío o calor siempre estaba frío, a diferencia del suyo que extrañamente siempre permanecía cálido.

-¿Me quieres?- los besos de Sasuke alrededor de su cuello no se detuvieron, sin embargo su cuerpo se tensó aún más de lo acostumbrado y sus ojos se abrieron por completo, analizando por completo la pregunta y la respuesta que tendría que dar. ¿Lo quería? Por supuesto que si, lo quería desde hace muchos años, no en vano era su mejor amigo, lo quería, si, como quiere a Sakura, como quiere a Sai, a Kiba, a Gaara y a todos sus amigos. Pero sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no se refería a ese tipo de cariño.

Vacilante volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellas caricias.

-…Si-

Y cuando sintió que las caricias se detuvieron y las manos del menor de los Uchiha se posaron ahora sobre sus mejillas, Naruto no estuvo muy seguro de que sentir cuando sus ojos y los de Sasuke se miraron directamente -¿Cuánto?-

-…Mucho- volvió a demorar, sabía que incluso a él le hubiera gustado que respondieran de inmediato, pero cuando Sasuke acortó distancias, uniendo sus labios en un beso muy distinto a cualquiera, pero al mismo tiempo parecido a aquel que marcó una diferencia entre ellos.

-¿Y tú, Sasuke?- Lentamente entre besos y caricias fueron retrocediendo y Naruto sabía a la perfección hacía donde se dirigían, no es que necesitara escucharlo para continuar con lo que habían empezado, pero deseaba extrañamente escuchar esas palabras de los labios del azabache -¿Me quieres?- Sasuke volvió a atacar sus labios, con un beso más profundo y agonizante al mismo tiempo, aquellas caricias, aquellos besos tan propios, le sabían tan anhelantes por parte de Sasuke, pero le sabían tan a despedida de su propia parte.

-Descúbrelo, dobe-

Las manos de Sasuke rozaron con lentitud su cintura, y Naruto no dudó en alzar sus brazos; cuando su camisa blanca estuvo en el suelo y sus marcados músculos estuvieron frente a Sasuke aquel frío que le proporcionaba el final de la tarde apenas y lo sintió –O mejor…- la voz de Sasuke igual de grave y fuerte como había sonado desde el principio volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos –Dímelo tu- el Uchiha se alejó un poco sacándose con tranquilidad al igual que él la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, quedando ambos en igual condición -¿Te quiero, Naruto?-

-…Si- el rubio abrió la puerta tras de él, sin girar ni quitar la mirada de encima de Sasuke y cuando él le mostró aquella sonrisa prepotente que tanto le desagradaba por algún motivo, en ese primer momento, esa sonrisa incluso le gustó

-¿Cuánto?- el paso que Sasuke avanzó, hasta la oscura habitación de Naruto fue el único sonido que se percibió luego de su voz -¿Cuánto te quiero, Naruto?-

-Mucho-

Y a diferencia de las veces anteriores esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, llevó sus manos hacía el cuello de Sasuke subiendo ligeramente por su cabello y besándolo con más intensidad que las veces anteriores, en cuanto sintió sus torsos desnudos rozarse, el desenfreno que salió desde su pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo sabe que no le ocurrió únicamente a él.

No se detuvo a pensar en el por que a Sasuke le nació esta pasión tan repentina, ni por que él le comenzó a corresponder de esa manera, quizás por que venían reprimiendo demasiadas emociones y sentimientos desde hace bastante tiempo, o tan solo por que Sasuke simplemente necesitaba escucharlo, sentirlo. Por que quizás empezaba a dudar de él.

Las manos de Sasuke que por un momento rozaron su plano estómago y luego pasearon por su espalda, bajaron hasta su pantalón empezando a desabrocharlo, si, eran unos inexpertos, si, habían desperdiciado mucho de su infancia y adolescencia, pero no por eso eran unos completos ignorantes del tema, y aún más cuando aquello siempre era más por instinto, por lo que tus manos podían descubrir, por lo que sus besos le hacían sentir y por como aquellas caricias lograban hacerlos alejarse a un mundo donde no existían las venganzas, las guerras, las amenazas ni las muertes.

Retrocedieron todavía más, hasta que la espalda del rubio chocó contra la pared y entonces, tan solo por impulso, Naruto saltó levemente hasta enroscar sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke sin despegar sus bocas, sin abrir los ojos, con el firme propósito de que aquello sería un hermoso recuerdo a guardar, que podría ser en un futuro algo valioso que los traería a la vida cuando se encontraran en la oscuridad.

Naruto paseó sus manos por aquel cabello, le gustaba mucho el cabello de Sasuke, a pesar del poco cuidado que seguro le ponía a sus hebras, por que sabía que aquello era lo último en lo que el heredero Uchiha se preocuparía, por alguna razón a diferencia de su cabello, el de Sasuke siempre se veía increíblemente bien, nunca desordenado y tenía cierta suavidad que valía la pena apreciar.

Una oportunidad que no cualquiera tenía.

Y como si su peso fuera casi inexistente, Sasuke se dirigió con Naruto sobre él hacía la cama, reposándolo sin delicadeza, pero tampoco con brusquedad sobre el colchón, las manos de Sasuke se posaron en ambos lados del rostro de Naruto, sin tocarlo, con sus narices rozándose de vez en cuando, ver aquel rostro por un momento le pareció verdaderamente gratificante.

-Por primera vez…- Sasuke besó los labios del rubio en un mínimo contacto antes de volver a hablar –No te equivocas, dobe- Sasuke volvió a separarse esta vez para poder quitarse los pantalones y al igual que el ojiazul quedar ambos en bóxer.

-Ya deja la palabra, teme-

Naruto agarró por los hombros al azabache, logrando que en esta ocasión fuera él quien quedara encima –Ni se te ocurra Naruto, tu no irás arriba- a pesar de que Sasuke intentó moverse, Naruto sonrió cuando volviendo a agarrarlo por los hombros lo hizo recostarse bajo él –Naruto…- la voz que intentaba sonar amenazante comenzó a debilitarse cuando los labios de Naruto viajaron por cada músculo en Sasuke, por aquellos abdominales definidos.

Sasuke conoce a la perfección su cuerpo, así como conoce a Naruto, por eso prefiere dejarle pensar que por un rato tiene el control, así que lo deja repartir aquellos besos que de a poco empiezan a acalorarlo cada vez más, y como conoce su cuerpo sabe que cada vez que Naruto se estaciona en alguna parte de su cuerpo depositando besos más largos o de vez en cuando una pequeña lamida, sabe que en aquel lugar el rubio a encontrado alguna cicatriz.

De improvisto, en especial por que los labios de Naruto se han quedado muy cerca del borde de su bóxer, Sasuke logra sentarse, con Naruto sentado prácticamente encima de su entrepierna –Esto es incómodo, Sasuke-

-¿Solo esto?- el tono burlón en que lo ha dicho logró que el ojiazul sonriera ante lo evidente de la situación, Sasuke en aquel momento deseó que esa sonrisa llena de picardía tan solo la pudiera ver él.

Nuevamente Sasuke volvió atacar el cuello de Naruto, por algún motivo le encantaba ese cuello, le encantaba la frescura que a pesar de ser un ninja, Naruto siempre destilaba y aunque le sorprendía, Sasuke entendía muy bien la razón por la cual el cuerpo de Naruto, a diferencia de cualquier otro ninja, no tenía ningún tipo de cicatriz, más allá de aquellas que le pertenecían propiamente a sus mejillas, casi desde que nació.

-Voy a pensar que eres un vampiro, teme- aquel tono de voz, antes desconocido para Sasuke le hizo darse cuenta que deseaba muchas cosas de Naruto, muchas cosas que deseaba nadie más conociera, como aquella manera tan espectacular en la que el cuerpo del ojiazul se estremeció en cuanto ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, el uno frente al otro, entre los juegos de sus manos hace un par de segundos sus bóxer habían desaparecido.

-Ya te dije que no, Naruto-

-Esta vez- Naruto volvió a recostarlo contra la cama, quedando sobre su cuerpo –Esta primera vez déjame ir arriba-

-Dobe…- en ese momento Sasuke descubrió que no solo Naruto mostraba cosas de él que nadie más conocía, cuando se permitió sonreír con naturaleza y algo muy parecido a la ternura, fue cuando se percató que Naruto también estaba presenciando gestos que nadie más conocía de él mismo.

-¿Eso es un si?- otra vez aquel tono sensual y apasionado en Naruto lo envolvió –¿Esa bella sonrisa en el tierno Sasuke es un si para el dominante Naruto?-

-No abuses de tu suerte, dobe- a diferencia de cómo se estaba comportando últimamente, el ojiazul sonrió con verdadera alegría, besando los labios de Sasuke como si le hubiera dado el mejor regalo de todos –Ya te demostraré yo después, dobe-

Esas palabras le sonaron tan lejanas a Naruto…

Por eso decidió no darle importancia a esos remordimientos en su interior y bajó hasta las piernas de Sasuke, con besos repartidos entre aquellas piernas y el estómago del mayor, su miembro algo duro le demostraba que si continuaba dándole largas al asunto, Sasuke no dudaría en tomar control de la situación, lamió dos de sus dedos y con el pecho latiendo más apresurado de lo acostumbrado, casi al instante los impulsó dentro de Sasuke, quien gimió levemente ante la intrusión.

-¿Quieres que cambie de opinión, verdad dobe?- Naruto lo miró extrañado, sin detenerse en sus movimientos y Sasuke a pesar de la incomodidad abrió los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –Entra ya-

-Pero…-

-Solo hazlo- y una vez más Sasuke volvió a moverse, tomándolo esta vez por los hombros para que se acercara a él mientras que Naruto todavía nervioso no sabía como continuar –Hazlo Naruto-

El rubio cabeceó, en afirmación a la petición del azabache y en cuanto su miembro empezó a deslizarse por la entrada del Uchiha y este lo soltó con su rostro levemente compungido por el dolor, Naruto sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a acalorarse con demasiado rapidez, su miembro era apretado con demasiada fuerza y moverse a pesar de que lo deseaba le era un poco difícil, su cerebro se bloqueó por unos segundos y la leve capa de sudor en su espalda, sabía, empezaba a ser más notable, la velocidad en que su pecho empezó a agitarse lo preocupó sin embargo la respiración acortándosele por ratos fue quizás lo que más lo sorprendió.

Sasuke, a diferencia de Naruto cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, sus piernas levantadas y sus manos apretaban con fuerza la sábana bajo su cuerpo y cuando sintió que Naruto empezaba a moverse, por un momento empezó a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea el decirle que entrara sin prepararlo, abrió los ojos y la perspectiva que tuvo de Naruto encima suyo, con el rostro humedecido por el calor y sus ojos reflejando una pasión desmedida le hizo entender en cambio que todo empezaba a valer la pena.

-¡Ahh!- su gemido fue casi imperceptible no soltarlo, agarro al rubio de la espalda una vez más, odiándose por exteriorizar lo mucho que aquellos movimientos empezaban a gustarle, lo mucho que aquel roce de piel empezaba a enloquecerlo, lo mucho que empezaba a sentir que necesitaba al rubio

-Sa…suke…- su cuerpo entero estaba caliente, Sasuke lo podía sentir, muy a diferencia de las veces anteriores, su cuerpo antes frío estaba casi ardiendo, tanto que por un momento pensó que tenía fiebre.

-Maldición… Naruto…- quería gemir, gritar si le era posible, aquello realmente no podía ser tan excitante, tan bueno, tan satisfactorio, lo estaba enloqueciendo por completo y Sasuke empezaba a odiar cada nuevo sentimiento que el ojiazul empezaba a despertar en él, por eso comenzó a acallar sus propios gemidos con los labios rojos del rubio, sus gemidos se perdían entre la boca de Naruto o su piel, cuando se dedicaba a besar aquel cuello.

Naruto sintió los labios de Sasuke en su cuello, si el moreno continuaba así verdaderamente empezaría a pensar que se trataba de un vampiro, pero cuando escuchó un bajo gemido escapársele entre la mordida a Sasuke, Naruto comprendió de inmediato lo que el Uchiha pretendía hacer, acallarse de algún modo, por lo que decidió que deseba escuchar al Uchiha gritar su nombre.

Empezó a moverse con más rapidez, cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke bajó suyo se sacudió en un impulso seguramente debido a la excitación, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse complacido –Hazlo… hazlo otra vez Naruto- aquellas palabras bastaron, por primera vez Naruto empezaba a sentir que Sasuke en verdad podía necesitarlo, que en verdad podría después de todo este tiempo… apreciarlo.

-Sasuke… no me odies-

Naruto lo comprendió, en aquel momento en que sus cuerpos se encontraban unidos, cuando tenía al verdadero Sasuke bajo su cuerpo, en realidad lo comprendió desde que Sasuke aceptó que fuera él, el primero. Comprendió que todavía no tenía la paz que necesitaba. Que todavía no podía ser feliz, que todavía había una brecha entre su felicidad y la realidad que solamente a él le tocaba destruir.

-Sería… incapaz… idiota-

Sasuke sonrió, con el corazón completamente agitado, su cuerpo seguramente sudoroso al igual que Naruto se hundía cada vez más entre las sabanas le hubiera gustado agregar un 'A las personas como tú es imposible odiar' pero muy a parte de que su agitación no le permitía hablar adecuadamente, se veía incapaz de continuar expresando lo que pensaba.

-¡Mmmh…!-

Un quedo gemido por parte de ambos fue lo que dio por terminada su propia excitación, ambos experimentaron los grandiosos segundos de paralización mental en los que ninguno sintió otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo contrario, Naruto agotado como se encontraba se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke quien apenas se quejó al sentir el peso del menor.

Con la respiración entre cortada, Sasuke tan solo abrió los ojos para constatar la sincera sonrisa de Naruto en sus labios, para ver aquellos ojos cerrados y aquel poco notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego de eso Uchiha Sasuke solo cerró sus ojos, y al igual que Naruto, en un par de segundos su cuerpo se rindió al cansancio, quedando completamente dormido.

+++--+++

En cuanto la luz de la luna entró por la ventana y dio directamente a sus ojos, luego de haber girado su cuerpo, Sasuke sintió que no podía dormir más, su cuerpo adolorido y entumecido al mismo tiempo se movió con parsimonia en la pequeña cama, casi al filo de la cama Uchiha comprendió que Naruto tenía un pésimo comportamiento a la hora de dormir.

Aunque para ser sincero… eso no lo extrañaba para nada.

Entonces lo observó, Naruto completamente boca abajo en la cama con el cuerpo ocupando casi toda la cama y sus brazos y piernas sobre su cuerpo, durmiendo placidamente, definitivamente aquel rubio no se levantaría sino hasta el día siguiente. Por un momento pensó que la imagen así de Naruto era completamente perfecta.

Pero como obviamente estaba hablando de Naruto, repentinamente un poco de baba se le escurrió al rubio de la comisura de los labios, cosa que el ojiazul corrigió de inmediato pasando el dorso de su mano, secando el rastro de saliva, Sasuke no pudo más que rodar los ojos ante la imagen.

Soltó un poco de aire, decidiendo que por el momento lo mejor era no moverse demasiado y al notar que seguramente sería ya de madrugada sonrió débilmente, le dolía la espalda, más debajo de la espalda, las piernas y el cuello. ¿Cuándo demonios le había mordido el rubio? Observó el cuello y espalda del menor y para su disgusto, ninguna de sus marcas permanecía en aquella piel.

+++-FB-+++

_-¿Por qué te metiste en problemas?- _

_-¿Eh?- pudo notar con claridad como el cuerpo de Sakura, ahora que se encontraban a solas, volvía a sobresaltarse, seguramente por la pregunta tan directa_

_-¿Fue por Naruto?- los ojos de Sakura eran demasiado expresivos, nada conveniente para una ninja -¿Fue por ayudarlo?-_

_Sin embargo, Sakura lo sorprendió._

_-No se de que me estas hablando, Sasuke- una indiferencia ante desconocida para él fue lo que recibió por parte de la pelirosa, sabía que desde hace mucho aquel símbolo de respeto lo había perdido, pero también sabía que de algún modo Sakura no podía ser tan fría ante él, por que ante todo lo seguía valorando como un amigo, y si se trataba de Naruto, sabía la perfección que mejor ayuda que la suya Sakura no podría encontrar._

_-Naruto está muy extraño. Pero no ha querido hablarme de ello y yo sé que tú estás al tanto de todo-_

_-Si Naruto no ha querido decirte o pedir tu ayuda ¿Por qué crees que yo hablaría?- lo estaba desafiando, lo desafiaba directamente y aquellos ojos verdes que parecían tan fríos como los suyos, le hizo a entender que no solo él y Naruto habían cambiado con el paso de los años. Sakura, todos en general habían cambiado._

_Y Sakura ya no era más aquella niña tonta que haría cualquier cosa por él._

_-Solo no dejes que se meta en más problemas de los que el muy idiota pueda manejar-_

_-Sasuke…- estuvo a punto de marcharse, hasta que claro la voz y mano de Sakura sosteniendo su brazo lo detuvieron, en cualquier otro momento la hubiera alejado de inmediato, marcando una prudente distancia entre ambos, sin embargo aquellos ojos le demostraban claramente que si bien Sakura sabía algo, no era lo suficiente._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Confía en él, si grita, si llora, si duda. Tú solo confían en él. Naruto siempre termina haciendo lo correcto, no se rindió contigo, no se rendirá con lo que sea que esté haciendo ahora. Por eso solo confía en él, se un apoyo y no una cargar… Sasuke-kun-_

_Definitivamente Sakura había cambiado, había madurado, sus palabras lo demostraban, pero sobre todo, a pesar de todo… Sakura sabía de su relación con Naruto y lo aceptaba. Sobrepasando incluso sus propios sentimientos._

_-¿No sabes más que yo, verdad?-_

_-Casi nada en realidad, pero nada me gustaría más que lograr saber todo lo que le pasa para ayudarlo, sin embargo sé que quien más oportunidad tiene de ayudarlo, eres tú. Siempre has sido tú desde el principio, y siempre ha sido él, el único capaz de ayudarte. Por eso Sasuke-kun, solo confía en el. Así como el confía en ti. No importa cuantos años pasen el hubiera seguido confiando en ti-_

+++-FB-+++

_Confía en él, Sasuke-kun_

Suspiró con el recuerdo todavía vivo, luego de aquella conversación extrañamente madura con Sakura, con la persona que menos pensó mantener una conversación de ese tipo, Sasuke se permitió ir al lugar más alto de Konoha desde donde se podía tener una amplia vista de todo a su alrededor, y pensó, pensó por varias horas en lo que estaba haciendo, en esa pequeña vocecita en su interior que todavía gritaba por venganza.

Y pensó en él, pensó mucho en él.

En su recuerdo, en su amplia historia, en sus gritos, sus insultos, sus insulsas peleas, en lo mucho que habían vivido juntos y en lo mucho que sus vidas terminaban por encontrarse todo el tiempo, en lo mucho que le gustaría continuar vivo para poder mirar el rostro de los demás, en lo mucho que le gustaba el rostro de Naruto cuando sonreía y en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado crecer junto al rubio.

Sinceró sus pensamientos por primera vez en su vida y se descubrió así mismo sintiendo una poderosa necesidad por Naruto, por no perderlo y por aquella otra vocecita en su interior que le gritaba constantemente que Naruto se marcharía en cualquier momento. Al igual que lo hizo él una vez, que pagaría con el mismo dolor, el dolor que él causó en el pasado.

Y sufrió, sufrió mucho con el solo pensar en aquello.

-Tengo frío, Sasuke- ligeramente adormilado Naruto se removió un poco en la cama, por fin dándole un poco de espacio y tapando ese vacío que su corazón sintió por la tarde cuando extrañamente se puso a pensar en lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora –Sasuke… tengo frío- volvió a repetir el ojiazul, por lo que estirando apenas su brazo, Sasuke abrió uno de los pequeños cajones, sacando una manta que echó sobre los dos, por lo que al percibir el ligero peso sobre su cuerpo, Naruto sonrió, apegándose un poco más al cuerpo del Uchiha.

Naruto hundió su nariz en el costado de Sasuke y respiró ampliamente al sentir lo delicioso que se sentía el poder dormir abrazado a alguien, podía sentir sin miedo a equivocarse la penetrante mirada de Sasuke en su rostro, a pesar de no haber abierto los ojos podía sentirlo, podía percibirlo y se sentía completamente a gusto con aquello.

-¿Tu sueño es ser Hokage, cierto?-

-Si…- por la forma tan desperezada en la que hablaba Sasuke, Naruto pudo suponer que el Uchiha ya llevaba un buen rato despierto, mientras que él todavía adormilado ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos

-Entonces… Nunca abandonarías Konoha ¿Cierto?- solo después de esa pregunta Naruto sonrió y abrió sus ojos un poco adormilados todavía para encontrarse con los ojos atentos y oscuros de Sasuke.

-No, Sasuke… Jamás te abandonaría-

-¿Qué? Yo nunca dije que…- pudo ver el rostro algo sonrojado del mayor, obviamente al sentirse descubierto por lo que sin dejarlo terminar, Naruto se levantó un poco hasta posar un leve beso en sus labios

-No lo arruines, Sasuke- volvió a recostarse en la cama y en cuanto lo vió girar el rostro hacía otro lugar enojado seguramente al sentirse descubierto, volvió a sonreír –Oye… Sasuke ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que nos hablamos?-

El azabache le devolvió una mirada confundido.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Solo quiero saber- sonrió despreocupadamente y el otro tan solo rodó los ojos ante aquello

-Pues creo que fue cuando nos pusieron en el mismo equipo- Sasuke dudó -No… fue cuando quisiste suplantarme- vió la mirada de Sasuke perderse por un momento en el techo –Espera…- de repente una sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha le supo tan bien a Naruto, era obvio que recordar aquello le gustaba –Fue cuando nos besamos por error en el salón, nos gritamos. Pero esa fue definitivamente la primera vez que nos hablamos-

-Ya veo…- Naruto tan solo sonrió con nostalgia, y volvió a apoyase en la cama con la mirada al igual que Sasuke en el techo de la habitación. Lo sabía, sus recuerdos no lo engañaban, aquella pequeña pelea de niños en realidad había sucedido, la mano de Sasuke rozó por error la suya, así que aún bajo la manta, Naruto no dudó en entrelazar dos de sus dedos con los del Uchiha, quien al parecer tan solo se hizo el desentendido con aquel gesto, como si realmente no le importara.

Definitivamente… Sasuke era demasiado complicado a la hora de demostrar sus emociones, pero con lo de hoy a él le bastaba. Por un momento pensó en seguir instigando en aquel pasado casi inexistente ente ambos, pero prefirió no hacerlo por que de inmediato Sasuke reaccionaría.

Y si era tal y como pensaba…

Sasuke no recordaba nada.

**FIN CAPITULO TRECE**


	14. El Objeto de mi Experiencia

**TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 14: **El Objeto de mi Experiencia

Konoha esa mañana se dejó ver relativamente estupenda.

Sai miró el cielo de esa mañana y se sintió complacido al notar que el cielo se mostraba tan azul, tan azul que incluso podía decirse que era un tanto irreal, pensó por un momento en ir a la oficina designada para el Kazekage y re organizar un par de cosas que la noche anterior habían quedado desorganizadas debido a que se habían quedado hasta muy tarde entre pergaminos.

Pero para cuando abrió la puerta y sus ojos enfocaron el escritorio revuelto, no pudo evitar la sorpresa al notar la cabellera pelirroja de Gaara de entre todos los papeles, el muchacho de ojos claros permanecía recostado sobre el escritorio, aparentemente vencido por el cansancio.

¿En que momento había regresado?

Sai decidió no pensarlo mucho y se acercó con cuidado, levantó uno de sus brazos y lo hizo pasar por encima de sus hombros, con el propósito claro de poder levantarlo y encaminarse hacía la residencia del muchacho, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Gaara junto al suyo y aunque el contacto no le produjo estremecimiento alguno, ni nada parecido.

Cuando el aliento de Gaara le golpeó en la cara, pronunciando una frase vaga, aquello bastó para que Sai se detuviera por unos segundos, observara aquel rostro de facciones un tanto suaves y por un breve momento pensara en lo imposible que le parecía que aquel muchacho fuera un Kage.

Delineó con su mirada el perfil de Gaara, lo observó por un tiempo y cuando Gaara empezó a abrir los ojos, aún así Sai no dejó de observarlo, Sai nunca se caracterizó por ser alguien tímido, así que por tanto en ningún momento se avergonzó ni mucho menos.

Pero Gaara fue todo lo contrario, le costó primero enfocar y luego cuando sus sentidos estuvieron completamente despiertos, entonces inmediatamente Gaara se alejó, no asustado, ni sonrojado, pero si, visiblemente incomodo.

_Sai recordó, que más allá de sus hermanos, solo Naruto tiene acceso al espacio personal de Gaara._

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sai en ese momento recién notó, lo gruesa y masculina que podía llegar a ser la voz del Kazekage, lo serio y determinante que se reflejaba, puntos a su favor, puntos que lo volvieron con facilidad, más allá que por su poder en líder de Suna.

-Pensé en venir a recoger un poco del desorden de ayer, pero por lo visto se me adelantó.

Gaara se mostró incómodo una vez más.

-Solo recordé algo y pensé en venir a verificarlo. Iré a desayunar, luego vamos donde Naruto- El pelirrojo se dirigió con paso firme hacía la salida del lugar y Sai apenas asintió y lo siguió con la mirada, fue entonces cuando antes de salir, Gaara se detuvo, apenas lo miró de reojo, pero sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente convincentes como para que Sai viera imposible negarse –Ya se como ayudarlo, pero voy a necesitar que estés presente.

Luego de eso, Gaara se marchó.

Sai tomó un poco de aire y decidió revisar un par de pergaminos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, pergaminos que seguramente eran los que el muchacho acababa de leer y mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por entre las líneas ocupadas, le fue imposible no recordar el vago susurro incompleto de Gaara de hace unos minutos atrás.

_-Naruto… Yo…-_

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

_-Sasuke… perdón…-_

Deidara abrazó sus piernas en un gesto de desamparo. Aprovechando el hecho de que Itachi se encontraba frente al lago, con los ojos cerrados, meditando. Observó la amplia espalda del mayor y no pudo evitar pensar en lo fuerte que se veía desde ahí y en lo imposible que le resultaba rememorar lo de la noche anterior.

_-Lo siento tanto…-_

En la mitad de la noche, Deidara había escuchado un par de gemidos, había abierto los ojos inmediatamente y al notar a Itachi a su lado dormido, le sorprendió ver que el invencible Uchiha podía tener pesadillas también, observó por primera vez en aquel rostro algo muy parecido a la angustia.

Itachi arrastraba consigo un dolor tan grande que a Deidara le fue casi imposible no sentir un poco de empatía, incluso por un momento deseó tanto poder abrazarlo, tan solo para calmar un poco de ese dolor tan transparente.

Deidara estaba impresionado. Nunca lo había visto así, siempre hasta ahora lo había visto como un bloque de cemento indestructible y ahora mientras lo miraba inmóvil, meditando frente al lago, Deidara no podía evitar pensar en lo humano que podía llegar a ser Uchiha Itachi.

Y que después de todo… _no era tan malo._

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

-¿Qué quieres decir con una cita, idiota?

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo que la palabra 'cita' le había quemado la lengua, odiaba ese tipo de términos y aún más a Naruto por hacérsela pronunciar, miró directamente al rubio quien con un helado en la mano sonreía divertido.

-Pues eso es lo que parecía, imbécil. Los dos paseando por la plaza, tu comprándome un helado, y llevando las bolsas de las compras. Una cita ideal ¿No?

Naruto rió abiertamente cuando vio el gesto deformado de Sasuke en el rostro, parecía querer matarlo en cualquier momento y Naruto disfrutaba tanto de aquellas expresiones, en especial por el hecho de que adoraba notar que Sasuke podía de a poco volver a ser el mismo de antes.

-Que asco, idiota… Yo jamás haría ridiculeces como esas de salir en… citas- La risa de Naruto se volvió a escuchar y Sasuke pudo observar con molestia como el ojiazul disfrutaba tanto reír que incluso dejaba de lado su helado –Además salimos a la plaza para comprar comida por que sinceramente no me place seguir comiendo más ramen petrificado, llevo las bolsas por que tu de seguro te tropiezas y botas todo. Y no estamos en condiciones de gastar dinero por gusto. Y el helado te lo compre para mantenerte callado… Pero por lo visto no funcionó.

-Así que todo esto fue planeado por ti, habérmelo dicho con tiempo Sasuke, yo con gusto y hubiera aceptado salir en una cita contigo.

Naruto volvió a reír abiertamente, un poco escandalosamente inclusive, pero cuando Sasuke se detuvo y le sonrió levemente. Naruto se detuvo también.

-En ese caso quien lleva el papel de chica en esta relación, serías tú, idiota.

En ese preciso instante, Naruto recordó que Sasuke tenía la capacidad de destruirlo con tan solo unas palabras.

Por que finalmente quien llevaba las bolsas era Sasuke.

Quien había pagado por el helado era él.

Y aunque todo podía reunirse como un puñado de coincidencias, cosa por demás razonable, a Naruto le disgustaba que aún así el maldito de Sasuke tenía razón, alguien en algún momento, aunque sea una sola persona, podía pensar lo mismo que acababa de mencionarle Uchiha.

¡Odiaba que Sasuke tuviera razón!

Arrugó el entrecejo molesto y le quitó de inmediato de las manos un par de bolsas que el azabache llevaba murmurando por supuesto un '_Maldito bastardo'_ antes de continuar su camino con un triunfante Sasuke a su lado, Naruto había olvidado inclusive su delicioso helado.

_Era muy particular la capacidad que tenía Sasuke, de hacerlo olvidar de lo demás._

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

-Fue hace unas horas, encontré la manera menos peligrosa de devolverle sus recuerdos- Gaara continuaba caminando por los pasillos sin fijarse en si Sai lo seguía o no –Pero necesito de bastante Chakra, no es que el mío no sea suficiente, pero se que estaré más ocupado en ver que Naruto no sea lastimado que en medir la intensidad de mi Chakra, por eso necesito del tuyo.

-¿Y el de Naruto?

-No cuenta, será el a quien manipulemos con nuestro Chakra, además se trata de poder invertir o deshacer un Jutsu hecho hace bastante tiempo, lo cual lo hace tan solo más peligroso- Sai pudo notar como la expresión de Gaara se volvía más seria -…Pero lo que dijiste la vez pasada es verdad, si no lo ayudamos, Naruto puede hallar la forma de hacerlo solo. Y eso puede ser todavía más peligroso.

Los pasos de Gaara continuaron por el mismo camino, y para Sai no representó ningún problema mantenerse al igual, suponía que la solución del Kazekage la usarían ese mismo día y por lo mismo Sai se pregunto si en realidad todo aquello era tan importante.

Y en realidad por que el hecho de que alguien quisiera que Naruto olvidara.

_No era agradable._

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

Naruto abrió la puerta ese día, con el corazón casi desbocado.

No por antecedentes en especial. Sino por el hecho esencial de que apenas hace unos segundos había podido detectar el Chakra de Gaara con facilidad, por eso cuando lo vio junto a Sai, inconscientemente llevó una mano a su corazón, como si este estuviera a punto de desbocarse.

-¿Quién es?

Sasuke no respondió gustoso con sus gestos al notar la presencia de aquellos dos. Es más, incluso arrugó el entrecejo. Por que ellos conocían el secreto de Naruto. Ellos lo sabían, ellos sabían algo que él no, ellos sabían eso que Naruto tan fervientemente ocultaba.

-¿Listo?

-Si- Naruto asintió, ignorando por completo la presencia de Sasuke detrás de él -Solo…- Apenas volvió a tomar en cuenta que no estaba solo decidió mirarlo de reojo y volver a sentir los nervios recorrerle una vez más -…Espera un momento.

-Sasuke ¿Ya estas listo?-

Kakashi apareció como de costumbre por la ventana, con un pequeño libro en las manos y con su actitud completamente indiferente, dejando a Naruto a medio caminar, con una explicación a medias y el cuerpo estirado. Naruto decidió detenerse, erguirse y callar.

-Si.

La indiferencia de Sasuke ante sus movimientos por primera vez, a Naruto, no le importó, lo vio salir sin dirigirle mirada alguna o frase. No le importo en ese momento el hecho de no recordar que Sasuke siempre, siempre se despedía con alguna frase, cualquiera que esta fuera.

Apenas el Chakra de Sasuke estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Naruto suspiró. Giró lentamente y miró a Gaara y a Sai, pudo incluso sentirse traicionado por su inconsciente al ver a un sonriente Uchiha Itachi arrimado en uno de los pilares de su casa, como si su mente lo traicionara, como si se burlara de él.

De repente recordó… Que el no estaba solo en su cuerpo.

…_Que había alguien cruel y despiadado, que si quisiera podía mover los hilos de su mente._

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

Kakashi miró a Sasuke trabajar con aparente tranquilidad.

Levantó levemente la mirada de su libro, cosa que hacía por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo miró con tranquilidad todavía intrigado por el hecho de que Sakura le hubiera pedido que la reemplazara en la custodia de Sasuke el día de hoy.

Vio al azabache terminar de cargar la madera sobre sus hombros y ponerse a clavar con alta parsimonia. Sonrió ante la inocencia de sus alumnos y harto de la situación y de fingir no saber nada, cerró el libro, lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero. Y se acercó velozmente hacía el muchacho.

Lo miró fijamente y acercó sus rostros lo suficiente, Sasuke se sonrojó, abrió sus ojos en extremos e incluso soltó el martillo en sus manos, el acercamiento era tanto que apenas se podía decir que había distancia. Sasuke comenzó a sudar e incluso pudo notar como su labio inferior empezaba a temblar nervioso. Puntos a su favor, por que esa, no es la actitud de un Uchiha.

-¿A quien intentas engañar?

Sasuke aparentemente se alejó, levantándose de su lugar donde se encontraba a cunclillas, arrugó el entrecejo fingiéndose molesto, y retrocedió una vez más al notar como Kakashi daba un paso más para acercarse, el nerviosismo era evidente. Y no lo podía evitar, así quisiera.

_-Es importante… No tengo nadie más en quien confiar, a parte de Naruto estoy completamente solo. Usted… es de las pocas personas que he conocido en mí que valen la pena. Yo… No voy a hacer algo malo, fui su alumno y quiero que de la misma forma confíe en mí. Deme aunque sea el beneficio de la duda._

-…Iruka-sensei.

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Yo…

-Sakura ¿Lo encontraste?

-Estoy violando muchas reglas, demasiadas, y no solo las de Konoha sino también las de Suna.

Sasuke bufó molesto mientras cerraba los ojos llenándose de paciencia.

-¿Y bien?

-Han estado averiguando sobre un Jutsu capaz de bloquear los recuerdos de las personas y por consiguiente el como recordarlo- Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo confundido –Escuché ayer, por boca de Sai, en confidencia con el Kazekage, que aparentemente… Tú también tenías recuerdos bloqueados.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos antes de analizar la última frase con cuidado.

-¿También?

-Yo creo que es más que obvio, que el involucrado esencial aquí es Naruto. El lo mencionó vagamente una vez. Me pregunto si había algún Jutsu capaz de borrarle recuerdos a las personas, luego de eso desentendió el tema por completo, pero al parecer ahora tú también estas involucrado y eso… Yo no lo sabía.

Sasuke ignoró las últimas palabras y camino con tranquilidad hacía la ventana en la casa de Sakura, ocultó bajo una apariencia común, la de un castaño de ojos negros. Sasuke llevó una mano a su quijada. Mirando a la gente pasar con tranquilidad y pensando especialmente en Naruto y en el por que si estaba involucrado, Naruto le ocultaba todo.

-Recuerdos… ¿De que?

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

Sai lo percibió, apenas Gaara hubiera empezado a dibujar esos sellos en el piso. Que el poder descomunal que usarían no sería cualquiera. A la mitad de la nada, en el bosque, lo más profundo que podían llegar a estar. Sobre una improvisada base. Sai sentía su pecho saltar bruscamente. Sus sentidos en alerta. Y sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto con Gaara enfrente de ellos.

Con la expresión seria, los ojos cerrados y como si pudiera ver a través de sus parpados murmurando un par de cosas in entendibles a sus oídos, Sabaku posó su mano derecha sobre la frente de un Naruto que al sentir el contacto irguió su cuerpo por completo. El Chakra de Naruto junto al de Gaara sacudieron la mitad del bosque. Alejando ramas, hojas y cualquier cosa de peso ligero. Los árboles se sacudían con fuerza y Sai necesitaba estar bien afianzado para no ser arrastrado por esa cantidad casi sorprendente de Chakra.

_-El contenedor de Shukaku… Que interesante._

_La voz rasposa le erizó la piel, Gaara giró levemente con el rostro serio, pero sabiendo a conciencia que por dentro el pulso se aceleraba. Las rejas, la sombra y los ojos rojos destellantes bastaron para Sabaku. Giró por completo y sin titubear se dirigió a aquel ser tras el sello._

_-¿Por qué lo has permitido?_

_-¿El que? ¿El que humillaran por tanto tiempo a mi contenedor?- La risa retadora de Kyuubi resonó por todo el lugar –Ha sido el mocoso quien no me ha permitido darles su merecido. Cúlpalo a él por ser tan idiota, no usa mi poder como debe. Cualquiera aprovecharía el estar en su lugar._

_-No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué has permitido que bloquearan sus recuerdos? Se que hubieras podido impedirlo. Aquello es nada para ti._

_Kyuubi volvió a reír, esta vez a Gaara se le erizó la piel._

_-¿Sabes, Sabaku? No recibía a nadie a parte de Naruto, desde el Uchiha ese… Es bueno saber que el mocoso conoce a familias tan poderosas. Tu linaje… No es tan malo ¿Sabías?_

_-Dime lo que te he preguntado._

_-Insolente. La verdad no me sorprende, lo has aprendido de Shukaku he de suponer._

_-No he aprendido nada de ese demonio, y como has de saber ya no está en mi cuerpo así que limítate a responder._

_-Diversión._

_-¿Qué?- Las facciones de Gaara cambiaron inmediatamente._

_-Quería ver cual era el objetivo de Uchiha, así que fue por pura diversión y curiosidad ¿Los Uchiha siempre son así de complicados?_

_-¿Uchiha?- Gaara dudó -¿Sasuke?- Pero rectificó de inmediato, Sasuke no, demasiado joven en esa época, demasiado poder con el que no podía cargar -¿Cual Uchiha?_

_-Su hermano, el mayor. Aquel Akatsuki._

_Vio el reflejo de una sombra moverse, supuso que sería alguna de sus colas._

_-Uchiha Itachi._

_-Así es, han sido tantos Uchiha que no es fácil recordarlo a todos. ¿Sabías? El mocoso lo llamaba 'Niisan' y su propio Niisan le borró la memoria al mocoso y al otro mocoso Uchiha. Ambos lo olvidaron todo- La risa estruendosa y cruel una vez más._

_-Devuélvele. Devuélvele sus recuerdos una vez más. Rompe el Jutsu._

_-¿Por qué lo haría?_

_-Por que por fin podrías ver que era lo que planeaba Uchiha._

_-Mmh… Y como se que no es para evitarlo- Kyuubi se acercó lo más que pudo a las rejas._

_-¿Cómo sabes que no?_

Sai seguía sintiendo su cabello sacudirse entre la expulsión de ese Chakra y cuando finalmente Naruto estiró sus brazos y vio a Gaara ser expulsado por los aires, comprendió que ya todo había terminado. Velozmente Gaara logró agacharse un poco y posar una mano en el suelo para poder tomar equilibrio y empezar a detenerse.

Naruto sin embargo, agarró sus cabellos rubios, con ambas manos en la cabeza el rubio empezó a gritar desgarradoramente, cerrando sus ojos y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Naruto no dejó gritar tan estremecedoramente por más de cinco minutos.

_Sai sentía el alma desgarrarse. Fueron los cinco minutos más crueles de su vida._

Por que cuando quiso acercarse, a varios metros, Gaara le hizo una seña para que se detuviera. Y Sai no intervino. Agitado y cansado como nunca antes Gaara observaba a Naruto, con la respiración cansada y el cuerpo débil, antes de darse cuenta cayó inconsciente, Diez segundos después Naruto también perdió la conciencia.

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

Kakashi junto a Iruka levantaron la mirada inmediatamente.

Tal derroche de Chakra no era normal, y aunque suponía sería cuestión de minutos para que Tsunade y toda la aldea se pusiera alerta, Iruka solo se deshizo de la transformación que ocupaba la apariencia de Sasuke y ahora vestido como usualmente lo estaba. Iruka se presentó normal y bajó del techo donde hace un segundo Kakashi lo había enfrentado.

Y con la mirada fija en el lugar donde provenía el Chakra tan estremecedor. Iruka solo pedía por el bien de sus ex alumnos, inconsciente al completo de la mirada seria de Hatake sobre su cuerpo.

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

Caminaban por la plaza de Konoha en dirección a la torre de la Hokage, cuando inesperadamente a mitad del camino Sasuke giró bruscamente hacía un punto indefinido que seguramente por su mirada conducía hacía el bosque. Luego de unos segundos, Sakura pudo intuir lo que sucedía, una gran expansión de Chakra se destilaba por todas partes. Una energía asombrosa, que sorprendió a varios.

Sasuke no apartó la mirada en ningún momento de aquel punto indefinido, como si luchara contra si mismo por salir corriendo hacía allí o no. De repente todo se detuvo de la misma forma, inesperadamente y cuando Sakura creyó todo calmado, Sasuke de repente agarró su cabeza.

-¿Sasuke, estas bien?

-No… Sakura llévame con Naruto.

-Pero no sabemos donde está- Sasuke de repente tambaleó, por suerte bajo la imagen de aquel muchacho castaño todavía, Sakura no dudo en tomarlo del brazo para que Uchiha siguiera en pie –Mejor te llevo con Tsunade-sama.

-No. Sakura llévame con Naruto… Búscalo… Por favor…

Ante su propio asombro Sasuke se derrumbó en sus brazos. Sakura se asustó. La situación era inverosímil. Pero apenas el Jutsu terminó y Sasuke volvió a su apariencia original, el cuerpo de Sakura se movió por inercia y moviendo velozmente a Sasuke hacía su espalda, antes de que alguien los viera. Sakura solo pensó en llevarlo al departamento de su rubio amigo.

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

Había anochecido velozmente.

En medio de la lluvia de esa noche. Deidara había agotado su última paciencia. Observó a Itachi apoyado en la pared como si nada, con los ojos cerrados, encerrado en su propio mundo y el rubio Akatsuki no pudo un segundo más. Se acercó velozmente y se plantó frente al mayor, se cruzó de brazos y esperó hasta que aquellos oscuros ojos lo enfrentaron con total indiferencia.

_Odiaba esos ojos._

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya no más. Vamos por el Jinchuuriki, Pein…

-Me tienes harto.

-…¿Qué?

De repente todo cambio, los ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto odiaba se volvieron más amenazantes que nunca antes, instintivamente y odiándose por hacerlo, Deidara retrocedió. Una piedra y la mano de Itachi bastaron para que su cuerpo trastabillara y cayera inevitablemente sentado en el piso, apoyado con ambas manos, con la mirada fija en el mayor, Deidara se había quedado sin palabras.

-Tu y tu maldita obstinación y terquedad me tienen cansado ¿No puedes mantenerte simplemente callado? ¿Acaso eras así con Sasori todo el tiempo? ¿Así de insoportable?- En ese momento a Deidara le hirvió la sangre y a pesar de que no se movió. Si endureció la mirada.

-Otra vez hablando de Sasori-san ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de él? ¿Acaso intentas lastimarme cada vez que lo mencionas? Pues créeme que no lo logras, por que para mi Sasori-san es el mejor de los recuerdos. Algo que alguien como tu jamás podrá entend…

Por primera vez en su vida, Deidara estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas ante alguien más.

Itachi casi lo logra, casi logra verlo débil… Sino fuera por que de repente le dio por besarlo.

El contacto de sus labios en medio de la noche, con lluvia y truenos de por medio, dentro de una cueva húmeda y fría alejados del mundo existente. Luego de mucho tiempo, Deidara volvió a probar los labios contrarios de una persona. Y aunque no se movió. Lentamente, Deidara cerró los ojos.

Itachi inconsciente todavía de sus acciones, solo llevó una mano hacia la nuca contraria, atrayendo aquel cuerpo hacía el suyo que permanecía arrodillado frente al más joven. Sus labios tocando los otros, sus ojos cerrados no esperando que los contrarios se encontraran igual, solo podían sentir el momento y lo agradable que se encontraban. Hasta que se separaron brevemente y el ver a Deidara con los ojos cerrados hasta que susurró fue lo mejor de todo.

-Sasori…

Entonces Itachi decidió callar, mirarlo con frialdad, a pesar de que los ojos del rubio poco a poco fueron dibujando una disculpa que jamás exteriorizaría, por que para empezar el no había sido quien habían iniciado el beso. Por eso Itachi dio un paso hacía atrás. Recordando su lugar y misión.

Recordando que ambos eran unos asesinos.

Ignorándolo todo, como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Itachi regresó a su lugar.

_Recordando sobre todo, que no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas._

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

Nunca pensó encontrarse así.

Aunque debía admitir que en sus anhelos de adolescente enamorada aquello fue una de las cosas que más deseo, velar el sueño de Uchiha Sasuke y cuidar de él cuando tuviera alguna fiebre, prepararle un poco de sopa que lo hiciera sentirse mejor. Y aunque estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños de la infancia.

A pesar de todo… _Sakura no se sentía bien._

Era quizá la lluvia, el que Sasuke no despertara y si lo hacía solo deliraba. O el que Naruto sencillamente no hubiera aparecido en lo que restó del día. Probablemente todo se encerraba a esa terrible opresión el pecho, el trueno de aquella noche retumbó en sus oídos, Sakura miró por la ventana y una vez más pidió por que Naruto regresara cuanto antes al departamento. Sasuke lo necesitaba.

-Sakura… Ve por él… Naruto… No va a dudar en irse con él.

Vio con algo de aflicción al muchacho de cabellos oscuros y suspiró levemente antes de cambiar una vez más el pañito húmedo sobre la frente. Sasuke no mejoraba y Naruto no aparecía, no importaba que pasara, no importaba cuanto se esforzaran por hacer las cosas bien. El equipo siete parecía no estar destinado desde un principio a permanecer unidos.

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

Parpadeó siquiera unas tres veces antes de decidirse en abrir correctamente los ojos.

Sintió el frío, la lluvia, el dolor y el cansancio. Todo en un solo momento.

Gaara se levantó lentamente, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y sucio debido a la lluvia y el bosque, miró de un lado a otro y se extraño de no ver por ningún lado ni a Sai ni a Naruto, camino un poco hacía la dirección donde debían estar los dos y cuando vio a Sai inconsciente en el suelo temió lo peor.

-Sai… ¡Sai!

Gaara cerró los ojos impotente, sostuvo a Sai entre sus brazos para sacudirlo un poco pero fue imposible, Naruto no estaba cerca, ni siquiera podía sentir su Chakra por los alrededores a pesar del inmenso poder que habían destilado horas atrás. La lluvia lo empezaba a afectar y sentía los malestares propios de haber permanecido quien sabe cuantas horas bajo la lluvia, Naruto ya no estaba cerca, quien sabe desde hace cuanto.

-Kazekage-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pudo identificar al ANBU de Konoha llegar y al notar como miraban a Sai, inconsciente en sus brazos supo que la extensión de Chakra había sido demasiado grande -¿Qué ha sucedido? Lo mejor será que los llevemos de vuelta a Konoha, necesitan atención médica.

Gaara no escuchó nada y tampoco se opuso, la fiebre y el malestar fueron aumentando, ya ni siquiera pudo sostener a Sai en sus brazos por un tiempo más, a pesar de que se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver desde la espalda de un ANBU, fue como a Sai también lo cargaban sobre la espalda de otro habitante de Konoha.

..:::..:::..:::..:::..-

La distancia fue marcada casi de inmediato.

Ninguno volvió hablarse, siquiera a mirarse.

Un rayo cayó y Deidara solo abrazó su cuerpo debido al frío, desde el otro lado desvió brevemente la mirada hacía un tranquilo Itachi que repentinamente abrió los ojos en dirección a la entrada de la cueva, Deidara esperó y acompañado por un pequeño trueno y la lluvia, inesperadamente, empapado de pies a cabeza, aquella noche Uzumaki Naruto hiso su aparición.

-Lo… Lo he decidido.

Algo agitado aquel rubio adolescente miraba únicamente a Itachi, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, que Deidara por más que lo pensaba no lograba entender. Apoyado con una mano en una de las paredes de la cueva Naruto se acercó a Itachi y volvió hablar.

-Iré, donde Itachi-niisan decida llevarme. Por que yo… Confío ciegamente en él.

**FIN CAPITULO CATORCE**

_¿Tal parecía que tuviera abandonado el fic, cierto?_

_Pues mis disculpas con todos los que hayan estado esperando la actualización pero por una cosa y otra el tiempo se me ha ido volando de las manos, especialmente por acabo de terminar exámenes el dia de hoy y luego de tres días sin dormir por culpa de las tutorías hoy por fin me siento una vez mas libre. Asi que decidi actualizar nuevamente._

_Espero que les haya gustado y me sigan apoyando como hasta ahora._

_Tengo escrito un par de capis mas, asi que vere como me las arreglo para actualizar pronto, aunque el próximo que tengo en la mira es actualizar Se Real, asi que de igual manera para los que quieran leerlo en unos días también actualizo._

_No los molesto mas. Y hasta el próximo capi._


	15. La decision del Usuratonkachi

**TUS DECISIONES TUVIERON CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPITULO 15: **La Decisión del Usuratonkachi.

+-+-**FB**-+-+

_Fue apenas hace tres semanas, cuando después de mucho tiempo, su pequeña alma lo había comprendido._

_Tenía siete añitos, cuando comprendió que aquel muchacho de cabello azabache, aquel que cargaba con tremendo apellido sobre sus hombros, aquel que a parte del Sandaime e Iruka era el único que se había atrevido a tratarlo como una persona, fue una tarde de octubre, cercano a su cumpleaños, en la que Uzumaki Naruto se dio cuenta que Uchiha Itachi le gustaba._

_Precoz sentimiento el que experimentaba, quizá no lo sabía muy bien, pero aquella mañana de octubre cuando Itachi llegó con la mirada perdida y las manos temblando, esa fue la mejor de todas las experiencias en su corta vida. El sentirse un pilar para alguien, valorado, querido, necesitado._

_-Itachi-niisan… ¿Qué te sucede?_

_El mayor miraba sus manos asustado, como si estas temblaran, sus ojos desorbitados y sus facciones cambiando de miedo a desesperación a cada segundo. Itachi calló de rodillas al suelo y Naruto aprovechó para tomarlo del rostro y hacer que lo mirara._

_-Naruto… Yo soy lo peor… Mi primo… Yo… Yo…_

_Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, Naruto sintió su pecho detenerse al lograr ver algo tan inverosímil, era el, el fuerte Uchiha Itachi quien estaba frente a él en esos momentos, uno de los más prometedores ninjas que había en la aldea. El que lo entrenaba en secreto, el que le daba fuerzas para seguir. El que le prometía un futuro brillante lejos de aquellos amargos recuerdos de rechazo… Era el, quien le lloraba abiertamente en estos momentos._

_-Uchiha Itachi es Uchiha Itachi. La mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Nada más y nada menos de él me importa. Por que yo confío ciegamente en el. Por que es… Lo más importante que tengo._

_Lentamente, inseguro todavía, Naruto fue llevando el rostro del mayor contra su pecho, cuando sintió las manos del mayor contra su espalda y notar como se aferraba a su abrazo. Como sus sentidos se alborotaron de felicidad y dicha. Aquel día fue inolvidable, pasara lo que pasara, más adelante. Naruto solo deseaba…_

_Jamás olvidar ese hermoso sentimiento._

* * *

_-Itachi no aparece…_

_-¿Lo has escuchado?_

_-Dicen que mató a su primo._

_-…No lo puedo creer. Y tan buen muchacho que parecía._

_Sasuke bajó la mirada, apretó los puños y decidió no intervenir entre los comentarios. Apretó el alma y continuó con su camino, no había pruebas, no había testigos, no había nada que lo inculpara directamente. Su hermano es inocente, de eso esta seguro, no duda de él. Así que el resto del mundo y sus comentarios y se pueden ir mucho al demonio, por que a él no le importan._

_-Pobre de su hermano menor._

_-Si, Sasuke es un niño tan bueno y lindo no merece sufrir por este tipo de cosas._

_-¿Crees… Que desconfíe de él?_

_-Yo no sabría que pensar._

_Sasuke apretó el paso, cerró los ojos y empezó a correr, lo más rápido que podía alejándose de todos. No le importaba, no era verdad. No podía serlo, es su hermano mayor, el que lo apoya incluso más que su padre. El orgullo de la familia Uchiha, el ejemplo seguir, su meta a superar. El no pudo matar a nadie, mucho menos a alguien de su familia._

* * *

_Esa noche, Naruto no podía dormir._

_Permanecía en la ventana de su pequeño departamento viendo la poca claridad en la aldea, la noche se había acentuado en sobre manera, demasiado oscura para lo habitual, restregó sus pequeños ojos y cuando vio una sombra pasar a toda velocidad. Sus alertas interiores sonaron y sin pensarlo dos veces intentó alcanzarlo. Era Itachi, no había duda alguna._

_Fue en la mitad de la nada, rodeado de árboles cuando Itachi por fin se detuvo. Su voz seria, lejana y fría lo sacudieron. Tuvo miedo pero aún así se acercó, aún así no temió tomar la mano del mayor y susurrar vagamente sus miedos._

_-¿Qué haces acá, Naruto?_

_-¿Qué sucede Onii-san? ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? ¿Es una misión? ¿Estás… Molesto?_

_-¿Por qué?- Esta vez aquel tono de voz fue más amable -¿Por qué alguien como tu se preocupa por mi? ¿Acaso no puedes ver que soy lo peor? He dañado a mi familia, a mi hermano. He hecho un daño irreparable por el cual Sasuke me va odiar toda su vida… Y sin embargo tú estás aquí._

_-Es imposible que alguien te odie, Itachi-niisan._

_Después de mucho rato, Itachi por fin se decidió a girar, colocarse en cunclillas tomar por los hombros al rubio y mirarlo directo a los ojos._

_-Acabo de matar a todo mi clan, excepto por Sasuke, los he matado a todos, con mis propias manos, con estas manos que ahora tocan tus hombros he acabado con la vida de cada uno de ellos. Aún así… ¿Piensas que es imposible odiarme? ¡¿Aún así te atreves a llamarme Niisan?_

_Naruto retrocedió un paso, con los ojos abiertos y las manos temblorosas, sintiendo todavía el contacto de las manos de Itachi sobre sus hombros._

_-¿…Por que?_

_Un déjavù recorrió a Itachi, Sasuke había reaccionado igual._

_-Por que… Era necesario. Su muerte impide la muerte de miles. Impide una guerra sangrienta. He sacrificado mi alma. Por ti, por los niños de esta aldea, por que tengan un futuro lo más normal posible, por que no se llenen de venganza, odio y resentimiento. No volveré a dormir jamás, me he ganado el odio de mi hermano por todos ustedes… Aunque nunca lo sabrán._

_-Pero… ¿Era…?_

_-¿Necesario?- Itachi sonrió levemente –Era la única solución.- Inestablemente sintió el cuerpo de Naruto junto al suyo, abrazarlo con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza en realidad, los ojos de Itachi se cerraron y decidió disfrutar de una última caricia por última vez._

_–Todo esto. Es un secreto, Naruto._

_-Yo…_

_-Sasuke, aunque no lo conozcas lo suficiente, no debe saberlo. Todo esto es por su propio bien ¿lo entiendes?- Naruto asintió –Yo se que confías en mi y por eso no juzgas mis acciones, pero eres el único de esta aldea a quien le he contado por voluntad propia mi verdad, aunque tan solo seas un niño pequeño. Digan lo que digan. Promete que no vas a creer nada de lo que digan._

_-On…_

_-Ya tengo que irme. No es que no confíe en ti Naruto, pero créeme que con todo lo que cargas sobre tus hombros es suficiente, no es justo agregarle algo más por mi culpa._

_-¿De que hab…?-_

_La mano de Itachi se posó sobre su frente, murmullos escondidos, la sensación de vacío, los ojos abiertos a más no poder, una parte de su alma le era arrancada en ese momento, no fue consciente del enorme Chakra que ambos destilaron ni mucho menos fue capaz de entender el significado de aquella frase recién dicha por el mayor._

_–Lo mejor será que olvides._

_Luego de eso Naruto calló desplomado al suelo._

_A la mañana siguiente, apareció en su habitación como si en realidad nada hubiera sucedido, sin recuerdo alguno en su mente de algún Uchiha, con la única relación consistente de que se trataba de un Clan sumamente poderoso y que esa mañana al parecer sin razón alguna, su gran clan se había reducido a solo dos, el único sobreviviente en la aldea un tal Sasuke. Y al asesino de todos… Un tal Itachi._

_No supo, ni quiso saber más._

+-+-**FB**-+-+

* * *

Sai se levantó sobresaltado esa mañana.

Miró hacia al frente y lo único que pudo ver, fue como el pelirrojo Kage se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana observando la mañana de Konoha, lo vio con el brazo derecho vendado, supuso que durante la transición, debió haber sufrido alguna desligadura.

-¿Qué sucedió con Naruto?

Sai arrugó el entrecejo intentando recordar. La expansión de poder, el Chakra desmedido, Naruto inconsciente, Gaara también, comenzó a llover de repente… Recordaba aquello, luego se acercó a Naruto y este repentinamente se levantó. Como si nada, diciendo que lo tenía que encontrar, pero Sai en ese momento no sabía a quien.

-Él… Se fue.

-¿Se fue? ¿Dónde?

El muchacho no lo había notado, pero en la habitación también se encontraban Tsunade e Iruka. No sabía por que pero era así, llevó una mano a su cuello y agachó la cabeza.

-Dijo que iría por Uchiha Itachi, que necesitaba ir. Yo intenté impedirlo y me pidió de favor que no interfiriera, pero como insistí. Naruto solo me pidió disculpas, luego de eso me noqueó. No se nada más, hasta hoy que desperté aquí.

Desde la distancia, Sai vio a Gaara apresar sus puños. Tsunade arrugar el entrecejo e Iruka cerrar los ojos angustiado. Lo presentía, lo sabía de alguna forma, el que Naruto hubiera ido a buscar a ese Uchiha no era normal.

* * *

-Estoy muy angustiada, Kakashi-sensei.

-Debes guardar la calma, Sakura. De otro modo no podrás sacar a tus amigos adelante- Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, la imagen de Shizune corriendo hacía la habitación de Sasuke detuvo sus palabras y la encamino hacia el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune-san?

-Se ha ido, Sasuke-kun no está en el hospital.

Y en ese momento, Sakura volvió a sentir la misma angustia de años atrás, al ingresar aquella habitación vacía, con la cama desarreglada y con tan solo las cortinas moviéndose en compás del viento. Sintió la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro. Llevó las manos a su rostro y lloró.

* * *

-¡Eres un insoportable, Suigetsu!

-Por amor a lo que sea, ¡Cállate Karin! La insoportable aquí eres tú.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡Por que no mantienes tu boca cerrada entonces!

Juugo no es que le gustara ni mucho menos, pero cuando ese par discutía, lo preferente era siempre ignorarlos, no era tan difícil cuando ya tenía práctica en eso, sin embargo cuando la presencia de Sasuke estuvo tan cerca, fue inevitable abrir los ojos y arrugar el entrecejo. Para cuando la presencia de Sasuke fue visible Suigetsu y Karin ya habían guardado silencio.

-¿Dónde es?

-Sasuke…

-¡¿Dónde vieron a Itachi por última vez?

Karin retrocedió terriblemente asustada, junto sus manos intentando calmar los nervios en sus manos y cuando Juugo detuvo a Suigetsu de acercarse al azabache, la pelirroja intuyó de inmediato que esa actitud en Sasuke no era buena.

-Esta a varios Kilómetros de aquí al este, no muy lejos.

* * *

-Lo ha recordado. Pero… ¿Cómo ha podido romper el Jutsu?

-¿Recordado? ¿Recordado que?

-No te interesa.

-Mira Itachi esto está muy raro, este Jinchuuriki no puede aparecer como si nada y…

-Naruto.

El rubio menor levanto la mirada hacía Itachi y Deidara de inmediato apretó los puños, lo estaba ignorando ¿Qué acaso no entendía que ese rubio no podía entregarse así como si nada? ¡Que era peligroso, demonios! Que podía ser una trampa.

-Dime.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Le he pedido al Kazekage de Suna que rompiera el Jutsu- Una débil sonrisa vislumbró los labios del ojiazul menor –La verdad lo he pensado demasiado, apenas te vi en mis recuerdos, tus palabras, tus sonrisas, para mi… Lo demás ha dejado de existir.

Deidara solo podía mirar de un lado a otro, la sonrisa tímida del rubio, había dejado de mirar al Uchiha y veía la tormenta fuera de la cueva, Itachi tan solo lo miraba, miraba al Jinchuuriki como si intentara leer sus pensamientos. Deidara se sentía demás. Había algo en ese ambiente con el cual no encajaba.

-Ne~ Itachi… ¿Lograste perdonarte a ti mismo?

-Todavía no.

El ambiente se había compaginado, era como ver a través de aquellos dos sus momentos con Sasori, era como descubrir un mundo similar al que sentía hace unos meses y que para él ya no existía, el ambiente, el lugar eran por demás imperfectos y sin embargo bastaban tan solo sus palabras y sus presencias entremezcladas para que la imperfección se borrara. Había un lazo… Tan fuerte, que logró estremecerlo.

-¿Por qué has venido? Tus recuerdos sobre mi son muy lejanos, Sasuke es tu lazo más fuerte de todos.

-Nuestros recuerdos, son igual de importantes- Deidara vio en Naruto un rayo de reproche cuando recalco la palabra 'Nuestros'. Deidara no lo entiende, no entiende absolutamente nada.

-Has venido a salvarlo, has venido a salvar a Sasuke intentando detenerme.

-¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo con tal seguridad?- Naruto se acercó, con paso lento y los recuerdos todavía entremezclados, con las miradas y las palabras sonando como si hubieran sido de ayer, con los sentimientos revoloteando indecisos, con las ganas inmensas de sentirse como cuando era un niño, confundido entre su realidad y su pasado –He venido por que no quiero que Sasuke cometa el peor error de todos, pero esencialmente por que no te quiero ver lastimado, Niisan.

Naruto inesperadamente lo abrazó.

Es peligroso, Itachi lo sabe. Él no contaba con que Naruto recordara.

Deidara decidió alejarse, profundizar más el interior de la cueva y marcar distancia, el espacio vital de Uchiha Itachi acababa de ser robado, como si nada y sin reproche de parte del mayor. Deidara sentía en ese momento que extrañaba más que nunca a Sasori, pero que por otra parte… Su misión en un par de días concluiría.

* * *

-_No importa cuantas veces lo intente su recuerdo perfora mi mente constantemente. Es algo que ya es inevitable, son conexiones, es el destino que me impide alejarme. Es que al final de todo… Mi razón de vivir es verlo morir. Sino, no habrá paz, no tendré libertad en mi alma. No habrá nada más-_

Sasuke avanzó, no le importaron los árboles o la distancia.

No le importó incluso que su equipo se quedara atrás, no le importó decirles que lo dejaran en paz, que el solucionaría todo, lo único que necesitaba era encontrarlo. Encontrar a Naruto, ya que por ende se encontraría también con Itachi.

Tuvo en su mente la ilusión de que todo fuera un error, pero no lo había, Naruto conocía a Itachi desde hace mucho, ellos habían peleado por la misma razón. Ambos lo habían olvidado y probablemente ahora ambos lo recordaban. Lo había escuchado, Naruto había ido en su búsqueda.

Se sentía traicionado, herido, vacío.

¿Acaso los sentimientos de Naruto por Itachi eran tan fuertes como para salir tras el apenas lo recordó? ¿Acaso no había sucedido eso hace muchos años? ¿Naruto había olvidado que luego de Itachi se creo un lazo mucho más fuerte? ¿Acaso se olvido así de fácil de él?

¡¿Acaso Naruto no recuerda que Itachi lo dejó sin familia?

Era un traidor, igual que su hermano. Por eso no confiaba en nadie, por eso no creía en nadie, por eso no quería armar lazos con nadie.

_Acaso… ¿Naruto no se dio cuenta que el dejo muchas cosas atrás por el?_

* * *

-¿Qué esta sucediendo, Sakura?

La muchacha de ojos verdes agachó la mirada.

-No lo sé, Tsunade-sama. Es algo entre Naruto y Sasuke… Aunque al parecer ahora también involucra a Uchiha Itachi, no se casi nada al respecto. Yo solo intenté más que nada ayudar a mis amigos.

-¡Yendo en contra mío y mis ordenes! ¡Desobedeciendo! ¡Poniendo en riesgo a los dos! Ahora sabrá Dios donde se encuentre ambos. Uchiha tenía prohibida la salida de aldea hasta nuevo aviso y se ha ido sin pensarlo dos veces ¡¿Y nadie puede darme explicación alguna?

-Gondaime…- La voz de Gaara tranquilizó un poco a la rubia quien deslizó su mirada al pelirrojo que permanecía sentado junto a Sai en el pequeño sillón de la oficina –En parte he sido yo el que ha desatado todo, fui yo quien rompió el Jutsu y liberó los recuerdos de Naruto, sus recuerdos, sus memorias, sus sentimientos reprimidos en contra de su voluntad, todo aquello ha sido lo que lo ha obligado a ir en búsqueda de aquel Akatsuki.

-¿Qué recuerdos son esos?

-Son recuerdos de Naruto, yo no los puedo conocer.

-¡¿Entonces por que han sido bloqueados? ¡¿Qué es eso que Naruto conoce de ese Uchiha como para salir corriendo tras de él? ¡¿Qué es?

El momento en el que Tsunade agarró por las solapas a Gaara, levantándolo del asiento, aquel simple gesto pudo haber sido considerado como un gesto de guerra. Sin embargo Gaara no reaccionó, la mirada de Sai se levantó esperando respuesta alguna, respuesta que no hubo.

-Tsunade-sama por favor…- Shizune sonó preocupada, se acercó a la agitada rubia tomándola de los brazos y logrando que se alejara del menor que en este momento solo acomodaba su ropa con su expresión neutra de siempre.

-Arma tres escuadrones de búsqueda, dos por Naruto y uno por el Uchiha, aunque lo más seguro es que se encuentren en la misma dirección. Nara, Sakura y Sai a cargo de cada uno de los escuadrones. Muévanse.

-Si.

Varios segundos después de que la puerta de la oficina se cerrara, dejando a Gaara y Tsunade dentro, con la mujer bebiendo libremente un poco de sake. Gaara solo agachó un poco la mirada y sin importarle ser escuchado o no, soltó un pequeño susurro.

-Lo siento, de haber sabido que esto pasaría. Jamás lo hubiera permitido.

-..::..::..-

Hinata sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerla.

Levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Shikamaru pasar por entre los tejados a una velocidad asombrosa, paso sus propias manos por sus brazos y se estremeció tenía un mal presentimiento, un terrible presentimiento que le carcomí el alma desde hace varios días.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su casa al notar como Neji caminaba hacía ella con total tranquilidad, le sonrío brevemente y el castaño tan solo asintió. Sin embargo la presencia de Sai dejándose caer de uno de los techos de las residencias cercanas los puso en alerta.

-Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hinata, los necesito para una misión urgente de búsqueda. Salimos en menos de media hora, preparen lo necesario. El punto de encuentro es en la entrada de Konoha.

Y fue así de fácil, apenas ambos hubieran asentido, Sai se marchó.

Hinata solo pudo llevar una mano a su corazón y suspirar.

* * *

-La razón por la que se que esto no va bien… Es por que Itachi está demorando demasiado.

Tobi jugó con la piedra en sus manos y luego la lanzó al lago sin preocupación alguna.

Pein sin embargo solo sonrió.

-Confío en él y en Deidara, además ¿Lo has oído?

-¿El que?

-Konan me llegó con la noticia de que el Kyuubi ha desaparecido- La sonrisa de Pein se amplió –Y Uchiha Sasuke también. Solo que al parecer ambos no se encontraban juntos. Y es Uchiha quien al parecer sigue a nuestro Jinchuuriki.

-Acaso… ¿Los papeles se han invertido?

Preguntó divertido Tobi y al notar como Pein solo levantaba los hombros, para el pelinegro oculto tras la máscar fue inevitable reír. A través de la oscuridad, la fresca y aparente desobligada risa de Tobi se escuchó.

* * *

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?

Deidara miró con el entrecejo arrugado al Uchiha y este solo permaneció con la misma estoica apariencia de siempre, sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos cruzados, alejado de la imagen de un Naruto que aparentemente solo veía a la distancia.

-¿Cómo puede confiar él en nosotros?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta, Itachi. Lo amenazaste, de la forma más cruel. Lo pusiste contra la espada y la pared. Y así de repente como si nada se aparece a decir que te sigue a donde sea.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que no estás enterado, pero en general un pasado en el que eras el único para una persona, pesa más que lo que hayas podido hacer en un presente.

-¿De que hablas?

-Itachi, solo me protegía- La voz de Naruto alertó a Deidara, el rubio menor había estado pendiente a cada palabra que decía –No le convenía que yo siquiera sospechara que manteníamos un lazo tan fuerte.

-Lo insultaste, incluso llegaste a detestarlo y ahora solo por que de la noche a la mañana recordaste algo, solo ¿Lo perdonas?

-Todavía no.

-¿Qué?

Itachi abrió los ojos, dos segundos después sin evitarlo, el puño de Naruto fue contra su rostro, Deidara se puso en alerta, sin embargo el ojiazul no hizo algún movimiento de más.

-Eso es por todo lo que me has hecho pasar, por el miedo, la angustia, las noches sin dormir, las amenazas, por hacerme sentir miserable. Por casi borrar y opacar lo bueno de ti que no recordaba. Por que de no haberlo hecho ¡¿Eres consciente de que pude haberte asesinado? Sino supiera tu verdad, tus razones, sin dudarlo me hubiera unido a Sasuke, sin pensarlo te hubiera arrancado la vida.

-Estas inestable emocionalmente todavía, Naruto. Mejor cálmate.

Itachi lo veía y no se mostraba sorprendido, lo presentía desde un principio, desde que asumió que el rubio Uzumaki había recuperado sus recuerdos, Naruto debió tomarse su tiempo para asimilar sus emociones un pasado contra un presente, demasiadas situaciones y cosas fuera de lugar que de repente encajaban y todas al mismo tiempo solo podían desestabilizar la vida de cualquiera.

Pero impulsivo como siempre, Naruto había hecho lo primero que paso por su mente.

Buscarlo a él, buscarlo como si en realidad no lo hubiera visto en casi diez años, verlo de verdad, mirarlo a través de sus recuerdos. Naruto no estaba bien, y Kyuubi en su interior, Itachi suponía estaba muriendo de risa.

-¿En esto te has convertido en estos años? En alguien frío y vacío.

-Naruto…- Itachi decidió acercarse -¿Tu todavía no entiendes que voy a llevarte al líder por ordenes de él? No soy el mismo de antes, mi objetivo es asesinar a todos los Bijuus, y tú pareces estancado en el pasado. El Itachi que conociste, murió con tus recuerdos, que ellos hayan revivido no quiere decir que yo también.

-Yo soy tu verdad. Soy aquello que te recuerda quien fuiste y quien sigues siendo por más que lo niegues. Aún dentro de ti, esta esa persona que estuvo junto a mí y yo voy a salvarte.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan altruista?

Deidara absorto en presenciar la conversación, solo pudo sorprenderse. Itachi jamás perdía la calma.

-¡No!

-Me cansé. Nos marchamos ahora mismo. Que Pein haga lo que se le de la gana contigo.

Y lo siguiente fue todavía más subliminal de lo que parecía. Itachi agarró por el brazo a Naruto, lo empezó a jalar hacia la salida de la cueva sin siquiera reparar en que Deidara se estaba quedando atrás.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar del clima y la duda plantada en el rostro de Naruto. Cuando Uchiha Sasuke hizo su acto de aparición tan repentinamente que incluso logró sorprender a Itachi. Justo en ese momento por primera vez la expresión de Naruto vaciló. Por que aquellos ojos azules simplemente se quedaron intactos.

Por que el tiempo se detuvo y ninguno supo que más hacer.

-¿Sabias, Niisan? Rastrear a Naruto es más fácil de lo que parece.

* * *

-_No puedo encontrar movimiento alguno de Chakra, Uchiha para haberse esfumado._

La voz de Kiba sonaba lejana. Shikamaru únicamente apretó el intercomunicador en sus manos. Esto no estaba bien. Shino a su lado únicamente veía a un pequeño insecto en uno de sus dedo, y cuando por fin logró contacto visual con Aburame, él únicamente negó con la cabeza.

-_Acabo de registrar toda la zona, Sasuke-kun no parece haber pasado por aquí._

Ino, acababa de reportarse. Shikamaru lo sabía. Hinata o Neji serían tal vez un poco más necesarios pero sabía que estaban en el equipo de búsqueda hacía Naruto. Lo comprendía y lo aceptaba. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo también comprendía, que los tres equipos iban hacía el mismo lugar.

…Por que Sasuke estaría, donde Naruto estuviera.

* * *

-Nada, Sakura.

-Naruto-kun fue demasiado rápido.

-Es imposible que simplemente se hayan esfumado- Haruno arrugó el entrecejo. Apretó a sus puños y miró fijamente a Chouji y Lee –Revisen de nuevo.

El asentimiento por parte de los dos ninja bastó. Ambos desaparecieron y Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos. Concentrándose y juntando sus manos. En búsqueda alguna de un Chakra posible. Pero a pesar del intento, todo parecía inútil.

Su corazón agitado no hacía más que llenarla de preocupación.

-_Sakura, Neji y Hinata han coincidido en una posible coordenada. Ve hacía el este en el camino nos hemos de encontrar. Avísale a Shikamaru, lo más posible es que Sasuke y Naruto estén en la misma dirección._

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, la voz parsimoniosa de Sai la sacó de toda concentración. Un mal presentimiento volvió a recorrer todo su cuerpo. La piel se le erizo y un fuerte viento sacudió sus cabellos. Cerrando una vez más los ojos, debido al polvo y las hojas que se habían levantado.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que esa manifestación de la naturaleza, no eran más que una señal. Una que ella no podía entender y que le achicaba el corazón.

* * *

Itachi soltó a Naruto.

El brazo del rubio únicamente se dejó caer. Chocando contra su propio cuerpo, inadvertido todavía del por que de la presencia de Sasuke en ese justo momento. Imaginaba que Sasuke los encontraría, pero no estaba entre sus planes que fuera tan pronto. No cuando todavía ni siquiera había podido influenciar un poco en Itachi.

-Vaya idiota. Jamás pensé que de verdad Itachi fuera tu persona más importante.

El resentimiento en la voz de Sasuke fue evidente, Naruto lo sabía, había una decisión por tomar y tenía que ser ahora. Por eso cuando Sasuke avanzó un único paso hacía ellos, Naruto se interpuso, colocando una mano frente a Itachi. Evitando cualquier tipo de acercamiento.

-Me criticaste tanto, dijiste tantas veces lo mucho que me equivoque, pero que había esperanza para mi si rectificaba. Y ahora… ¡Ahora piensas marcharte con el asesino de mi familia! ¡¿Piensas convertirte en un traidor peor que yo?

-No se trata de lo que haga o no.

-¿Entonces? Recordaste a Itachi y el resto del mundo dejó de existir para ti ¿Es eso? ¿Es todo lo que te importa?

-…Quizá recién ahora te estoy entendiendo, Sasuke.

-¡¿Ahora? ¡¿Ahora que decidí quedarme en Konoha? ¡Ahora tu maldita comprensión no me sirve para nada!

Sasuke siempre fue extremadamente fuerte y Naruto siempre confió demasiado en él. O sencillamente tan solo fue que Naruto sintió que lo merecía. Por que cuando el puño del Uchiha menor se levantó e impactó en su mejilla. El cuerpo de Naruto fue a dar directamente en una de las paredes de la cueva.

El sonido solo bastó, para saber que el impacto fue demasiado fuerte.

Y fue en menos de dos segundos cuando Sasuke invocó una de sus mejores técnicas. Dejó que el Sharingan se reflejara y el sello aunque por partes, empezara a abrirse. Itachi ya estaba preparado, el ataque de Sasuke vendría y no por eso se iba a detener. Si Sasuke quería su pelea final, entonces hoy sería.

-¡Sasuke!

Había un secreto a voces en medio de esta historia. Naruto era el único capaz de detener a Sasuke cuando fuera, en especial cuando ahora sus lazos se habían afianzado. Probablemente demasiado.

Pero Itachi era un punto de inflexión diferente.

Sasuke se detuvo por un exacto segundo, en el que apenas miró de reojo al rubio y sonrió. Con aquella sonrisa que una vez a Naruto le dio miedo. Si, tuvo tiempo de levantarse, pero no tuvo la agilidad exacta como para detener a Sasuke.

-Niño imbécil.

Fue el susurro de Deidara lo que hizo notar su presencia, fue su mano siendo estirada hacía el lugar donde Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban, interponiendo un objeto de arcilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para interceptar el golpe y lograr que el Chakra de Sasuke se esparciera igual que su ataque.

Sasuke fue a dar al piso y a pesar de todo el viento que se esparció, el polvo y la basura que pudo levantarse. Uchiha Itachi ni siquiera parpadeo, se mantuvo con la mirada fija en su hermano, con la expresión vacía que siempre usaba en su presencia. Con aquella mirada perdida que Naruto empezaba a odiar.

-Si Deidara puede causar eso en ti, sin que lo notes. Es por que aún no estás listo, tonto hermano menor.

-Cállate… Estoy harto de que seas tu quien decida todo sobre mi. ¡Vamos a tener esta maldita batalla de una vez por todas!

Sasuke se empezó a levantar.

Naruto detrás solo miró la espalda de Sasuke. No se trataba de comprender o no a Sasuke, ni siquiera de querer sentir o que sintieran un poco de empatía por él. Era única y exclusivamente por que Sasuke no entendía. Por que nadie iba a entender. Y por que finalmente era hora de actuar por el mismo.

…Por que Naruto ya no era un niño y podía decidir por si solo.

-Se acabó, Sasuke. Lo siento mucho…

El Chakra de Kyuubi comenzó a sentirse, los ojos de Naruto ya no eran los mismos. Sasuke giró divertido ¿Pensaba Naruto atacarlo? No podía, Naruto jamás podría hacerlo. Y estaba seguro de eso hasta que la tremenda garra de Kyuubi lo interceptó, golpeándolo con fuerza, estrellándolo contra la pared.

Sasuke perdió la conciencia de inmediato.

Itachi no dudó ni un segundo, apenas Sasuke hubiera salido disparado quien sabe a donde. Se acercó al rubio y colocó una mano en su frente, a pesar de los golpes, y las heridas que el muchacho provocó en su cuerpo. Finalmente Naruto cayó de rodillas al piso, rugiendo con ferocidad hasta que por último sus ojos recuperaron el tono azul habitual en sus ojos.

-Vámonos.

-Te llevaré a Pein ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Naruto sonrió –Se que no lo harás, Itachi-niisan.

-Ya basta.

Deidara se colocó detrás de Naruto, golpeó acertadamente en el cuello al rubio y este perdió la conciencia demasiado rápido. Itachi arrugó el entrecejo mirando al rubio mayor con desdén.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Hemos llevado en peor estado a los Jinchuuriki ¿Por qué importa ahora?

-Da igual. Vámonos, Líder nos espera.

Deidara sonrió, llamó a otra de sus creaciones en forma de ave y subió a Naruto sobre ella, por que sencillamente ni él ni Itachi lo llevarían sobre la espalda. Observó de lejos al hermano menor de Itachi y ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Itachi salió sin mirar atrás.

Sin importarle la condición de su hermano.

Deidara estaba feliz, su misión con Kyuubi estaba a punto de terminar.

**FIN CAPITULO QUINCE**

**

* * *

**

_Bien, voy a serles sincera he demorado mucho porque la verdad otro Fandom me está robando la casi total atención._

_¡Lo siento mucho!_

_Pero es la verdad, aún así NO voy a dejar de escribir mis fic de Naruto porque después de todo les tengo demasiado cariño a cada uno de ellos y por supuesto no pienso dejarlos inconclusos._

_Pero no podre actualizar siquiera en unas dos semanas por que ya voy a entrar a exámenes. Así que les pido a todos un poquito más de paciencia y prometo que apenas salga de vacaciones los recompensare por lo mala escritora que he sido al dejar abandonado a mis hijitos fic y a ustedes._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen apoyando y que esperan mis actualizaciones es muy importante para mi saber que les gustan mis historias. No los aburro más y espero que el capi les haya gustado._

___Cuídense mucho, bye!_


End file.
